Madness Bloodlust
by quentin3655
Summary: An Assassin who loves the thrill of fighting. Two mercenaries who are like brothers to each other. A Scientist turned Savior. All of these have arrived in Eostia through unknown means. Violence, Chaos, Carnage, Mayhem, Terror, and Slaughter is what they bring, for they know nothing else. (New cover by Deathink 4 pn2) BETA READER IS SPIRIT9871 GO READ HIS STORIES! HE'S A CHAD!
1. Chapter 1

**SYSTEM BREACH DETECTED!**

 **Username and Password DEMANDED!**

 **Failing to comply will result in the tracking of the breacher's IP address and the termination of Subject via L33T and ATP forces.**

 **USERNAME: BIGBADAUD999**

 **PASSWORD: ***********

 **Processing...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ACCESS GRANTED.**

 **Welcome Back AAHW Administrator.**

 **-CURRENT PROJECTS**

 **-STAFF**

 **-IMPROBABILITY DRIVE STATUS**

 **-FILES**

 **ACCESSING FILES...**

 **-NEXUS UNITS**

 **-NEXUS FACILITIES**

 **-AGENCY STATUS**

 **-SUBJECTS**

 **ACCESSING SUBJECTS...**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Eostia...**

 **The Icon of Hope**

 **Three killers have been brought**

 **In order to grant death to the unworthy**

 **En masse**

 **For they have four things in common**

 **No Regrets**

 **No Remorse**

 **No Reason**

 **Only Madness.**

 **Chapter 1: The Protagonist**

… Hank J. Wimbleton awoke with a jolt as he felt his lungs fill up with air. Even with his red-tinted goggles, he had been blinded by whatever was above him.

Wait a minute.

Last he remembered, Nevada's skies were a crimson red color with black clouds. Sure, here it felt like there was a sun, especially in the Mojave Wasteland part of Nevada. But he recalled it didn't exist anymore. Because he killed it.

 _Literally._

And yet despite that, there it was. A bright blue sky and a yellow sun. Almost as if everything had turned back to normal without him. Like his vision, his memories of such a time before the War have been a blur. He couldn't have been any older than five, maybe six.

Everything seemed out of place; Roman-like structures, 14th-century style buildings, and castles replaced the deadly wastelands, run down ghettos, and AAHW facilities he was so familiar with. White marble was all he could see for miles, as every single building nearby was apparently made with the same material for whatever reason.

"Great. I'm in The Imperial City. I swear, if someone talks about Mudcrabs, I'm shooting them in the kneecaps."

There was, however, a small sense of familiarity about the place. The smell of blood, the sounds of distant battles and screams of terror, and the smoke rising from buildings. Like old friends, those were the aspects of Nevada that were always there when he needed them.

This **Madness** … the thrill of **Combat** never grew old.

A small smirk formed behind his mask. All that was left to complete the reality-shattering picture was a little touch of anarchy and a sprinkle of Zeds chomping down on Nexus experiments gone wild. He did appreciate the lack of Sperm Whales falling from the stratosphere, though.

Hank got on his feet and turned around. The remains of the truck they had used to escape from the Nexus Facility loomed behind him all this time. While Agents tried to board like pirates on the high seas, Hank had been defending the truck from them. And shortly after Deimos crashed, they were in freaking Minas Tirith of all places.

He made a mental note to ensure Sanford would drive next time.

Another look around revealed where the techie and demolitionist lied. The latter was patching up the former. Hank clapped his hands mockingly.

"Nice driving."

Sanford sneered at the leader of the trio. "We've got a man down here, chucklehead. You mind?"

Deimos waved a weak hand in the air. "Don't...OUCH...Sweat it! Still got plenty of ribs left here!"

"Oh? Should I mind? I'm terribly sorry. It's just a little humid, you know? Spilled my tea and oh yeah!" Hank extended his arms out. "WE'RE IN FUCKING CAMELOT!"

"Oh yeah. Probably has somethin' to do with that, ouch!" Deimos cringed as Sanford poked at a broken rib. "... Portal during our escape."

Hank narrowed his eyes. "Portal?"

"While you were busy fighting those assholes back there, Deimos and I saw a street sign that just popped out of the ground. We tried to drive by, but the second we were gonna pass, WHOOSH!" Sanford waved a hand in the air. "A blue light just came outta nowhere and, well… here we are."

"So we really did fall through a portal." Hank glanced around the wreckage. "Fantastic. Just another Monday I suppose."

"Pretty much." Deimos said, just before a groan.

Hank went silent. First, it was buildings falling out of the sky. Then, spastic clowns. And now this.

"Okay." Hank scratched the back of his head. "I suppose we might as well get acquainted with this place. Only thing I can tell from here is that we're stuck in King Arthur's wet dream."

"Let's just hope that dream doesn't include another war we have to deal with." Sanford said, keeping his focus on Deimos. "We already got enough shit to handle as is."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Sanford. How much blood do you think we'd have to spill before the King'll pay us to fuck off?" Hank asked.

"Hopefully enough to give me a transfusion… ugh." Deimos winced.

"I'll give you double." Under his black trench coat, Hank took out a Beretta 92 with a laser sight. "With enough to spare to get back home."

"You know, as much as I appreciate you looking out for Deimos, I'd rather not turn every innocent civilian in a hundred mile radius into silly putty just to prove a point," Sanford said.

"Just enough to make an example out of 'em, don't worry." Hank gave them his trademark 'Hank-glare.' He turned around. "Anyways, you and your boyfriend can cuddle around here, while I go and clear the area. After I'm done, you two can handle the leftovers, as always."

Sanford shot him a glare back. "Partners. Not boyfriends."

"Meh, more like 'Fuck-buddies'." Deimos grinned. "Don't worry 'babe,' I got your back. Go kick their asses~"

Sanford prodded at his ribcage. The hacker yelped.

"Agh! Fine, you get to fuck yourself tonight!"

"Keep talking like that and the only thing you'll fuck tonight is my hook, 'babe.'"

Hank gave out a small chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Freakin' tards..."

With that, Hank went towards the direction of where most of the combat seemed to come from.

While Sanford was still caring for Deimos, the hacker spoke up.

"Hey man… ya wanna bet that Hank's gonna come back with an orc head or something?"

"Last I checked, those don't exist. Then again, knowing Hank, anything's possible I guess."

"Neither did zombies, but look at how that turned out, right?"

Sanford sighed. "You know what I meant."

"Okay, look. Let's make a bet. If there's orcs, you owe me 20 bucks. If not then I owe you 20. Deal?"

"You're kidding?"

"I'll even clean up your sedan, when we're back in Nevada."

"Easy money and car wash. Deal."

"Ha Ha! Aww, yeah… Ouch man, chill with the needles!"

* * *

The empty and destroyed streets of the medieval-styled city promised Hank the conflict he was looking for a little too late. Corpses and blood were scattered all across the rocky terrain; at the very least, they provided some interesting information.

Hank flipped over one of the bodies with a foot. In contrast to the gray-skinned Nexians back at Nevada, whoever these people were, they were complete humans. The fact that their faces still maintained their eyes and noses only added confirmation that Hank, Sanford, and Deimos were no longer in the same dimension they were born in.

Certain bodies wore two different styles of armor. On one side, the warriors wore either a classic steel plating with a lack of closed helmets and open T-visors, or what could only be described as 'Bikini armor'. Hank would normally note on how impractical it is, if it weren't for the fact that Sanford walked around half of the time bare-chested into heated battlefields, his nipples exposed to the whole world.

"Degenerate..." Hank muttered.

The other side wore black, brown, and red tunics with a bit of leather padding. The closest thing he found to real armor was, from what seemed to be, iron-plated armor. Still, there was also a lack of bodies from the men in the darker tones; green fat guys, brownish midgets, winged red dudes and… cowmen?

"A cosplay convention genocide," Hank said to himself.

"Grab her tighter!"

The deep voice yelled from, what he could guess, not too far away. Hank smirked.

"Looks like I just found my stress ball."

He made his way to the direction of where he heard the commotion. More voices became clearer as he closed the distance; the laughing and bragging ones were masculine, whereas the struggling sounded feminine.

The building where it all came from became clear now; it looked like some old, broken down inn, abused further by a ransacking. Missing chairs and tables, broken windows, and damaged floorboards only added to the sense of emptiness. At least, it would have, were it not for the several men inside laughing and drinking.

"Hell yeah! We sure showed those bitches! All hail Volt!" One of the males cheered.

Another raised a drink in the air. "About time we got our proper rewards for fighting in this damned war!"

"And to think Celestine would give up, just like that!" The third-placed his hands next to his face, imitating the aforementioned goddess. "'So that none may have to die!' Dumb broad!"

Booming laughter filled the inn again as Hank peered through one of the windows. Closer inspection revealed the trio sitting by the table wore the same outfits as the darker-toned faction fighting in the city.

"You bastards! You will never get away with this!"

 ***SMACK**

One slap was all that was needed to silence the female. The other captured women sneered.

"Shut up, fuck-hole! You only get to use that mouth of yours when we say you can! In fact..."

The fourth male grinned.

"... I'm feelin' pretty horny again. You boys thinking about what I'm thinking?"

Snickers and chuckles filled the tavern again; judging by the noise, there were definitely a lot more than just four people to deal with. Hank raised his Beretta and pulled back the safety.

"I found your blood, Deimos."

* * *

 _ **(Play Music: ParagonX9 - Chaoz Survivor)**_

* * *

With a front flip, the veteran flew through the window, eyes scanning the battleground. By the time all focus in the room had shifted onto the intruder, he already had all the information he needed.

Twenty men with armor way cheaper than kevlar; two with maces, three with crossbows, ten swords, four greatswords, and one with a katana. Fifteen bullets. Easy as pie.

'Mm… pie.'

Time came to a crawl as he carefully took aim at the bewildered hostiles. Five bullets made its way into five heads; the three crossbowmen and the two mace wielders wouldn't be a problem anymore. Brain matter splattered out of the back of their head, with their expression at the front stuck in shock.

As the bodies fell, everything returned to normal. The fifteen remaining backed off slightly.

"What the hell!"

"Who is this asshole?!"

"My God, he killed Niel!"

One of the braver men raised his sword charging towards the intruder. As he slashed downwards, Hank grabbed the dishonorable warrior by the arm and twisted, causing the soldier to drop his blade. Just before the weapon clattered to the ground, Hank grabbed it, eviscerating his attacker before kicking him off.

Two more dashed towards him and tried to slice him to riddles. The first came from his left and was about to swing his sword diagonally, while the other tried to go for a forward dash'n stab.

Moving out of the way, Hank put his leg in front of the first warrior, making him trip and smash into a wall next to the window, before ducking under the stab from the other and cutting him through the kneecaps, making him fall on his back and scream.

Three more simultaneously attacked him with one of them using a greatsword. Using the merc's blade, Hank blocked the incoming swing and kicked the would-be rapist in the chest, making him fall, while the two others still ran at him.

Hank blocked one of the swings, but dodged the second by moving out of the warriors' path as he accidentally cut his friend's sword arm off. During the moment of panic, the Nevadan veteran used the opportunity to chop the second warrior's head clean off, before turning around and ramming the sword into the armless warrior's skull.

Hank then dodged another strike, from the second greatsword user before punching him in the face. As the warrior dropped his blade and clutched his nose, Hank kneed him in the cranium with enough force split his head like a watermelon.

Taking a glance at the targets still in the room, Hank rechecked his kill count.

"Eight dead. Three disabled. Nine more to kill."

Realizing that trying to take him on separately won't work, they decided to use their superior numbers and all charge at once. As they got close enough, Hank did a front flip over them and rolled on the ground behind them. Mid-roll, he snatched one of the crossbows from a dead soldier.

As they wondered where he went, which Hank used to shoot one of them through the braincase. Another was knocked out cold as Hank threw the crossbow at one of the men's faces. As they charged again, Hank picked up another sword and went into a defensive stance. For the first duo that came at him, he gutted one on the spot, and the other had his head cut open like an apple, leaving only the lower jaw.

A smidgen of sympathy grew in him for the latter warrior...

Not getting distracted by thoughts of lower jaws, Hank cut down a third hostile, followed by a fourth stabbed through the heart. After grabbing the heart-broken corpse and tossing it towards its allies, he did a backflip and snatched one of the maces. Rushing towards one of them, he smashed the mace into the head of a soldier, as the bone fragments and blood splashed against his masked face.

At this point, the last two managed to get their bearings after throwing the corpse off, only to realize that the others were either dead, crippled, or unconscious. Before either could decide on how to go from here, Hank chose for them and jumped on top of one of the warriors. A strong twist and the man's neck snapped like a baked pretzel.

The last one standing was armed with the katana. His hands shook violently just before he dropped the sword, making a run for it. Hank pulled out his pistol.

"Nope."

The Nexian simply shot him in the left knee, causing him to collapse. Vocal cord-ripping screams escaped the man's throat, which intensified in pitch and frequency as he saw Hank walking towards him, mace in hand.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, N-!"

 ***SPLAT**

Like his buddy, the head was turned into mush. Hank then dropped the mace for one final analysis of the gory scene.

"16 outta 20. That's like, what? 80 percent? Not bad... but not perfect, either. Especially by drill sergeant Dornan's standards."

"Hey, asshole!"

With the exception of the assaulter with the sliced kneecaps, Hank turned his head to see the rest that he had knocked out back on their feet, having taken up weapons.

"A sword, mace, and crossbowman. Three kicking, one crippled. Let's just get this over with."

Hank kicked the katana into the air, grabbing it before gravity sent it clattering to the ground. He braced his sword over his head like a samurai.

 **HANK**

 **NINJA MODE: 100%**

 **GO!**

Before anyone could react, Hank dashed at the mace wielder and sliced him in half through the mid-waist. He then did a backflip and landed perfectly on the back of the swordsman, impaling the warrior. Hank's katana cut upwards, splitting the top half of his victim's body. With shaky hands, the crossbowman took aim at Hank.

 ***SPANG**

The soldier froze as Hank turned around, deflecting the bolt with his blade. The bolt, which had landed through the skull of the crippled warrior from earlier, silenced his wailing.

Putting the katana away, Hank grabbed the crossbowman by the collar. After slamming him against a wall, the Nexian "nailed" the last enemy, skewering a dagger he had picked up through his hand.

"AGGGGGHHHHHHH… WHY?!"

"Stay here, or I'll cut your balls off and make you choke on 'em. Assuming they're big enough, that is."

Hank left the pinned, quivering soldier as he made his way to the girls. There were three of them; two wore the same bikini armor eerily similar to the e-chicks on Deimos's Internet history, with one of them forcibly stripped. Untying the first two, he returned the undressed third her clothes.

"Thank you, kind-hearted warrior! It is most hopeful to see the people raise their arms against the Black Dogs even after their 'victory'! People like you are what will give us-"

"Stop." Hank pointed the katana towards her throat. "I don't need an ass-kissing, especially with that self-righteous tone of yours."

The Black Dog mercenary smirked as he saw the "Bitch's" eyes widen in shock. Hank's ice-cold gaze turned to him instead, washing the would-be rapist's confidence away.

"I-I see… You probably killed the scum because you wanted us for yourself, you pig..." She accused.

"Which is exactly why I untied two of you and gave you back your clothes, right? Miss me with that gay shit." Hank glared at her. "I want information. Sit."

The three women still kept their gazes on him.

"I said, sit. The next time I have to repeat myself, you're each going to be missing a spleen."

The girls quickly sat down.

"Alright, this is how this is gonna work. I'll ask you something and then I'll ask Blue Balls over there something else. If I like your answer, you get to go. If you think you're a wise guy, I break your fingers. And don't even think about escaping." He braced his katana over his shoulder. "First question. Who are you?"

"I am Amalia Stahluz, Knight of the Holy Order of the High Goddess and her Majesty, Celestine Lucross." A hint of pride could be heard from her voice.

"Okay then." Hank turned to the nailed mercenary. "And you?"

"I'm Mark Ellul, warrior of the Black Dog empire!" He sneered.

"Super. Next question." Hank turned back to Amalia. "What is this place?"

"Excuse me?"

"This place." Hank waved his sword around in the air. "Country name? Languages? A fucking topography map, maybe?"

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Realizing he wasn't joking, Amalia finally answered.

"Where you are?! You are in the holy city of Ken! The capital of the Seven Shield Alliance of Eostia!"

The Black Dog smirked. "More like former Alliance..."

"Say that again traitorous scum!" One of the Knights shouted back.

"Yeah? When Volt's gonna fuck that bitch in front of the crowds, we'll-"

A scream rang through the room as Hank stabbed him in the shoulder with his katana.

"What did I just say? You try to be a wise guy..."

He punched the Black Dog in the face with enough force to knock some teeth out. Grabbing his pinky, Hank snapped it like a matchstick, causing Mark to holler even louder.

"I break your fingers."

Hank pulled out his katana and stared back at the girls who just gawked in horror at his brutal display.

"Lesson number one: This is what happens when you try to fuck me over. I don't plan on taking shit from any of you, and if you still think I'm bluffing, well… look no further than this cuck over here."

"W-Why don't you hurt those bitches too?! They also spoke back!"

"One, you're the idiot who interrupted them giving me my intel. Two, my rules, not yours. Three…"

The assassin fixated his glare on the merc.

"...you owe me two answers now."

The Black Dog grit his teeth. "S-Screw you! I'm not scared of you! I'm loyal to Volt! I may die, but him and my buddies are gonna avenge me!"

Hank kept an eye on Mark. A few seconds later, the Nexian started to chuckle, which quickly evolved into full blown laughter.

"W-What are you laughing about you maniac?!" Mark yelled, feeling Hank's shadow loom over him.

"Oh, you poor bastard. I'm not feeling generous enough to kill you."

Their faces were separated now by mere inches. Hank tapped the side of his blade against Mark's shoulder.

"I'm going to break you. Until you give me satisfactory results."

* * *

"There we go!" Sanford finished patching up Deimos. The hacker stood up and rolled his shoulders before letting out a groan.

"Jeez. Took ya long enough." Deimos lit a cigarette by snapping his fingers. "Minor pyrokinesis. The only good thing to come out of the AAHW experiments they put us through, I tell ya. Think I can score any chicks around here playing this off like a 'magic' trick?"

"Not with smoker's breath."

Sanford continued to stare at Deimos disapprovingly. Deimos rolled his non-existent eyes.

"What?"

"Smoking kills."

One of Nevada's infamous urban legends was the one about smoking. Everyone who would smoke would usually end up dead, but not because of lung cancer. In a twisted chain of events, most smokers would end up dying in gruesome ways. Some accredited it to the Improbability Drives. Others believed it was the Auditor's doing, using the Drives to eliminate "such a wasteful hobby," as he would put it. Organizations like the Anti Smoking Agency formed in an effort to stop people from wasting their lives away, by kidnapping and imprisoning smokers in one of their secret facilities.

Deimos made a small smirk. "We ain't in Nevada anymore."

Sanford's brows narrowed. "Still it's stupid..."

The demolitionist started to pack up the medical supplies, into one of his pouches on his black cargo pants. Deimos stretched his body out.

"Hey man, I'll be fine."

"Look. While Hank's gone dicking around, we should make ourselves 'useful' and check the cargo from the other crashed trucks," Sanford said.

"Other crashed trucks. You do realize what that means, right San?"

"Yeah."

The site had been not just littered with crashed vehicles, but also the bodies of Agents, and Engineers which have died from either the impact or from falling off the vehicles to getting crushed by another vehicle. Even from here, they could see two convertible humvees, a van, a few M6 trucks, and several bikes that had scattered across the street.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan! Maybe we'll find a more ammo, and some more cigs. Or better!" Deimos positioned his arms as if he was carrying something large. "A bazooka!"

Sanford smiled. "Sure man..."

The two split up in their search. Sanford had decided to check on some of the Humvees and bodies, while Deimos checked on the bikes and trucks. Most of the vehicles were nothing more than crashed and bent metal with corpses or tires still attached to them. Still, there were a few less destroyed vehicles that had a few goodies here in there.

"Hey, San. Ya find anything good?"

"Some 5.7x28mm ammo, a P90, a few 9mm pistols, and a carbon knife." The shirtless merc snatched the knife from the skull of an Agent that had managed to stab himself mid-fall.

"Huh. Neat! I found an axe, a Bowie Knife, a Mossberg with 8 rounds, an MP5 with some ammo, a freakin Deagle and a bar of Snickers!" Deimos's face gleamed as he stuffed another pack of cigs he mugged from an ATP's corpse into his dark gray jacket.

"Well keep searching. Find more ammo and some food and water while you're at it." Sanford opened up another crate using the aforementioned knife. "Rations aren't gonna hold us for much longer."

The contents of the carte gave him a brief pause since he hadn't expected to find such content intact after a crash. Sanford wiped a bit of sweat below his bandana.

"Well, would you look at that..."

Deimos tried quickly shoving a pack of cigarettes into his pocket. "What'cha find?"

"Well, unlike your shitty cigs, I found some good ol, 'splosives."

"Holy shit! For reals?!" The hacker rushed towards him, dropping a bunch of cigarette packs behind him like a trail of breadcrumbs.

"Yep. Flashbangs, frags, some EMP nades, a dozen time bombs, a pack of C4 and even a few of those experimental ones like the cryo nade."

"Damn that's some good stuff… sooo how abou-?"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"No. I'm not letting you have any of those."

"B-But San!"

"Last time I gave you nades, you nearly blew my freaking legs off!"

"It was an accident!"

"Throwing five nades in rapid succession becomes more than just an 'accident,' Deimos! You could have cost me my legs!"

"Yeah, but it didn't! And they took care of the zeds, didn't they?!"

Sanford glared at his younger partner for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. But you only get flashbangs!"

Deimos's grin returned back on his face. He grabbed a few flashes from the box. "Nice."

"Alright let's continue to search a-"

The muffled noise of multiple guns dropping stopped Sanford mid-sentence. Both Nexians stood like deers caught in headlights. Deimos slowly pulled out the Desert Eagle from before.

"Did you hear that?"

"I certainly did, Deimos."

Sanford took a glance at the direction they heard the noise. The closest thing were the AAHW vans they didn't check.

"I'll take point, you check my back," Sanford ordered as he pulled out his meat hook in one hand and a PPK in the other.

"Got it."

Sneaking through the wreckage, they made their way to the van. As the duo made it to one of the vans, Sanford signalled Deimos with a hand sign to position himself to one of the back doors, while he would open it. After unequipping his meathook back in his pocket, Sanford wrapped his fingers around the handle, his other hand readied with a PPK.

Sanford gave Deimos one last glance before both silently counted down.

 _1._

 _2._

 _3!_

Swinging the door open, Sanford was about to take aim, only for him to duck as several shots rang out.

 ***RATATATATA**

 **"CONTACT WITH TARGET!"**

The deep, electric voice rang out from the injured Engineer's mask as he emptied the clip from his SCAR. As he was about to reload, Deimos jumped out of cover and shot the Engineer through the chest twice. The genetically modified soldier's mechanical voice rang out as his yellow blood splattered against the cargo and driver's seat.

Keeping his gun on the inside of the van, Deimos waited for a few seconds before lowering his weapon.

"Clear!"

Sanford entered the van and joined his friend inside. "Nearly got me. Hey, check out the crates there, I'm gonna check out his body."

"Aye aye, Captain Necrophilia!"

Deimos went back into the vehicle with a crowbar, cracking open one of the wooden boxes. Kneeling in front of the dead ATP, Sanford took of the Engi's mask. The advanced ballistic and tactical headgear still looked like the typical paintball mask he was used to, with its yellow visor and electronics. The only difference were a few dents.

"Hmm. Probably banged his head in the crash, but the mask took most of the damage. Most of the electronics broke, though." Sanford thought to himself.

Dropping the mask to the ground, he checked the rest of the body. Aside from the 50 cal wounds, a few significant injuries caught his attention.

"A piece of glass lodged itself into his shoulder. The left knee looks like it had been hit with a baseball bat. Due to getting slammed in his face, he lost two teeth. Not too bad, but it would hurt like hell."

"Lucky bastard barely took any serious damage." Sanford looked back to his partner, who was attempting to open another crate. "Might've survived to tell the tale if we weren't here."

The techie looked at the driver's seat. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, the van doesn't look as damaged as the rest of the wreckage."

"I think you might be on to something."

Sanford went outside to check on the van. Unlike the other vehicles that had looked like they belonged in a scrap yard, the van had a few dents, a popped wheel, and a broken windshield.

"Hey Deimos. Can you check the engine?"

"Sure."

Deimos got out of the van and made his way towards the front of the car and lifted the hood, only for him to get a face full of smoke.

"Fucking hell! Agggh goddammit, I look like a racist black guy from a 40's cartoon!" Deimos yelled as he wiped some of the smoke off him.

After wiping off a certain amount off it he went back to looking through the car. "Well it's kinda fucked over, but nothing that we can't fix." Deimos pulled down the hood.

"That's all nice and dandy, except we have one tiny problem…" Sanford glanced behind Deimos.

"Uhh, what?"

"We got company."

Sanford pointed at an alleyway on the other side of the street where distant voices could be heard.

"I swear! It came from here!"

"You're hearing things. Let's just get back to the bitches."

"But what if it was? If something goes wrong, Volt will have our asses!"

"Stop acting like a bunch of pussies, there's no-"

Out of the alley, several men wearing leather armor and armed with swords, bows and other primitive weaponry came into view. Immediately, the incoming group halted as they looked over the destroyed vehicles that were littering the road.

"What in Eidolon's name happened?!" One of the mercs yelled as he stared at the strange, broken mechanical carriages that were scattered around.

"What are those things…" Another murmured as he glanced at a particular truck that had crashed front first into the ground.

"Did those things fall from the sky… and WHAT ARE THOSE FREAKS!"

Realizing they had been spotted, the Nexian duo came out of hiding as casually as possible. Deimos raised his hand and gave them a friendly wave.

"Yo."

The warriors responded by pulling out their weapons and pointing them towards the unwelcome visitor. Sanford rolled his non-existent eyes behind his shades.

"Well, they seem nice."

"T-Those things can talk?" One of the warriors asked.

"Talk, eat, drink and much more." Deimos said smirking, as he lit another cigarette with his thumb.

The platoon gasped, slightly backing away.

"And this one is a mage!" Another one yelled.

Deimos raised his eyebrow at that statement, while Sanford smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. The techie grinned at his partner.

"You heard that, San? They called me a-"

"Yes. I heard them, Deimos."

"That's, 'The Great Magnificent and Handsome **EL DEIMONIO** ,' to you, you mere mortal!"

Sanford sighed. "Fuck. You see what you guys did?"

The warriors' worry turned into pure bewilderment as the two Nexians started to argue with one another. One of them even pinched his own arm to make sure he wasn't suffering from a vivid fever dream.

"You always do this shit! Fucking hell, can't you take anything seriously?"

"THE GREAT **EL DEIMONIO** WILL NOT BE UNDERMINED!"

"Enough! We will not be mocked by these fools!" The leader of the group pointed his blade towards Sanford and Deimos. "Travellers! Where do you hail from?!"

Both Nexians stopped their shenanigans for a second as they stared at each other. Both then nodded to each other and looked back towards the group.

"We come from a place called Nevada, it's in the north," Sanford said, as the duo secretly turned the safety off their guns.

"Huh, so you come from beyond the lands of Garen? How did you get past the black fortress?" The Captain demanded.

"Hey don't look at us, we were minding our own business when we got transported here with the rest of the scraps." Deimos this time responded while letting out a bit of smoke from his mouth

"I see… and who might you be?" The Leader asked.

"The name's Sanford."

"And I'm the great El Deimonio!" Deimos practically announced as he let a small flame dance in his hand.

Sanford wanted to yell at his partner but decided to let it slide because at this point he didn't care anymore; Deimos's antics would take years away from him if he continued to scold him.

"Are you affiliated with the Seven Shield Alliance or the Black Dogs?" The Leader practically grunted.

Both Nexians stood silently there, with a blank look on their faces.

"Who?" The techie asked.

"Wow, you really are foreigners. Well, the Seven Shield Alliance were the group of kingdoms that ruled over these lands by a bunch of Bitches!" The leader announced.

"We the Black Dogs used to work as mercenaries for them, but after defeating that dark-elf slut Olga, we decided that we want to rule the land! Retake our land and follow the old ways!"

"Traditionalist rebels. Nothing new."

"Perhaps, but at least we finally receive our rightful place! All women will finally bow down to us like they were meant to be!"

Sanford crossed his arms as Deimos pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sanford asked.

"Ya heard me! Those bitches are finally getting what they deserve for ordering us around! Now not just are they obliged to become our cum-dumpsters whenever we say so, but we men will rule over them like we were always meant to!"

Deimos flicked his cigarette away. "From killer clowns and deranged bandits, to a sex empire. Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, San."

"We were never there in the first place."

"It's a movie reference, you uncultured Mongoloid."

"So what do you say, my fellow men?" The leader beamed. "Want to join us? We'll share all the pussy with you!"

Both were silent for what felt like a minute until Deimos spoke up.

"Wow. You guys are the saddest bunch of incels I have ever met… and I've been on r/incels."

"'Incels'? Are they too, a proud warrior race from your fatherland?" the leader asked.

"It means you guys are a bunch of pathetic tools. Now fuck off, before we make you fuck off." Sanford pointed the muzzle of his gun towards the Dogs. "I'd have to waste a bullet on my head before I fucking vomit."

The Dogs had been taken aback by the outburst, but quickly recollected themselves.

"Oh, I see! You're like those pansy peasants and Loyalists? We'll too bad, cause this city now belongs to the Black Dogs and our renowned leader, Volt! In fact, for insulting and threatening a Captain of the glorious Black Dog Empire, you are under arr-!"

The back of the Capitan's head exploded in a shower of gore, as Sanford simply shot him with his PPK. The Black Dogs stared in horror at the fact that their Capitan's gray matter was now splattered across their faces.

"Told you to fuck off."

* * *

 ** _(play: Getaway by Locknar)_**

* * *

Deimos pulled out his Deagle and shot one of the Dogs through the chest, while Sanford shot another through both kneecaps. As the first hostile heart was blown to bits, the second Dog fell to the ground, and started to howl in pain.

One of the braver warriors rushed at Sanford with his blade high in the air. Just as the Black Dog swung it down, the demolitionist grabbed his foe's arm and used a judo grapple on him. He then threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground, finishing him off with a bullet to the brain.

At this point, the majority of the Black Dogs started to retreat, only to have Deimos shoot most of them in the back. As the hacker was about to reload, one of the Black Dogs that didn't run grappled him from behind in a nelson hold. The Black Dog flared his yellowed teeth.

"I'll pop yer ribs out!"

"Nah."

Deimos lifted the Dog over himself and hurled him onto the dirt. While his adversary stood back up, Deimos pulled out a cigarette and tossed it up. He then sprinted at Dog and then jumped with a front-flip. Mid-air, the techie got hold of the rapist's head.

"What the-?!"

 ***SNAP**

Deimos twisted his body, and snapped his neck before landing on his feet. As the Black Dog's corpse dropped, Deimos caught the cigarette with his mouth and lit it.

"Rolled a natural fucking 20."

Sanford raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Dungeons and Dragons?" Deimos rubbed at his face. "Did'ja seriously live under a rock or something?!"

Sanford replied with a bullet past Deimos's head, missing the techie's skull by mere centimeters.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SANFORD?!"

Deimos turned around, glancing at the corpse of the Dog that he himself killed… and the other dead Dog that had snuck behind him.

"Ya missed a spot." Sanford lowered his gun, smirking. "And for the record, there's a difference between being cultured and being a nerd."

Deimos gave his friend a sour look. "Yeah, yeah go fuck yourself…"

As the two were arguing, both didn't notice that a Black Dog had snuck to a hill and took out a horn. Blowing with all his might, the sound rang through the city, however it was cut short as an axe found itself lodged right between his eyes. Deimos grinned.

"WOO! Let's see a nerd do that shit!"

"As great as that throw was, I don't think we have the luxury to be celebrating right now." Sanford unslung his P90. "Get ready for some more uninvited guests."

Deimos grunted under his breath as he took out his Mossberg 500. After looking at his own gun, he eyeballed his partner's firearm.

"Hey, San? Wanna trade weapons?"

"What? Why?"

"I like automatics. You like shotties. What's there to ask?"

Sanford took a glance at the Mossberg, before nodding his head.

"Alright."

As both friends switched weaponry, men in the Black Dog uniforms started to pour out of nearby alleys. Following the men were creatures that the two had never seen before, from winged, red Imps, to the small ghoulish, green Goblins, armed with rusted and worn weaponry.

Yet one group stood out from the bunch. They were about the size of G0L3Ms, green skin covering their massive layers of fat. Most were armed with clubs, but a few went unarmed or wielded swords.

Orcs.

Sanford could feel his partner's shit-eating grin radiate behind him.

"Soooo, remember that little bet-"

"Fuck off, Deimos."

"Why so salty?"

"Whatever. I'll take those assholes on the right and you take them on the left."

"If it helps pull that stick out of your ass, sure."

* * *

 **NAME: HANK J. WIMBLETON.**

 **GENDER: MALE**

 **RACE: FORMER CAUCASIAN (NEXIAN)**

 **NATIONALITY: FORMER USA (NEXUS PRIME)**

 **STATE: NEVADA**

 **AGE: 25**

 **HAIR COLOR: BLACK (BALD)**

 **EYE COLOR: RED**

 **THREAT LEVEL: OMEGA**

 **ALLIES: AAA (SIGMA LEVEL), DEIMOS MARS (SIGMA LEVEL), SANFORD HODGES (SIGMA LEVEL).**

 **PROFILE: Subject recruited into AAHW at age 5 as a prototype in PROJECT NEXUS. Psychopathic mercenary on a take-no-prisoners mission to wipe out the AAHW. Subject is primary target of operations against rebel forces from the AAA and the face of the organization. Subject is to be shot on-sight; survival rate of average Nexian encountering him is 0.0005%.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NAME: SANFORD HODGES**

 **GENDER: MALE**

 **RACE: FORMER CAUCASIAN (NEXIAN)**

 **NATIONALITY: FORMER USA (NEXUS PRIME)**

 **STATE: NEVADA, OHIO**

 **AGE: 28**

 **HAIR COLOR: BROWN**

 **EYE COLOR: GREY**

 **THREAT LEVEL: SIGMA**

 **ALLIES: AAA (SIGMA LEVEL), DEIMOS MARS (SIGMA LEVEL), HANK J. WIMBLETON (OMEGA LEVEL).**

 **PROFILE: Former low-life captured in Cleveland Ohio after attempted theft of AAHW property. Shown incredible skill in breaking and entering using street-made termite at age 12. Sent to become an ATP Engineer prototype, alongside Subject Hank and Deimos. Subject escaped with both during Incident** **[REDACTED]**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Dynamic Duo**

* * *

Play : _Roadtrip Through The Apocalypse - Cheshyre_

* * *

Bullet casings waterfalled out of Deimos's P90, as he suppressed the incoming Black Dogs. All of the Eostians had never seen firearms before, so they dropped like flies as 5.7 rounds tore through their ranks. One Imp was completely ripped apart by one of the projectiles.

"Yo San. How is it going at your side?" Deimos yelled.

The demolitionist was busy splattering individual troops with the Mossberg, while evading close calls and Imp fireballs. As a monolithic orc rushed towards Sanford, the Nexian pulled out his meathook and threw it. The hook, hooked itself into the orc's throat, causing the creature to gurgle blood. Sanford jumped over the beast and climbed on its back, while pulling the hook deeper.

As the orc was busy trying the claw the hook out, Sanford took the Mossberg and aimed it at the back of its head. The orc's frontal lobe exploded in a shower of gore, spraying graymatter all across the area.

"Peachy," Sanford responded.

"Oh, you in a better mood now?"

"Don't push it."

Before Deimos could retort, a fireball flew mere inches near his face. Shooting back at the Imp, Deimos jumped out of the way as a bolt flew towards him. One of the crossbowmen dropped after Sanford aimed his pistol at the Dog.

Another wave came crashing towards them. The first beings that reared their ugly heads at the duo were goblins. Several of them grinned and hissed before charging at the two blindly.

Deimos smirked. He lifted the P90 and started to mow down the creatures like lemmings.

As Deimos was dealing with the goblins, Sanford barely dodged the fireball that flew over his head. Lifting the PPK, he shot back but only managed to graze one of them in wings. The demolitionist jumped behind a broken motorbike as a volley of darts flew in his direction. He tried to shoot over his shoulder, only to realize that he was out of ammo.

Sanford threw the pistol on the ground and pulled out the Mossberg again, suppressing the Dogs with two shots. He took one crossbowman down, but the others jumped behind some rubble. Taking a peek he counted the remaining archers.

Four men.

They and the flying fucks were top priority. Once they were dealt with, only the grunts and dumbasses would be left, and those he and Deimos could take out with ease.

"Yo, San! I'm running outta ammo! Ya got any left?"

"Nope! Only got two rounds on the Mossberg!"

"Shit! The P90's running dry and those fuckers are using their greenskins to push!"

Deimos jumped out of his own cover for a second. He shot a few rounds at the direction he was taking care of.

 ***Click***

"Annnnnnd now I'm empty… Fuck. Well, at least I still got the MP5."

The Black Dogs may be primitive compared to the two, but by using blitzkrieg tactics, they could overwhelm them, especially the orcs. Sanford had to make a plan. Looking around the scrapped vehicles he was hoping to find anything that could help him.

And he spotted it.

In the direction of where Deimos was gunning, behind the wave of Black Dog forces on the farthest spot possible it stood. A broken down black jeep with a M2 gunner seat, the corpse of an Agent still decorating it.

"I've got it. Deimos you still got the flashbang?"

"Yeah? You want me to drop it?"

Sanford shook his head.

"No, but we'll need to haul-ass. Just have it ready for when we need it."

"Alright!"

As Sanford was about stand up, a goblin landed on top of his motorcycle cover, lifting its wooden club in the air.

"Ha ha! Time to d-!"

Sanford didn't waste any time as he grabbed the little shit and pinned it to the ground with one hand. He then took his hook and cut open its throat before leaving it to die and bleed out. Sanford stood up.

"Ok Deimos. I need you to trust me on this!"

The hacker smirked while shooting a few rounds. "Anytime man."

"You need to stop shooting."

Deimos "blinked" twice.

"What?"

"Look, I got a plan but we need to bait these fuckers first…"

Deimos face lit up. "Bait you say…"

He stood up from his position.

"HEY! How's it feel getting fucked this hard, you virgins?!"

The Black Dogs halted their assault for a few seconds before roaring a loud battle cry in unison. They started sprinting with the goblins at the forefront towards them, some even crawling on all fours like animals. One particularly big orc started charging at the duo.

"Alright, let's go!" Deimos said.

"No, not yet."

"W-What? Dude those fuckers are rushing at us like literal bulls!"

"I know, but I need the perfect timing...you got that flashbang ready?"

"Yeah but why are we-?"

Deimos looked at where Sanford was eyeing and noticed a particular Imp charging a fireball, while the crossbowmen were reloading. Looking a bit to the left of Sanford, there right next to him was a crashed truck… with an exposed gas tank.

"You're a fucking pyromaniac, you know."

Sanford gave Deimos the most bone-chilling, psychotic smile he ever made.

" _I know…._ "

The distance between themselves and their enemies was almost nonexistent. As the Imp finished charging up the ball, Sanford gave the signal.

"NOW!"

Deimos pulled the pin, but not before getting dragged off by Sanford. The demolitionist used his hook to cut a bigger hole in the gas tank before running off. The Black Dogs thought the Nexians were retreating and started dashing even faster.

 ***PAFF**

Everyone that was in the blast radius was blinded, screaming in agony. Those further away were only surprised, but that was enough to make them lose focus. That included a certain Imp who shot his fireball.

 ***BOOM**

The already destroyed truck blew up in the faces of the hostiles, as it completely charred the remaining goblins and four swordsmen. One of the orcs was hit by the explosion and was thrown back a few meters. While the others were making their way towards him, the orc started to stand right back up. He managed to tank most of the blow with his left arm, viciously burning the limb.

And now, a ring of fire had covered the Nexians' escape.

The orc punched the ground as his eyes bulged.

"GET WATER! I'M GONNA RIP THEIR FUCKING HEADS!"

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Sanford laughed as Deimos dragged him back to the van. "See this right here, you lil shit? This is what joy feels like!"

"Fucking Christ, dude. Since when did I become the reasonable one?"

As Sanford started to calm down, both finally made it to their destination. As they opened it, Deimos grabbed the crowbar and smashed another box open, revealing ammo crates and a few AK-72's.

"Alright. I'll take the box and you grab an AK and we'll make a killzone." Deimos looked through the crate. "We got enough time until those creepy fucks stop that fire."

"Actually, I had a better idea…"

"Shoot."

"I saw that one of the jeeps in the back had an M2 mounted on it. I'm going there to take those fuckers out from behind!"

"M2?! Holy shit! I haven't used a heavy machine gun since that MG-42! You know, the one where we saved Hank from the Clown?"

"I know what you're thinking, and no. I need you to stay here and bait them into this area."

"Fuck that! You got to blow shit up! And now, I get to shoot the shit outta rapists with a 50 cal! It's like, on my list of life goals!"

"Well then, you'll have to wait cause this takes priority!"

"Well, it sure didn't seem like that when you were having a boner over that fucking explosion, Michael Bay!"

"For fuck's sake, Deimos just do what I say for once!"

"Fine, jeez …"

As Sanford went to sneak his way to the jeep, Deimos lit another cigarette. He grumbled to himself.

"Fuckin' Sanford. Always fuckin' telling me what to fuckin' do cause he's too much of a fuckin' hard-ass to let me have any fuckin' fun, fuckin' fuck..."

Deimos noticed that the fire from the earlier explosion started to dim out, so he went back to look through the van.

"Alright. Should I take just one AK or dual-wield?"

While contemplating his choice, out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a metal case. It was not the size that caught his interest, but what was written on it. Deimos rushed towards it and as he opened the case what he found in it was beauty incarnate.

Tears of joy started to form beneath his 'eyes.'

"I-I think my life goals are one step closer to completion..."

While Deimos was having a moment of self-actualization, the Black Dogs finally managed to put out a part of the fire.

The burned orc smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ha! Time to kill those assholes!"

"Uh there's a bit of fire left. You sure you don't want to wait until we put it out completely?" A Black Dog asked.

"HA! You puny humans, scared of a little fire! If you guys are too weak to follow us, then stay here and make sure they don't escape! We'll go and rip em to shreds!"

"Be my guest. Just make sure to bring their heads!" A swordsman yelled.

As the burned orc and one of his orcish brothers passed the barely extinguished inferno, they looked around. The heat and flames were distracting, but the orcs ignored it. Right now, what they had in mind was to tear the two Nexians apart and fuck some bitch later.

"Hey! Fatasses, over here!"

The two orcs turned around and saw Deimos looking over a corner at them. "You guys getting a healthy serving of lead in your diets?!"

Both orcs growled as they dash towards him.

"You're gonna regret what you've done!"

Deimos quickly hid behind the corner and went back to the van. As both orcs made it to the corner, they were greeted by a small fort made out of wooden crates and Deimos holding quite a big gun.

A G03LM-sized M249, to be exact.

"Part of a balanced breakfast, motherfuckers!"

 ***RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA***

Both orcs' upper bodies were ripped apart by the bullets, as Deimos smirked. Even their thick skin and muscles were nothing against the M249's automatic assault.

The Black Dogs heard the gunshots, freezing in place.

"Shit, we gotta help em."

 ***Click-click***

Unlike the sound of the pistols and other guns that the Nexians used, the clicking of the M2 was loud enough to gain the attention of all.

There had been a reason why Sanford wanted to use the M2 so badly. For he knew that the guns, while not common in the AAHW, used a special kind of munition.

"Time for you guys to go out with a **bang.** "

Incendiary munition.

 ***DAKKADAKKADAKKADAKKA***

Everything around the Black Dogs exploded or caught on fire. The Imps were wiped out by a single shot, the orc's bulk did nothing to keep them from either turning into a burnt steak or giblets, and the soldier's themselves were fucked.

"RETREAT! RETREA-AHHHH!"

"FUCK THIS SHIT!"

"RUN! FUCKING RUN!"

As the remaining Black Dogs retreated, Sanford still kept shooting for a few seconds to make sure they were gone.

And maybe a little out of joy...

As he finished up and made his way back to the van he came across a scowling Deimos.

"You selfish cocksucker."

Sanford smirked. Deimos crossed his arms.

"Hey, if you wanna play that game, you still owe me 20 dollars."

Sanford dropped the smirk. The demolitionist dug in his pocket until he found a crumpled 20 dollar bill.

"Here. Hope ya choke on it."

"There's the serious Sanford I missed! Now, wanna chase the fuckers down?"

"Nah, what we need to do is fix the van and meet up with Hank again. You take care of that and I'll check out all the loot the AAHW had stored in the car."

"No probs!"

* * *

"Alright, let me get this straight..." Hank looked over the broken body of Mark, who at this point, looked barely recognizable.

"This is a country called Eostia and there was a war between two Elf chicks. One used humans and the other used freaks. Then the 'good' Elf hired you assholes, to defeat the Dark Elf, and you succeeded. But, instead of bringing her back, you teamed up with the freaks, raped the elf and rebelled against the other one. Somehow, you managed to defeat a centuries-old empire because they showed the world's most incompetent strategies.

"Afterwards, you attack the capital and mid-battle they give up, because the Elf 'Goddess' wants to minimize casualties. And now your leader, 'Volt,' is about to announce his rule over the lands, by publically raping the Goddess… Did I miss anything?"

"N-No… T-That's basically it."

Hank stared at the crippled mercenary. He stared at Amalia and the two other women, whose faces had turned pale.

"Can you confirm what he's saying?"

Swallowing a lump she didn't know she had, the former knight answered.

"Y-yes he speaks the truth"

Hank stared back at Mark. Then, to Amalia.

A few seconds later, he sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Not trying to be racist here or anything, but your culture fucking sucks."

Hank stood there as he glanced at both the girls and Mark. Picking up a spare bottle of ale, he walked over to one of the windows. He pulled his mask slightly down to reveal his bandaged lower face. Between two bandages, Hank took a small swig..

"Your mead's decent, though."

Turning around to face the girls, Hank walked towards them again. "Alright, you two can go…"

The one on the left stood up and ran off, while the other remained immobilized.

"A Black Dog patrol might come soon and find this mess so we will need to move quickly. I need you to show me where Volt is." Hank said to the knight.

Her eyes widened. "You aren't planning to do what I think you're planning ?!"

"If you mean I take care of the fucker, sure."

"Volt has an army! Even with this masterful display of combat, you won't be able to defeat the Black Dogs!"

"Honey, I've done much worse…"

Amalia didn't look convinced.

"Alright, look. If somehow, these pansies manage to kill me, you'll get enough time to escape the city with your loved ones. Might take longer, sure But hey, at least I could stir up enough shit as a distraction, right?"

The knight contemplated her answers. She could try and walk away with the others, however with that earlier display and Mark's brutalization, she knew he might do the same to her.

Still, if he managed to kill Volt, she could find remaining loyalists to at least drive the Black Dogs out. She would much rather die in battle defending her nation, than run away.

"Fine…" Amalia stood, picking up one of the blades on the floor.

"Ok then. Let's go."

Hank stopped a few steps short before he could exit with Amalia. "Oh, yeah. Forgot something."

Turning around and slowly making his way towards Mark, Hank pulled out his Beretta again and turned the safety off.

"W-W-WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WON'T KILL ME?!"

"I mean there isn't really much left to kill, but frankly, it's more because I don't trust you," Hank said.

"I-I-I WON'T! TRUST ME! I'LL CHANGE I'LL BE A-A GOOD GUY! YEAH! I PROMISE!"

Hank kept to gun pointed to the Black Dog's head, finger stuck on the trigger frame.

"DON'T BELIEVE A WORD OF HIS LIES!"

Hank, Mark, and Amalia's attention went to the girl that had stayed behind. Tears built up in her eyes.

"At the siege of Feoh, the Dogs captured all the nuns and threatened to rape them unless the Princess Arcturus would give herself up! She did, but they still raped the nuns and took over Ur and raped her cousin!"

The once timid looking girl stood up and looked at Mark with fury in her eyes.

"I came from Feoh! I saw how you bastards took my mother and killed my father! I remember how my sister managed to get me out of the city, but she was taken herself by you bastards!

At this point, tears had started to flow freely from her eyes as she still glared at the broken dog.

"AND AFTER HOW YOU TOOK OFF MY CLOTHES AND WERE ABOUT T-TO USE ME UP DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BELIEVE YOUR BULLSHIT?!"

Breathing heavily, the girl still kept her burning glare at the Black Dog, while Amalia's eyes went wide. Hank half-heartedly shrugged.

"Welp. Looks like the jury's spoken."

"W-W-WAIT DON-"

 ***BLAM***

The back of Mark's head plastered the wall red as his already bloodied and bruised body slumped down. Smoke still emanated from Hank's pistol as it was still aimed on Mark's corpse. The girl's cold gaze was still directed at the body.

"This death is too good for him…" The girl murmured.

"Believe me, if it wasn't for that horny bastard Volt charging over here to rape your 'Goddess,' I would've had some popcorn while you three tortured the shit out of him."

"Popcorn?"

"… Forget it."

"Still, thank you." The girl said as she bowed slightly.

"It's fine. Still you better get your ass outta here, before a patrol comes through."

"R-Right!" The girl said as she ran out of the bar.

"Alright let's go," Hank said mentioning Amalia to guide him.

"You… you promised him that you wouldn't-" She said.

"Yep, I sure did. Now let's skedaddle," Hank said as he exited the remnants of the inn.

Without a word, Amalia reluctantly followed 'Hank,' keeping at a distance. She pointed down an alley.

"It's this way."

As they made the turn, Hank's walkie-talkie rang.

 _"Yo, Hank. Uhh, ya got time?"_

"Sorry, I gotta take this." Hank said, as he held the device near his ear. "Yes, Deimos, what's up? You still bleeding like a pig?"

 _"Nah man, San patched me up, but… uhh so,_ afterwards _,_ me _and San decided to scavenge the area for any good shit. Found some pretty solid gear all around. Some nades, ammo, weapons. Oh, and you won't believe the amount of cigs I col-"_

"Get to the point."

 _"Right, sorry. After a while, we found a van with an Engi that survived. Managed to kill him, but the gunfire attracted some, uhh not so nice people..."_

"Let me guess. They call themselves the Black Dogs ?"

 _"So you met those fuckers too? Figures. Anyway, we kinda got in a fight with them and managed to kill the group that came towards us. Now for the important bit. Remember that van? Well, it just needs a little tuning and it should be good to go!"_

"Nice. Get that van working. I'll send you coordinates of where I'll need you to be. Oh, and don't forget to bring my shit."

" _Got it!"_

Hank put his walkie-talkie back in his pocket.

"W-What was that?" Amalia asked.

"A conversation…?"

"No. I meant, that." She pointed at his pocket.

"Oh, this?" He pulled the walkie-talkie back out, shaking it in his hand. "It's an ACE. Automatic Communication Engine. This bad boy doesn't need a satellite and can't be traced. Nano Improbability Drive replaces an Internet connection and the 'Auto Maps' feature instantly generates a topological map."

"I… uh… "

"Magical brick that lets you talk to people," Hank rolled his eyes as he pocketed the ACE again. "Simple enough? Because if I dumb this down any more, I'll be slathering shit on a wall like a caveman."

"Caveman?"

"Just… forget it," Hank said as they rounded a corner through an abandoned street. "Point is, we got back up."

"Ah, so you aren't alone. Thank the Goddess." Amalia wiped a bit of sweat from her orange hair. "For a minute, I thought you were going to single-handedly try to take over..."

"Granted its only two guys."

"...And just like that, you have managed to crush my hopes again."

"Boo-fuckin'-hoo."

* * *

Somewhere in Ken.

While Ken had been known as the crown jewel of Eostia, there had been a darker area in the city. Relatively small compared to the rest of the districts, the city slums have existed for decades. Even with special guard patrols and Celeistine's Holy Order combating crime through education, the slums were still hotspots for thugs.

They were quiet now, after the Dogs took over. The slums looked abandoned, as if they had turned into a ghost town. Most of the peasants or men that had come from there had joined the Black Dogs in an effort to climb up the social ladder. After all, they had been nothing but thugs and thieves back then, so now that they won over the Goddess, they could do practically anything.

Or rather they would think so.

In what could only be described as an inconspicuous alleyway, the metallic smell of blood filled the air. Corpses had littered that alley in different states, from being cut down to having their brains smeared against the walls. All of the victims wore the insignia of the Black Dogs.

Crawling backwards from the looming figure, a sole survivor stared in pure horror at the being before him. His pants turned a shade of yellow.

The white duster blew in the wind, as the bearded being in front of him judged the soldier from behind his shades. The golden halo over his head glowed a bit brighter.

 **"Pathetic** **h'retic. Thy entire life, thee has't sinned and only cared for thyself. Thou would go even as far as violating a poor mother and her child?"**

The man put his massive broadsword under the Black Dog's chin. Behind the white-coat was a boy that held his unconscious mother in his arms. The woman had a black eye and a bloody cheek, while the boy was missing a tooth and had a bloodied chin.

"I-I-IM SORRY! I NEVER WANTED THIS! THE OTHERS TOLD ME!" The Dog tried to plead.

 **"LIAR! I can smell the sin of lust coming off thee. Thou art tainted with it, and so must be brought to be judged by the lord!"**

The man eyes glowed red momentarily, behind his ray-ban shades. He stabbed the Black Dog through the chest with his sword. The soldier, still alive, screamed, only to be silenced as the man lifted his sword into the air and put the barrel of an S&W 500 into the Dog's mouth.

 **"Good night, Heathen!"**

* * *

 **NAME: DEIMOS MARS**

 **GENDER: MALE**

 **RACE: FORMER CAUCASIAN (NEXIAN)**

 **NATIONALITY: FORMER USA (NEXUS PRIME)**

 **STATE: NEVADA, CALIFORNIA**

 **AGE: 22**

 **HAIR COLOR: GREY**

 **EYE COLOR: BROWN**

 **THREAT LEVEL: SIGMA**

 **ALLIES: AAA (SIGMA LEVEL), HANK J. WIMBLETON(OMEGA LEVEL), SANFORD HODGES (SIGMA LEVEL).**

 **PROFILE: Younger brother of deceased Director Phobos. Traitor working for the AAA as a skilled technician and hacker. Subject has shown above-Soldat levels of combat competency. Usually sighted with Subject Sanford as a combat duo. Separation of Subjects is recommended during engagement.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**NAME: DR JEBIDIAH "JEBUS" CHRISTOFF**_

 _ **GENDER: MALE**_

 _ **RACE: FORMER AFRICAN AMERICAN(NEXIAN)**_

 _ **NATIONALITY: FORMER USA (NEXUS PRIME)**_

 _ **STATE: NEVADA, (FORMERLY UTAH)**_

 _ **AGE: 45**_

 _ **HAIR COLOR: BLACK**_

 _ **EYE COLOR: RED (Formerly blue)**_

 _ **THREAT LEVEL: OMEGA**_

 _ **ALLIES: None. (Formerly); AAHW, NEXUS CORE**_

 _ **PROFILE: Subject charged with treason against AAHW. Subject originally a core researcher of Project Nexus, however after Incident (REDACTED) acquired the Artifact (SEE FILE 98887) and obtained superhuman abilities. Later been reemployed by The Auditor, but recently betrayed the Agency yet again. If spotted, Subject is to be eliminated at all costs.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Savior**

* * *

He did not know where he was exactly. Only that the stench of sins and heresy hung in the air like a predator that had marked its territory. It was strong. It needed to be cleansed! It needed to be purged! And replaced with the sweet aroma of purity!

And he would do it.

For it was his duty! He purged the wicked! He would bring light to those who needed it! He would be the instrument of Armageddon! He was the Messiah! He was justice! He was the Alpha and Omega; the beginning and the end!

He was the Savior!

It did not matter if he was in another world or land, for wherever he was, the wicked should repent and pray! For he would be their judge, jury, and executioner.

Just like now.

He was currently standing on top of an abandoned chapel that had been left to rot in the old slum of the romantic city. Even from here, his senses were stinging him with the smell of the lustful sinners. From there, he had followed the way to the nearest sinners, like wolves sniffing out their prey.

At long last, he found the demons in human skins, violating a woman as they were forcing her husband to watch.

As the heathens were busy indulging in their degeneracy, the Savior unfolded his TAC-50 "Remorse," and carefully took aim. The scope's red dot was placed over one of the heretics' heads; the one grinning like a fool as he forced the poor woman to suck his genitalia.

 ***BLAM**

The heathen's head exploded as the .50BMG hit his skull. Thunder rang through the city. The filthy blasphemers stopped what they were doing, staring at the fate of their comrade in horror. With dumbfounded looks, their eyes darted around the streets.

Jebus zeroed-in on another infidel, pulled the trigger, and watched as he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Now the pagans formed a sloppy circle, terrified yelps escape a few of their lips. He aimed again and another one bit the dust, as they had a fist-sized hole in their chest cavity. This time however, one of the heathens pointed at his direction.

"It's him!"

 _"Cat's out of the bag…"_

In an instant, Jebus started to disassemble the TAC-10 before hiding it in his lab coat. His hands glowed as he materialized two Desert Eagles from hammerspace. He gently floated down the tower, keeping a glare at the blasphemers. Most of the pagans had taken out their weapons, yet backed away slightly at the sudden sight of the Savior.

 **"Repent sinners, for thy judgment has come."**

He aimed both pistols at the men and opened fire, the .44 magnum rounds turning most of them into swiss cheese. The Savior noticed that the remaining four in the back had fled in the other direction.

The Desert Eagles de-materialized as he lifted both of his hands. The heathens struggled as they were suddenly levitating several feet above the ground. Before any could speak, they were smashed into the pavement with such force that their lower-bodies were turned into bloody paste. Some let out one final scream, while the others had died instantly, staring into nowhere.

Christoff turned his head to where the woman had been left, finding her with her husband. To him, the hopelessness and sorrow were palpable, as they both sat there in each other's arms, consoling each other. He slowly made his way towards the pair; the husband picked up a spare blade that had belonged to one of the heretics before pointing it towards the Savior.

"S-Stop right there! Don't come any closer you… _monster_!"

"Do not worry my child. I mean no harm to you or your wife." Jebus lifted his hands in the air. "I only purge the sinners and heretics."

With a shaking hand, the man still kept the blade at the Savior's direction, before easing up slightly. His wife stood behind him as she too, could only stare.

"Sorry if my wife and I don't seem too convinced, especially after how you brutalized these bastards."

"My apologies for my rather… 'crude' treatment of these heathens, but as you can imagine, they had deserved this punishment. I could smell their sinful ways for miles, so I came to deliver justice."

The husband still kept his eyes on the gray-skinned stranger as he contemplated his next move. He knew that if the being wanted to kill him, it could do so without trouble. Yet after killing the Dogs, this creature had been polite and non-hostile. In fact, one could say that he saved them both, and that he was a hero.

But the Black Dogs had also once been considered heroes, too.

"I am in need of your assistance," Jebediah continued. "There is a place I seek, but these lands are foreign to me."

"How can we trust you?"

"Do you trust God?"

"A Goddess, yes. But if She is watching, then surely She must have forgotten us."

"Then I will bring back your faith."

* * *

The normally lively public area of the upper district of Ken, felt like a husk of its former self after it had been cleared for Volt's crowning ceremony. The citizens, prisoners, and most guards had been either evicted, sent to the "New Church," or brought in front of the Royal Plaza. The only Black Dogs in the district that were not sent to guard the mentioned places, were either celebrating in one of the ruined buildings, or were on patrol.

Hank and Amalia had luckily made almost no encounters, thanks to the Black Dogs slacking off and Amalia's knowledge of the city's layout. Almost, that is if Hank hasn't sprinted towards them and butchered them. To the knight, while watching the Black Dogs getting slaughtered was admittedly satisfying, she didn't want to gain too much attention on themselves. Every second spent on killing them was a second where Volt grew closer to violating the Goddess.

The knight was always forced to convince the Nexian to try and sneak past them. Sometimes, he would begrudgingly follow through. Others, he would flip her off and do his thing. Still, with the time that she had been traversing the city, she did pick up a few things about him.

Firstly, it was clear that he was missing a few screws in his head. Killing and mutilating Black Dogs didn't phase him. In fact, not only did he seem to find a twisted enjoyment in the practice, but he also treated it as if it was a casual exercise.

Secondly, the traveller claimed to hail from a place called "Nevada." From his description, it sounded similar to the wastelands of the north, but somehow worse. A permanent red sky and miles of lifeless scenery didn't sound like a great vacation hotspot.

Lastly, he was incredibly well-trained. Whenever he entered combat, his moves were so… swift. She could only describe it as an elegant dance of blades, crimson decorating the aftermaths of every ordeal. When he first saved her, she had been caught off guard. But now, with her bearings in check, she could appreciate all of his precise movements as he dispatched the traitors.

All in all, she knew one thing for certain: Hank was a dangerous individual and that she had to keep her guard up when near him. In fact, his motivation for helping them still seemed like a mystery to her. Was he killing the Black Dogs because it was the right thing to do? Or because he was bored?

She halted those thoughts as she started to hear the distant voices of worried masses. Hank stopped next to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Judging by the noise, we're pretty much here."

"Yes. After we pass this building, there is a street that leads straight to the Royal Plaza and Palace."

"Alright then." Hank cracked his neck. "Let me just take out my sword and get to chopping the-"

"Are you insane?! You can't just go charging into a army! "

"Sure I can."

"But you will get yourself killed!"

"No I won't."

"B-But, I-" Amalia pulled at the sides of her hair. "Ugh! Just…."

She took a deep breath and exhaled. Her eyes reflected her recomposure. "Just listen to my plan."

Hank glanced at her. He sighed.

"Alright, lay it on me."

Amalia pulled out a a map of the city and started to point at the areas surrounding to the Royal Palace.

"As you can see, we are here at the eastern entrance of the Plaza! If you go to the western plaza, there is a hollow building with a ladder that will bring you to the roof. You will go there and once you have positioned yourself, you will give me a hand signal to let me know that you are ready! I then enter the Plaza and sneak next to the wall and take one of the secret passages into the castle! Once I'm in, you take a rope and try to bind it to one of the castle walls, and climb to the castle wall. The-"

As Amalia kept on rambling, Hank walked towards the Plaza while she was transfixed on her map.

"... And finally, after we freed the forces from the dungeon, we fight our way through the castle and kill Volt, catching him off guard!" She announced with a smirk. "So what do you-?"

She looked past the corner just as Hank began walking through the crowd. Amalia gritted her teeth.

 _"THIS GUY!"_

Meanwhile, Hank was making his way through the crowd of peasants, nobles, children and former guards. A poster nearby told him the congregation was for a "Grand Announcement."

"S'cuse me. Outta my way. Kindly fuck off. Move it jackass. Pardon. Scusi."

While shoving his way, he looked up to the Royal Plaza's terrace. There, stood several people in pompous clothing, grinning. In the middle was what Hank could only describe as another one of Deimos's "waifus."

He had seen enough Lord of the Rings to figure out that her knife-shaped ears meant she was an elf. Although, if he had to be honest, she could use a little more clothing; her dress had to be a bitch to wear from November to February.

Still, if he had to guess, the clothing had probably been given to her by the incels that took over the city. Because sure, the bikini armour was skimpy, but what she was wearing was just ridiculous. Only someone as perverted as the Black dogs would come up with this shit.

 _Or Deimos._

Behind her, the man who took over Eostia and the leader of the Black Dogs stood. Hank's target.

 _Volt._

"Everyone. As of today, this fortress will now be occupied by the Black Dogs," the Elven maiden announced with a somber tone. "We lost."

Several people gasped at that statement. Seven Shield Alliance that had been forge to ward off the forces of Olga had finally been defeated? And by its former heroes?

"I apologize for all of my powerlessness and shortcomings." Celestine bowed her head, while Volt groped her ass. She yelped at his sudden action but kept her head down. "From now on, this country of service will face an era of tumult."

Many of the people started to argue all around Hank. Some in disbelief, others booing, and a minority cheering.

"I need to take responsibility for starting this war."

Celestine hesitated for a few seconds, but after Volt slapped her ass, she forced herself to expose her chest.

"Everyone, I need you to endure the coming years. Please endure it with me until the end."

While this was happening, Hank noticed that further away a Black Dog stood, looking over this scene with a smirk. A cheshire grin formed beneath Hank's mask, as he shoved an old man out of his way.

"Well then. Shall we reveal it now?" Volt asked, as several of his cronies giggled and chuckled behind him. "The Black Dogs' wondrous glory shall begin!"

Volt's member pressed against Celestine, as he removed her skirt. The Black Dog in the crowd licked his lips, unaware of the danger standing behind him.

 ***Click-Click***

"And it all starts with the crimson purity of the white goddess!"

 ***BANG***

Everything stopped. Everyone, including Volt and Celestine, stared at Hank in the middle of the masses, holding his smoking Beretta 92. In front of him, the corpse of the Black Dog grunt had the frontal lobe cracked open. His gray matter splattered across the Plaza and onto some of the peasants.

Hank raised the pistol into the air.

"Scatter."

 ***BANG***

Chaos ensued as the people of Ken dispersed like terrified flies, causing more panic on the streets. Blood rushed to Volt's head.

"Don't just stand there! Get him! And someone bring me my sword!"

Volt started to forcibly pull Celestine with him to the palace. Several Black Dogs came out of the Royal Palace's gate, armed with all kinds of weaponry. Hank put his pistol into his coat, pulled his katana from his back, and held it in front of him.

* * *

(Play Waterflame - Killstealer)

* * *

Hank dashed forwards, slicing the closest Black Dog in half through the midsection. Then, he dodged a mace strike, cutting the second Dog's hands off. Hank silenced the screams by shoving his katana through the warrior's skull. Before he would pull out, he jumped out of the way of an axe slash.

Five Black Dogs surrounded him.

"Hah! You're unarmed," one of them mocked. "Looks like you can't do shit without a weapon in your hands, huh?"

In one sweeping motion, Hank kicked the first one behind him in the groin, punched the second in the jugular, grabbed the third one's right arm and broke it, ripped the fourth one's cheek off and kicked the fifth's kneecap with enough force to bend backwards.

"Ha. Wrong." Hank said as he stood over the crying Black Dog with the bent Knee. "Dead wrong."

He stomped on the Dog's neck, breaking it. The assassin picked up one of the daggers that the Dogs had dropped and threw it back. Without turning around, Hank landed the dagger right between the eyes of the Dog' that had been kicked to the groin earlier. The Nexian took a sword and swiftly decapitated the cheekless one and impaled the one with the broken arm.

Five corpses surrounded him.

Four more Black Dogs charged at him. Hank returned the gesture after grabbing the katana out of one of the bodies. As the Dogs and Hank were mere inches away from each other, the red goggles shone a bit brighter.

 **BULLET TIME ON.**

 ***SLASH***

 ***SLICE***

 ***CUT***

 ***CHOP***

 **BULLET TIME OFF.**

Hank stood behind the four Dogs, frozen in time with wide eyes. He snapped his fingers.

The Dogs fell apart like a salami cut by an Italian. From the distance, a lumbering green-skin ran towards him.

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU, HUMAN!"

"By rolling me over, lard-ass?"

The orc growled, sending his fist towards the assassin like an angry cinder block, only for him to miss his target. Another attempt by the behemoth was met with the same result. As a vein popped out of the side of the orc's head, he begun swinging madly like a gorilla.

After a while the orc started to get tired as the punches were getting sloppier and his aim, worse.

"STAND STILL HUMAN!" the orc roared.

The orc swung his fist with all of his might, ready to turn Hank into slop. He finally thought he got him. Until he realized that the ninja was actually holding his finger.

"My turn."

The Ninja then snapped the Orc's finger. The greenskin roared in pain as he held the appendage. Hank pulled out the katana and chopped off both of the orc's hands. Before the Orc could holler louder, the assassin cut open both of its kneecaps.

The orc fell on the ground, as a bloodied and disabled mess. At this point, its eyes showed fear as he looked into Hank's crimson goggles.

"W-What are you?"

"I'm Hank."

He then ended the Orc's life by stabbing him through the heart.

If he had to be honest, this kinda thing was fun! Sure, the morning had been a pain with the whole "Where are we?" situation, but looking back, it isn't a bad thing really. And sure, he's gonna miss guns, but hey, he got to murder Lord of the Rings rejects!

"Speaking of which..." Hank said as he stared at the incoming forces of Black Dogs and monsters. "Time for this vacation to really start."

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Further away, the Grand Cathedral of the Goddess loomed over the city.

The gothic styled white and golden building had once been a place for healing and worship. It had been a historical monument that had stood the test of time.

The look and style reminded Christoff of the cathedral in Milan, Italy. And while he may not follow the religious beliefs of these lands, he could appreciate the effort and passion.

He could not say the same about the "Archbishop," however.

Outside, a mass of peasants had gathered as the Archbishop continued his sermon.

"And so, the holy warriors of the Black Dogs have finally beaten the pretender and false goddess! Finally, we will be able to follow the goddess's true champions and follow the old ways! Women will finally be brought back to their places, while we men will gain our rightful places again! For this, was the way the goddess intended."

Some in the masses cheered like the sheep they were, yet most looked uncomfortable with these developments. The "holy" older man in regal robes spread his arms, as he was flanked by two orcs.

"But you may ask, 'How has Volt helped us?' Well, he had not just defeated the Dark Queen of the north and dominated her, but he also united monsters and men! How could this not be a sign of the goddess herself?!"

The Savior reloaded his S&W 500, glaring down from the old building he stood upon. 'That's because you sinners were monsters in human skin all along…'

The Heresy here was stronger than in any other place in the city. The stench of it made him want to vomit. How could these people who lived in a wondrous land full of life and prosperity manage to make it worse than Nevada, the Icon of Sin!?

"Hard times create strong men. Strong men create good times. Good times create weak men. And weak men create hard times…"

"Yet my children, there are traitors and heretics amongst us! Yes, even when the goddess's signs are obvious, people of our own cathedral, have decided to follow the harlot and pretender, Celestine Lucross! Yes, the nuns of these holy halls have sinned! And for that they must be punished!"

The Archbishop made an hand signal to an orc, causing the greenskin to nod and enter the cathedral. When he came back out, several chained and stripped women followed him. Most of them were crying and protesting, while others had eyes devoid of life.

"These harlots went against not just our national heroes, but our goddess by following the pretender! They should be killed for their treachery! However, the goddess teaches us to show mercy to those that walk the wrong path! Therefore, in the name of her holiness, I command a baptism!"

Several Black Dogs smirked as they dropped their pants walked towards the nuns.

"A baptism of cum! With this, they will be cleansed of their sins and finally follow the path the goddess always intended for them to walk!"

If looks could kill, Jebus's glare could have burned out the sun. He was tempted to throw a Nexus bolt at the heretic and be done with it. Yet he did not want to kill him quickly.

No, that would be to good for a heathen, such as the Bishop. He wanted to send a message to all the sinners in the city.

 _"Judgement Day has cometh…"_

The Savior jumped off the building.

* * *

 **Play _: Madness Combat 8 theme_**.

* * *

Using his halo's powers, Christoff slowed down his descent before floating mere inches above the ground. The S&W 500 known as 'The Judge' was strapped on his back, with the two Desert Eagles "Joseph" and "Mary" being in his hands already.

 **"Stop right there, heretic scum!"** The Savior commanded, whilst pointing Mary at the Archbishop.

The bishop and mass of people turned around, only to back away. Some of the Black Dogs put their pants back on.

"W-What is this interruption!?"

 **"Your unfaithful ways shall finally come to an end! Using your position to not just betray your kind, but to also spread lies and heresy is unforgivable! Envy and lust reek off you like the odor of a corpse!"**

Christoff's eyes glowed a bright red behind his shades as he still hovered in the air, spreading his arms. The Bishop faced the masses.

"Do not listen to its lies! It only wishes to lead you astray from the path of enlightenment!" The Bishop turned back to Christoff. "How dare you speak like that to me you-you, demon! Do you know who I am?!"

 **"You are a heathen and degenerate! And I have come to send the souls of you and those that follow you, straight to hell, where you shall be roasted like the swines you are!"**

The Archbishop grit his teeth, as he glared at the Nexian. He looked at one of the orcs that was next to him.

"Don't just stand there! Kill the Demon!"

The two greenskins grunted before making their way to the Savior. One raised his club high in the air as he stood before him.

"Prepare to die, weakling!"

Jebus aimed his Deagles at the pair and pulled the triggers. Both of the orcs' brains were blown apart, splattering the bystanders in graymatter. Not expecting the sound of thunder, the mass of people went into a panic.

A platoon of Black Dogs, charging from his left got filled with lead. As he was about to reload Mary and Joseph, he noticed a gang of goblins, archers and Imps standing further away. The Imps began casting while the others prepared their bows.

"Fire!"

Several projectiles flew at Christoff's direction, yet nothing happened. The arrows and fireballs floated in place mere inches from Jebus's hand. Jebus then pulled his hand back and pushed it at his assaulters' direction. Most of the heathens burned alive or were killed by the arrows.

Jebidiah reloaded. He saw the Archbishop running inside the holy halls.

"KILL HIM AND DON'T LET HIM COME IN HERE!" The Bishop entered the cathedral and locked the doors.

Between Jebus and the cathedral, a troop of monsters and heretics had formed that the Savior would have to purge.

And purge he would…

Mary and Joseph were unsummoned by the Savior. He took out The Judge and raised his left arm. His hand glowed brighter than a star as the pagans covered their eyes at the sight of Christoff's most cherished weapon.

The Binary Sword.

 **"God guides my Blade!"**

Jebus aimed his revolver at the closest greenskin and smeared its brain across the area. The Savior levitated towards the group and cut the first Black Dog in two. He then blocked an incoming sword strike with the Binary blade, but not before aiming The Judge between between the Dog's legs.

BLAM

The Black Dog's genitals exploded, causing the Dog to drop his weapon and wither on the ground. Jebus silenced the man with a quick stab through the neck.

He floated out of the way of an incoming Cyclops's strike, whilst aiming the revolver at another Black Dog and pulling the trigger. As the Cyclops aimed again, Christoff shot him in the eye. The monster screamed as he blindly punched around him, hitting a few stray Black Dogs.

The Savior levitated close to the blind beast. He plunged his blade into its cranium before pulling it out. Christoff aimed at one of orcs that gotten too close for his comfort and shot it in the knee, before decapitating the pigman.

While he reloaded The Judge, he was blindsided by a orc slam. Christoff fell, dropping his weapons and sunglasses, as several Dogs and monsters surrounded him.

Christoff slowly rose to his feet, his red vortex-like eyes scowling at the heathens. He clenched his teeth as the eyes glowed.

Two red beams shot out of his eyes and vaporized the Black Dogs that were the closest to him. All the bravado they had regained was lost as the Savior threw a Nexus bolt at one of the orcs, disintegrating him.

"M-MAGE!" An cyclops yelled.

"Magic? Oh no…" The Savior lifted both hands, causing all the heretics surrounding him to be force-choked. "These are no simple parlor-ticks. This is the power…"

All of them were then smashed into the ground. Their heads popped or were ripped apart, spraying blood, guts and bloodied bones everywhere.

 **"OF GOD!"**

Jebus dropped the useless sacks of meat. He used his powers to grab his weapons and put his shades back on. Christoff made his way towards the cathedral's, front gate. Before he would enter however, he remembered the chained Nuns. As he looked back, he saw how a group of people were covering them up and trying to open the chains. The Savior waved his hand as the chains broke and crashed into the ground.

All eyes were upon him.

"Go! Bring yourself and the Sisters to safety! I shall deal with this Filth!"

They nodded before making their way to the opposite direction. Jebus strode to the gate of the cathedral and raised his hand. A powerful wave shot out and blew up the ancient wood into smithers.

An orc rushed at him as he entered. Christoff pointed his finger at the greenskin and lifted him into the air. The orc started to howl as his belly looked like it was about to burst. A few seconds later, the beast's intestines started to drop out of an opening.

The viscera were slowly lifted and wrapped around the orc's neck. Hovering higher, the orc began to beg amidst screams. The pleads came to deaf ears as the guts wrapped themselves onto the closest stone gargoyle.

Gravity returned to normalcy. Christoff left the orc hanging before entering.

The inside of the cathedral consisted of a massive hall that was supported by great, white marble pillars. Between the pillars, beautiful life-sized bronze statues of a woman decorated the inside. The Archbishop poked his head from behind a shrine.

"Kill it!"

Three leather armored ogres jumped out of cover, each brandishing a mace. As they were making their way towards him, the Savior glanced at one of the statues.

This will do.

He holstered The Judge, grabbed the nearest statue and lifted it from the ground, breaking the floor it had been fixed to. One of the ogres stopped in its tracks, only to be be crushed as Jebus smashed the sculpture into it. Before the second one could move, Christoff pulled out The Judge and painted the pillar that stood behind the ogre red.

The third one tried to flee, only to be hit by a Nexus bolt. Yet, as Jebediah was about to eliminate his intended target, he was smashed by a warhammer. The Savior flew through a pillar and landed in a heap. Regaining his bearings, he gazed upon an bipedal amalgamation of man and bull.

A Minotaur.

The Savior's eyes glowed , as he summoned his sword.

 **"NON NOBIS DOMINE! DEUS VULT!"**

Jebus dashed at the horned monstrosity while charging his sword strike. There was no time for the Minotaur to block; one of its horns and ears was sliced off. The mighty being clutched its missing appendages before roaring and running at the Savior.

Jebus however, used his telekinesis to grab the horn and shove it through the bull's skull. As the monster slammed into the ground with glassy eyes, the Savior turned to his target.

"H-How are you still able to cast magic, Demon?! Your kind should be weakened in these holy halls!"

 **"Fool. I am no demon, but the will of God Himself."**

The Bishop shot two fireballs, both being blocked by the Savior as he made his way towards him.

 **"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men."**

The Savior lifted the false Bishop into the air. The religious traitor tried to move, but slowly felt his windpipe closing.

 **"Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness. For he, is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children!"**

The Bishop was thrown against the ancient church window, smashing it as he crashed on the Royal Plaza with broken bones and a bloodied robe. Christoff followed him as he soared out of the window, the Binary Sword firmly in his hand.

"P-please! I repent! I repent!"

 **"And I strike down upon thee with great vengeance!"**

The Bishop was lifted up again. At this point, the heathen was wailing.

 **"And furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers!"**

Next, to the Bishop, the Binary Sword floated. His panic only worsened when the blade started to spin at blinding speeds.

 **"And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!"**

"NOOOO PLEA-"

Slowly, the Heretic was pressed against the spinning blade, his body being turned into minced meat. His left overs started to splat on the ground as a bloody flesh pile.

 **"Amen."**

Jebus's blade returned to its master as he wiped the blood off with a swift motion. Before he could return to purging the wicked, he felt a familiar presence.

"Kinda flashy, don'tcha think ?"

Jebus turned around, greeted by the sight of the corpses of several heretics, monster and men alike. All of them seemed to be either cut up or shot.

And he knew who had done this.

"Mr. Wimbleton."

"Cunt."

Jebus narrowed his eyes. "There is no need to be rude."

"Yeah? Well, I just had a perfect day kicking ass and taking names, only to see you and your bullshit powers jumping out of a glass window with an ol' sack of shit. I knew this day was too good to be true…"

"It seems you are bloodthirsty as always Hank. And while I do not know how you got here, if you think about harming the innocents of these lands, I will be forced to stop you, by any means necessary."

The Assassin let out a small chuckle.

"That's exactly why I'm currently helping these idiots. By killing the leader of the Black Dogs."

"Wait… You wish to liberate these people and kill the heathens too ?"

"Your words, not mine."

He knew the assassin for a long time. Both had clashed, time and time again, yet kindness was not characteristic of Hank.

"What are you planning, Hank? What are your reasons?"

"How about you mind your own business? Do you want my help or not?"

Both rivals stared at each other for a few tense seconds.

"Behind you." The Savior said.

Hank swiftly turned around and decapitated a Black Dog that tried to sneak up on him.

"Huh. For a sec, I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass." Hank wiped the blood from the blade.

"Do you really wish to fight me?"

In the distance, another Black Dog force started to make their way towards the two. An army of a hundred.

Hank reloaded his pistol. "Nah, I gotta keep my energy for Volt. Hope he's as good of a fighter as his cronies told me."

Jebus changed The Judge for Mary and Joseph, but kept the Binary sword strapped on his back.

"You know, bloodlust is part of wrath, which is a sin."

"Well, at least I'm not a delusional jackass like you, Jeb." He shrugged. "Nobody's perfect."

"Charming as always.

And so, both enemies stood back-to-back, facing the army of the Black Dogs.

 **Ready to Purge.**

* * *

 **Heya guys!**

 **So this was supposed to be 5 chapters but we only managed to finish 3 of them. Chapter 4 is done but needs to be checked over and chapter 5 is 15% done.**

 **For all those that came here after seeing my announcement for Infernal Dawn, I want to thank you for checking and supporting this fic! Don't worry after chapter 5, im gonna go back to working on Infernal Dawn. Still, I hope you enjoy a bit of Slicing and dicing for a change.**

 **Brutal Slicing and Dicing.**

 **Anyways, for those that do know Madness Combat and have been waiting for a fic like this for a while, then well If the fic gets enough attention I might actually work on it with Spirit after chapter 5. But only for Madness Days.**

 **Anyway, I'll admit im pretty fucking burned out. The last 2 months I have been working on this bad boy, whilst balancing my apprenticeship, C++ studies, and Physics.**

 **Hell on Monday I've got a test.**

 **Still, these fics are my passion projects and I love to share my passion with others!**

 **So yeah, I want to give a big thanks to Spirit** **9871 for helping me these last two months and dealing with my retardation.**

 **Krinkles for creating Madness Combat and working on PN2.**

 **Artist-Lost for letting my using their art as Cover.**

 **My parents for supporting me.**

 **And you the readers!**

 **ALSO BIG SHOUT OUT FOR THE LONE COURIER!**

 **After I announced Bloodlust on Infernal Dawn, He went to Spirits Youtube channel and asked him if he's really working on it. Dude, you made Spirit's Day!**

 **Anyways, If you guys want some really great and criminally underrated Fics, go Check Spirit's "Hank's Legacy" and "Final Salvation(Rewrite)". These fanfic ARE FUCKING GOD-TIER!**

 **So Until next time!**

 **AND HAPPY MADNESS DAY 2018!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.** **01001111 01001101 01000110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100001 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100001 00100001 00100001 00100001 01001111 01001101 01000110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100001 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100001 00100001 00100001 00100001 01001111 01001101 01000110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100001 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100001 00100001 00100001 00100001 01001111 01001101 01000110 01000111 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100001 00100000 01000011 01001100 01001111 01010111 01001110 00100000 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01010011 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100001 00100001 00100001 00100001**

 **J̶̨̝̦͉̗̠͕͖̮͈̔̂̾̀͊́̇U̸̢̙̜̜̗̠̳͑̉̃̍́̾͠͝ͅS̴̨̭̰̰͔̤̳̳̘͒͌́̅̎̃̎͜T̵̛̪̘͚̦̼̞̠̃̌̽̆̽̉̔͂͜͠ D̩̝̳̩̲̙̘̻̓͒̍͌̐O̱͉̖̥̣͖͆̔̿̋̅͢͝ W̛̱̰̲̩͈̤̦̩͊̈̎̚ͅͅH̵̨̛̞̠̤̳̼̳̄̅̉̀͟͠À̛̯̟͔̍̌̈́̀͛͂͜͟ͅT̸̡̛̜̗̹͈̭̀̇͋̓̓̑̚̚͜͢͜͢ C̵̩̪̣̭̙̯̒̈̒̄̓́̈͜O̶̢̼̦̲͖̼̞͉͚͋̔͐̃͢͠͠͠Ṃ̨͖̜̣̭̼͖͈̐͆̃̊͊͗̏̏̚Ẹ̴̛̞̤͕̠̙̙̈̒͊̇͂͌̄̕͢ͅŠ̛̼̻̣͇̜̳̤̞́̾̀̌͜ N̷̟̤͔̤͖̝̑̾̽͌̓̀̈͘͞͞Ä̝̭͇͖̺̪͚́̀̅͌́͌̊͟͜͠T͈̳̰̟̲̭̼͙̠̄͗̽͋̓̀͊̚͝͞Ử̵̪̟̘͈͍̥͇̎̄͆̄̋́̕͝Ř̤͎̰̺͔͛̉͊̊̐͂̌A̶̢͉͚̥̦̲̮͛̀͋́̀͢Ļ̝̟̘̦͔̏̌̀̂̄̍̔̃̃̕ͅ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End.**

* * *

The van kept shaking on the bumpy streets of Ken. The roads had never been made for vehicles such as cars, but it still required getting used to for Sanford and Deimos.

After Deimos fixed the car, Sanford informed him the van was actually a transporter meant to bring equipment to the Nexus Tower but had been sent to follow them after they killed Mag Agent N in the Nexus HQ. Due to this, most of the equipment was high grade. From reliable guns such as the SCAR and AN-94 to enough ammo for an army.

As they were inspecting the loot, their ACE rang, giving them Hank's coordinates. Using this, the two had started to drive through Ken. They had alerted a few people, but most were peasants or stray Black Dogs that were left too startled by the modern machinations.

Behind the wheel, Sanford kept his eyes on the road, trying to not crash into anything. Deimos sat in the passenger's seat, smoking a cigarette.

Sanford drove around the corpse of an orc. "Can you please not do that here?"

"Do what?" Deimos flicked a bit of the cigarette's cinder.

"Smoking in the car! Scent trees aren't exactly a common commodity, you know."

"Boo-hoo. Sanford's against my smoking habits! Whatever will I do?"

"Can you AT LEAST open the goddamn window, you dunce?!"

"Fine! No need to get your hymen pierced…"

Rolling down the window, the ride went back to silence. Sanford sighed, feeling his concentration return to the road. After what seemed like a minute or two, Deimos spoke up.

"You know… this place kinda reminds me of Rome."

Sanford raised an eyebrow. "You went to Rome?"

"Nah, but I saw pictures online, man. I know it seems weird and all, but frankly after the whole AAHW and Nexus Core shitfest… I always wanted to visit Rome. You know, go to the Colosseum, eat the pizza. That sort of shit."

Deimos let out a puff of smoke. "Shame it's kinda trashed and taken by those rapist assholes."

"Yup."

"What place do you wanna visit, dude?"

"Me?"

"Who else? Santa?"

Sanford let out a little laugh. "Hawaii."

"Hawaii?" Deimos looked at his partner with a smirk. "Huh. I thought you were gonna say Mexico."

"Sure, Mexico sounds nice. But I heard it's still way too unstable. And after all this shit, I don't want to deal with any gang wars when I'm trying to relax." Sanford smirked. "Besides, an island paradise sounds way nicer."

"Huh, it sure does." Deimos picked up a soda can from one of the drink holders and took a sip. "Nothing better after a hard day, then a lukewarm can of NeoCola."

After finishing his drink, Deimos was about to throw the can in the back, until he noticed another stray Black Dog patrol. An idea popped into his head.

As they passed the patrol, Deimos threw the empty can at the commander's face.

"GET FUCKED!"

"WHY YOU LIL!"

As they drove off, Deimos's laughter washed over the Dogs' curses.

"HAHAHAHA! Did you see his face man?!"

"You shouldn't litter, Deimos."

The hacker rolled his 'eyes'. "What are you, my mom?"

"Probably the closest thing."

"Yeah well… oh shit."

Both stopped arguing as they saw the Black Dogs' checkpoint. The place looked like a gate of some sort, but due to having been broken through during the assault, they had to make due with what they had.

Which, in this case, was a wooden barrier.

"Uhh, ya think they'll let us pass?"

The sound of a warhorn rang out.

"That would be a no, Deimos."

"I knew we should've iced the rest of those fuckers that ran off!"

"To be fair, I kinda would have been disappointed if they didn't show SOME competence."

Black Dog archers lined up on the walls and readied their crossbows. At the head stood a Black Dog commander, holding his hand in the air.

"Ready, steady… FIRE!"

Hundreds of bolts pelted the van, only scratching or denting the car's titanium plating and bullet resistant glass. Several swordsmen and orcs made their way in front of the outpost, tower shields in hand.

"Ha! They think they can stop us like that?"

"Yes, Deimos. It's not like if I drove through the literal steel wall, that we might crash the car or something… fuckin' genius."

"Oh, right I see."

"Get on the top of the car and use this to clear the path."

Sanford handed him an M32 grenade launcher.

"You want ME to blow shit up?"

Sanford wore a sour look. "I have to drive and I don't trust you with the wheel right now. So don't patronize me."

Deimos smirked. "Aww yeah…"

The hacker climbed out of the window and onto the van's roof. Keeping one hand holding himself tight, he took aim on the shield wall with the other.

 ***BUMPF**

The 40mm soared through the air, closing the gap between the van and the barrier. As it made contact, the Dogs were either blown to bits or thrown away as grilled steaks.

Passing the burnt-down barrier while running over a few barely-alive Dogs in the process, Deimos was about to climb back into the van. As he put the M32 into the Van, a fireball flying past his head took him by surprise.

"Yo, San! The flying fuckers can keep up with us!"

"Here." Sanford handed him the rifle while driving with one hand. "Take the SCAR."

After inspecting it and dodging another volley of fireballs, Deimos aimed at the creatures while trying not to fall off. Aiming proved difficult as he was handicapped by the bumpy road and the creature's aerial maneuverability. Eventually, one of the red beings became overconfident and tried to fly straight at him.

Deimos's bullets ripped through its flesh, as it dropped into the ground with a wet thud. The Imps, learning from their brother's foolishness, kept their distance as they pelted Deimos with fireballs.

"Stand still, ya lil shits! Yo San, can you slow down?! I can't hit these fuckers."

"Yes, and risk them keeping up with us? Here just take this."

Deimos grabbed the spherical object that Sanford gave him. He smiled.

"Nice."

He pulled his arm back and threw the object at one of the Imps in the air.

"Time for you guys to _chill_!"

The first Imp flew out to the orb's direction, while the second one caught it mid-air. The Imp's curiosity got the better of it, as it studied the **Cryo Grenade.**

Exploding in a blue mist, the flying rats were frozen solid. They crashed into the road, shattering into ice crystals. Deimos climbed back into the Van, the SCAR slung over his shoulder.

"Close call. How long until we're here?"

"Really? A pun?"

"Hey, there was an opportunity and I took it!"

"Anyways, ACE says two miles."

"Good. Let's hope the rest of the road will be smoother from here on out. Hey San, is there any music in this car?"

* * *

Jebus blocked the sword strike with his own and shot the Dog through the chest with The Judge. Hank, on the other hand, had cut down three Goblins in one motion. In mid-jump over an ogre, Hank dug his katana into the back of its skull and cut down, revealing its spinal cord. He then grabbed the cord and with all of his might, pulled it out.

"A bit excessive, don't you think?" Jebus said while cutting open another orc.

"Look who's talking, mister 'gonna grind you into the ground,'" Hank retorted, shooting an Imp right between the eyes.

"Point taken."

Charging a sword strike, Christoff started to hover as small, black flames formed around him. As several Goblins closed in on him, he struck the ground, vaporizing everything in a 2-meter radius.

"Hey! Watch where you're using your bullshit-powers! You nearly struck me!"

"You are right. My apologies."

Hank could only shake his head in annoyance while gutting another orc on the spot. Teaming up with the delusional Savior, while bringing new ways to spice up that good-ol' murder, also meant he had to deal with the "good" doctor.

And considering that almost every encounter with Jebus either ended with him stabbed, shot or killed, Hank wasn't exactly on good terms with him.

"Whatever, just don't cross me."

Jebediah used a force push to throw a cyclops at a group of Imps. While the Cyclops himself wasn't wounded, the same thing could not be said for the red mush that had been splattered on his back. The monster didn't have time to think, as Hank dug the katana through the monsters eye, slashing upwards.

Christoff meanwhile, shot another Black Dog, whilst slicing through an ogre. An orc pushed the ogre's corpse away and tried to punch Jebus, only to be hit by a Nexus bolt.

"Jeb, you wonder when those guys are gonna get serious about this?"

"I believe they are already serious about this battle."

"You sure? Barely breaking a sweat here, even with the ogres."

As if Hank's prayers had been answered, two minotaurs were making their way towards him.

"Time for some burgers."

The first minotaur ran towards Hank, trying the headbutt him with its horns. As the cow-man was close, Hank rolled between the beasts legs and grabbed its tail. During a wild frenzy to shake the Nexian off, Hank jumped on the back of its head for a stab. The blade went through the monster but didn't finish it off. The minotaur grabbed Hank and slammed him into the ground.

As he laid there, the minotaur lifted its right hoof for a stomp. Hank rolled out of the way just before his skull would be crushed. Unarmed, Hank looked for an opening. He found that like their animal counterparts, the bulls had their testicles exposed.

Hank clenched his fist and swung it at the minotaur's sacred area. The pain made the cowman's life flash before its eyes.

 _AVE MARIA..._

As it grabbed its groin, Hank climbed on its back again and pulled the sword out. He then placed his katana under the first minotaur's neck and carved. The second minotaur rushed to its brother's aid, to which, the Nexian jumped on its face and stabbed it through an eye.

Jumping off the beast with the katana, Hank aimed at its leg and went for a slash. He stopped as the monster grabbed the blade and smirked. The cow-man broke the blade off with its hand but was not expecting Hank to pull out the broken blade and shove it into its knee.

Hank picked up a dagger from the ground, stabbing the other eye. The blind and limping cow-man went berserk, knocking Black Dogs and other monsters around it.

As it tired itself out, Hank jumped onto the minotaur's back and repeatedly stabbed it in its neck. This caused the Bullman to slump and die.

"Burgers are done! How's it going at your end Jeb?"

Christoff had switched to Mary and Joseph and was gunning down the incoming heathens. A third minotaur jumped in the air and tried to stomp Jebus. The Savior smashed it into the pavement as a bloody filet.

"I'm managing."

While the two were busy slaughtering the rest, another group of Black Dogs made their way to the Plaza.

"Are those the bastards that killed our men in the lower district, Soldier?" The Commander of the platoon asked.

Next to him stood an injured Crossbowman.

"N-No, sir! One of them was shirtless and the other didn't wear a mask!"

The Commander's face paled.

"If these are not our assailants, then where are the men were looking for?"

As they were all trapped in their thoughts, they noticed a distant sound.

"Hey, is that… music?"

Just as the Commander spoke, a wall of wooden boxes and barrels exploded as the van drove through them. Vengaboys blared from the van's speakers, as Deimos was banging his head. Sanford meanwhile, was driving while facepalming.

"IT'S THEM!"

"GO GET REINFORCEMENTS!"

The Dogs fled in all directions; those that were too slow turned into road-kill.

"Deimos, if you're done fucking around, can you clear the road for us and Hank?"

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme a sec."

With the grenade launcher in hand, Deimos climbed on top of the van's roof again. He aimed at the nearest clusters and…

 ***BOOM**

 ***BOOM**

 ***BOOM**

 ***BOOM**

"I want you in my room! Let's spend the night together, from now until forever!"

Deimos aimed at another cluster.

 ***BOOM**

 ***BOOM**

 ***BOOM**

 ***BOOM**

"I wanna double boom! Let's spend the night together! Together in my room!"

Those that weren't turned into steaming piles of flesh, fled either into the palace or city. Sanford stopped right next to Hank and turned the engine off.

Deimos jumped off the van's roof. "Heya Hank! We made it!"

"You stole my kills."

"Cry me a river." Sanford got out of the van. "You wanted us here and we came."

"So Hank, what's the Pl-" Deimos's words died as he saw Christoff standing next to the assassin. Deimos's 'eyes' were fixed on the Binary Sword. Without a warning the Hacker pulled out the Deagle and aimed it at the Savior.

"Where did you get that sword?!"

Hank raised an eyebrow at the techie's sudden seriousness. "I know that Jeb's a dick and all, but right now he's kinda helping us out, so could you chill Deimos?

The Techie still kept the gun pointed at Jebus.

"He didn't answer the question."

Jebediah sighed.

"It once belonged to a dear friend of mine. Sadly his hunger for power turned the man I once respected into a Monster. I put him out of his madness. Now I carry his sword to honor the man he once was and not the megalomaniac he became."

Deimos kept his glare at Christoff. He suddenly tensed when he felt Sanford's hand wrapping around his shoulder.

"Calm down Deimos."

Deimos stood stiffly for a few seconds, before relaxing. He put the gun down but still scowled at the Savior. As Deimos calmed down, Sanford turned to Hank.

"Still, what is he doing here? Last time I checked, he caused you to suicide bomb yourself at Club M."

Hank shrugged.

"Found him killing Black Dogs. Told him I'm killing Black Dogs too. Now we're working together."

Sanford bit his lip, before looking back at a calmed Deimos who started to smoke a cigarette.

"I apologize for causing your friend to panic. Hopefully, we can resolve this issue afterward." Christoff said as he made a small bow. Deimos still glared at Jebus but nodded.

"Alright. Now that that's taken care of, what's the plan, Hank?" Sanford asked.

"Their leader's in that palace. We go in, we kill him and his band of merry jackasses, and we demand the 'goddess' to get us back to Nevada."

"Uhh, is that it? No side missions?" Deimos asked.

"Not really, except maybe freeing anyone that got captured by the Dogs."

Deimos lit his cig again. "Weapons hot got it!"

"By the way, did any of you bring my gear?"

Deimos smirked as he pulled out a large, black suitcase. "Right here!"

Hank opened it and smiled. Inside were two micro-uzis he had once used to infiltrate the AAHW. Next, was a 60-centimeter long silver, carbon steel blade. A Nano-Improbability fuel cell powered the high-frequency modification for maximum cutting prowess. On the katana, the words: "Crush, Destroy, Kill," had been carved in Thai.

His most prized possession: the Dragon Sword.

"Thanks. Now we only need to get that gate op-" Hank began.

Jebus lifted his hand. A powerful force-push threw the metal gate off its hinges.

"Or, you can do that…"

As the Nexians started to enter the courtyard, Hank noticed that Jebus stayed behind.

"What's the matter? Stubbed your toe?"

"Very funny Hank, but no. While you and your friends purge the ones inside, I shall stay and guard this place against any of the Heathens' reinforcements."

"You realize we're talking about an entire army here? You're strong… but not that strong."

Jebus smiled. "My. I am surprised that you have forgotten about one of my most effective abilities."

"Oh, _THAT_. Yeah, well you haven't used that bullshit for a while now, have you?" Hank started walking into the courtyard. "Break a leg and save the other for me to snap."

"May God guide your way."

* * *

When Hank arrived, Deimos and Sanford already littered the courtyard with bullet-ridden corpses. Hank pouted.

"Seriously, you guys steal my kills on the plaza and now this? I thought I could trust you."

Deimos shrugged. "Early bird gets the worm."

"You're right…" Silently glaring at his comrades, Hank pulled out his katana. "... which is why im gonna commit some homicide."

Before either of them could ask what he was doing, he already kicked open the gate. As he entered the palace, he was greeted with a wondrous, Romantic-styled hallway and startled Black Dogs.

"WHAT THE-"

* * *

 _ **Play: Far Too loud, Light Sticks 1: 30**_

* * *

Hank sliced one of the first Dogs in half, before decapitating the next one. As a third was about to pull his weapon out, Hank cut his belly open, spilling his insides out.

Two orcs entered the hallway to see what the ruckus was about, freezing at the sight of Hank covered head to toe in the blood of his enemies. The assassin soared through the air with his blade and cut the first orc in half vertically, before rushing at the second.

 ***SLICE**

The orc stood still for a few seconds before his torso slid onto the ground. Hank switched to the two micro-uzis with a wide smile. One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask. What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?

 _"Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows~_

 _Everything that's wonderful is what I feel when I'm killing!"_

Hank passed the hallway and entered the next room, which looked like a grand hall with a staircase at the end of it. There waiting for him were several swordsmen and Imps.

"T-That's the guy!"

"Kill him!"

As the swordsmen started to charge at the assassin, Hank did a backflip and aimed his uzi's at the group.

 ***BULLET TIME: ON**

The sprinting soldiers slowed down to a snail's pace.

9mm rounds flew in the air with wavy trails following them. They would dig into the flesh of the Imps and soldiers alike, capturing their final moments. The Dogs were dropping like flies, while Hank felt time return to normality. He landed on his feet.

 ***BULLET TIME: OFF**

He stood for a few seconds before laughing out loud. The only thing on his mind as he made his way up the stairs was pure, unfiltered and thirsty...

 **Bloodlust**

* * *

Christoff knelt in the center of the Royal Plaza, reading the Bible. During his wait, his only companions were the dead, surrounding him. All of them, part of Volt's army.

All of them sinners.

As he had told Hank, he made sure that none of the sinners made it past him. Not many tried; small groups of Black Dogs had attempted to ambush him but had been dealt with accordingly.

 _If a man meets a virgin who is not betrothed, and seizes her and lies with her, and they are found, then the man who lay with her shall give to the father of the young woman fifty shekels of silver, and she shall be his wife because he has violated her. He may not divorce her all his days._

He may be the Savior, however, that did not mean he agreed with every verse in the book.

"I will have to write a new testament…"

He was about to read the next verse but felt a disturbance in the force. Closing the Book and standing up, he glanced at the Horizon. The marching of the Black Dogs could be heard from all corners in the city. Jebus could see that they were many in number.

Too many.

He had not enough bullets for the entire army and the Binary Sword could do only so much. Yet, there was something different about the heathens. From his previous encounters, he had deduced that the army had been specialized in blitzkrieg tactics, which involved breaking through enemy lines and overwhelming them.

Mostly, they would just charge at the Savior or the others. But now, they were keeping their distance.

That's when he noticed what forces they brought to the front. Thousands of archers and crossbowmen, all lined up, ready to shoot by command. Flying overhead, hundreds of Imps ready to blast him with their magic.

"They aren't taking any chances," he muttered to himself.

At the forefront, one Black Dog commander wearing leather armor and a steel helmet raised his hand.

"AT MY COMMAND, MEN."

The archers pulled back their strings.

"READY?"

The crossbowmen loaded their darts.

"FIRE!"

What many did not know was that the Halo had its limits. If too much power was used from it all at once, it would try to reject its user. And while it would accept them back after cooling down, it still meant the Improbable Energy would try to burn the user's body.

At this point, Christoff put all his focus into the Halo. He felt the shield form in front of him, glowing a slight red hue. He spread his hands apart, causing the shield to slowly grow from the size of an average man to that of an elephant. Yet the bigger it became, the more cracks started to form, which would require more of his energy to stabilize these weak points.

Then, the volly landed.

The shield nearly cracked when the first 50 arrows hit it at the same time. As sweat trickled down Jebediah's brow, he mustered his determination and concentration on the Halo. Small sparks of electricity drilled into his shoulder.

The rain of arrows remained relentless, causing more sparks to sting Jebus in his arm and left leg. As soon as the volley ended, his eyes glowed.

 **"My turn."**

With a mighty roar, Jebus deflected the arrows at the heathens, killing most of the archers and those that did not try to escape the wrath of God. That included the commander, who looked more like a bloodied hedgehog.

Dropping the shields, Jebus fell to the ground and took a knee. While gasping for air, he glanced at his wounds, cringing at the sight of the third-degree burns.

All in a day's work.

As he regained his bearings, he saw how the Dog army did the same. Instead of retreating, they dashed at him. This time they couldn't afford to flee, for the life and future of the Black Dogs' leader was at stake.

Jebus had to admit, for heathens they did have a strong sense of loyalty. It still did not mean that they were redeemable. Again, the Savior concentrated on the Halo's power.

For, it was time to even the odds.

Christoff hovered in the air, as his Halo glowed a bright gold.

 **"WARRIORS OF THE PAST, LOOK UPON ME AND LISTEN TO MY PLEA!"**

More Improbability Sparks stung the Savior all over his body.

 **"IN THE PAST, YOU HAVE FOUGHT FOR THIS LAND, ITS IDEALS, AND ITS PEOPLE! YOU HAVE GIVEN YOUR LIVES, NOT TO FIGHT BECAUSE YOU HATED WHAT WAS IN FRONT OF YOU, BUT BECAUSE YOU LOVED WHAT WAS BEHIND YOU!"**

The Dogs came to a halt, only being able to stare at what Christoff was doing.

 **"AND NOW, HEATHENS WANT TO DESTROY ALL YOU HAVE BLEED FOR! ALL YOU HAVE FOUGHT FOR! AND FOR WHAT? THEIR OWN TWISTED DESIRES AND FALSEHOODS!"**

The Savior's Labcoat now had tiny burn marks all over it, as more flickers of electricity scorched him.

 **"SO NOW, I GIVE YOU THE CHANCE TO RISE AND FIGHT ONCE MORE! FOR GOD AND COUNTRY!"**

With these last words, Jebus fell to the ground again, blood trickling down his mouth. The Dogs pressed forward, roaring in excitement as the Savior's powers failed.

Their uproar distracted them from the tremors beneath their feet…

In front of one of the Dogs, the ground exploded. Several figures with green decaying skin in a rusted armor of old growled and hissed at them.

The Zeds have risen.

The Dogs had no time, as the thousands of buried defenders of Ken's past, rose once more to feast on the flesh of the attackers.

"WHAT TH-" An orc cried before one of the Undead chomped a chunk of his shoulder off. More and more Zeds attacked the Dogs, biting, scratching, and sometimes swinging a sword if they had one.

One Zombified knight in a full suit of plate armor limped to Jebus and knelt next to the Savior. Helping him get back to his feet, the Zombie nodded to Christoff.

Even with the burns and pain all over his body, Jebus summoned the Binary Sword.

"Now, let us purge them."

* * *

"Come on! we gotta keep up!" Sanford yelled, running through the palace halls.

"Wait up! Don't wanna slip again!" Deimos called back, hauling ass.

After Hank ran off to a killing spree, the two tried to follow him but fell short a few rooms every time. There was also the fact that the assassin had missed a few side rooms, while killing the everloving shit out anything with the Black Dog symbol on it. The bloody path he carved and distant screams of agony were the only breadcrumbs he left behind for them.

The halls had been drenched in blood, with the mutilated corpses of men and monsters acting as nice decor.

"Fucking hell. Last time Hank was this giggity, it was 'cause of that fucking blender…" Sanford cursed.

"I wonder what got him like this. I mean, I know he's a psychopath and all, but he's usually more composed."

Sanford wondered that as well. Now, something different motivated Hank. Neither hate nor rage seemed to be the case; there was nothing methodical with the way he went about his carnage.

Hype? Maybe… but for what?

As they rounded a corner, the screams grew louder. At the end of the hall, a Dog with a missing arm tried to flee, only to halt as he gazed upon the duo.

"No, no, NO! OH GOD, WHY?!"

The armless one yelled trying to back away, only for him to get shot through the back of the head. Hank stood at the doorway, a smoking Uzi in hand.

"Gotcha."

The assassin then turned his back to continue his slaughter.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Deimos yelled as he trailed behind him.

Luckily for Sanford and Deimos, Hank chose to walk instead of rushing from room to room, bringing hot-blooded murder with him. As both caught up to Hank, the techie spoke up.

"You could wait up for us, you know."

"Like you said, 'early bird gets the worm'."

Deimos snorted. "Bite me."

"Whatever." Hank motioned to the giant doorway. "Up ahead is the final hallway to the throne room."

"So, what's gotten you so excited?" Sanford asked. "You're awfully more homicidal than usual."

"Ah Sanford, my dear friend, let me tell you. When I was busy interrogating a Black Dog, I learned so much about this world. Granted, most of it either made me want to vomit or bored me to death, but in this entire session, I learned of one thing that would make this trip so worth it."

"And what would that be?"

The group entered the final hall as Hank was about to reveal his reasons.

"Oh well, it's-"

Hank jumped out of the way of the incoming lightning bolt, throwing Sanford and Deimos away.

"Nevermind. Forgot you guys don't know how to dodge."

"F-Fuck you," Deimos grumbled as he helped himself and Sanford up.

Two people stood at the very end of the hallway. Both looked like they were in their mid-twenties, but one wore a mage's robe and the other, an open green vest.

"Hmm. This one's reflexes are quite honed, don't you think, Hicks?" The mage asked.

"No shit, Kin! He dodged that like a pro." Hicks responded.

Hank braced his katana over his shoulder. "Lemme guess. Your Volt's bitch boys."

"HA! Bitch boys! 'Cause they're Black Dogs, I get it!"

"Shut up, Deimos," Sanford scolded.

Hicks and Kin glared at the assassin, who was sheathing his blade.

"And you're the one who ruined our ceremony," Kin said.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure that raping someone in front of the masses isn't exactly a ceremony. But maybe it's just me, I guess. Cultural relativism and all that."

"Fascinating. You are but one man, yet you managed to cause us so much trouble. It's a shame that your path ends here," Kin said.

"Yeah, about that. I've got a date with your boss and I don't really have that much time to _unalive_ you two, so if you could kindly move them asses outta the way…"

Hicks took out his daggers, while Kin held his staff.

"I'm afraid this is as far as you will go. It's time for you three to die." Hicks smirked.

"Huh. Well if that's how Volt wants to play… SANFORD, DEIMOS! SIC EM, BOYS!"

The duo sweat-dropped as they looked at the assassin pulling out his Uzis.

"Hank, we're not your fucking Dogs," Sanford hissed.

"Not even for a Scooby Snack?"

"You know, I always did wonder how Scooby Snacks tasted," Deimos said as he stood up.

"Who's a good boy?" Hank waved an Uzi in front of Deimos's face. "You are! Yes, you are!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Deimos puffed out his chest, hands on his hips. "I'm a good boy!"

Sanford felt a migraine coming up.

"I hate both of you."

The Demolitionist pulled out the Colt Revolver he got from the van earlier and shot at Kin. The mage lifted his right hand and summoned a small barrier to protect himself. In the meantime, Deimos pulled out the MP5 and aimed at Hicks, who managed to roll out of the way and behind a pillar.

Using the distraction, Hank aimed both Uzis at the direction of Volt's cronies. As he passed both of them, he dropped the Uzis and kicked open the final gate. He then closed and locked it from inside.

"Crap! Hicks, we have to stop him!"

As Kin turned around, Deimos forced him to summon his magical shield up with around.

"Sorry. Hank told us to keep ya in check, and that's what we'll do," the techie responded. "Gotta earn those Scooby Snacks somehow, right?"

Before the Nevadan duo could strike, Kin used another lighting blast, throwing the Nexians off again.

"Shit, this might actually be a problem. What are we gonna do, Kin?"

"Oh, that's simple."

Kin waved his staff around as a blue circle formed in front of him. After a few seconds, a creature of stone rose from the rune, roaring. The mage lifted his hand and pointed as Hicks.

 _"Greater full potential,_ " Kin said.

The rogue was covered in a yellow aura, as he smiled. The mage smirked.

"We even the odds, Hicks"

Sanford and Deimos stared at their opponents.

"Uh, San. If this is the end, I gotta tell you something."

"I swear if you tell me, "I love you" I'm gonna la-"

"You're the biggest fucking cunt in the entire universe."

"Oh."

"You're also my best friend."

Sanford looked at him, chuckling.

"Yeah, same here. Come on, let's get you those Scooby Snacks."

* * *

The throne room before Hank, while not as large as the hallway, was around the same size as a school mass hall. The room had multiple pillars of gold decorating it, several banners adorning the walls. The marble floor had been covered with a luxurious red royal rug, whereas the stairs up the throne were made of an unidentifiable, translucent crystal.

Speaking of the throne…

The throne itself was made of carved white marble with a golden rim and crimson silk cushions over it. Around it, two buxom elves with mocha skin, five ample humans and what looked like a little girl with a dog tail were chained up.

 _"And we can add, pedophilia to the list of fucked up shit I've seen today."_

The only one that wasn't stripped was the Goddess herself, who sat next to the throne. A dog collar was wrapped around her neck, chaining her alongside the others. While most of them had eyes devoid of life, some were moaning and made faces of pure ecstasy.

At the center, there he sat.

Volt.

"I have fought in this war for the last 10 years," the Leader of the Black Dogs began.

"In these years I've fought so many enemies, lost many troops and bleed for the people. And for what? So that these bitches can always rule over us after we gave our lives to fighting for them?! Back in the old days, women did what men told them! They cooked, they cleaned, and they fucked!"

Volt rose from his throne.

"And now?! Now we have to do what they say! After we took over the Black Fortress, then what? We would get paid and that's it! They get to boss us around, while we go broke because there is no war? Because we are only mercs?

"I say _fuck_ that! And _fuck_ them! I spend 5 years planning this! Making deals with nobility! Working with the monsters behind Olga's and Celestine's back! Strategizing how to take every city!

"And then you come! You, some no-name stranger and try to ruin the greatest moment in Eostia's history! The day where we men finally retake our place as the dominant sex and treat these whores like they should be! We'll hang you by your balls off the castle walls!"

Hank stood still like a statue. Then, a snicker that escaped his lips quickly evolved into full-blown laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Hank held his belly as he bellowed. "Holy fuck this is gold, HAHA!"

"What's so funny, you peasant?"

"S-sorry! It's just that... I heard this pathetic reason from a guy I interrogated earlier! Granted, he was a meathead, but hearing it from you just makes it way better! You're a goddamn cartoon character! You and your fuckin' army of limp-dicked, Power Ranger bad-guy rejects! HAHAHA!"

Volt grit his teeth. "Why you self-righteous bastard! I'll... BASH YOUR HEAD OPEN!"

Hank gasped for air.

"Ah ok. All done now. Yeah, you just mentioned something about 'self-righteousness,' didn't you? If you're wondering if I'm doing this because "muh morals" then you can fuck right off. Sure, you guys are sick fucks, but that's also the excuse I use to homicide ya'll and this isn't my town. But, well, for my actual reason..."

Hank pointed the katana at Volt.

"I want to fight you."

The mercenary leader blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?"

"You see, while 'inquired' about what all of this shit was about, that lil' puppet wouldn't stop talking highly of you." Hank waved his katana around. "'Volt this! and Volt that!' Really after a while, it was kinda getting annoying. Still, he told me about your adventures. Killing the dragons of 'Thorn,' defeating the army at the Chilled River and how you defeated Olga. Which, from what I got was a powerful mage and the Dark Queen.

"I've been itching for a good fight these last few months. And, well, I thought that while killing the shit outta your band of assholes, I should measure you up. So far, I like what I'm seeing. You had my curiosity… now you have my erection."

"I… I think you mean attention."

"You know what I'm all about."

Volt took a step back and grimaced. He then recomposed himself, gripping the hilt of the greatsword strapped to his back. The blade was closer to a huge steel bar that had been flattened, than an actual greatsword. It was even bigger than Jebus's Binary Sword.

"Fine! You want a fight?! I'll give ya a fight! When I'm done with you, I'm gonna break every bone in your body and tie you on a chair! Then, I'm gonna fuck every bitch and force you to watch as I-"

As Volt was busy throwing threats, the assassin sighed. He pulled his Beretta out and fired a warning shot. The king of Dogs shut his trap as he stared at the gun.

"Less monologuing, more killing each other!" Hank said as he put the gun back in his coat.

The Black Dog grit his teeth.

"VERY WELL!"

The leader soared through the air with his massive blade overhead. He zeroed-in on Hank and smashed the blade where the assassin stood. The marble ground cracked as a small cloud of dust formed around Volt. As he rose the blade from the ground, he noticed that he had missed Hank.

"W-What ?"

Volt's reflexes screamed at him to turn around and block Hank's slash. As the Black Dog and Assassin's blade connected, a massive shockwave destroyed the pillars all around.

"Hmm, not bad."

Hank sidestepped one of Volt's swings before blocking another one. As Volt swung and slashed at his head, Hank jumped on top of the blade and tried to slice Volt's head off. The leader of the Black Dogs rolled out of the way before raising his sword to block the quick volley of cuts made by Hank.

Even when blocking, a few small cuts had started to form all around Volt's body. Growling, Volt lifted his blade again and tried to halve Hank with a vertical cut. Hank stepped out of the blade's way, only for Volt to try cutting him down again. Blocking the first strike, Hank did not anticipate Volt's foot kicking him in the chest.

Volt was about to slam his sword into Hank's skull, but fortunately for the assassin, he rolled out of the way like a rolling then jumped up and hit Volt with a straight punch to the face.

Backing away and nearly dropping his sword, Volt clenched his jaw. If Hank had hit him a bit harder, he may had dislocated it.

"I thought this was a sword fight!"

"My fight, my rules."

Hank didn't give Volt a second to speak, as he followed up with a left hook, which Volt managed to block. This also nearly broke his left wrist.

"Why you LITTLE!"

With his right arm, Volt grabbed his sword and swung it diagonally. Hank dodged the attack with a backflip and grabbing the Dragon Sword. Volt followed up with another strike, which the assassin shielded himself from. Hank then parried Volt's sword, before using another series of small slices.

Not falling for the assassin's trick again, Volt jumped a few meters away. Both stared at each other silently from the back of the room.

"So, you gonna take a swing, or stare into my eyes?" Hank said

"Stop making it sexual!"

"Says the rapist."

As is if, on cue, both sprinted at each other, raising their blades.

 **SLICE**

 **CUT**

Hank and Volt stood in the opposite directions. Both stood still for a few seconds until the sound of goggles clattering to the ground rang out. Volt smirked as he glanced at the tip of his sword, seeing the small trail of blood trickling down.

"Ha, not so fast as you claim to be."

Hank slowly clutched his face, as the lower mask and bandages fell off. A faint red line was imprinted on his hand. Hank then looked at the ground, at the crimson goggles; the same goggles that he owned for 20 years.

The Nexian turned around. Volt had expected a lot of things. A pretty boy! A stone-faced man. Hell, even a girl that was cross-dressing as a man.

But Hank's jawless, lipless, gray and scarred face with two red-vortex eyes, was not one of them.

Hank's glare chilled the blood of the king of the Black Dogs.

"Alright, now I'm nettled."

* * *

 **HEY GUYS!**

 **Looks like things are coming together nicely! Jebus will fight off an army! The Dynamic duo faces off the Asshole duo and the big one of them: Hank vs Volt! I can already tell you that Chapter 5 if gonna be fucking HUGE! I really hope you're all hyped up!**

 **So this is Chapter 4! I'm happy to see how this fic turned out! Seriously we are not just the most highly rated Madness Combat Crossover fic but also the Highest Rated Madness Combat fic on the site! Holy Shit guys thank you so much! You people are amazing! Every single one of you! I also Have to Thank Spirit again for helping me with this! Seriously the Man is a legend! And frankly his fics are better than mine so if you haven't read them I HIGHLY suggest checking them out! They are really fucking good!**

 **Anyway now on to the reviews!**

 **Ph0enix17: Hey! Anything for a Fan!**

 **kevinhendasaputra: Thanks!**

 **Angel Arcano92: Well you can't forget the others. They too are a part of bringing destruction and mayhem!**

 **CaptainFusou: Heya! Glad you like it! Hope you liked these interactions! Btw nice chapter in your fic!**

 **Perseus12: Ahhh yes the Legend itself. Glad you enjoy it!**

 **The Lazy Dragon: To be honest, I always Imagined Jebus sounding like Samuel E Jackson.**

 **Ronmr: Dude, you're spoiling me! I am really happy that you enjoyed this fic and I hope that this chapter is up to your liking!**

 **Danteinfernus: Heya! Again thanks for all the help with the information about Kuroinu! Makes working on these fics much easier since there's no fic. And well I and spirit had a LOT of fun writing Sanford and Deimos's dialogue! They are the Ultimate bromance and that's what I'm trying to aim at.**

 **EnriksD8: ASK AND THOU SHALT RECEIVE!**

 **Spirit9871: SPIRIT SENPAI! The Chad! The Legend! Again thanks for ALL of your work! I said over Discord and I'm gonna say it again, you are fucking God-Tier, my dude! This fic could not have become what It is without your wonderous skills! I also have to thank you for teaching me all those rules for creative writing! I feel like the quality of my general writing has improved and I have you to thank! Anyway, see ya for Chapter and 5 and Good Luck with season 4 of Hank's Legacy!**

 **: Yey**

 **treyalexander63917: Oh you are gonna love Project Nexus 2...**

 **bestpony666: That's a difficult question. It's not that I don't want to add him (believe me I want), but he's already kinda dead...So I'll have to find a work around that.**

 **Super heavy weapons guy: Glad you do!**

 **ticciwork12: THEN WHERE WERE YOU DURING VALENTINES DAY?! (Crying noises)**

 **Guest: FOR THE EMPEROR!**

 **Zero: Hey, glad that you liked this fic! I hope you stay along for it's run! Anyway, I see what you mean, but while Jebus likes to kill the guilty, he's not sadistic. He prefers getting the thing done quickly usually. For sadism, look at Hank, he's your guy.**

 **Sir Ludwig. Here's more! And Thanks!**

 **Anway that's it for today! See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**WARNING!**

 **NEW SIGHTING DETECTED**

 **Ẏ̶̻̎o̵̻̤̼̦͋͑͌u̸͓̠͑̿͋ ̵͈̲̙̜̄̓c̷̞͝a̵̠͇̞̔͝ͅñ̶͚͔͖̥̐͘͝'̵̥͋́̎t̸͖̫̥̋̓̓́ͅ ̷̹̀ç̸̞͇̆͂̒̽ó̴͔̮̓̚ņ̷͙͖̾t̶̡̛͉͙̏̏̀r̷̫̂͝o̶̱̟̥̍̂̎̈́l̷͇͆́̌ ̴͔̄̅͐m̸̙̣͚̝̑̋͆é̵̢̘̗͗͜.̷̦͉͔̣̋.̶̱͊̾͆.̷̠̮͇͉͆̓**

 **"Ruta Estatal de Nevada 172"!**

 **Would you like to send L33t Team Epsilon 11?**

 **Yes/ No?**

 **Ÿ̸̝͙͓̩͇̮́͊̆̈́̋O̴̬͎͍͐́͝Ṳ̶̐̋̈̎̊͆ ̵̛͍͚̱̤̤̗͗̂́̚C̸̡̲̰̳̪̏͒ͅA̵̯͕̤̠̱̦̅͘͠N̶̟̈́̌'̸̡͍͚̠̦̔̚T̵̟̥̯̲̺̾̽͐̉̓̋ ̸̨̖̱̦͇͎̇͂͘C̸̮̰͑̊͑͑O̷̯͛͘͝Ǹ̸͍̯̖̉͠T̷̼̝̹̹̳͑̂͆̀R̶̨̛͙̂̐̓͘͘Ō̷̲̚͝L̴̛͚͙̐̽̓ ̵̜͋̏̎͂̂͘M̶͔͚̓́͂̚E̵̪̩͔̮͗͊̾̎͘͝ͅ!̸̩̜̯̱͂͊̾͠!̵̲͑͋͐͐!̴̰̜̈̋**

 **TEAM HAS BEEN DISPATCHED TO LOCATION.**

 **...**

 **ERROR**

 **MASSIVE ERROR!**

 **T̶̡̢̛̞͖͍̱͙̮̻̺͖̠̗̞̑͆͒͒̏̓͌̈́̈̽͒͘͘̚͠ͅH̶̡̢̨̩͔̦͍̣͔͍͈̘̥̠̽͑̅̍̇̈́Ĕ̷̮͎̳̦̻̬͙̲̬̤ͅR̶̪͚͈̖̟͗́̉̄͂͆̐́̓͒̍̐͛̚̕̕E̶͓̓̍͒͆̐̅͑ͅ ̴̢̠̠̙͖̤͋̃̀̂̎͂̾̈́̈̕͜Ȃ̴̢̛̺̘͈̌̽͗ͅṞ̷͙̪̫̼̜͓̞̺̏͑͐̓̓͐̑̆̇͑̈́̽̅̆̇ͅĘ̶̖̩͙͓͚̰̺̑̀̍́͂̎̋͛̉̀ ̷̘͍̦͉̭̗͓̌͂̂̌͌͝Ņ̶͍̘̳̳̈́̊͋̎͐̿͛̍̑͐̈́̉Ǫ̵̨̧̻̟̰̟̱̩͍̞͔̯́̀̽̉̾̊̎ ̴̡̙̯̹̠͙͕̖̩̮̦̦͉̺̯͝ͅŞ̶̡̰̫̮̘̝͈̙͒͊̌͋́̓͒̎͊̀̚͘͝T̴̲̈̌̂͜R̴̼̭̣̰̭̱͇̪͍̈́̍̐̌̓̆͆͆̌́̊̇͋̆̚͜͜͠I̶̧̩̪̟͕̬̠͒̋͊̾̓͒͌̒̕͠N̷̹͍̝͙̯̘̪͈̰͌́G̵͙̻̠̲̎͂͒͛̉̊͑͐̉̈́̄͘͠͠S̷̡̧̗͈̱͖͈͉̟͚̹͖̍͑̐̆̽̎͗̋̐͌̾̽̈́̏͝ͅ ̵̳́̐̉̋̑̀́̌͋͆́̍͆̕͜Ö̷̖̼́̔̔͒̀͛̆͊͋͝N̵̦̜̗̣͒̊ ̴̧̼͈̖̰̰̼̦̖̮͛̽́̃̀̽̌̓̃̀̎̉͗̕̕̚M̸̛̺̝̙͉͊̊̑̊̀̃͗͝Ě̴̼̒̉͑̇͝!̶̉͜ͅ!̴̨̺̦̜̫͙̻͎̯̝̞͎̥̦̽̂̿̉͗́̇̚͜!̷̞̤̮̮̥͙̦̖͈̹͙̘̬͔̑̋̅͆̈́͗̾̃̊͗̚̚͠**

 **PORTABLE IMPROBABILITY DRIVE USE DETECTED IN RUTA ESTATAL DE NEVADA 172!**

 **SYSTEM BREACH**

 **ERROR!**

 **Ļ̵̖̲̪̉̑͌̆̆́̚O̵̢̙̪͉̖͚̼̗̗͈̅͑̑̔̎̽̂̈́̈̑̈́͒L̶̛̼͕̞͍̍̒̽̌͂̄͐͌͂̃̍͘R̶̨̬̠̰͎̘̼̜̯̺͈̋̽́̆͌̒́̎̀͜͝Ở̸̧̛̼̮̻̯̻͔̈́̂̌͒̎͗͒̀̾̈́̚͝Ĺ̵̡̨̨̙̺̪̤̪̮̲͙̤͇͇̪͇̍̒͌͗̍͗F̴̢͉͓͚͈̘͚̭̄͐͜Ḻ̵̛̤̪̲̘̭͉͚͒͗̈́̈́̑͛̃̃͂͜͜͝͝M̷͓̦̐A̴̤̗̱͚̪̜̹͑̽͊̓̈́̉̅̃̈́̎̽͘͝O̵̢̲͙͋͆L̵̨̝̙̺̟̙̘̠̹͍̗͓̜̮̜̙̏̔́̇̏̀̑̓̆̌͝O̷̥̮̫̯̼̳̺̪̗͌͂̉̆̽͛́͑̓̀̅̀̈́͛ͅL̷̨̢̗͉̖̳̲̰̣̗͇̝͛̏̀͑̂̇̀̀̐̾͗͒̇̿Ŗ̸̛̪͍͖̺͙̞̣̬̳̙͖͋͗Ő̸͖̞̻̺̲̳̐̅̏́̆͒̊̔̀̌ͅL̶̡̡̮̠̪̦̻̻̝̜͗̀́̉̿̒̊F̵̢͓̱̩̾͑̀̊̀̃̋̂͝L̵̻̮̳̬̤͍͚̳̙̤̖͇͎͖̃̃̃̏͝M̷̧̫͙̬̻̣̩͎̰͎̼̆͒̓͛͌͝Ą̵͈̲̰̩̬͎̥̙͔̼̤̻̊͊̈́͌̇̏̓͑̑̊̆͊͘͝ͅǪ̶̺͍̣̪͈͇͙̟̩̫̩͊͑͂̔͊͠ͅĹ̵̙̝̹̹̖̟̬̳͚̱̠̲̩͔Ȍ̶̡͇̗͇̘͓̦̯̘̭L̸̜̮͉̺̼̹̜͍̏͆̑̐̉͝R̵̫̬͓͐͌͌́̒͂Ò̸̧̠̠̰̭̗̦̭̣̱̳͎͌̊̑̅̂̌͊͛͊̚͘͜͠ͅL̴̨͓̠̟̯̰̫̖̗̬̤̞̹̿̍̀͠F̵̙͓̙̠͈̞̥̻͊̈́̈͆̈́̾̇̓͜͠L̶͉̖̰̯͙̠͙͈͍̳̗̈́͒̿̓͒̈̿͋̕͠M̴̟̙͉̜̍̑̕A̴̢̹͍̳̳̘̘̩̳̱͚̳̘͛̓̄̎̒́̈́̀̍͘͜Ǫ̴̧̠̪͚̤͇̯͈͈̺̜̼͇̮͒̑͆́͌͗̌͋̏͒̕͠ͅL̶̺̲̲̯̞͈̈́̾̈Ơ̴̮̳̯͚̭͎̭̦̌̄̔͐̽̍̂̓̄̽̑͂L̵̝͆̓͆̑̿̃R̶̖̠͈̩̫̒Ơ̶̛͓̱͎͇͍̺̼̩̩̤̭̘̲̅̏̓̀̃̈̄̑̉̈́L̵̛̠͖̫̫͙̤̠̫̠̭͓̟͉͋͆ͅͅF̶͕͎̝̥̗̪̆̔L̵̢͙̝̙̠̞͕̝͇̹̠͖̽̔̓͑͂͗͒̃̍̓̈́͒̀̕M̸̞̺̫̭̟̖̝͖̖͔͎̘̐͆͛̚͠͝Ą̶̧̩̯̺͙̘͇̖̣̍̃̾́͌̚Ỡ̵̡̡̬̖͚̣̝̞͔̥̊̀̽̓͐̈́̑̽͆͂͗̾Ĺ̵̛̮͓͍ͅƠ̴̱̣͖͙̮̦̤̟̞̇̓͂͊̎̒̌͛̅̿͋̈́͐̀̕ͅL̵͚̬̐̕ͅR̴̖̻̟̫͔̽̽͂͊̈́̌̈̔̌͊͝O̷̝̹̞͙͚͎͓̍̉L̷̨͍̗̼̱̩̗͙̮̪͍̣͛̌̔̅̈́͘͝F̸̧̣̻͈͈̩͖͍̞͕̫̬͖̍̐̒Ḽ̵͍̗̹̜̭̠͆̓̈́͂̓̋̽́̃̈́͊̎́̾͝M̸̡̖͕̘͚̮̂̂̑̍̀̚A̷͕̤͈̳̩̠̱͍̗͕̓͐̓̄́̅̉̄́̐̾̽͝Ȯ̵̹̱̾́͑͗̾L̷̢̢̨̳̫̦͖̻̭̥̪͓͍̝̆̈̅O̵̢̢̰̤͎̳̥͋̒͐ͅL̸̨̳͛̎̏̉̎̓͑̕͝͝R̷̮̦͙̞̱͕̳̯̀́̽̂͌̎͘O̴̞̝͋̓L̸̢͉͖̯̩̟̮̱̜̯̗̘͉̝̅͆̓̽͐́̅͂̍̾̐͘ͅF̵͈̻̦͈͍̒ͅĹ̸͇̮͓͈̘̻̤̥͕̑͗͐̽̕͝M̵͔̭̏̈́́̌̄̒̄̈́́A̴͔̬̙̲̣̔͑̈́̂́̉̍̆̀̀̀͑̅̚͝͠ͅỌ̴̢̓̔̂̂̃̒L̴̘̝̈̾̈́̔̀O̷̢̢͉̦̻̭̥̜͔̞̘̯͔̭̗̟͊̋͂L̸͉̭̭͚̖͓̦͈̠̰̟̂̋̈́ͅȒ̸̡̢̧̭̥̬̟̞̯̲̤̎̿͂̇̓͝Ǫ̸͙͓̳̣̰̩̯̲͎͍͚̠̩̌͛͂ͅͅL̶̢̞͖̩̺̗̤̦̟̝̈͂͌̉̃̎̑̏͌̊́͘͘̕͠F̸̧̲̬̹̰̺̲̻̊͆̌͒̿L̷̛̺̮̠̠̦̠̍̈́̅̅̋̓̈́͌̇́͜͝͝M̷̤̣͇̼͚̏͛̇͑̀̊́͘͜A̸̢̹̳̰̦̰͔̙̺͔̺͎̺̥̻̿̌̇̔̈́̍̓͝͝Ö̷̱͖̟̰͕͓̝͖̌̓̒̔̽̽͌̂̔͗͂̓͠͠ͅĻ̷͇́͘͘Ợ̸̡̖̌̆́̈́̎̔̃̉̒͂̕͜Ļ̷̰̟̤̋̂̎̐̍̔̈̅̂̊̚͠͝ͅṞ̷̤̗̣̙͕̱̱͍̖̫̦̪͕̊Ǫ̵͔̰̺̰̻̝̝̺̑̾̾́̑̈͂̿̅̚̚̕Ļ̸̛̝̯̠̱̠̗̠̘̼̆̋̅̽̓͐̀̆̈́̄̚͠F̵̡̨̗̱̖̗͖̆̾̃̎͛̚̕͠L̴̢̝̺̾̋̂̏̉͊̆̈́M̴̡̖̅Á̸̡̧̳̞̰̗̦̠͈̥̗̇͑̓̂Ó̶̥̭͍̘̘͖̯̲̟͚̑̽L̵̛̰̹̱̤̪̤̻͋̓̆̂͑́̏͋̌̓̐̕͜͝͝͠O̵̢̪̥̟̮͚̤̠̺̹͂̅̓͆̏̓̅̀̔̄͊̑̀͑͘͝ͅL̸̛̥͆̆̇͑̔̐͆̒̓͛̏̕͝R̸̡͔̥̺̠̋̿̎̂̈́̐̐̕͝Ò̵̢̧̭̭̘͚̪̜̼͎̱͓̘͕̖́͛̕͝͝͝L̵̨̢̥̳̬̱̪̹̖͕̞̱̙͓̘̬̍̇̍̒̂͒͘F̶̢̡̜̯̜̱̫̖͈̰̝̭̾̿͗̌͛̓̍̓͗̿̊̈̏͜͝͠͠L̷̢̼͇̮̠̮͖̞̭͇̠̙̓̀̑M̵̡̯̲̻͇͓̲̲͔͈͈̰̠͂ͅA̵̢͓͚̻̙̜̰̦̖̱̮͈͓̳̒Ợ̷̡̧͎̭̭̤̱̣̤͐͛͌̿̌̃̿̍̋̚͝L̶̰͓̙͎̭̑́͒̅̈́̓͆̋͌̐͋͒́̇ͅǪ̵̝͚̞͙̯̅̍͋̑͗̈́̒̑̇̀L̸̛̛͔̪͕̪̺̫̮̟͉̖̂̈́̌̄̀͌͐̎̆̀̔R̸̗͇̞͖͍̈́́͗͑͛͗̐̄̔̆̀͛̕͝Ǫ̵̡̧̜̜̯̖̯̲͕̤̼͎̣̰̫͗̄͐̋͗͘͘͝L̸̻̟͎̓̈́͊̏͗̅̎F̸̢̨̡͔̯̱̱͚͕͛̽̃̚͝L̴͖̣̜͋͐̽̆͂̋̐̃͠ͅM̵̧̳̹͍̪͔̹̠̳̈́̿̅̊̈́̅̓̈́͒͜͠͝A̸̡̟̞̯̭̲̮̭̝̮͍͓̼̥̎̄͗͜ͅỌ̷̡̡͇͉̘̮͈̰̖̙̻͒̂̐̃L̷̢͇̪͇̞̗͍̤͔̦̠̺̤̲͕̈̉͂̔͌̓̈́͐̎͊͜͝O̵͍̙̹͍̥̥̩͍̲̖͌͒̿̍̿̇͘͘͝͝L̶̨͇̘̉̑R̴͉̦͖̗̙̣̊͒̓̄͌̈́̆̄̀̊̐̕̚̚̚͜͠Ồ̴̧͓̠̰̣̬̣̹͍̲̖̞̹̹͇̈́́Ļ̶̗̱͙̻̙̲̝̥̠͈̤͔͙̩̊̂̃̑͛̚F̷̝̦̥̰̖̙̖̈́̐͊̊̑͒͛̎͋̐͝͠ͅͅL̷̮͖̞̦͖̜͉͙͓̙͋͌͂̃̈́̋́̿͜M̶̛͉͈̗͓̫͎̭̘̯̺̹̦͖̭̆͛̽͐̌̚͘͝A̵̡̨̧̻͓͍͇̩͎̪̞̺͌ͅO̵̻̟͍̖̥̎̎̿̏͑̽͒̚͘͝L̷̲͖̥͎̳͕̲̗̯̦͓̱̤͈̝̒͋̇̎̂͊̔͆̉͠Ơ̸̢̛̘͈̋̈́̈́͐̀̐͊̈̋̕͝Ĺ̴̨̨̧̯͓͙̫͕͈̪͔͓̲̩̠̉̾̅͐͂̄͐̀̆͋̕͘̕ͅR̶̳̪̺̪̦̯͖̣̯̊̎͌̆̿͐͊̋̈́̈́̉̌́̑͝͝Ȯ̵̢̪̠̳̗͔̝̼͇̞̙͊̆͑͒̓̾͋͠͝͝L̵̩̜͕̅̏̾̋̕F̵̛͕͉̙̒̏̌͗̾̈͂́̏͘̚L̸̺̞̜͔̣̰̖̞̻̪̏͆̆̒̓̚M̶̢̩͔͒͠A̴͓͙͇̠̝͓̲̝̮̬̰̼̐̋͐͋̋̃̕Ó̶̧̬̦͕̬̜̻͉̟͓͔̫́́̋͊̈́͛̍̚͘͠Ļ̴̪͚̝̩͙̼̣͚̥͋͆ͅͅƠ̷̯̲̹͈̓̀̍̓͋̀̍̏͐͐̕͝ͅĻ̴̨̦̪̩͎̪̩̻̣̟͕̿̆̾R̴̛̘̳̥͈̟̪̩̲̪͇̖͉̽̌͐̀̊̑̕Ǫ̷̢̧̙̩̩̞͈̰̲̩̩͍̳̝̠́̐̈́̂̈̏͋̃̑͗̍͠L̴̡͚̪̳͎̳̭̟̹̹̯͚͂̌̓̇̇́͌͆̆̈̂̇̊͛͜F̶̧̦͙̳̣̱͚̟̮̝̩́͝L̷̠̰̞̼͕̮̩̲̯̻̫͚̲̠̱̿͗͒͆̚̚͜M̸̪̬̰͖̠̖̆̏A̴̢̮̥̫̮̜̻̤̥͇͙̩̼̙̗͝O̷̧̹̜͍̜̜̝̱̗̲̺̓̐̆̔̀͌͆̆͑͗͌̇̅L̴̡̡͚͉͖̣̳̦̥̙̓́̿͑̄͗̈́͐͗̚͜Ǫ̶̨̧͚̝͓͍̯̭̭͙̝́̈́̋͑͒͒̓̍̐̀́͜͜͠ͅL̴̢̨̡͈͔̥̣̼̘͉̱̭̳̻̹̒Ŗ̸͇̥̐̔̉͜͝Ǫ̴̢͇̐̉̋̓̔L̵̹̭̰̗̼̯̩̼̾̈́́̈́̓̃̀̈́̽͝F̸̹̼͖̼͚̈̍̓͆͛̌̽͌̒̎L̶̡̛̗͇̪̼̣̼̳̼̥̺̜͂̔̈́̃̊͑̇͒̀̊̓̍͘͝ͅM̷̧̻͖̙̰̈́̑̃͒̾̅̿A̸̡̟̥̝̜̯̲̱̱̯͈̺͋͌̑̃̾̀̏̾O̵̹̥͔̭̻̹̠͂L̵̡̢̛̦̣̙̯͉̳͚͉̆̄̊̇͜͠ͅÖ̷͕͇̱̪͕͉̺́̃̉̈́͋̕͝L̴̡̨̛̠̻̲̲̠̜̲̞̮͇͜͝ͅR̵̪̳̂̿ͅO̶̧̹̼̯͍͂̄̿͘͝L̴̫͗̋̐̒͌̔͝F̵͕̱̗̋̈́͆̈͒́̓̈́̏̍̚͜L̷̡̲̳̟̇̍̊̎͂͗Ḿ̷̨̧̼̹̬̭̮͙̹̹̭̥̝͐̅̉͛͊̿̾̀̆̚͝A̷̢̨͉̜͚̖̜͓͈͚̺̯͓̠͐̄̃̐̋͋̍̀̇̊̈͑̏̄̀͝Õ̷͉͎͖̤̜̲̻͎̜̊͘̕͝Ļ̵͖͎͇̣͙̝̯̖̝̍͗̌̊̇̅̍̇̕O̸̢̡̢͔̬̫͎͕̝̻̱̬̲͗́̽̈́̃͜Ļ̸̲̻̞̰̤̗͔̤̺̝̓͑̏́̓̔́̊̓͝ͅR̸̢̬͉͎̖͙̤̩̟̣͈͐͆́͛͌̎̔͐͊̐̚͝͝Ơ̸͖̲̲̙͈͍͎̙̺̄̍͛̇̀̉̽̓́͗̊̎̀͐͘͜Ĺ̴̫̻̮͙̰͕̪̠͔̔̆̅͛͛F̷̙̳̾̉̃̓͐̌́́͌͘̚͠L̷̫̬̯͖̬̘͙͈̪̤̈́̍͂͑͑͊͘̕͜͝M̶̡̧̩̖̺͍̰̞͙͓̯̠̆̓́̐͂̐͛̽͐́̈́̈̚͜Ȃ̴̡̢͖̹̹͙̖̺̣̝̫̲̳̈͐̐͋̿̀͌̑̀̽̒͘O̸͗͜L̴͍̪̦̩̲͚͔̻̏O̸̢̺̞͓͇͕̻͌̿͌̑͆̒̂̉͊͛̓͝L̴̨̠̳̩̰̹̼͕̞̬͙͝R̴͙͇͓̫͒̓͆̿͋͛̃̓͐̒̄̈͐̏̆Ȍ̵̻̼̝͉͙̖͔̩̫͍̳͙̳͇̓́̓̊L̵̻̰̥͇̱̖̎̓̍̅̑̎́͒̀̔͒͠F̸̨̩͎̳͓̠̞̻̗̻͕̒̒̄̆̃͌̄͒͋͋͌̓́͐̅͘ͅL̵̡̙̲̹̓̔̓͐́̒̾͛̈́̒͗͝Ḿ̷̨̡̜̝̿̽̿͂̈̈̋̏̏̿̑̉̅͝Ȧ̸͔̞̙̰̦̾̀̏̈́͒͐̇̚͝Ǒ̵̧̳̲̺̭͕͙͕͍Ľ̶̠͓̬̙̔̍͗̑̊̔̌͗́̑̕͠Ó̷̮̣̼̠̫̈́̌̏̃̽͗̚͜͝L̷̢͎͇̱̹̜̹̟̗̝̫͒̂͋̚R̷͖͚̺̖̩̦̄̚͜O̵̡̜̰̥̦̣̱̻̗̪͎̪̫̒͌̈̀̄̀̿̈́̅̈̽͗ͅL̵̡̗͍̫͕̰̭̩͚̂̽̔̀͂͗͊̉̎̕͘F̸͉̣̯̬̬͌͌́̓̐̀̊̑̆̃̚L̷̳͍̟̫̈́̊̏̊̑̀̀̎̆́̊͝͠M̵̬̺͚̪̠̜̮̻̒̉̓̔͐̈͊̎͗͝Ą̴̨̖̖̭̪͔̮̰͓͈͈̫̞̥̀̒̀͊̔̀̈́ͅỜ̸̛͎͈̝͎͉̭͔̅̒̏̏̆̆̉̽̈͐͘͘̕Ļ̵̩̦̳̹̤̭͈̥̤͔͙̬̠̱̍͂̂̒̆̊̑̅͂̈́̎̎̔̏̆Ơ̴̼̇̈́̊̈́̿͆͌̈́͒̐̅̑L̶̪͍͎̘̫̇̄̽͝R̸̬͈̓́͐̓Ô̷̬͕͈̳̰̟̹̟̅͗̓̊͝Ḷ̵̲̜͔̰͕͕̩̮͚̖̯͊̚̕͜F̷̛͖̘̦̲̀͒̋͑̎͒̇͘L̸̢͔͙̽̿̊̀̑̿́̕ͅM̶̡̡̛̰̠̫͖̩͇͈͕̲̠̓͐͆̉̑̈̈́́̈́͐̀̏͘̚͝Ą̶̛̰̳̀͛̔̀̌̿͐̑̐̏͑̾̆́̉Ó̶̥̮̟̜͔̦̫̞͕̋͂̊̈̉͆̈̆͑̐L̶̛̬̝̦̖̎̈̓̿́̿̋̅́̑́́̕O̶̲̝͚̻̪̻̝̱̒̀̆̕̚͠Ļ̸͓̣͚̥̩̻̙̥͔̲̻̇́̒̋͊͗̇̓̓̽̐͘̕͜͠͝͝R̴̰̱͎̣̝͕̱̗͓͛̒͋̏͗O̴̤̊͛̚ͅL̷̨̗͉̥̩͍̯̖̇̔̑̾͌̽̒̎̾̚͠F̴̢̗͕̼̩̟̖͓͎̟̠̣̻́̍̃̾̉̀̀̑̈̌̋̄̕L̸̰̤͎͖̞̰͉̲̈́̎̂̿̄͐̌̒̒̔̆͠͠M̸̧̮̱̦͍͔̲̒̍̐̈́̇͝À̸͓͕͍̜͈̙̝̟̠͐̓Ơ̸̺̼̬̈́̽L̶̨͇̼̟̙̳̠̹͎̜̙̙̱̱̞̏͐̐͠Ơ̷͍͂̑̓̾̃̏̿̌͗̈́̌̚̕͝L̶̡̳̼̳̜̲̬̺͎̃̈́͘R̷̨̦̼̣̲͔͆̂̌̒̎̐͋̄̐͌̾͆͋̒͜͠O̵̤̘͍̱̘̫͛L̷̟͙͗͒̌F̴͖̂̐͂́͋͛͘̕͝L̷͍̣̣̼͎̤̭̦͇͎͕̫͓̿̐̄̈́́̋̀̏̉̅͂͘M̴̛͖̠͂̈́͂̓̃̑ͅÁ̴̭̦̰̲̬͉͓̯̘̄̍̆͆͌̈̈́͛͗̕͝Ő̸̧̗̪̖̲̊͂͠L̵͈͚̭͐̇̓͋͌͒Ơ̴̦͕̂̽̎̆̈̊̈́͋̚̚͜͝L̷̺̩̼͈̝̝̣̘͉͆̄͜ͅͅR̴̡͈̦͙̳͓̼̮̪̜̦̦̣̖̩͑͘Ṓ̷̢͖̙̲͎̞͍͙̬̄͋̀͂̓̉͗̔̋̾̃̿͝L̴̛̛̦̦̗̝͈̘̬̺͓̹͖͉̻̜̞̹͒̎͗̎̈́̆̃̔̂̍̎̽̇̕F̴̜̯̳̠̯̹̭̞͕̙̾́̎͌͋̊̇̉̉͑͜͝͝L̴͚̹̪̗̳̾͒̚M̸̛̱̞͈͔̱̬̟̝̰̩̙̳̲̩̒̏̄̑̀̍̏͌Å̶̧̠͍̤̱̙̞̰̉̌́̓̋Õ̵͔̲͔̠̲̦̂̈́͛͊̿͒̎̌̕ͅL̵̰͉̬̯̳̬͚̲̝̀̅̅̀̊̏́O̶̳̺͇̜͙̤̮̘̳̩̹̞̪̼̊͛̾̌͜ͅL̵̢̡̨̨͍̥͔͇͇̗͕̝̦͚̜̞͛̄͆̎̔̍͌͊͝R̸̢̨̺͍̳͓̥̱̜̬̈͛̓̓̆̉̐̆̏͛͘͠͝Ǫ̸̛̫̤͙͍̦̮̘͂̀̈́̒̐̓̀́̊̊͘̚̕͜͠͝Ļ̵̧̰͎̮͖̟͕͉̜̺̥̞̭̀ͅF̶̻̖͕̮̹͍͓̏̒̒͗Ļ̶͕̠̤͎́̿̀͒͒̿̽͛̉́̏̆͆͆͝M̶̡̢̗̫͎͇̳͉̖̭̼̋̀͂̎͘͜͜͝͠Ą̶̧̛̭̦͎̳̝̹̖̖̜̥̦͚̦͍̑̑̔̎̋̌͂̓̊͆̕͠Ǫ̴̢̟̬͎͆͐͒̈̇̆̽́͒̉̍̓͘͘Ļ̷̨̙̦̪̒̎̏̀͗̒̓͌̃̏̕Ȏ̷̗̒̎̈́͌̽̈́̍͗͘͠L̴̛̛̖̪̺̟̥͖̩͔̭̍̌̒̍͒͠Ṙ̵̡̘̜͎̯̠̯̲̠̅͌Ó̴͍̜̬̠̻̳̣̖̈̑̃́̓̓͐̑͠L̵͈͕̼̮̞̭̻͔͌̀̅̈́͐͑̂̒̕F̵̛̝̭̹̄̌̉͛͑͐̓̃̈̾̒̇͆̎̕Ļ̴͌͝M̵̧̢̛̬̲͙̩̳͕̤̣̼͆̀̅̽͑̒̒̀̿̊̕͠Ạ̴̢̢͕̰̩͚͓̣̮̹͈̞̝̈̾̊̓̋̈̆̃̑̊̂͘Ò̶͔̘̮͍̫̮̭̩͍͍͉͙̘̺̒̂ͅͅL̷̢̦̺̳̪͛̔͛̉͛̒O̴̡̞̘͈̩͉̳͗͂̐͛́̂̄̕͠Ļ̸̧̧͍̪̤͕̘̤̪̦̖̈̀̍̈́̃͋͆̕̕͝Ŗ̶̘̩̖̗̄̎̾̂̋̆̎͝Ô̷̧͇̌͋́̊̏́̔̂̅̆͗̔̔͘Ļ̸̢̰̲̗̳̘̼̬̲̺̏̒͂͆̿F̷̠̻͖̮͓͔̙̪̉̏̄͝L̷̳̭̊͂̀̈́̑̆͐̓̀̆̾̇̔̓̚͝Ṁ̴̤͔̐̒̿́̀́̍̆̍͊͗̕͝Ä̷̡͈̗͚́̈́̇͑̈͒͌̕̕͝ͅǪ̶̛͈͕̝̤́͐͋͛̈̈̈͒͐͝͝͝Ḻ̷̯̬́̈́̉O̸̮̪̩͖͚̤͎̥̥͋̑̚̕͠Ḻ̴̨̬͍̣̳̹̬̰͇̘̘̌͆͝R̷͍̫̩̜̳̂̑̒̓̌͗̇̓̚͝Ơ̸̛̳̲͔̦͔̮͙̱̙̍̓́͛͐̔̓͌͐̋̔̽̕͠ͅL̴̨̛̝̞͚̄̎͑́̈́̉͗͋̾͊̉̇̆̚͠F̴̢̥̟̦̦̼̹͕̭̘̠̫̠͔̐̔͋́̉̈́̈́̕̚͝L̶̜̳̰̪̯̽̓̅̀̋͗͂́̎̅̌̎̚M̴̨̧͚͕͕̦̖̖̺͉̟͓̥̜̄͗̌A̴̼̟̭̤̓͊̑̀́̄͌̒̿́̕Ợ̷̧̱͕̪͙̻̳͎̼̪͈̚͜ͅĹ̶͇͕̦̮̬͈̦̙̹̩̾͒͐̍ͅÖ̸̼͉̩̤̺́̎̚͘L̶̨̨̪̘̠̺̫̖̥͓̼̱̂̓̀͂͌̽̑̈́͘R̵̭̅̀̄̚O̸̻͖̖̹̠̭̜͔̰̝͖̠̘̥͛̍̔̌̒̑̅̿̓͝͝L̵͕̙̘͛̓͊F̵̼̪̈́͐̋͊̆̊͜ͅḼ̸̡̣͙̟̼̼͖̥̼͚̦̎̀͌̅͑͝M̸̨͔̮̲͓͖̥̬͘Ą̸̢̗̜̩͇͉͔͋̃̒̀Ó̷̢͔̳̪̽̀̓͑̈́̕L̵̲̣͑Ơ̵̺̣̣̱̙͎͊͛̎̍́̂̓̾͂̋͘̚Ĺ̶̪̗̙̫̒̈́͝R̶̢̹̣̗̟̰̩̳̞͍̲͉͗̓͛͆̆͋Ȯ̶̰͖͍̬͉̥̖̺̾̿̎͐̀̚L̴̡̗͕͕͎̯̲̝̮̣̱̦̬͍͉̋͒͊͗̕F̸̡̛̳̩̫͇͙͓̘͈̬̝̬̳̟̲̑̽̏̓̽͐͆̈̕͘ͅL̶͔̜͓̙̱̝̰͉̺̩͐͊̐̀̓͐̓͂̉͜͝͠ͅM̷̥͑͐͝A̸̛̱͉̜̙͍̙̅͐̓̉͆́̾̆̑͗́̚Ö̶̢͇͚̪͉̜͍͈̱̞͔͍͑Ľ̷̡̡̧͓̻̘̻͉̱̩̤͈̹̏̎̒̏̏̃̍̈́̓̆͗͜͝͠͝Ơ̵̢̢̛̭̙̭̻͉̗̳̣̠̥̊̒͂̾͂͘͘͝ͅL̵̨̧̩̱͉̣̥̹̖̗͓̥̯͖̞̋̋͘R̸̡͔̋Ò̴̧̠̮̘̞͙̽́́̊̏̄̽̕͜͠Ĺ̶͕̪̱͓̯͔̻̱̩̔͑͂͛F̵̱̫̥̼̙̈́̓̔͛L̶̡̧̰͙͎̪̜̝̥̝̒͒͋͒̓́͑̇͘Ḿ̴̢͇̳͈̙̹̠̜̣͉̼̮̬̐́̊͒̐̑͊̽́̈́̕̕͠͝͠Á̴̗̪̊̾̍̓̆̐͂̎͂Ó̵̲͈̯̬̥͈̳̏̒͗͐̋̐̋̆͑̒̎̇L̶̢̡͔̠̬̹͔̯͙̩̪͇̩̃̍͋Ō̴̡͇͉̞͖̪̞̬̱̬̫̖̖̅ͅL̵̢̡̡̡̫͙̹̝̤̬̺͆͐̈̊̒̑̒̅͜͜͝ͅṚ̶̛͕͉͖̇̀͊̈́͛̐͑̅͐̾̉̐̆̑͑Õ̵͇̘̼̼̙̲͖͖̘̦̹̟̟͋̈́̈́̓̈́L̷̡̺͔͕͎͕̫̱̩̓̈́̿̾̊̿͗̉̇͑̿̍̍͑̽͘F̵͖̃L̸̡̳̳͍̦̘͖̦̱͉͚͇̝̂͒̀̑̀̈́̕̕M̸̢̡̺͍͍͚̩̝̰̬̼͑̏̎̀̀̽̈͛̍͑͛̄̕̕͘͜Ä̶̡̪̺̟̲͇̫̞͖͉̲͉͖̟̪́̈͠Ö̶̟̤̺̫̙͂̇̽̽̉̆̃͋̾͑̀̕͠L̵̡̮̫̻̥̹̯̝͙̰̘͉̱̹̰̦͋͐̂̐͘̚Ǫ̵̛̻͈̊̐̽͒͛͒̏̈́͒̈͂̔̿͝Ļ̴̮̱͈̙̫͎͖̯͓̠͎͕̙̍R̵̡̡̫͉̔̐͛͂͝O̶̡̧̰̲̫͓̦̭̩͇̮̙̭̗͐̊̉̽̉͌́̄͋̋́̚͝L̴̯̥̫̜̙̕F̸̧̡̖̗̼̦̰̥͔̱̭͕̼́̇̐͒̈̈́̔̕͝L̷̨͔̪̂M̷̡̨̡̬͉̝̤̤̜͚̫͚̪̃̉̓̊̓́͂̓̀͗̿̆͘̚͝A̶̠͚̳͍̟̪͚͕͈͖̪͕̔̆͑̌̍̈́̅̎͛̈́͝͝O̴̡̺͚͕͓̗̅̀̃L̸̮͔̟̩̱̘̜̼͕̖̟̂̐̋̐̓̀͜͜͝O̶̬̝̰̱͍̮̗̻̟̪͋̍̕L̶̞̟̈̓͌̐̈̍̍́͠R̵͕̻̯̫̮͊͝Ȫ̴̳̠̻̣̦͈̜̯̦͔̠̔̌͐͑́͗͝L̸̨̳̜̰͔̗̰̖̮̦̰͈͊͑̈́̑̀͠F̶̧̛͉̩̘̱̞͔̄̐́͆́͑̒̄̇̀̅̿̕L̶̨̨̰͚͙̼̳͚̼͙̱̼͙̠̂̉͑͊̎͌̊̑̈́͆M̷̜̝̔̆́̓̐̍̓̅Ą̶̳̠͎͎͕͍͙̞̥́̋̾͆̃̎͝ͅO̸̭͖̬̙͎̊̀̑̑̌̈̏Ĺ̴͍͔̄͌̔̓̉̍̔̈́͂͛̍̉͗͘̕Ŏ̶̱͈̪͙͕̍͛̀͋̉͜Ľ̵̠͚͇͛̀̎͐͒̿͋̒͂̃̋̏̄̆͝Ṛ̵̮̭̣̀̒̅͛̆̑̓͂͊͗͌̋̀̚ͅȮ̷̧̗͆͗͐́̍̒̿̓̈́̈́͋̕̕͠L̶͈̣̩̲͍͍̰͕̈́́ͅF̴̘̫͙̔̐̇͋̈̉́L̸̯̭̻̦͚̝͙͕͈͍̹͙̠͉̲̗͛̐̽̈́͛̾̾͆̏͘M̵̪̪͙͚̮̻̱̘̬̹̦̟̯̳̲̽͑̊̀͛̽͌̾͂́́̎̔̕̚͝ͅẠ̶͈͍̻̳͇͐̅̋̂͐̆̏̐͘͜Ọ̵̘̼̫͎̜̀̆͊L̴̢̰̪̰͍̤̖͔͂̍̌̈́̈́͂O̴̧̬̺̲̜͌̃̇̂̂̓̏͗̐̚̚͠L̷̢͖̯̭͕̹̼̮̙̼̦͓͕͂̌͒̀̐̒́͑̌͗͊̊̆͝R̷̼̘̱̗̳̙̰͍̮͛̊̃̌̂͋̕͘Ỏ̵̢̗̯͉̞͇̻̤̠̞̣̩̌̀̎̓̀͘͝L̶͉̹̖͍̭̭̲̙̰̂́̿̈́͛͋̽̿̓̈́̈́͝F̵̡̰̫̭͓̪̠̠̮̱̩̰̈̈́̏͋͒̌̊̎̓͌̀̇̕̕ͅͅĹ̴̛̲̰͔̫̮̮̪͇̱̦̖̠͓̿̕ͅM̵̢̘̺̜̟̳̲͖̣͙̓̉͐̕͘̚͝͝͝ͅA̷̱̖͕̩̫͉̪̳͎̺̺͚̳̋̂͋̆O̷̼͇̣͆͂͆̔̏̓̾̈͌L̸̨̛̙̝͉̟͓͌̄̎̈̀̊̂͊͐̚̕̚̕͜͝Ŏ̸̹L̴̛̟͕̾̄͋̈̋̓̐̎̑͝Ŗ̶͇͕̪̖͎̣̹͇̘̑̉͆̋̇̄̿̓̋̆̇̽͌̓̇Ò̶̧̡͇̫̟̰̦̰̖̳͍̫̗͇́͛̐̂̏͆̉́́̃͘͝͝ͅL̴̬̪̝̮͌̆́̐͗̀̓͌͛͊̇̾ͅF̴̧̢̳̠͉͈͚̫̩̗̯͙̗̆̔̅́̌̈́̚ͅĻ̷̞͉͙̬͕̘͎̟̆̃̅̀͝ͅM̷̡̢̢̛͎͓͓͈̟̼̽́̏̍̑̉͒͐͘̕̕̚̕͠A̶̢̐̇̄̐͌͘͝͝O̷̼͓̿̀̈́̊̑̽͘̚L̶̡̡̛̝̠͚̯̫̮͕̦̻̘̣̜͆̔͛́͋̑̎̇͐̐̅Ọ̶̲̦̣̆̊͌͝L̵̨̧̙͖͕͖̙̣͙͈̞͇͕̮͉̈́͑̆͛͋͗͗́̆̏̑͊̚Ŕ̴̟̠̹͑̈́͗͆̐̈́O̴̲̺̖̟̻̝̬̜̘͉͈̫͕̒̈́́͊̾̉͑̿̅͌̏̌̍͑̚̚Ĺ̶͔̭̲̣̤̮̘̦̩̑̾̉̃̈́̃͋̌̆̔͝F̶̮̯̃̈́͛̒͊́̚̕Ĺ̵̢̪̪̲͔̰̱͈̜̺̙͍̟̪̥̒ͅM̵͓̠̫͖͖̦͔͚̩̩̪̝̝̙͇̮̈́͋̅̐̆͊̾̑͌̀̀͘Ą̷̡̟͎̻̜͇̗͚͍̞̞̲̭͋̕O̵̮̮̻̜̭̫̟̟͉͚͇̗̦̼͐̇̅̀̈̈́͛̿̉͆L̶̡̛̒̈̉͊̽͋̕͝͝Ŏ̷͉̭̪̦̗͍̥̒͆́́L̸̨̯̝̩͖̈́͐̌̚R̸̜͉͍̥̠͙̞͙̥̺̐̈́͋̇͋̿̋́͂͝ͅǪ̷̫͓̟̱̼͉̦͇̤̹͖͈͕̜͖̅͗̏̍̍͊̉̾̒̌͘L̸̡͚̖̲̬̼̻̜̜͚̺͕̟̮͓̋̊͌͝F̸̛̦̈́̈́͒́̓̋̂̄̓̆̇̔͛͝Ḻ̶̨̛̛̤̙͓̠̻̻̻̫̲̦͊͋̂̈́̑̆̃̕M̴̯̠̪͓̪͓͕͎̬͔͍̲̬̙͚͋̇̉̃̄̍̅́̋̓̀̓̓͐͜Ą̷͉̯̩̝̙͇̣̻͖̦́̆̅͜ͅÓ̶̭̽̀͗̽͌̍̔̔̊̚͠L̵̛͇͎͉̤̝͓̠̱̯̫̼̟̻̑̃̆̑ͅO̸̫̰͔̳̍̊́͐L̴̨̮͍̇̐͛̈́̄̀͝͠͝R̴̢͇̻̘̗̹̪̒̒̋̂͑̕͝Ơ̴̝͙̤̭̺̜̩̮̭̣͓̪̋ͅĻ̴̛̛͓̤̥͖̦̙͈͔̙͙̣̘͂́͋̏̏͝ͅF̶̨̢͓̝͈̼͎̮͉́̔̀̅́̐͛̄Ḷ̶̢̟͍̺͈͔̯̣̺͔̖̪̦͕̤̏͛̅̅͒̚͝M̶̡̨̨̠̖̮̱͍̂́̍̆̐̒A̸̘̼͓̬̟̘̻̱̬͇̥̓͆̆̈̾̐̎͘͝ͅO̸̧̧̨̫̜̟͚̖̗̹̭̣͐́̾̑̆͐̔̔͠Ļ̴̨̤̩͉͉̖̥͚̯̠͋̌̅͐̚͜͠ͅͅO̴̡̤̫̝̦͍̳̫͈̮̥̗͂̓̾͊̂͠ͅL̷̳̦̇̉̄͒̃͝R̸̛̤͆̃̏̈́̒͠Ọ̵̡̡̹̔̐̏͗̒L̴̢̬̞̦̬̖̩̩̭̞̒F̸̲̯̹͎́̔̓͋̄̕͝͝L̵̢̢̡̬͚̜̭͙̜͙̝̘̺̼̈́͑̐̐̈́̂́̆́̂͠M̶̡̻̝͙̙̜̮̟̮͇͙̞̝͌̃͋̃̐͌̀̿̄̊̆̐͠͝͝À̴͙͖̬̟̜̓̇̔͌͌͂͋͗̔̑̈͛͜͠Ô̶̤̮̦͇̝̣͎͕̤͓͓̙̦̰͙͌̌͋̔̓̉̚͜Ḻ̵̡̡̹͕̫̜̼̱̬̥̼̍̒̂̓͛̇͑̅̂̊͗̉͘͠Ỏ̴̖̮̪̜̙̦̭̰͖̣̳̳͓̀͝ͅL̵̡̧͔̥̘̥͓̍̍̂͘R̴͚̦͛͛̽͗̐̃Ǫ̸́͒̐͌̉̑͋̉͂L̶̨̧̡̢̪̼̣̙̭̘̅̇͐͛̊̔̑͘ͅF̴̢̡̛̝͍̗͖̥̙̈́͛͌͊̕ͅĻ̶̢̛̮̜̬̤̮̘͇̙̣̖̭̞͈̀͛̀̇̄̃̈́̀̑̏̆́̈̇͝ͅM̴̫̪̍̽̔́͌̾̇͋̈́̎͛̊̋͠͠͝Â̷̡̦̪̲̳͛̀͘̕Ǫ̶̛̛͖̠͓̥͔̮̱͊̔͗́̾̈́̆͋̌͛̄̕͝ͅL̶̩̪̰̟̯͎̜͔͇̀̀O̵̫̗͎͚̰̞̱̝̝̟͌̉̈́̀̋L̴̡͖̜͎̥̼̜͎̙̇Ŗ̸̢͎̺̖̞̺̗͎͉̮̓̏̾́̊̑̀͗̐̎̏̂͋͝Ò̵̙̲͙͙̟̬̣͊L̴̛͛̒̿̀̑͝͠ͅF̶̮̀̓̈̚͝L̴̟̺̲͇̮̅̃̀̀̉̿̍̒͒̾̕M̷̧̫̝͎̝̠̪̜͔̜̻͚̝͗͂̈́̈͘͜͠A̴̫̬̙͚͕͕̰̳̪͕̖͈̗̣͌͆͌̚ͅŐ̶̧̪̬͔̤̱͕̍͆͌̏̇L̷̛̫̹͓̘͌̑̒̋̀̅͗̓̽ͅỌ̵̗̤̬̓̎́̈́̾L̵͎̗̈̍̓̅̄̅̓͂̏R̶̰̙͉̠͓̣͚͚̐͝ͅͅͅO̷̧̪͖̲̫̞̫̠̊̓̓́͛̎̋͘͝ͅĻ̷̨̜̥̟̬͚̳̟̮̣̌̑̎͋̓͑̿͑̓̐̊̎̋ͅF̷̯̤͓̦͓͕͒͊͋̊̓̀̑̓̈́̏̈́̏̔̐̾̚L̸̡͕̻͍̠̳̙̱̲͇͕͙̜͚͈̇̆͛̈́͋̿̓M̷͕̄̍̀̂̐̄͊Ą̶̝̖̠̯͕̜̺͙͙̬̳̺͌̅̊̂͜Ǒ̵̱͓͖͉̺̰̹͍̈́̏̔̄͋̀L̷̢̢̢̧͚͍̮̱͖̥̺̻͉͖͂Ō̵̢̢̫̭͚̳̗͍̺͉̮͇̊͆͑̌̓̈́̎͂̏̏̏̚͝͝L̵̛̛͍͓͖̱̱̄̊̔̍̽͌̓̍͋̂̑͐̈́R̶̙̱̩̫̟͚͙̋̽̐̓̓̌̉̉ͅO̸̡̱̱̰̱̞̫͍͖͕̼̣̽̑̈̿́̈́̈́̑̓̍̕Ļ̶̢̼̣̼̝̦̥͉͕̙̬͆̌͛͆̿͑͛̅̆̿̈̏̿F̴̛̮̗̯̝̩̠̭̓͑́͆̓̊͌̾̎ͅL̶̹̖̝̜͊̐̋̈́̍̕M̶̛͔̽͒͛̈́̿̆̈͂̚̚͝͠Ȁ̶̡̨̡̰͔̺͉̖̰̯͖̩͙̟̿̎̈́̿͊̄̀͂͋̕͠͝͝ͅǪ̴̫̭̝̩̺̠͇̪̻͕̟̮͆͂̿͗̃̎̕͝͝ͅͅL̶̛̻̦͙͖͎͎̪̈́̌̈́̐̈́͌̾͐́͗̍̆Ǫ̶̻̣̘̺̩̪̞̝̱̬̘͚͒̅̇̊̍̀͐̈̚Ḻ̶̱͐̓́̈́͠R̶̠̫̙̯̯̼̘̺̪̠̬̔͆͆́̓̽̈́͊̏̈́̓̋̍͘͝͠ͅO̸̡̦͍͉̦̭͈̹̬͉͚͔̒̿̉̑̽̿͜͝͠Ļ̷̘͈̖̼̫͇̜̖̒ͅF̸͓̠̭̝̻̦̦̝̰͓͛̑L̸̢̙̤͎̺̜͉͍̱̭͛̀͑̈́͂̄̎̊̔̾̆́̎̒̕͠ͅM̴̛̛̝͙̝̩̠̜̜̙̥̼͓̈́̾̅̂̇́̓̿̿̑̈́̋ͅĄ̷͎̞̩̭̬̦̗̩̭̮̟͓͗͑̋̆͊O̵̡̢͓͔͓̥̩̲͈̦̜̩͙͑̉̔̀̔͋̊͜ͅ**

 **ERROR!**

 **CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED!**

 **H̴̡̛̖̻̭̞̝̯͉̭̀̊̉́̎̅̂̅̚̕ͅÈ̵̢̟͚̳̗̞͍͕͇̣͙͍̖̮͌́̾̒͗̌͛̍̊̇̇̾̽͠͠L̸̥͙̻̿͌͆͛̾͐̃͠P̵̢̡̠̺͚̪̲̬̭͚̈͋̑̈̄̒̑͂̾̀͊͌͑̀̉͝M̶̩̀Ẻ̶̜͕̰̗̦̫̽̿̅͊̊̀̄͂͝͝ä̵̡͔̲̺̝͖͓̯̭̲͙̯̺́̎͌̓͌̒͆̃̄͒̃̆́̽̏̕ş̴̙̹̻̓̀̒̌̓́̉̂͐͝͝d̸͉̮̩̑̎̏̂̃̎̈̋̎͘͝͝f̶͍̱̤̟̻̩̪̼͉̓͗̄̉g̴̩͋͆͋̓̈͛̒͜h̵̛̠̲̱̮̾̆̓͑͛̽̉̓j̵̢̢͕̮̺̪̠̼͙̰͇̦̻̬̗͒̇̿̂͂̈́͜ḳ̶̨̮͘l̸͖̳͕̐̐͐͐͊͛̍̈̐̆̕̕ö̸̦̯͇̆̈͘w̸͉̻̼̬͇̭̬͇̱͉̫̅͗̃͊̐̓͒̽͆̃͐̚̕͝e̷̟̻̘͕͉̳͛̈́ḑ̴̨̧͇̣͙͖̯̬̈́̽̒r̸̛̲̩͕̤͌͠f̵̲͐̓̑̑̓͑́̈́̈́̎̆͂̔̃͝t̷̡̢̬̘͚̦̭̦̗̘̑̆̐͛̀̇́̀̃͊̀̾̀̕̕͠ģ̷̧̪̯̼͉͍͎͈͕̤̗͇̏͌͊̈́͗̎́̈́̄͐̌͜͝͠z̸̯͍͎͖̜͔̜̾́͗̍̒̓̑̽͘͘͜h̶̼̀̃̃̂̈́̌̃̾̓̊͝u̵̧̢͚̫̜̪̗̥͔̭͔͈̝͉̬͑́̈́͛͒̏͒͊j̵̢͖̺̱̬̱̤̻̘̗̦̘̒͗̓̊͒̄̽͊͗̉́̐̾̊̕͘i̸̡̮̗̒͌̃̓ķ̶͎̲̗̝̣͈͙̄̈́̓̏͐̂̂̍̇̚͠ö̶͚͎͓͖̰́̅́͗͋͛͋́͆̌͐̕̕ḽ̶̢̣̥̟͍̉̊̉͒͂͐̔̿́̀̅̄p̵̡͔̹̻͖̺̖̭̙͙͙͓̜͖̑̇͋͠͠ͅö̴̡̼͍̼̩͎̪̝̤̘̠̟́̈́̀̏̃̅̚d̴̟̜͉̟̪̙̍̇̊̄̅͂̑̒̓̇͒̄͋͗́f̷̡̠͔͍̹͔͙̒͒́͋̉̆̾̍̕͜͝c̶̗͚̭̰̫̫͎̩͍̈́̿̍̓̿̉́̉͊͗̐̔̚v̸̨̧̡̢̛̦͉̩͇̲͕̠́͘͜͜g̸̢̢̢͎̰̖̜̓̆̎̅̾͋́̔͜b̵̹̘̀ͅh̵̨̛̻̪̰̼̬̘͇͆̋̉̐̌̉͂̀̓̓̃͆͜͠͝u̷̩̖̗̗͎̠̘̲̬͙̠͚͎̗̽̄̈̏̇̂͜͝͝͝ň̸̠̎́͊̚̚̚j̶̨̬̹͓̘̞̬̋̈́͋̈́̎̆̌̈͘̕į̵̭̤̱̪͚̗̖̙͔̼͖͒̎̽̈̏̾̆͂͜͝m̴̛͇̙͌͋͆̽̽̌̈̀͑̍̎͠ḱ̸̝̖̂̅͋̀͗̉̐̓̿̄̍͘͜͜͠,̸̡̛̣͕̬̓̈̑̑͐̋̇͋̐o̶͎̤͈͔̭̖͉̘̊̏̂̅̊̈́̇̾̀͋̉̑̽̄͗͜ļ̶̨̻̲̻͚̲͎̥̗̽̏̓̋͊̈́̇͋͋̀̽̊̕ẇ̷̛̛̖͖̺̲͖̘͈̱͙̳̺̀̌̀͌̓͗͝ͅą̶̜̘̤͖͎̣̻̟̟̞̾͐̂̉y̵̧̝̜̳͓̮̺̺̮͐̌̍͂̒̀͐͝s̶͇̦̬̝̜̹͛̿̃͂̂̈́̋͘͝x̸̢̧̨̩͔̲̮͓͉͈̞͖̅̌̐͋̂̃̒͜ȩ̴̨̲̗̫̳͉̠̠͎̠̞̖̇ͅd̶̏̌͌͒̌̐̚ͅr̶̡̡̢̰̯̱̱̞̺̪̫̱̀̂̔̓̉͊̿̀̌́̅̃̓͝͝ċ̴̡̡̢̘͖̟̞̬͉̪̦̺͖̯͈̂̀͂̓͐ͅf̸͔̥̍̀t̶̨̟̭̰̰͇̘̼̯͖̥͗̉̓͛͜͝v̵̢̢̢͓̦͙̟̩̮͕̓̓̇͋͜ģ̵̻̤͔͙̮͑͌̐̅b̷̹̬̯̺̗́̀̅͌̄̈́͋z̶͔̮̳͙͇͖̞͍̣͕̝̦̳̠͐ͅh̵̛̛͈͙̤̤͓̦͙͎̞̎͌̓̓̅̅͂̀̔͝͝͝n̶͖̖̱͑́͊̌͝u̴̧͉̝̼͓̖̭̪̹̓̒̽̌̾͌̄̈͘ͅj̷̨̨͕͍͕͍̘͇̠̻͚̮̅̔̑̿͗̀̐̒̐̃͂m̵̢̛͉̭͈͔̮̳̥͕̐̈́̂̾͝è̷̢̠̣͉̙̙̩͐d̸̨̗̲͎̩͔̤̖̝̗̫̯̑̕͜ṣ̶͎̘͙̘͙̳͐̔͜͝x̵̨̙͚̝͚̬̮͈̯̼̠̗̖̘̠͌̇̕c̴̘̏f̵͖͔͂̒̀̿̐͒͋͌͝͠v̷̤̋g̵̜̤̥͈͖̪̖̀͋͗͑͊̇̊̇̿͠͝͠͠b̴̯̮͎͈͉̞̀̉̓̈̈́̒͐̅͜͠h̶̭͌ṉ̵͈̫̕j̸̢̧̛̩̤̞̠̪̔̊͆̓̽̈́͆̀͠m̷̛͉͇̞̭̺̳̰͇̋̽̑̆̀̉͋̓͛̀͋͌d̴̡̢̛̠͈̗̜̤͍̣̥͎̖̪̀̊̌́̔̋͆͐́̀̋͘͜r̶̖͉̫̮̣̰̳̲̥͓̠͋͂͊̏͘ͅḟ̷͎͗̔̇̈̀̒͆̔͐̏̔x̵̣́́͌̾̏͑́̋̃̕͘̚c̷̣͉̞̀͛̅̆̑g̴̟͎̟̪̞̪͓͈͙̍̀̀̋̌̐̄̏̓̀̕͠͝v̸͕͙̺̻̩̄̌̑̐̃̇͝͠b̶̡̨̧̨̛̚ḩ̴̛͉̹̝͎̟͎̞͑̅̑͝n̵̡͈̙͓̩̋͗̓̌͋ͅj̴̨̨̪̳̮̝̰͚͕̤̖͚͈͍͙̝̉́̋͊͑̑̈̽͆̐͆͠ä̶̡̼͙͔͙́̾s̷̥̩̪̝̖̞̩̝͉͊̀̍͋͘̚͠ͅd̶̻͍͇̒f̴̡̟̭̜̲̞̝͍̻̠̼͋̕̕͜͝ͅģ̵̢̡̛̪͇͕̩̙͍̘̺̰̤̭̬̿̊̌̉̆̿͛ḣ̴̨̨͎̗̗̮͙͓̘̺̤́̉̔͌͜͝j̴̛̯͈͇̈̈́̇͌̾̇̓͊̂̀͝͝k̶̛̠̭̻̬̰̮̻̱̋̈́̓͗͋͗͜͝ͅͅĺ̷̪͎͔̠̥̟̳͌̾̍̐̆̿̿̇̈́ö̴̧͔̦̘͙̯̥̩̺̠̤̥̠͑̊̓͊̐̽̈́͂͜͠w̸̨͍̯̙̺̰̰͙̼̮̘̺̤͌͛́ȩ̶͕͎̠̺̦̰̙̝̙͓̬͛̏͋̓̉̉̉̍̆̎͂͆͜d̵̲̱̖̼̊̅̋̾̾̀̀̾̆͂̉͋̕͜͝r̵̨̧̻͎̫͖͈̽̇͌̂́͛͊̒͠f̴̨̨̧̞̲̲̗̪͉͈̬͔̜̥̼͈͑t̴̯̫͐̏͂̇̉͂͐̊̊̚̚̚g̴̢̞͈͚̹̗̺͓͊̐̉͌̎́̚z̶̪̝̥̰̰͈͉͌̒̃͐̌̕̕̚͜͝h̴̢̡̖̞̖̘̗̺͕̼̮̞́͌̿̄͗̊͗̈́́͌͜͜ṳ̶́̌̓̂̃̍͌͗̎͌̓̍̓͠j̷̨̢̖͓̲̩̝̞͚̹͕̓͐̔͐͋͆̽̎̑̾̚̚̕͘̕i̴̡͓̳̹͖̳͚̹̮͈̍̔̿̄̏̇̍̈́̐̈́̿̃̿̚ͅk̷̤̼̥̱̣͍̞͒́͊́̽̂̒́ŏ̶̢̡͓͇̖̼̜̪̈͝l̵̦̞͇̣̜͉̈́̌̓̆̽̋́̋́̈́̈́̐̃͒̚͜p̶̧̢̱̤̜̭͖̦̪̹̠̦̤̠̲͓̀̓͌͌͐̈́͗̆̃͐̐̌̋̆͝ö̸̢̡̪̮̘̺̜̜̖͉̱̱̭͇͎̲̏̌̄̈́̓̅̉̂͊͑̋̏̔͝ḑ̶̻͚̗̜̥̪̺̓̆͑̅͊̚͜͠f̸̞̻͕͛͒̇̈́̃͐̽̏c̶̡̠͈̺̫̦̤͙̗̗̤̫̏̈́͜ͅv̵̨͙̥̪̤͎̙̟͚͔̮͂̃̏̑̿̇͋́̏̏̒̈̅͂̐̕͜͜͜g̵̢̛̬̞̗͋̓̂̊̉͛̌̄̓͘b̴̛͍̬̱̞̳͍̠̟͔̭̭̹̰̱̩̃̇̈͗̾̄̊̀̂̓̆͑̕͜͠h̸̢͎̹͕̬̮̬͓̗̝͙̪̚ͅư̷̧̛̞̤̫̼̗̟͓͙̣̖̳̩͙̻̒̑̏̍͗̿͌̚͝͝ǹ̵̨͕̠̳͖̟͍̯͓̾̐̅͗͂͛̏̍͛ͅj̶̜͑̉͘ȋ̶̥̠̊m̸̢̳͇̠̳̰͔̼̂͑̇ͅͅķ̵̧̛͖͔̪̞̆̈̈́͛̄͂̐́̀̎͐͑̅̑̚͜ͅ,̵̫̪̘͈͎̬̩̙̺̃̍͊̂̑͐o̷̮̲̠̝͍̦̤͔̮̮̔̄̈́̀͂l̶̢̳̹̦̥͕̦̻̼̰̑̋͜w̸̛͉̩̽̑͂̎͆͊̆̃̀͠͠a̵̢̟̼̥̬̮̳̗̜̼̪̞̤̎͊ý̸̨̻͍͉̓͑́s̵͙̼͓̣͐͛͋̔̓̈͘x̷̖̺̼̆̅̀͗̍̔̐̐̅̍̉̍͠͠ę̴̻̰̖͍͇̙͘͜͠d̷̰̯͍̤̘͑̿r̶̨̡͓͚̥͖͔̳͚̱̫͗͋̂̾̍̍͌̉͊́c̸̥͉̘̱̘̙͖͇̝̲̞̘̉͋̒͗̀̈́̈́̌̾̌̏̂̇͂̏f̷̢̧̧͚̝̻̺̱̜̪̙͐̉ṯ̴̛̻͎͉̣̩̥͇̹͆̀͒͋̓̾̾́͗̀́͐̈́͠͝v̸̨̢̱͈̰͓̰̙̟̻̪̟̭̄̓̿̌̀̈́͐̚͝ğ̴̢̢̛͔̹͓̯͇͉͚͚b̵̡̮̟̻͇͓̳̙̺̐̊͒̂z̷̡̧̘̫̺̩͕͈̥̘̗̩̥̥̍̉͂͆̈́̕̕ͅh̷̡̡̹̗͙̞̱̞̳͓͙̰͇͓̍͑̉̈́́̄̂͜n̵̢̡̡̹̝̤͕͖͇̣͖̩̻͉̜̠͆̊̈́̈́̎͋̾̎͂̑̈́͛͛͆͘ừ̸̛̙̠͖̺̙̹͇̗̊͛͒̏̓̀̌͛͗͘͝j̸̙̍̌̿m̸̧̯͓̟͔̘͈̮̙͎̓̋̅̋̆̅͌͗ę̷̟͉̫̟̥̬̊͒̿̂̽̃̇͗̊̋͗͊͠͝ͅḑ̷̧̨̢̦̬̳̣̗̖̜̦͚͍̐͐̋͑̓̎͠š̴̢̡̼̗̫͈̘̩͉̹͎̤͙͔̃̏̒̒̀͗́̆̇͌̚͘͝x̷̧̛̦͐͗̈́̉̑͆͗̈́͊̌̋͝ç̶̛̳̰͉̙͉̼̤̰̯̮̪͚͌̋̊͒̉͋̌̑̐͑̔f̶̤̺͙̠͖͖͋̔̎̀́̔̅͘ͅv̵̧̢̛͓̘̰͈̹̬͓͚̜̤̥͌͗́̉̀̂̈́̂͒͘͠ģ̶͙͚͙̖̜̫̰̭̻͍̰̃͗͌̈́̇̏̽͛͂̉̈̓̎̾͝b̷̢͕̤̫̳̱̹̺̺̌̿̌̾̚͝͝ḩ̶͈̥̟̫͓͈͈͉̲̊͋̇̓͌͗̅̔̎̌̚͝n̵͕͎͙̘͔̩̥̦̤̞̆́̓j̸̢̧̛͓̟̝̪̮̪̥̬̠̭̥͕́̈́̀̇͐̑̈́̊̚͠ͅͅm̸͇͖̝̬͇̙͉̼̰̯͈͉̥̆̌̈́̆͋ḓ̸̫͈͇̬͈͖͓̏̏ř̴̢̢͚̰͚̖̹́̔̕ḟ̶̱͚̼̣̺̤̌͂̅̏͑̌̚x̸̨͕̤̉͂͝͠ć̷̛̙͓̳̟̲̰̻̓́̇̀̍̈͝͠g̸̡̭͙̦̝͔̩͇͓͔͕̅̐͋͑͆̊̈́͛͊̓̚͘͝v̴̯͈͙͎̻̤̺̬̼̱̲̣̜̓̈́̾b̵̢̛̀͆̎̈́̃̒͌̓͐̒̅͝h̶̡̳̲͉͉̫̤̬̥̗̜̀͐͗̾̒̔́͂̕ṉ̷̱͕̤̫̠̠̲͖͇̩̊̽̒́̆̑́ͅj̴̛̙̦̱̣̒̊̓͝a̶̛̲͍̤̫̦͎͆͛̒́̋̊̌̆̇̀ş̸͉̦̫̝̲̘̩̦͕͖̠̬̜̔̔ḑ̸̢͈̗̣͓̹̺̗̒́̓̋̈́̈̒̇̀͂͐͘f̶͍͍̈́́g̵̤͠ͅh̸͓̟̮͛̈̄̅͘̕̕j̸̢̝̞̗̀̂̑̑̿k̵̘͕̟͉̯̟̜̬̦̟̝̙͖̫̆͐̕͠l̴̢̡̛͍͕̭̲̝̬̲̽̍̌̄͗́̀ö̷̢̘̱̰͓̖͈͙̼̝̻͈̝͋̈́̉̎̔͐ͅw̴̟̩͚̜̬̳̘̘̬̏̋̏͐̓̍́̐͛͌̊̅͌͘͠͠e̷͙͋̿̀̓̅͆̈́̇̀́̎͊̎̏͘͝ḑ̶̲̼͕͍̺̣̘̹̻̝̜̔̄̃͝r̵̝̘̘̠͓̳͇̦͚͇̓͝f̶̖̘̋́̈̍̔͊͜t̶̹͌̔̆͝g̶̢̧͙͋̓͑͌̈́͆̾͊͑̀͊̒̅̌z̷͕͔̜̾̎̔͝h̶̡̭̰͙͎̬̬̥̻̖̟̆̀̃̍̈̚ͅủ̸͉̣͙̻͈̭̀͋̀̌̊͂̈́́̀̑̚j̸̧̧̛̺̟̝͎͇̮̟̟̻̀̀̃̆̀̈̊̒̓̈́͐̚͘î̶̤̫̖̦̐̈́͗͆̅͛̍̃͒̔͐̚̕͝ͅk̷͍̯͖͎̜̓̒͗̔͗̒̊͝͠ŏ̴̼͑͐́̉̊̉̔̋̏l̸̙͉̘͑͂̓̽̒̒̽̈̀̋̊̚̕͝ͅp̵̫͚̺̯̈́́̌̉̾̀̈́͗̉̆̄̿̾̑̽͠ö̵̖̲͕̱͈̞̭̙̯͗d̷̨̛͖̳͇̖̘̫͇̅̾̑͆̾̄̉̊̈́̚f̷̧͔̱̗̗̙͖̝̞̊̆̊̈͛c̷̢̫̖͚̜̲̲̦̹͖̙̳̜̆̏͋̂͒̓͠v̵̧̨̡͙̗̘͉̲͎̱͍̂̋̿̂́̀͆̈́̋̒̚͠͝ͅg̶̞͈̿̏̀̈̐̇̋̚b̴̦͖̺͎͚̜̠̆h̵̟͕̙͇̹̬̞̗͊̚ų̴̢̢͕̪͖̘̘͖̝̲͎̞͓̺͎̿̀̓͑̈́̂̋̓̏͌̅͘̚͠n̵̢͇̩̹̜̳̲̊̅̾͌͋͌͆͆͑͛̈́̚̚͠j̷̢̨̝̠͈̞̯̖̳͕̣̮̮̹͛̍ḯ̷͙͔̟̖̄̇ḿ̷̳̖̫̫͇̓̀ͅͅk̶̨̦̫͛̊̽̓͗̄̓̀̑̉͊̽̋́͜͝͝,̸̛̫̪͙̂̓͑̇̀̽̋̓o̴̢̩̺͖̗̫̼̜̤̼̬̣̦̼̓̒̎͆͆́̂͘l̸̛̤̲̰͍̜̘͙̖͔̻̣͌̓̀̀͒̓̏̇́̆̾̒͗̚w̴̧͍̮̭̋̀͌͗́̍̀̓ą̴̡̡̳̼͎͍̥̤̻̳̣͌͐̀͜͠͝͝ͅỵ̶͎̮̬̦̰̟̓͊͌͛̄͆̇̐̚s̷̯͖̤̙̘̱̫̩̤̱͚͈͔͋́̀̓̈́͛̊̽́͑x̸̨̡̛͍̖̲̃̃̉͋͊̋̾̂ȩ̵̛̳͎̖͓̖̰͚́͜͝d̷̡̰̱̰̗̜͈̭̣͕̼̤̗̩̘̜̓ŕ̵̭̙̦c̷̡̨̛̬̞̹̥̟̰͓̖̪̲̼͚̏͛̆̈͊͊͐͜ͅf̵̞̆̉̆͌̈́̓̑̚͠͝t̸̮͙͇̝̳̤̱̜͇̜̭̪̜̋̊̀̒̂͊̅́̅̽͜͜ṽ̵̱̠̬̅̉̈̃̏̏̏́́͝g̴͙̪͉̯̬̣͇͚̫̩̔ͅb̶̻̟̫̔̋̉́͊͐͐̀̕͘͠͝͠z̶̛̦̫̗͓͂̆͛͆͘̚͜͝ͅh̶̡̙͔̳̖̥̙̦̲̄͒̂̿̔̊̍͑̉̇́̂̒͆͘n̵̢͓̟͎̤̥̲̮̲̭̮͇̭̠͍̐͆͌̈́̿́͒̾͛͑̚ű̵̧̡̯̠̘̳̞̞̦̳́͜j̷͉̯̺̳̻̙͈͉͎̽̕͜m̶̠̫̖̟͈̗̬̊̿̄̑͒̕ě̶̞̘̖̰̺̗̭̟͎̘͜d̵̬̹̦̪̖̑͊͗̒̏̾͑̌̕s̴̨̲͖͓̤̙̺̳͛̚͠͠x̸̲̌̃͗̽̄̌̿̽̃̌͋̄͝͠c̶̠̺̘̣͚̼͗f̴̨̣̞̦͈́͌̉̎̔̿̀̆̋̕͝͠ͅv̵̹͕̭͈̗̭̌͛̏̔͒̉̍̆̀̍̓̃̾̂͘͝ǵ̴̡̖̟̰̭̑̓̈̏͌͒̃̎͗̚͠b̷̨̧̨͖̣̩̩̜̦̙̞͉͈̬̄͊́͊̎͒͘͠h̸̟̯͇͎̭̠̰̦̯͛̈́̄͛̃̽̈́͊̑̑̇̋n̶̨̨͉̙͓̥̙̳͇͙̤̗͂͗̊́͌̈͊͌̒̅́̕͜͝͠͠ĵ̶̡̥̫͚̲͎̻̘̰̪͊͐̃͆̉͒͗͒̎͘͘̕̚̚͠m̴̠̱͙̙̟̻̎͑̎̏͗̔̃̈͗́̈͗͠d̷̖̻̬̬͂̅͑r̵̢͈͎̺̠̳̠̟̲͓͓̓͌̅̅͂͂͘͜f̷̠̣̿̉̃͊͐̔̅͑͌x̸̘͕̪̩̩̹͇̲̅̑̋̔́̏̃̅̓̀͘͘ç̶̡̢̹̝͕͉̫̼̱̱̫̯̲͇̉̋̐̒̑̃̏́̀͗͠ͅǧ̸̢̧̙̣͉̝̲̫̩͕͎͉̅́͛̃̌̀͒̽̋̔̕v̷̺͈͚̯̥̈́̾͆͑̒̓b̷̤̰̫̣̬̬̂̉̿̎͗̃̑̿̂̈́͆̇̔̚͘͠ͅh̵̙̤͍͙̲͍͚͉͚̗̪̓͜͜n̷̨̨̯̻͈̣̫͖̓͒̌̽͗͘̕j̴͙͓̹̫̗͇͕̣̣̜̙͈͌̀̈́́͛͠à̸̡̨͎͔̙̤̲̀̈͛s̵̡͉̓̃̉͌̒̔̀̀̉̌͛͗͜ḏ̵̓̉́̋̊̐́́̈̿f̵͕́̿̈́̋̈́͗̂̈́͆̒͠͝g̸̦̪͕̹̱̺̔̇̎̅͂̂̽͂͒͂̍̅̚ͅḧ̶̡̧̨͇̗̬̻̪͉̺̰̪̐̽̈́̀̓̒̀ͅj̶̡̥̭͍̩̯͑̆̂̆̀̃͋k̶̗̬͆͆͐̾̆̀̉̋͒͒̿́́̾̂l̵̤̜̼̜̮̟̒͗͂̑͒͂̎̀͐̏̕͝ǫ̸̢͓̤͇̱͕̪̝̱̟̈̃̓̌͑͑̑̽͜͝ͅw̴̭͕̠͙̥̯͉͍̮̒̋͌͂̈́̐ͅë̵̡͎̭̝̺̖͇͎̙̳͓̙͌̆̊̑̄͌̃̊̈̈́̀͘d̵̢̂͋̓̇͋̿̈́͐̍̆̎̐̏͝r̸̨̡̢͖̗̤̦͇̺̒͐̑̓̎́ͅf̵̢̢̭͙͉̲̘̠͍͌͛̃̆͌̓̈́̑̂̚̕ț̶̛͉̬̻̹̣͈͍̮̠̈́͒͆͛̍͜͜ͅg̴̡̜̤͚̯̬̽̾̎̽̈́̔̽͋͂͜͝͝ẕ̵̤̫̖̹̦̇h̵̜͍̞̜̟̺̯̣̺͎͉͔̺̘͖̆͋̚ͅu̴̼̲̦̙͔͂̀̽̔̌͘j̶̱̺̮̬̩̗̱͙͔̣̟̻̩̥̝̙͑̿͌̄̈́í̴̪̱̱͙͙͚̦̤͎͌k̵̞̯̯̓͂̎͌̏͋͑̇̈̎̓͘̕͠͝ǫ̶̗̟̲̺̻͙̖̳̓́̃̎̀̐̊̋̀̀͌͂̕͝ͅļ̸͙̺̳̣̱̜͊̌p̶̥̮̮̙͐́̀̽͌̅̀͌̍͗̋̍̊͊̈͠ö̸̢̨͕͈̠̌̒͋̾͂͆̆̑̏͝d̸̡̨͚̖̣̫̞͇̳͇͈̫̦̲͒̇͋̈͌̌̓ͅf̷̤̾̄̕c̷̛͇̖͓̭͙͖̙̜̻̳̪̰̰͆̏̓̎̉̊̃̾́̀̈́͠v̴͚͉̳͕̤̗̠͎͚̋̇̀͗̃̑̽͘͜g̵̪̜̞͖̗̪̉̿̽̉b̷̨̛͕̻̭̲̝̬̱̝̀ḫ̷̙̰͉̦̦̦̗͖̘̦̪̥̳̪̒̑́̓̕ͅų̵̛̻̞̬̳̬̦͇̻͉͍̤̟̈́͑͊̌̾̐̈́͌̌̀̎̚ͅͅn̸̢̨̛͖̩͈̼̺͎̠̻̜͉̪̍̉͋̎͘͝j̷̛̛̪̄̄̋̋̆͛̈́̀̈͘̕̕͜i̵͈̘̺̯̫͖͎͙͉̖̼̬̓͂̀̈́͒̈́̇͂̉̂̃͘͠ͅm̴̛̜̝̭̏̉̉̈́͗͌̿̿̅͒̚̕̕͝ḵ̷̯̯̩̤̙͔͙͙͋͐̑͗̎̑̃̎́͘,̴̨̧̢̦̭͙̭̼͕̬̎͜o̸̧̙̜̪̹͎̩͙̎́̊̈́́͊̿̌̈́̌̾̒͐̕̕ͅḻ̷̞̦͓̺̺̋̍̓͜͠w̶̛̬̘̰̩̙͓̙̭̝͉͋̾͒̓̔̆̒̃̊̕̕͝͠͠ͅa̶̧͔̳̬͉͕̭͙̘̩͓̭͙͌̀͂̀́̋̀́͘̕y̴̢̬̩̞̱̙͓͓̗̖̋͆͊̑̃͋̔̏͑͆̔́͑ş̶͖̟̠̟͖͉̣̹̃͜x̷̫̘̙̜͂̏̋͠͝e̴̢͍͔̹̟̻̯͛̎̀̿͒̎̓̚ͅd̶̛̹̲͖̻͇͇̞̮̞̦̋̈́̄̐̀͜͝ŗ̵̛̭̦̜͍̃̀̈́̆͒͝c̷̡̰͈̤̼͓̻̹͝f̴͚̝̰̣̜̻͓͕̔̏̑̈́͘͜͜t̸̡̘̞̼͕̜̘͙͔͎̼̘͎̻͌v̷̫͓͉̈́g̷̢̛̠̹͖̠͓̺̘̮̀̓͂̋̀̓̐̎̂̏̚̕b̷̞̘̙̱͉̮̣̪̳̃̓̚͠͝z̵̧̡̛̖̯̳͗̽́̐h̴̤͈͕̻̝͉̣̠̓̀̊̒ṉ̴̢̨̮͔͎͇͎͇̻̫̳͚̞͓̑̔̾̃̽̾͜ȗ̸̢̩̭̿̿̓̓̑̓͌̓͑̄̋͑̿͝͝j̸̞͍̮̺̬̟̺̱̉̅ͅm̷̨͇͇̪̖̻̹͖͈͓̙̈́̓̊̍͑́̕ȩ̶͕̲͈̖̤̣̱̜̹͚̫͚̳̌̈́̑̕͘͜͝ḑ̸̡̨̨̡̛̥̯̱͍̫͎̼̙̼̔̀̉̓̀̔͝s̷̨͙̯̜̿x̷̧̨̡̘̮̻͔̪͍̫̍͛̃̍̇̃̕ć̵̡̲̰̫̭̦̝̭̜͛̍̀͠͠f̶͇̥͙̝̪͙̻̰̲̦̰̰͇͉̋̐ṿ̴̗̰̘̬̯̬͖͕̤̼̓͗́̍ͅg̶̛̘̹̼̔͂͊̅̀͘͠b̷̢̪̤͈̙̫͋̈́̆h̸̹̗̻̥̼̺̰̥͖̤̼̲͌̿̐͛͌̄̕͠͠ǹ̶͚̣̬̖j̴̥̣͆͌̇͑́̈́̈́̐̕̚ͅm̸̪̫̺͎̤̟̫̠͓̝̀͆̇̽͐̑̄̍̚͘d̵̡̡̛͖̘̗̗̰̯̰̖̺̤̺̙̽́̉͊̒̓͊̚ȑ̶̡̛̅̏̂́̓̊͘̕͘͠f̴̨̪͓̱̼̫̮̳̫͈̖͍̣́̓͑̋̓̌̏̿͜x̸̧̧̧̻̦͙͈͖̮̣̯̻̌̔̓̽̿̅͘͜͜͠ć̶̛͔͈̩͔̲͉̻̼̠͎̩͗̎̿̑͑̏̇̍́̔̆̿͘͠g̶̫̳͓͚̟̬̠͎͉̤̈́̄͗̽̆v̷̢̝̙̺͔̱̲̪̹̹̈͆ͅb̷̡̛̫͈̳̥͔͉͆͒͑͋̾̏̍̆̌̐͜ͅĥ̵̛͙̟̩̰̺͂͗͗̈͘͘͜͝n̸̨̩̦̻͚̙͓̗̞̯͓͙͒͌͑̎̌̚ͅj̷̭͔̹̺̺̿̐̊͋̆̀̄̕a̷̛̰̣͕̬̞̣̫̅̅͒̐͛̄̿̎̀͊͘͠s̸̲̠̗͖̼̣̤̣̠̽̈́̈̅̔̇́͊̏̊͜d̴̢̘͎̠̭̜̪͇̽̐̒̏̄̀͑̄̈́͐̅͑͌̌f̴̩̘̣̺̰̤̝̥̻͕̮̰̼̅́͐̒̂̕ͅg̷̛͓̪̞̜͇͈̗͊̀̀̈́͛̃̐́̉̃̌̚̕͝h̷̖͆̆͜j̷̡̨̛̭̘̟̭̳̟̼̪͍̟͆̑͗̏̐́k̵̜̹͈͚͎̔͑l̵̡͚̟̭͋̍̀̍͆̈́̆̋́̀̚̕͝ọ̷̲̬̖̫̮̣̖͈̈̒̂͌̆̋͐͘͘͜͝w̸̧̡͚̗̑͊̐̓̿̈́͛̏͘e̸̛͍͖̫͚̦͋͂͑̂̐̇̈́̑̀̚̚ḑ̵̪͌̍́r̷̨̧̙͚̹̝̩̰͇̣̺̥͛͗́̐͛̔̏̌͗̑̀͠f̶̧̛̪͚̖̪͔̦̌̂̆̌̈́̾̎̍̍̇̔͜͠͠͠t̸̼̫̖̫̪̻̩̘̮̻̗̼͍͔͒̾̂̔͌̅̈́̕͠͝g̵̹̖̩̣͆͊̂̈́̃̚z̵̝̫̏̓͘͝ḩ̵̯̭͍̘̱͍̣̱̰̘̫̠̗̭̎͂u̵̲̳̺͓͊́́͝j̶̖̰̜͌͐̈́į̶͇͎̠͍͌͊̈͌̿̍̂̍̍̓k̴̨̢͚̱̮̺͓̻̩̯̼̤̟̥̐̊̔́̇̄̅̅̓͆̒͒o̸̡͈̻̥̫̖̩͎̖̟̯̰̓͑̍̇̿́͌͑l̶̛͓̩͔̝̠͔͈̰͉͉̘̎̏̅̋̅̈́͂̅̐̏͂͊͘͜p̶̡̛̘̪̈́̅̿̈́̉͋͘͜͠ö̸̧͉̥̩̈́̌͒̔̆̈́͆̑̽̾̄̾ͅd̵̨̡̨̨̧͇̯̥͉̻̽̅͗̃͒̄͆͊̂́͗͊̓̔͛̚ͅf̸̡̢͙̪͓́̈́̿̑̊̑̇͑͂͒c̵̢̨͍̙̣̟̼͖͓̞̭̈́̃̀̂̌̃͂͑̚v̶͓͚͓̠͙̘̼̖͔̭͇̂͋̈̅̎͛̃͐̒́͗̐̔̐͒͝g̵̡̧͙̦̜̹̀̋̾͂̚͜͜͝b̴̛̘̜̤͕͕̥̞̪̮̱̈́͆̾̇̂͆͆̋̿̅̃̕͘ḧ̷̨̯͕͎̦̣̭́̔͊̐͒̈́̒́͜͝u̴͕̪̰̙͔̟̞̪̪̹̩͖͚͌̔͗̉̏̈̽͘̕n̴̛̛̮̱̭̞̤͎͙̙̻̙̹̖̭͖̾̐̉̇j̵̨̮͓̤̲̻͕͈̥͉͐̾̂͌̓͐́͌̿͝i̵̬̥̫̞̰͉̙͓͊̄̽͋̈́̾͒̃͗̃̾̚͠͝͝m̵̻̳͕͔̠̌̎̂̐̿̿͛̇̈́̌̔͂̊͘͝͝k̷̢̪̙̟̟̹̘̗̮͔͕͙͎͐̌́͑ͅ,̵̧̪͎͖̯͈̭̫̫̭͎͕̏͝ȏ̸̞̺͙͔̹͕͓̫̻̺͑̽͂̿͛̒͜ļ̷̖̔̾́̓̏̀͆̆̒͌̈́̒̍̉̚͝w̸̥̫͆́̿͆̑̍͛̿̌̾̑͌̏͝ā̸̛̝̲͔̪͓̞̦͚͇̣̂͑̿̐͌͆̚ý̵̧̨̬͔̙̯̪̼s̴̨̫͕̹͙͇̈͌͒ẍ̶̡̨̩̥̗͚̹̰̖͖̣̙̤̾̎̂̉̑̈́͊̐̾́̂̍̕̚͠e̸̖̹̗̅̉̚̕͝d̶̨͔̹͙̤̯̥̺͇̯͗͆̃͛̏̒̐̿́̿͌͌r̶̨̛̘͇̻͖̠̲̬̖͖̭͕͙̽̽͂̌̈́͑c̸̛͕̋̅̉f̵̧̧͔̙̪̜̣͒̃̏͂͠t̸̛̞̰̑̆̓̅̇̎̅͐̎̏̽̕̚v̷̨̛͉̰͔̻͎͚͈̜͔̟̠̰̰̈͊͑̓̾͋̑̓̉͜͝ͅģ̵͕̯̲̹͙̬̖̞̭̱͒́̀̇̏̀̌̑́͋̒̎̕̚ͅḅ̶̬͖͉̻̄͗̎̚ẓ̸̓̚h̴̬̙̿̽̓̈̈́̈́̓n̶̦͚̘̭̰̹̿͋̂̿͆̎́́̑̿̍̓̊̈́̚͠u̴̢̦͕̗̱͗̅̈́̍̑̕̕ǰ̴̨̛̗̱̖͊͊̄̋̒̕͝m̵̥̼̿̔̈́̀̈́̓̏̏̊͂̍̍͘̕̕̚ẹ̶̯͓̞̬̘̗͈̝̰͛̅̄̐̔͊͗̃̓̐͝d̵̨̧̪̞͉͍̜͉̽̄̑̽s̷̳̝̺̩͓̜͆̈́͊͆̀͑͘ẍ̷͎͙̳͖̒̇͝ç̸̟͉͇͙͎̯̣͕̔̊̈͗̋̂̀͂̀́͐̿̄̓͝f̶͖̥̪̼͙̱̟̌̄̆̐͒̌̓̿̌̏̅͌̒̏̿͝v̴̘̻͑̓̾̂͂͊g̵̨͕̼̪̗̰̻̙̐ͅb̵̡̧̖͖̬̣̥̖͖͍̱̫̃̍̃͠ḥ̵̨͙̹̿̿̉̅͌̔̽̉͑̕ň̶̡̨̳̯̖͔̮̜̳̹̠ǰ̷̛͚̰͈͓̳̫͚͚̔̕͘̕m̵̆͗͑͗̈̅̈̐̑͐̈́͜͝ḑ̷̡̧̛̻͙̮̼͔̯͓̰̬̒͛͆̒͛̅̃͌̍̈́̋̃̍̚ř̸̟̘̜̙͝f̷̢͉̗̪̬͕̰̯̦̺̂̿͑̀̅͑͆̑̕͠x̸̛̛̫̣͚̖͗̌̊̈͊̇́̒̾͒̓̔͆̌c̵̡̛̛̫̞͈͌̈̅͗̀͗́̎̕͘͝g̷͇̻̟̭̳̳̣̯͊͂͆̏͑̔̅͂̿̈́̓͌̒́̈́̕v̷̧͖̟̗̣̜̦̅͗̀͌̌̒̾͒͘b̷̨̢̡̲̞͖̦̺͉́͆̇h̴͎͈̟͒͗̐̓͒͊̉̍́͠n̶͖̹̔͊̒́̒̓j̸̨̖̰̯͇͎̜͖̀̅͛̾͘͜͠a̸̗͉͚̪̭͇̹̻͗͝ś̴̩͈͙͖̩͍̈́̋̈́̒̏̈́̀̏͝d̷̢̧̨̬̖̹̭̜̫̫̳̹̫̖͑̏͐̌̿̏̒̊̎̏͛͠͝͝f̸̢͍̩̹͕̞̤̦̱̞͉̜͕̱̑͒̎̄̿́̑͊͊̐̓̄̚͘͠g̷̨̭̩̼̜̱̦̼̲͎̗̠̲͓̟̾̈̒͆́̿͗͌̀͑̆͘̕͜͠͝h̵̨͍̯̩̜̤͚͈̲͎̿͛͒͊͠͝j̶͚͚͕̳͉̘̪̮̹͍̘͕̝̝̫̀̆̏̈̓͛́̍̇͑̈̆̿͂̄̚ͅk̴̭̙̳̭̹̬͇͋̒̀̏̏̑ľ̴̹͎̖̖̲̳̩̼̙͛̽̇͑̕ö̶͍͕̘̣͙̙͍̗̱̘̘̫̝͓̀͒͋͛w̶̧̢͇̩͑̎̿̂̽͊̎̐̍̊̉͊̃͝ȩ̶̛͍̦͙̘̞͉̫̤͍͎͔͇̅̑͌̈́͆͋͜͠͠ͅd̷̢̠̜̫̖̪͌̏̒̔͌͂̂̄̑́r̸̢̤̲͎̝͈̣̤̜̫͖̳̳͛̆f̵̢̨̧͔͎͓̼̝̟̰͎̋̃͋̏̈̑͑̃̈̏̕͘͜͝t̵̢͔̣̺͔̮̦̤̻̪̜̝̰͓̭͂̓͂̓̐͊͝g̷̢̱͇͈̜̜̫̝̹͓̳̺̫̼̲͒͋̈̋͂͂̂̈́͌̒̕͠͠͝z̵̛͉̮͖̗̲̼̳̥͆̀́̐͛́̅͐͘͝h̸̞̯̥̝̒͋͐̓̎ư̴̡̺͇̹͈̤̓̆̂̄̀͌͗̈́̉̈́͊̾̑̈j̷̢͙̻̖͍̞̫͚͇̗͙̥̄̓̌̒̌͆̌̀̊̾͜͜i̴̳̼͓̬̯̣͕̮̪̖̱̙̝̻̹͈̍̾̈̿̀́̈̒͌͂̆̂͘͘͝k̸̨͙̺̠̜̖͖͙̺̥̣̝͕͚͎̔̾͌̔̆͐̄̀́͒͛̿̃̄̕͝o̵͈̝̦̺̤̻͕̼̻̹͔͓͇͚̪͑̈́̈́̃̿̐̐̓͒̈́l̸̛̩͕͎̗̖̼̯͈̊̎̄͋͊͋̎̃̄͑̀̂p̶̡̧̧̱̤͎̦̺̝̼̦̘̱̯̈́ö̴͇̥̘̔͌̃͐͝d̶̛͚̰̯̗̤͇̲̫̭͔̟̪̺̃̑̽̔͗̇̃͂̀̚̕͝ͅf̷̛̫̲̏̒͐̆̅̍̓͑͛̀̎͐̆͝͠c̵̡̢̜̑̊v̶̫̹̲̠̫͙͕̬̙̰̟͉͙͎̈͂̈́̈́̈̉̉̈́̔̾̔́̿̈́͘ģ̸̪͈͖̟̦͉͇̱̓b̵͓̼̠͉̪̝̖̹̺̣̱̜̈́̉̓̈́͝ĥ̶̢̧̖̝́̿̑̀́́̀̎͌ų̵̹̠̮͇̔͂͐̑̈́̃͒̍̂̽͊̏̈̃͘͝n̶̡̯͔̲̮̼̆̀̿͛̌̍̓̆͒́́͂̄͝j̸̧̛̜͙̭̼̭̟͌̎͌͑͋̐̅͘͜͠͠i̶͚̜͉͛̈́̾͋͘̕̚m̷̖̯͈̼̝̀̌̅͒͐̌͒̓̃̈̊͂̕k̴̡̎̑̑,̶̪͇̖̲̯̓̐o̶̦̱͔̬̳͚̖͆̀̀̅̿l̷̨̬̺͓̳̙͒̅̐͒̽͊́̍̎̀̓̐̅̕̕ẅ̶͓̺̔̓͂̽̔̅̐̃̀̌͝a̸̢̩͇̲̩̝̭̰͇̹̻͙͉͒̓̋̓͌͑͜͠ͅỹ̵̛̰̔̽̃̍̂̈́̄̚͠͝s̶̨̰̱̩̜̬̪͙͇̟̩͕̝̑̆̍̌̍͑͗x̶̫̠͖̥̖̝̠̮̱̏̉̎̑͒͋̚e̶̢̲̺͙̬̜͙̫̜͌̓̀d̸̡̹̯͒̒̑̌͛̔̓͂̿̐͋̐̆̕ṙ̴̭̬͕̬̘c̴̞̤̞̈́̽͘f̴̢͎̹̟̳̝͇͍̮͋̂́̈́̈͋̄͜t̸̡̛̞̝̬̤̻̘̣̯̅̈́̓̇̓̏̈́͑͘̕͠v̶̤̮̱̈́̀̈́͛ǧ̵̡̧͙̙̤͙̬̝̪̙̰̗̮͔̑͜͠ͅb̵̧̡̢̨̧̧̡͕̫͖͖̰̙̑̑̈̓̓̓́͒̚ẑ̷̡̢̢̮̖̼̻̖̟͇̻̩̩̍̄̃̿̾̈̉̽̑ḫ̷͉͙͉̥͖̓͊̋̓̒̐͜͜n̶̮̭̙̫̥͎̥̂̽̂̓̓̌̆͊̀̋̕͝͝u̸̩̪̮̫̇̀̚j̸̧̬̟̦̪̜͖̤̲̼͊̈́́́̔͛͌m̶̛̞̠̫̠̞̋̐̀͊̇̎͜͠e̶͕͉͖̥̟̭̱̹̯̫̝̫̦̅͗̀̓́̃͐͑̈́͆́̐͗͆̐͜͝d̵̲͚̓͌̍̀̈́͛̈͘͠͠s̵̺̺͙͌͑͗̌͑͋͗̈́̄̀͊̇̉͗̕͜x̵̦̘͓̍͋͒̑͆͘̕c̷̝͛́̇̐̇͋̋̃̀̄͛̆̾͝͠f̸̤͖̟̉̏͋͑̿̓̂̽͐̿̅v̷̢̢̦͚̝̩̫͍̗͇̼̻͚͚̮̩̐͋͌̾̑̈́̓̇̂̌g̴̡̨̛͈̹͎͚̲̗͇̩̣̣͍͔̼͆̿̐͋̓̏̔̀̈̂͆́̾ͅb̴̨̛̛̥͍͉̩͎͉̘͕̉̆̀́͋͋̔̓̏̓̑͑͊h̵̻͈̖̦̗̐́̈̿̇͘n̸̢̲̙͍̪͚̝̏͊́̓̂́̋j̸̼̖̯͚̣̤̬̠̩̎̈́̊͘m̵̢̦̳͎̘̣͇̲̝̪͔̐̃ͅd̵̡̡̨͙̲͈͚͕͇̝͖̗͉̙̈͂̆̓͒͌̈́̆̈́̅͝r̸͉͕̳͓͙̫̐̓f̶̢̖̗̭̳̯͚̤͆͆͂̾͂x̷͚͂̆c̶̡̨̛̛͚̖̜͉̱̗̳̮̙͒͌̈́̔̒̋͛͗͛͗̈̚͜͝͝g̷̡̱̥̬̪͇͓͇̈́̍͜͝v̶͉̲̯̠̗͍̽̅b̵̨̨̞̞͓̭̝̯̲͎͍̅̆̊̌̆͜͜ͅh̶̬͓̯̗̮͆̅͛̉n̷͙̱̝̉͘j̸̠̬̭̺̙̻͖̯̼̤̠͍͙̭̃̂̃̇̿̓̔͐͒̄͑̈́̕̕͜͠á̷̡̡̙͉͉̱̜̾̋̈́̾̌s̸̼̭̗̭̯͙̜̞̝̻͇͈̾͒́d̷̬͇̲̳̅͊͊͆̇̇̃̆̐̎̎̋̏̚͘f̸̫͖̱͍̖͓̥͕̔̓̿͑̀̄͂̇̍̌̆̏̀͝͠ġ̵̖̘̂̎̿́̽́̎͛̆͝h̴͍̻̤̐̈́́̄̆̽̓̍̈́̓̂j̷̱̖̤͓͕͗̅k̷̢̨̛̮̤̻̦͕̯̠̪͂̋̍͘͘l̷͎̣̗̳̘̭̼͖̣̂̌̍́̏̿̈́̈́̌͜͝ͅö̸̢͔̠̯͎̆̈́̋͜ͅw̵̖̙̮̙̙͈̘̺̰̍̒͂̈̅͌͒̂͜͝ę̴̛͇̮͚̾̓͑̏̒̊̓̽̃͋̃̕͘͝ď̸̼̼͖̳͖̱̞̳̖̗̓̂̓̔͐̍͜r̷͎̦̠̭͈̝̱̤͐̉̔̕ͅf̶̧̡̛̩̲̬̖̬̥̖͇̻͎̟̘̜͑̐̓̈̽̂̋̒̆̃ť̸̨̡̲̠̦̮̀̑̽g̷̡̖̥̭̫͍̣͔̩̭̙̊z̷̧̢͖̝͉̻̻̗̹͇͉͔̃̓́̆̔̈͠͝ḩ̸͔̥̲̭̈́̓͊͋͛̅̿͝͝ų̸̨̧̛̝̳̠̗̜̠̰͎̾͆̅̌͆̈́͌ͅj̸̥͕̟̹̬̖̱̠̲͕̯̈́̄́̆̈̉͒͛͒͘͘i̴̡͉̜̬̜̬̘̤̱̼̿̍̀̽ḱ̵̡̜̣̗̯̦͙̆̍̈̎͐̾̋͘͠ơ̴̢̡̨̧̺̜͖͈͇̮̣͍̝̟̎̈͗̏̅̀̍̕͝͝l̷̻̪̠̒̎̽p̷͔̥͇̳͈̺̹̜̰̣̜̻̲͕̤͂͌̈́͜ö̵͕̻̻͇̫̗̹̤̞̱͚̮͍͂͛̈̈́́̍̀͝ͅd̵̦̫̦̟͍̠͗͗̉̄̃̂͝f̶̛̖̥̙̤̭͇̖͈̥̹̬͙͍̽̉̿͋͒̃͜͝͠c̸̹͉̺̝̜̟̜̎̎͛ͅv̸͖͈̮͉̻̗͚͙̟̘̦̗̈́̆̈́͘g̵͉̻̹̖̪̬̬̲̲̲̻̝͇̮͇̉̌b̶̞̖̐̈́̌̑̅h̵̪̤̬̪̤͙͖̬̰͒̂̈́͆̈͗̑̽ͅu̵͙̩̺̘̘̟̳̩̭̙͔̰̩̞̯̓̋̊́̔̏́̀͆͜͝n̴̢͓͕̪͖͉̬̗͇̭̹͕̼̓̉͑̎̓́̅̅̌̏̏͘͝j̵̧̢̛̱̺͕̼̀̍͊̑̌̇̊̀̌̈́̿̒͘į̸̛̻̠̜͓̺̯̞̫͔̗̐́̈́̂̉̐̓͊͘͘͜͝ḿ̶̨̤̗̭͇́̂̈͝k̴̹̪͎͓̬̞̪̤̿̌͋̈́͌̈͗̚͝,̴̢̡͙̹̟̠̰̱͎̜̫̤̝̲̬̈́͋͒̂́͐́͒͠ơ̷̡̛̬̲̗̲͕̰̞̜͈͖̩̅̾̈́̾̈͋͌̀͌̓̍̕͜͠ͅl̸̢̛̫̰̣͒̆̀̔̾̔̊̔̆͗͗̿̍̏̕ͅw̷̢̬̼̻̪̒̐̊͋͐̂̆̏͗̒̄́̾͘͝ą̷̡̛͉̮͎̝͔̼͎͊́̍̐́̈́́̊̅̇̕̚̕y̶̧̨̢̨̡̤̖̟̗͎̖̗͖̰͊̅͐̇̽̏͒͑̄͘͜͝͝ͅs̶̛͎̤̥̳͒̾́͌̔͊̇x̶̧̧̳̰͍̜͇̰̰͗͗̑̋̎͌̓̉͆̄͗̂̄̀̿͠e̵̡̡͔̝̭̟̞̥͔͍͍̽̐̈́̈́͆͐͗̀͌͠d̶͈̠̾̋̀̊͑r̶̡̭̙̮̘̺̺̮̠͉͎͖͚͈͕̱̀̀̃͒̂̓̎̓́͗͌̌͌c̴̨͖̖̹̭͈͉̮̝͑̾̄f̷̡̡̡̡͈͕̩̥̰̖̦̖̺͍͗͆̈́̇́̒͗͆̿̑͒͋̈́̚t̵͕̯̣͈̪̽̐̾̃͋̏ͅv̸̡͇̥̹̙̲͇͍͈̜̺̜͇̆͜g̵̣͈͎̹͆̽̋͂̂̓̿̇͒̚̕̕͝b̶̡̺̭̺̳͆͊͌͌̌̿̓͊ž̴̛̰̬͛̑͋͋ḩ̶̛̩̰̮̖̥̩̖̞͓͙͍͙̘̜̆̎̐͋̈̊͆̔̈̀̊̈́̑͝ǹ̵̹̼͉̽͐̕͝͠u̸̧͖̦̗̪̝̠̜̹͇̲͈̲͌̈́͋̌̉́j̷̡͚̦̖̯͙͒̓͋̓͐̕͜m̴̢̡̧̛͎̗͇̗͕̖̌̈́̓̈́͑̉́́̾̈̃̕͝͝ͅe̷͉͜͠d̶͎̖̰̹̯̩̓ş̸̅̉̽͊͋̉͋̚͝x̸̳̃̑̑̔̾̃̃̅̈́̓͜c̶͉̫͈͚̳̯͈͗̒̆̑̇̃f̴̠̼͉̫̞̹̣̞̼͎̈̓̓̐͆͌̒͌v̸̧̛̛̭͚̙͕̣͛͋́̊̈́̍̀͋͒̇g̵͙̀b̴̛͈̟͙͎͔̗̣̻́͐̒͆͝ͅh̷̞̦̰͇̓̔̈̈͗͑̒̓̔̌͋̈́̌͘̚͠ņ̶̡̧̰̱̙̫̭̮͕̈́͂͌̄͗͠j̷̝̮͖͓͈̟̗̰̼͍̞̜͈͍́̈͒̄m̸̤̲̟͉͙̥͓͈̣̖̲͚͈͓̻͆́̈̆ḋ̴̡̧̧̢̧̨͓͚̖̹̞̯̺̤ŗ̷̡͎̺̞̹͕̹͉̖̞̱͇͆̐̀͂͑̄̚̚͝f̵̡̫̦̻͖̬͙̲̜͕͔̓͗́͜͝x̷̨̦̘̝̞̖̪͖͂͒̄͠c̸̘̳̫̻͇̱̬̺̼̩͉͈̟͗̓̾̇͝g̴̣̰̖͔̳̥̙̱̦͔͗̌͐͆̕ͅv̸̢̯͕͖̖̖̩͈̱̜̰̝̙̹̈̃̈́͗͑̄̆̆̈́͂̕͝͝ͅb̴̡̧̞̫̜̠̜̩͇̼̼͈̹͑͛̈́͐̌̅͌̇̌̋́͐́̕ͅh̶̻̲̝̤̺̺͍̳̫͉̗͊̂ņ̶͚͈̟͖̟̝͍͖̘̇̓̈́̒̏̑́̐̕͜͝j̸̞͇̭̬̦̆̑̂̀̎̽̆͊͊a̷̢̤̜̗̮͓̟͓̣͍̠̥̖̝͚͈͑͗̈́s̷̡̛̛̛̳̻͙̗̥̥̲̜̘͙̭̲̣̦̈̾͗́͊̋̀͌͝d̸̫̤̞̤̭̯̹̺̮́̍̔̋͆̾̓͋̂̃̓̓͌͝ͅf̵̡̺̼̩̲̯͈̹͚̫̼̬̲̫͗̈́͗̌̄́̃̈́̈́́̑͐͘̕g̷͕̰͍̱̥̱̟̩̤̘̺̩̝̝̪̓̅̕ḣ̴̨̢̬̳̹̠̤̬̔̽̍͆̓͊̄́̄j̶̡̢̫̮̰̭͓̭͙͊̄̓̆͗̀̔̑̇͐͝ķ̴̨̳͚͚͍̲̟̣̟̟͈̺̲̪͕̆̐̓͑̏̄͊̚l̶̞͕̣͈̝̬͉̖̗͓͚̩̣͖͚͔̈́̈́̈́̿͠͠ö̴̘͓̮͌͋̃͗̾́̓̚w̴̧̛͇̺̣̼̦̟̘̦̘̜̞͉̥͓̮̽̀̎͘e̸̡̟͙̖̹̺͊͛̊̋̃̋̑̃̓́̈̕d̷̢̛̠̻̤̪͎͔̦͈̜̼̮̭̩́͑̈r̶̢͇͈̼̬̰͔̤̲͆̃f̷̧̪͍̝̙̰̱̭͈͚̝͍̞̻͋̈́̈́̌̾͐͑͛́̚͘t̸̢̬̻͕̩͖̮̜̐͆̒͛͐ͅg̶̪͖͎̱͎̥̖̹͇̑̅̎̏̀̚ͅz̸̝̺̺̏͌̑̀͛̌̓͝͝h̶̘̲̯̍̎̇̽̄̔̔̊͂͊̀̀̔̑̌ū̶̺̮̓́̐́̋͗̾̔̏͘j̵̛̛̉͗̋̽̓̐́͊̔͜͝i̶̯͇̳͊́̌̈́̀̇̂̂k̸̞͓̭̟̾̈̅o̶̧͙͓̻̩̠̘͕̫͍̞̭̹̔̍̆̿̈́̈͑̂̎̃̍͝ͅͅͅl̵͇̮͕̠̠̇͒̇̌̆̔̈p̷̛̙̙̺͖̠̈́̌̋̇̿̾̇͆̈́̉͠ö̶̯̘͇̱̦̼͙͚̩̻̪̋̔d̸̨̳͙̠̜͋f̴͙̼̫̈́̓̈́͗̄̓̓̾̔̈́̇͗̚̚ͅç̴̻͔̠͔̮͔̫͍͓̤̖͉̪͖̀͒̊̃̎͐̀̑̈́͑̓͜͝ṽ̵̻͎̪̩̤̫̋͆̊͐ͅǧ̴̭͓̻̹͕͖͎̞̗͉̝͎̲̅͊̈́̉́̏̒̍̓̔͛̕͜͝ͅb̷͙̻̮̲̞̺̤͔͎̝̋͑͗͒h̶̢͚̮̟̯͓̳̯̟̓͆̉̚u̴̬̝͍̥̲̝̥̭̙͇͇͈̝̠̽̓̀͐͒͛͜ͅņ̶̢̠̫̹̟̗̫͈̦̤̏̐͊̈̽̊̓͊̎j̵̬̬͈̯̑̈́͒͐̑̀i̸̢̗̱͈̝̎͌̃͛̓̾̒̿͗̂̔͝m̵̛̯͆̽̃̊̈̈͋̀̽ͅķ̶̫̪̫̥̙̼͕̯̐͊̅̍̐̆̂͛̃̀̊̏̇̚͜͜͝͝,̶̹̗̙͈̰̦͎̫̪̲͐̎͆̈̏͘͠o̴͎̫̮̻͇͇̝̗̮̩͍̲͛͒̕̕ľ̷̛͇̈́̊̌̿̔̚w̶͍̟̮̳͕̹̝̯̼̹̎̊͌͜ã̸̧̭͈̺̲̱͍̖̎͒̈́̆̔̏̈͊̃́̕͝ͅy̵̺͍̖͕̰͙̑̐̓̃͆̑ͅs̴͚̘̗̺̝͆͌̐̉̀̃̀̍̑̾͠x̵͍̮̱̹͂̂͆͐́͒̔̑͆̚͠ȩ̸̡̡̠̖̺̱̱̲͚̖̜͍̪̮͍̂̇͠ḑ̸̢̙͉̰͎͕͔̪̞͚͍̻̪͙͊̓̃r̸̠̰͚̺̹̫̜͚̀̄̈́̂̑̈̀̏̿̀̈́̈́͘͠͠͠c̴̬̗͎̥͉̿͆̅͐͋̈́̔̆̓̅͘f̴̝̻͈͗̆̎͐̓͘͜t̷̢͙͐̏͘v̴̢̨̰̱͉͇̣̬͚̦͐̔̿̇̑͘̚̚ͅg̷̛̖̲̖̙̪̰̳̖̎̍̑͌̍̓̍́̀̐̈́̅̚b̵̦͈̞͍̝̂͂͗͋̃̄̔́͋̈́̕̕͠ͅͅz̸̖̆̈́̒̈̏͑h̷̨͉̪̳̘̖͖̜̠̞͍̫̥̙̰̝͋̔͆ǹ̵̨̦̫̮̺̰̞̖͆̅͌̑̎͐̉͝ͅu̵͕̱͕̘̹͔̺͔̥͇̤͐͋̄̊̑̌̒̇̐̆͂͂̈̏̎͠j̵̧̢̫̮̮̯̐̓͗̆̀̈́̄̔͜͝m̸͎̠̙̳̫̳̝͇̩̜͍̟̺̖͊̑̈́̾̿̃̚͜ę̸̢̤̠̗̣̣̯̼͎̳̪̻͍̓̃́̕͝d̵̢͈͍̻̈́̌̀̔̐̓̆̑̇̊̉̂̑̕͝ͅs̴̢͎͓̦͈̟͕̞̪͚̣̲̣͑̔͌͋͝x̶̡̤̘̪̻̜̻͓͕̏́̏́̓̋͋̃̚̚͜͠͝͝͠c̵̯͙̟̯̬̘̼̩̺͉̫̄̂̊f̷̧̮̬͉̦̖̹̼͍̘͉͉̮̫̼̒̃͂̑̾̌͊̆̋͘ͅv̶̞̪̺̗̪̞̰̈́͛̒͑͆̆̓͛͊͘g̴̥̦͎̖̪̲̮̹̫̮̜̜̙̟̓́̑̓b̴͖̠̹̪̿́̐͆͋̚h̷̠̍̾̈́̍̐͛̀̃̉͑͊̚͘͝ń̴̛̘̯͙̬̞͇̪͉͔̞͖̲̠͓͌̈́j̴̢̯̍ͅm̴̞͓̼̝̭̮̯̣̦̪̖̻̦̺̰̌̈́͜d̷̤̹̘̠̉͛̌ͅṟ̵̲̈́́̔̂̃̃͑̍̎̂̈́̎̆̑̕f̷̧̧̛̬̦͇̺̺̠̠͕̠̫̪̬͗͛̂̂͌̋̽̄̈̀̎͜͠͝ͅx̷̨̖͇̪͎͈͖̲̹͛ͅc̵̡̢̦͈͉̫͓̯͇̲̹̞̊̂́̕̚͜g̶͍̗͕̝̣̟̹̠̘͙̙̙̥͎̊̾̄̽͆̒̐̆̉̍̈́̓̊̎̄̌͜ͅṿ̷̛͍͕͚̼̬̮̙͍̤͔̞͉̟͌̃͂̅̉̿̇̈́̋͗̿͝ͅͅb̴̮͚͖̻̬̪̩̱̜͖̪̦̺͉͚̎̃̿͗͂̈́͛͐̂̑͂̏̕͘͝h̶̨̛̦̦̣̣̞̥̥̰͙̩͕͍̹̗͛̂̍̀̾̆͊̑̍͌̀̋̓͊͜͝n̴̢̟̦͓̙̦̭̤͖͛̎̓̓́̉̔͊̒͊͒̈̃̈́͂͝j̸̛̼̝̙̥͎̞͔̭͎̣̇̈̾̂̂̈́͌̇̓͐͂͑̊̒͠a̸̲̝͈̫͕͔̥̰͇̲͖͓̍͂̄̉͊̋̒́͘͜͝ͅs̷̡̰͉̣̀͊̂̋̔̑́͘͘d̷̦̤͈̣̭̞̦͓̗͚͎̣̅͋f̷̙͓͕̱͇͎̣̙̳̤̔͌͂͒͘͝g̵̛̛̝̬̩̺͔̮͇̹̓̀̿̐̀́̿͂̇̿h̷̡̫̭̭͔̘͎̫͊͊́̅̀̅͒̚j̵̢̛͚̲̹̣̺͚̲͖̱̀̌͒̽͐̂͒̏͒͛̑̀͗̆̚k̴̭̞̝̠͖̍̏̅̈́̑̆ͅl̴̢̢̖̯̤̞͉̠̼͈̖͐̈́͠ö̷̪̠̼̻͎͈͐͑͗͊͒͂̊̒̐͛̓̅͊́͝w̵͚̲̟̖̖͔͉̫̣̘̜̫͐̉̒̃̏̂̑̈́̆̑̽͌͠͠ͅe̶͍̳͍͇̠̬̲̼̭͙͓̯̯̊͆̏͂̾̑̃͒̀̏̀͗̚͜͝d̸̛̛̝̩̪̘̰͕͚̘͎͆͛̍͑͂͋͝͠ȓ̷͉̘̺̪̹̪͕͍̱̰̈́̂̃̀̇̍f̵̳̠̼̙̖̗̮̻̺̘̺̟͑͊̈́͛t̸̻̺̩͓̤̖̫̦͉̒̅̾͆͒̉͐̄̈́͐̈́̚̚͜͝g̷̢̡͍͉̮͓̙̦̫̥̭̲͕̿̈́̆̀ͅź̴̢̦̣̣̬͌͗̇̌͘͠͠h̸̡̧̙̭͕̻̻̭͓̭̻̞̊̌̑̽̈͂ụ̷̫̺̙̙̈́̉͝j̴̬̣̜̱̖͖̟͍̰̈́͊̔̓̿̈̉͌̿̾͛̚͘͘̚͝i̸̲͔̝̗̠̭̦͍͉͎̺̭̺̣̲̔̾̅̀́͝ͅk̴̰̠̤̭͙̙͌̽̅̽̊̏͒̎̃̇͂̓̓͊̕o̸̢̰̖̪̠͔̖̅̂̔̃̍͂̏́̾̍͘͝ĺ̵͇̮̤̻͚̪͇̞̫̗̇͑̍̆̌̇̒͝ͅͅp̷̟̱͓͈͈̈́̐͗̆̍̚͜ǫ̶̟͇̠͍͇̰̈̇̽d̶͙̃̈́͊̄͐͋͗́̑̌͠f̴̧̢̧̡̬̬̠͚̐͂̈́͜͠c̸̛̞̱̠̲̹̞̜̜̰̯͙̜̗͕͎̘͒͆͆̇͒͗̂̓͒̿͒̄͘̕v̴͎̗̆̆̾̀̌͗̿̄̃͒g̵͈͖͎̈̿̆͐̇͋̄͆̒̍̍̏̎͒̓͜͝b̴̮͕͍̩̖̳̞͆͆̇͐̃͆̋̇̆̊͝͝͝͝ḩ̶̛̹̭̺͙̹͚̟̰͕̮͚̘͇̖̈́̉̾͒͗̈͒u̴̱̠͎̝̩̘̬̜̜͔̻͙̽́͑̒͜ͅn̴̡̢̯͈̭̝̤̗̙͔͇̖̮̖̮̉̔̈́̓́̉̋͝͝j̵̢̧̡̛͍̣̪̝̮̟͕̞̲͖̰̉̋̓͑̅͐̈͋́̚͜͝î̷͕̯͉͖͓̹͉̗̺̠̘̖͍͂͛͐m̶̪̙̜̦͔͍̘̲͊̈́̏̓̀̈̈͠k̵̩̮̞̲͎̘͓͍͓̊͌̋̃̎̀͊̒̅̕̕͘,̵͍̤̼̹͋͗̌̋̅o̵̪̭̬̻̺̥̺̙̣̞̮̫̜̟̭͒̍̓̌̓͒̕l̵̡͍̰̥͓̱̫̺̥͓̪̫̼͔̑̂̓̑͂̈́̓̏ẃ̸̢̢̢̲̝̺̲̙̰͖̤͙̻̘̥̽̊̌̀̉̆ā̴͍̻̰̺̉̅̍̌͊̚ỵ̶͖͉̻̆̿̓͆͒̌̊̚͘s̷̢͙̗̫̰͇̎̊̔̈́͋̾͘̕x̵͔̣̳͇̹̜̦̳͍͎̃́́̋͒͜ḛ̷̡̲̪̞̆̈́̇͛̈́̆́̅́͠͝d̸̛̼̹͙̅͌̎̂̌̿̈̋̃͘̕͜͝r̶̹̹̺̜͈͉̟̖͉̘͚̺̀̄͗̋̎͗͑̕͜c̴̨̹̬͍̞͚̿͑̅̌͐̋͜f̸͓̭͚̲͖̣̲̫͔̘́̑̈̈̂̅͌t̶͍͚̣̹͈̦̗̪̮̯̙͖͓̫͕͊̾̔͂̃͆͊͛͑̇̆͌̚̕ṿ̵̼̿̐̀͛̇͊͌̑̓̎͛̓ͅģ̴̱͔́̿͗b̴̲̥̟̾̾̂̋͠z̷̛̙̦̊̀̃̀̊̃̽͘h̷̡͇̮̜̖͍̃̄͋́͊̒͐͊̏̒́̃̕n̸̡̨̞̥̟̲͎͚̼͗̀͂͌̍͊̈́ͅu̸̲͐͌ͅͅj̶̢̡̧̛͔̤͚̪͙͉̹̓̏̌̃͒͗̄͑̆͑̋͆̂͋͘m̷̭̩̝̤̥̮̞̥͎̏̎̔̒̀̿̓̅̕͜ę̸̧̠͎̪̺̣͚̫̠͑̀̋̿̌̃̑̒̅̋̌̈́͝͝ͅd̵̛͓͉͉̞͕̒̒̀̈́̆͒̊̏̄̔̎̈̿̚͜ͅs̸̢͇̞̹̪̩͗̇͊́͒͛̉̿̆́͜͝x̵̡̨̨̭̘̻̣̠̫͈̞͓̜̥̯̖͒ċ̷̢͖̹͕͔̼̪̳̺̆̓f̴̡̙͚̦̮̤̝͆̾̏̑́̈́͆̌̒̌͗͗͝ṿ̵̳̟̓̔̽̐̚g̴̙̝̐͛̐͂̋̈́̽͂̏͒͑̈́́̔͝͝b̷̢̨̨͖̞͚͚͍̝̲͕̖͕͕̳̔͆̑͂̒͑͊̍͑͝h̸̡̡̰̲̥̲̫͕̫̜̓͒͐̿̎͆̓̓͜ͅņ̸̛͎̺̘͚̣̋̀̾͑̃̌̂͑̉̀͗͐̓̚j̶̛̘̞̓̈͌͝ͅm̴̛̛͕̝̿͌̾̌̏̅̑d̵̼͎̣̜͎̯̳́͐͘͜r̸͓̞̠̮̐́͑̽́̄̈́̌f̵̢͚͍̥̩͎͎̉͌̅̓̕x̸̞̞̌̍ͅç̵̛̹̻͈͆̀̃̎͆̏̋̿͗̆̃̈͝ğ̷̨̧̢̛̮̤̺̩̰͚͚̹̙̹̰̊̉̀̆͛ͅv̶̫̲͈̞̫̻̜͉̫̫̱͙̥́͜ͅb̸̛̪̻̦̲̘̄̾̿͐̂͛̅͘h̴͚͚̹̻͔͍̀͊̆͐̽́̌́̾̒͋̄̕͝n̶̢̰̦̹̖̹͉̅̒̐̌͐̆̃̀̃̉̉͠j̷͎͍̖͚͕͖͖͎͔̣̪̳̼̱̮͓̀̇͐̽̅͐̀̕͝͝a̸̡̨̨̛͕̖̪̞̼̪̲̪̦͂̏̔̈́͌̋̀͋͐ͅs̸̨̢̠̠͔͓̋̈́͒̌͗̀̈́̌̈́̾̌͆̿́͌͘͜d̸̡̫̥͇̪̺͔̃͐̓͠f̵̜̜̼̟͉̮̠͔̂͋̇̽͂̓̀̍̏́̔ͅg̷̛̟̖͎̦͖̰̈́́̉̅́̀̀̊͊̉̋̋́̚͠h̵̰͇̼͚̰̯͙̻̼̟͒̏̔͛͌̀̀͗͘j̴̨̮̰̹̮̇̾̈́͌͗͂̀̑̏̀̃͌̊̿̕͝k̷͍̯̥̓̃̇̚͠ĺ̶̞̳̞̗̱̳̹̜̼͉͍̰̥̹͋̿̄́̓̂͑̍ơ̴͔͉̜̈̇͂͑̔̉́̉̀̇w̷̛̝̥̤̥̖͚̙̻͚̭͕̋ͅe̷̛̖͕͂̏̂d̵̢̡̠̞̮͚̻̣̺̄͐̄͂̆̈́̈̋͐̽̌̈́̊̍͜r̸̞͖̘̞̈́f̶͔͖̆͂͋̔̈́͆́͑̀̈͊̕͝ţ̴̨̧̠͖̹̲͔̠̗͌̔͛́̀̿̀̀̚͠͠͝g̴̛̮͓̞̖̲͍̙͉͔̬̦̙̈́̃̍̉z̶̢͈̤͍͔̠̗̈́̚h̸͍͎͖́̃̉̐͆͆͑͗ù̸̧͙̟̘̰̤͓͔͙̞̟̲̮̩̣̓͋̃̐͊́ǰ̶̡̦͚͈̲̦̥̘̙́̀̒į̶̧̡̻̩͔̻͉̠̰̲͇̼͕̍͑̄͒̄̉͑̕̚̚ͅḱ̵̨͎͉̣̝͔̲̩̹̪̺̖̟̲̬̔͆͆̆̏͛̾̕͘͜͠o̶̰̱͇̩̼̤͌̓ͅḷ̷̡̢̛̼̰͚͕̒̍̊͑́̾͂̑̌͐͑̔̈́̉̕p̴͇̱̗̥͖̺̠͍̫̒̋̀̇͝ͅö̶̧͉͙̗̯̺͔͇̬̐͌͜͜d̷̡̳̺̭͙̟͎̗̞̰̻̖̲̖̜̏͛͗̅̏̋̇̑ͅf̵̨̲̝̱̣̼̖̳̞̭̞̭̲̘͌̈͑̇͗͜c̶̡̲̬̦̩̝͉̹̩͙̮̗̹̟͒͋͛̈́̈̽̐͘͘͝͝v̵̰̜͙̮̤̙̙̼͓̫̘̦̙̀͒̔ͅģ̵͒̔̎̍͊͂̉̌͜͝͠b̴͈̝͓̠͙͚͕̬̠͐̉̈̔́̍̿̽́̐̂̃͝h̵̡̡̡̞̠̥͉̲̪̖̩̅͂̈́́̽͝u̵̡̲͗͐̎͘͘ͅǹ̷̛̝̣͈͈͎̍͛͋͠j̷̡̫͚̖͖̠̤͓͉̖͔̠̗̻͉̯͌́̈́̀̇̄̇̌̂̕ḭ̸̗̣̝̰͖̦͎̱̟̼̲̫̮̳̌͗̿̊̋͛̓̀̾͌͂͠ͅm̶̢̙͙̬̯̟̗̈̐͂k̷̰̪͕̻͔͕̮̜̞̝̦͓̉̔͋́,̴̛̙̱̣͙̹́̄̊̃́̑͌̕͝͝ȏ̶̗l̴̛̜̼͍͖͉͌̈́͂͆͆͐͝w̶̨̡̨̙͎͎̜͇̦̖͔̘̯̜̃̑̃͠a̷̡̛͙͔̮̘̮͈͇̼͔̎̓͜͜͝ͅͅy̷̢̨̧̝͚͔̿̀͂̽̏̏̉͌̉͂̇̏s̷̲̖̿͌̈͆̃͑͆̓̀̂̅̔̕͘͝x̶̧̮̅̄͜e̴̖͉̦̥̝̲̊͑̿͋̓̂̏̀̿̊͊̄̕͘d̸̢̙̭̬̈́̽͌̓͗̀́̌͗͝ŗ̸̢̛̘̦͔̠̮̥͍̼̍̎͋ͅć̵̢̦̝̰̮̩̝̜̱͙̀̌͠ͅf̵̭͔͚̻̻̩͉̺͈͍̥͓̃̋̂̅̉͜t̴̛̫͇̟̠̑̋̓̋́̉̓v̷̡̡̝̬͓͚̥̭̭͖͓̟͖̱͖̉̈́̉̀̂̃̈̄̎g̶̣̬͎͓̲͚͍̯͌̀͌̈́̓̓̽̈́͝b̵̧̛͖͇͕̞͔̟͕̻͕͆͝z̴̛̪̩͇̯̤̬̫̎͑͒̓̿́̑̕̚̚͠ͅh̶̯̞̱̒̋n̸̥̩̯͚̯̠̩͕̜̞͍̹̱͍̈̂̈́̐̃̈́͋̇̕͝ͅu̶̧͓̪̞̤͓̠̣̞͗͐͊̽̏̏̚j̸̧͍̝̭̭̞͇̼̺̹͕̭̠͕́̏͐̆͗̋̇͛̚͜͝m̶̡̙͕͇̜͆̾̈͛̓͊ͅę̵̡͙̬̼̹̖̰͈̦̩̥̥͓͖̑͛͋́̐͐͌͛̀ͅḓ̸̢̼̖̯̫̟͑̀̇͂͛͛͆̽̈́ś̶͓͚̼̭̯̘̱̮͕̬͝͝͠x̴͔̙̘͍͉̩̼̻̦̬͍̏́̂̏̿́̒͗̾̋̑̓͑̌̀͘ͅc̵̨̧̗͍̳̣̪̣͔̜̪̩̝̪͇̝̄͒͛́̇̈́̋̑̌͊̈́̅́̅̌͠f̸̪͖̟̪͐̆̍̍̋̒̚̚͠v̵̡̼͖͔̮͚̩͊͂̀͛̚͜ͅģ̷̢̣̝̳̺̤̄͆͆̍̈́̕b̸̤̱͎̱́͌͌̃̏́̀͆̒̀̄ẖ̴̯̊̊̒͛̎̅n̷̼̺̠̟̻̑́̉̓̌͠j̷͙̣͈͛͌͛̋m̴̞̭̺̞̙͔̝̼͉̱̜͖͚̝̘̎̈́̈́͗͒̔̏͑̈̿̆̈́͠ͅd̸̝̀̆r̵̢͓̪͚͓̮̻̙͙̺̯͍̝̲̯̽́̋̀̍̓̌̄̉̇͌̉̾̚͝f̵̧̥̣̱̦͓̩̝̀̉̇͑̀̚͜͝x̶̨̼̙͕̲̝̅͌̑̔̈́̽́̐̀̓̚̕̕͝ĉ̵̡̠͚̭̩̰̒̿̑̏̽͘͜g̷̡͉̟̗̹͕͈͈̲̿̓̈̓̕̚v̴̡̩̳̦͚͚̹̎͐̿͑̏́̉̓̔͛b̶̛̫̞̟̘̻̘͗̓̂͐̚͝h̸̰̮̙͓̝͉͎̠͍̟̜͙͐͛͋͋̽̓̇̽͆́̿͝ͅͅͅn̴̛̺̠͎͇͎̜̤͉̫͗̋̔͋̏̾̈͒̾͑̌̔̌͜͝͠j̸͕̲̮͐̈́̈́̋̂̊͑͋̑̅a̴̞̯̩͂͐͊͐̕ş̵̫͇͍̖̫̭̳̈́̐̉͝d̸̡̡̓̓́̽͐͌̆̔̿͐̌̏́̍̃̀f̶̰̙̩͖͈͔̩̺̱̋͂̑̂͆̎̚ͅg̵̗̞̭̋̓̄́̿̍͂̔̑̎̈́̔̾̐͘͠h̷̺͊̈́̽̀̉̔j̴̡̖͙͔̝̠͖̬̞͖̟̇̑̄́̓̅̿̀͒̆̕k̴̨̤̮̹̔̄̊̇̋͑̊̈́́́̇͂̉͘͘ĺ̵̛̮̣̰͚͖̭͎̣̝͚̱̣͌̌̐̄̈̈͆̐͒͂̋̓̅̚ͅơ̸̢̰̟͈͕̻͔̺̪͖̟͇͓͍̼̱̈̾͐w̶̟̻͖̭̭̖̞̘̭̩̜͓̱̫̜̑͛̆̏̐̀ę̸̪̻̘͈͔͔̱̹͔̮͈̯̈́̾d̷̛̖̠͇̼͂̆̈́̋̑ṟ̸̢̢̛̛̞̟͚͍͎̟͓̫͎̗̓̏̍̒̚f̵̢̪̱̋̔̍̎̍̑̿̊͑͝͝ţ̷̢̮͚̺̹̩̮̗̬̠̾͛̇̓͛̈̇̀̾̏̀̌̾̇̃̚g̸̨̡̛͎̣͎̥̟͕̹͓̲̈́͋̅̈́̍̉̌͊͘͝͝͝ź̴̲̬̲̞͙̜̣̻̪͍̩͎͉̮́̍́̀͆̑̕h̶͕̟̖̀̏̐̔̈̐̈́̒͊̈́̓͘͘̕͝u̸̡̥̜̫̳͔͑͑̈́̆́̚j̴̘̖̳͕̫̟̲̇̒̈́̽̀̏̓͆͐̚͘͝į̸͍̺̩͚̭͖̳̯͉̭͌̅͋̓̀̊̂̀̓͊̐̚͘ͅk̶̨̫̖̬͕̪͎͍̙̳̮̝͙̲̏̈́̿͘ó̷̢͍͇͓̭̻̠̣̠̼̜͖̺̟̊̈̽̉̿͆͆̀̚͜͝ļ̷͈̲̺̒̄͆͋̓̽͋͘p̵̢̣̭͂̌̈́͝ͅö̵̲̻͎͐̾̈͊͌̔̏̏͛̌̕͝͝ḋ̸̡̟̪̣͚̗͋̒̈̓̋̾̓̀̈̆̔̇́̚͜f̸̢͓̖̠͈̜̘̥̎̂́̄͗̈̆̈̉͜͜͝͝c̷̢̖̘̙̺̞̜̙̃̔͋̈͛͗̎̑͗͋̉̈́̊̓v̷̛̦̘͇̋̈́̾̂̉́̀̋͊̈́̕g̵̨̺̮̉b̷̳̭͇̙͔͙͎͇̬̩̮͚̭̹̜͛͋͑̀̅h̶̢̥̩̫͔̬͎̉̍̓͛͛̈́͂ͅų̷͕͓̼̜̟͕̠͑̍̈́͗̐͗̓̑̀̔͆͋̔̀͝͝ň̶̨̦̩͍̱̭̙̪̱̳̗̓̾͊͌̐̍̕̚͜j̶̨̡̱̲̙̗̣̲͎͛͛i̶͇̭̲͎͔̖̣̗͕̝̤̣͓̤̗̓̂̈́͗͋͋̎̄͘͝m̷̛̹̥͙͖̝̪̙̣̹͗͂̏͊͑̔̍k̴̨̟͖̬̯͈̫̗̬͗̆̆̓̋̑́͑̈́,̴͉͕̙̬̓̽̽̆͛́͒͒͘̚ȏ̷̟̰̞͔̘͇͖͇̰̩̦͉̞͐̾̈͝l̶̛̤̦̟͎̜̩͙̹͓̖͍̈̃́̓̂ͅẉ̸̛̰̭̬̦̥̭͍͎͕̈́͐̆̅̍̑̒̊̇̃̈́͝͠͠͠a̶̛͚̫̻̞̜͇̙̝͍̱͈̦̅͂̀͂̌y̷̢̛̛̛͙͖̯̞͗͗̃̅͌͒̋̔́͝ͅş̵̨̞̹͔̣̬͔̱̆̊͗̅̾̎͌̑̀̌̀̕̕x̸̼̼̱͖̬̜̬̙͓̱͐͊̐͜e̴̖͈͖̘͎͈̙͍̲̞͆ḓ̵̺̍̂̇r̷̢̮̖͚͎͈̝̜̳̠̳̪͑̈́̋͂͐̋̏̕͜͜͠ͅç̷̞̰͈̦̩̭̹͔͖̺̳̲̭͗̏̈͆̍͜f̴̰͓̖̹̺̭͓̖̲̥̌̋̒̊̇͑̂̽͒̚͘͝ţ̵̬͔̉͆̓͌̐͗̈̏͘v̵̨̩̹͖͕͈̗͚̹͔͛̾̾̉͛̑ͅģ̸̡̖̫̱͇͉͙̻̹̼͓̜̭͌̓̾̈̈́b̴̟͈͚̖̭͐̍̿̍̊̾͂̊̈́͂̅̃͊z̴̛͚̹̓̐̎̂̐̽̈̐͗͑͘͘͝͝͝ȟ̴̫̃̋͐̏̊̐̏̅͛͑̾̽͗ṉ̶̗̀̉͊͠͝ȗ̴͇͈̳̋͝j̷̡̛̟̻́̈͛͐͊̀̋̊͆̿̏̓͝m̶̡̥̱̯̥̼̖̹̟̳̣̊͒̀̐̓̑́̀̿̈́̀͝͝ͅẻ̴̝̼̯͍̭̽ͅd̸̖̬̤̺̪̻̃̋s̷̛̻̪̮͈͇̮̫͙̀̌̽̓̓͋̇̒͊̑x̷̨͔̺̹͍̳͈̹̙̘̗͎͈͖͔̓̈́̉̋̉̎́̄͝͝c̴̛̯̬̈̂̿̃̔̿̇͂͋ͅḟ̶̰̞̯͌v̴̡̢̘̙̠̠͓̫͉̻̗̙̗̋͂̈́͂͆͛̐͝g̶̛̲͕͇̟̻̫͓̦̪͎͕̍̆̇̈́͛͒̾̓̄̕b̷͓͙̮͖̣̬̟͖̱͕̏̑̾̅́͘ͅḩ̸̞̺̼͑͑̊̍͛̾̑̊̀̓̀͆̅͘̚͜͝n̴̰̄̏͠j̵̲͍̜͍͕͈̺̲͖̼̖̝̬̿̋̏̈́̋̑͂̿̈́̂̓͘̚̚m̸̛̛̛̜͎͔͓͓̩̈́̄̈͒͒͗̔̽̈́̈̄͗̓d̷̨̨͍̝̞̱̗̟̪̥̀̉͛̀̊̃̂͜r̷̡̨̨̢̡̮̝̦̮̩̰̘̰̥̃̐̃̓̽́͜ͅḟ̷̧̧͖͔̞͇͈̯̤̟̹͉̘̻̼̍͆̆̀̎͊̔̈́͛̽͑̿̊̽͘x̶̭͉̠̥̆̒̀͊̕ͅc̴̡̛͉̻̗̮͆͌g̶̡͚͛̏̋̏̕v̷̛̘̱̻͍̤̠̤͓̤̜͚̜̼̭̰̍̍́͂̋̏͌̈́̕͝b̵̹̮̭̙̑̐h̶̯͕͎̙̦̺̪͓̝̮̣̝̓̉̿̾̑́̔̐͂̒̊̕̚̕̕͠n̸̫̫̞͈̲͉̪̪̝̻̤̒̚͝j̶̨̛̝̖̻̰̦͕̯̻͇̣͚̺̱̈̀̒̉͊̂̍̈́̍̄̓̾͜͝͝ả̵̧͕͉͖̹͓̝͉͌̆̏͜ş̸̧̘͖̭̥̼̮̜̣̌̓͋͗̑̔̃̄̀̐̑̈̇͜͝ͅḑ̵̪̱̗̥̮̯̦̹̮͇̻̓̎̊͒͌̇̋̃̋͌͛̂̄͛̇̕ͅf̵̧̲̖̝̪̺̫̝̞̩͊̃͘g̶̨̢̡̟̥̺̠̲̥̥̗̩̏̓̃̾̂̕͠͝͠ͅh̶̩͔͌̉̿̈̄̓̊̓̅͘j̵̝̰̰̻̫̫̗̪͈̱̣͖̱̇ͅk̸̛̪̰͇̰̰̯͖̦͔̻͕l̵̢̫̼̞̺̗̳̅̽̐̏̿̽̚̕͝ơ̸͔̦̈̈͒̓͐̉w̴̱̎͛ȩ̴̜͚̱̳̯̳͕͚̪̬̰̲͉̈́͊̇̓̀͆͝d̵̨̳̻͖̻̪̝̱͎͚̩̆̅͒̍͒̏͒̂͋͌̌͒̒ͅŗ̶̨̛̛͔͕͙̜̞͖̠͉͎̯͖̞̭͗̆̌̍̊f̸̧͇͖͉͇͚̲̜͖̜̝̥͓͈̻͌̉͛̊ṱ̸̢̨̛͇̻̱͓̳̱̟̟͕̜̜͋͗͋̔̆̆͐̀̀̋̽͘̕̕͝ģ̸̯͕̲̙͇̲͉̫͊̿̎̋̓̊͗̉̐͘͝͠͠ͅz̵̨̲̤͖̙̺̦̞̱̘̮̟͚̄̎̆̽͊̄̿̂̀͠͝h̵̛̳͊̽̾͐̈́̄̔͌̂̎̊̕͝ṵ̵̹̏̀̂̐̽̆͒̓̋͘̕j̸̧̛͉̘̹̭̫̳̥̣̀͛̓́̄̇͒͂̉̐͛̂͜į̷̦͍̻̎͋̔̊̎̉̔͠k̴̢̧̙̦̺͈͕̲̪͎͙̟̻͚̟̅͆̑͆̏͑̔̃̒̒̑͘̕͝ő̷͚͓̜͔̎̋̓͆́͒̈́̅̈́͘͜ͅl̷͎̻̰̎̓̋́͒̎͑́͌͐̚p̴̡͙̪̻͈͗̍̈́͗̈͂͝͠ö̵̜̙̬͍͕͍̗͚̳͊͑͌̐͛͂̔͛̉̿̚͘͝͝ḑ̶͎͇͚̪̖̻̔̅̽̈́̉͋̍̊̍̂̍͘̚f̴̢̡̛̠͖͖̣̙̠̳̃̃̓̔ͅc̵̭̼̹̺̱͖̺͕͍̬̭̯̅̄́́̒̾̎̄̕͜v̷̱͈̜̮͊͑͊̈́̌͗͋͘͘͝g̸̗͐͌͋̎͋͛͆̋̄̈́̅̐̕͠b̸̢̺̠̖̗̑h̷̪̫̋̌̈́̍̀̑̋̐̃̽͝ữ̵̮͈͙̟̣͈͒̆̐̇̉̀̓͜͠ņ̸͚̰̠͕̥͈͉͚͈̱͈̖̥͔͑̔̊̊̃̎͑͗̍͒̓̐̄͠͠͝j̷̛̤̻̩̤̺̩̕͜i̷̡̛̳̫͖̻̠̜͚̺̘̇̈́̓̅̀̀ͅm̴̢͚̗͇̱͍̖̠̹̱͙̯̞͚̎̆́͛̓̆̇͜k̵͇̣̮̺͕̻̘͒͂͌̂̇͊̒͘͘,̸̙̯͕̤͖͓͆̐̋̍̏͆̃͋̅͌̆͛̎͝͝ǫ̴̩͖̩͎̻̣̍̔̓͛̅̐̄͊͜ĺ̸̤̀͆̑̿̂̆̈́w̵̧͓͓͖͇̘͓̲̲̘̋͒̏̂͜á̶̢̛͓͍͖̺͎̦͇͇̠͈̥̍̐̐̽͗̑̅̃y̵̛̫̜͚͇̜̏̀͆͐͗̌̑͌̑̀͂̽͝s̶̛̲̪͕͙͙͙̎̀̔̊̿̀͘̚͜͝ͅx̴̛̻̜͍̱͓̳̩̹͖͗̾̐̈́̄̒̃̔͊́͆́̋͂͐ȩ̴̧̺̱̬̫͙̘̤̜͈̺̗̦̟̭͊̓̎̊̎̔̈́͝d̵̨̼̤̙̹̺̺̘̮̮̼̰̋͋͒̊͂̀̌́̿̍͘͜͝ṛ̸̡͉̣̳͓̜̞̭̥̖̬̲̺͋̑̐̈́̅̓̾̏̊̔̀͌̂͜͜͠c̶̡̫͈̘̟̠̣̱̼͍̖͈̠̭͙̜̄̈́f̵̞̱͚͙͇̭̟̥̰̥̘̺̳̳̎͋͗́̏̀́͋͌̂͐̉̇̆͝ţ̴̳̖̜͔̑̌̾̕̕v̶̳̩̺̥̬̮̭͌̌͒̍̃̋͛̓͐̏̂̿͆̋̚͜g̴̢̡͎̙̻̟̭͎͍̠̽͊͆̇̔̉̎̔̆͆͜͠b̷̢̲̙̺̓̿̒̌z̸̙̙̦͕̣͓͍͇̮̬͍̳̕ͅͅͅh̸̡̢̡̘̮̻̫̤̹̟̜̝͕̘͔́̃̒̿̍n̸̤̖̗͎͙̎͌̉̋u̶͕͍̰̜͔͈̰͗̓͛͒͌̚͝j̷̹̬̫͚͚̄̈́͂̄̃m̴̧̯̰̪͎̭͓͎̠͍̤̩̻̔̓̈͗̓͝ͅē̴̢̖͖̰̞̣̗̦̈́̾͗̿̊̕ḑ̸̞̼̼̮͚̲̯̞̘̿̂̾̑̾͋̆̅̑̂͗̒̕̚s̷̛̖̺̩̘̗̹̦͚̤̩͐̇̆̆̌͗̀x̵̯̟̦̤̞̩́c̴̤͇̣̪͉̜̙̮͍̥̤̘̫̓̍͆͐̋̔̈͑͂́̈̍̊̿͘͠ḟ̷̭̺̻̬͔v̴̳͍͓̓̎g̷̢̟̹̬̳̥͉̘̬͑͊̓̂̈͑̄̽̀̾̏̑b̵̢̧̨̖̬̟̫͍̟̩͇̱͉̅̀̆̾͒͜h̸̡̢̨̛̳̩̩̩͕̞͔̙̱͇͇͆͗̓̇̂̀̊͛̒̚͜n̸̨͕͈̣̝͇͇̳̦͚̹̳̐j̶̞̺͕̩̲̦̔̐̄̾̒̿͑m̴̢̧̛͖͙̱͈̝̠̜̜̤̗̊̐̓̐̆͝d̶̢̹̼̪͎͗̀͒͗̊̇͘̚̕͠r̷̜͕̃́̔͆͗f̸̡̢̦͚̻̺͚͂̄̀́̾͊̈̎͝ͅx̵̛̜̞̹̋̈́͂͐͑̍́̈́̏͂́c̶̨̞͓̟̙̗͉̯̭͙̠̾͒͋̍̕g̸̥̖͌̈́́̆̿̅v̵̡̥͎̣̤͎̼̝̼̗̝̯͍͈̽̀́̀͊̓̂͐̈̽̂̈́̕͘ͅͅb̷̡̪͓̘̙͎̩̻̘̝̻̯̳̥̉̒̓̐̌̈̍̀̀̉̐̀̕͝͝͝h̴̟̲̪̳͋̅͒̾͐̏̄̄͐̊͐̚͘͘͝͠n̴͉̞͉͎̾̔͝j̶̡̮̹̩͙̱̥̫̺̻͍͖̱̓͌́͊̏̒̀͗̾̐͌̊͑͗̕̚**

 **PLAYING FILE:**

"Hush little baby, don't say a word,

 _Papa's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat._

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

 _Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_

 ** _You Die."_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Part 1**

 **Broken Equilibrium**

* * *

The Royal Plaza was in chaos. As Jebus led them, the Zombies were tearing the Black Dogs apart. Only the Imps were spared the worst of the punishment, as the wings sprouted out of their backs, allowed them to fly over the Zeds.

 _In a violent world, where deception's free. Things I can't control taking over me._

Jebus cut down another orc before shooting an Imp down with The Judge. A Dog was about to charge at Christoff, only to be intercepted by a Zombie biting his throat out. Two more came and started to devour the Black Dog's corpse.

 _Did they try to take my identity? So what the hell have they done to me!_

Jebus telekinetically pushed a group of Dogs into a hoard of Zombies, causing the Zeds to feast the terrified warriors. He then shot a Nexus bolt at a Cyclops, before cutting down a goblin with the Binary Sword.

 _I will take your thoughts away!_

Jebidiah force choked an ogre and smashed him into a wall, whilst stabbing an orc through the chest.

 _And I'll ignite your fear today!_

The Savior waved his hand at a crossbowman, bursting him into black flames.

 _Well, I can take you far away..._

Lifting his arm, Jebus threw an orc onto a spike on the cathedral.

 _With my mind..._

 _With my mind..._

Sweat was dripping down the Savior's brow. His entire body burned from the abuse and rejection of the halo. And while the Zombies were helpful, he still had to supervise them, as to not let them lose control of their base instincts.

 _This life for me changes every day._

The Dogs were slowly thinning out the undead, using the Imp's fire magic. Rotting, burnt corpses littered the Plaza with a gagging odor.

 _I will stand up tall, I won't be betrayed._

While the Savior and the army of past fought against the Black Dogs, most citizens were hiding in their houses. They watched from the windows as the Zombies and Dogs tore each other apart. As for those out on the streets, the undead would usually ignore them, unless they were an infected Black Dog.

As Christoff killed another Dog, he noticed a particular Imp aim at him.

 _If you play with fire..._

A blaze burst out of the Imp's hands.

 _I'll control the flame._

Jebus's hands shot out as he redirected the magic stream at a gang of heathens. As they burned, Christoff realized that the Dogs were slowly backing off. He could feel that they were demoralized. All he needed was a way to finally spook them. One last nail on the coffin.

It would hurt, and he might die, but that's for what he existed. And if it required his death, then so be it.

 _I'll do anything to make you believe!_

Slowly the Savior was lifted into the air, spreading his arms in a familiar fashion. On his hands, two tiny dots started to shine in an unimaginable brightness, nearly blinding those close by. The ground shook all across the city, as the people hid under their tables, beds, and even chairs. Jebus's body was electrocuted by the halo as third-degree burns started to appear everywhere on him. The Savior's face was scarred, as the sparks and black flames made his skin bubble.

As the Light shone brighter and brighter, civilians and Black Dogs looked at the Savior, freezing. The heretics and monsters that realized what was happening bolted, trying to escape from the city and judgment. Floating several hundred feet above their heads was the cathedral's bell tower.

The Savior dropped it on the Dogs.

 ** _I will take your thoughts away!_**

 ** _And I'll ignite your fear today!_**

 ** _Well, I can take you far away!_**

 ** _With my mind!_**

 ** _With my mind..._**

Those that were not crushed, ran, pleaded or hid as the Zombies finished them off. The sight of the Black Dogs, running like the pathetic mutts they were always meant to be, inspired the citizens, guards, knights, and sex slaves to rise up! Picking up tools and weapons that have been dropped by the dead, they charged alongside the undead to finish the heretics off.

The Black Dogs were being driven off.

Jebus slammed into the ground. His entire body had been burned by the halo's rejection and overload. The last thing he saw was the familiar silhouette of nuns, rushing towards him.

As the world was slowly darkened, he smiled.

* * *

"DODGE!"

Sanford yelled as he jumped out of another fireball's way. As soon as he rose back up, he was forced to block one of Hicks's strikes with his hook. He did not see the second strike and was stabbed in his left shoulder. Sanford growled before kicking Hicks off him.

"Huh. Not so tough now, freak?" Hicks said.

"Just a scratch."

"Ha! How cute!"

"Nah, I'm adorable." Sanford rolled his shoulder, cracked his neck and knuckles. He then gazed at the rogue. "And your scrawny ass is on the sling, buddy."

Sanford pulled his Colt Revolver out and shot twice. Hicks managed to deflect both bullets but was too slow to block the roundhouse kick. Sanford's boot connected with Hicks's face, causing the latter to fall flat on his ass. Sanford was about to impale Hicks's skull with his hook, but the rogue rolled out of the way. Before Sanford could follow through with another attack, he saw Kin shooting another lightning blast at his direction. Sanford backflipped and hid behind a pillar.

"Deimos! A little help?!"

Deimos meanwhile, was busy dodging the Stone Titan's attack. His bullets uselessly pinged off its sturdy body.

"DUDE! I'M KINDA BUSY NOT GETTING CRUSHED OVER HERE!" The techie screamed as he jumped out of the way of the Titan's punch. As he sidestepped another attack, he missed the Stone Titan's foot. Like a bag of potatoes being thrown against a wall, Deimos crashed into a pillar.

"DEIMOS!"

Sanford grit his teeth. He felt another spell hit the pillar in front of him and heard Hicks's footsteps getting closer. If he wanted Deimos to be alive within the next five minutes, Sanford knew he had to move. He pulled a gray cylinder out of one of his pockets. Peeking his head out of cover, Sanford pulled the pin.

"Keep your eyes peeled!"

He threw the cylinder and bolted out of cover. The grenade landed a few feet in front of Hicks. As it burst, a gray gas cloud formed around the two Black Dogs.

Grade A, Riot tear gas.

As the both of them were busy crying, coughing, and screaming, Sanford grabbed Deimos and brought him behind a pillar.

"Deimos! Can you hear me! Are you still ok?"

The Hacker spit a bit of blood out. "Dude, I-I think my ribs broke again."

Sanford cursed under his breath as he dug into his pockets. He then pulled out a syringe-like object. Seeing the Stimpak made the demolitionist calm down a bit.

"Alright. It's not gonna heal you completely, but you'll be able to fight again."

Sanford plunged the Stimpak into Deimos's shoulder. The effects of the drug kicked in immediately, as Deimos shook for a few seconds.

"FUCK! That shit always makes me jittery! Still, thanks, man!" Deimos said, still shaking.

"It's fine. We need to figure out how to take those fuckers down. That Hicks guy's as fast as Hank, and the mage keeps shooting spells."

"You think that's bad? Sure your guy can deflect bullets like Hank, but hey, Soldats do the same shit! Meanwhile, I gotta deal with that stone thing over there! I'm trying to shoot it, but it does jack shit!"

Sanford rubbed his chin.

"Deimos, do you know by any chance what kind of rock the thing's made of?"

"Uhh… granite, maybe?"

"Then in that case…"

The demolitionist pulled a bundle of dynamite out of his pocket. A detonator was on the side of the explosive, ready to blow with a simple push.

"It's good that I have those babies with me…"

Deimos stared at his friend.

"Why do you-?"

"For emergencies. I always carry dynamite around. Never sure when you gotta blow up a wall."

"Of fucking course…"

Sanford cracked his neck, while Deimos rolled his shoulders. The techie put his MP5 on his back and pulled out a H&K G36. As Deimos lit another cigarette, his buddy cleaned the meat hook.

"So, what's the new plan?" Deimos asked.

"I deal with stone-head and you distract Assholes One and Two. Hicks is fast, but an idiot. His movements are usually predictable. The Mage has powerful spells. Try to shoot him when he looks like he's charging one up."

"Alright. Good luck with the Thing from the Fantastic Four over there."

"The… what?"

"Oh my God, you fucking normie. Just go."

* * *

 **PLAY: D.I.M. - Is You (Le Castle Vania Remix)**

* * *

As Sanford rushed at the Stone Titan's direction, Deimos made his way to the two Black Dogs. The mage and rogue had just recovered from Sanford's grenade, glaring at Deimos with their teary and bloodshot eyes.

Deimos gave them a shit-eating grin.

"Man, you guys are _blasted_! Ya got more of that good shit?"

The techie jumped out of the way of a lighting blast that Kin had shot at him.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Kin yelled, wiping his eyes a bit.

"You mad bro? You tilted bro? What happened to that 'Imma intellectual mage' schtick you were going for, man?! Haha!"

Deimos saw Hicks rush at him with both daggers in hands. As the rogue was mere inches away from Deimos, the techie aimed at him. Mid-attack, he managed to jump out of most of the bullets' way, only to get hit in the left shoulder.

Hicks screamed as he dropped the dagger on his left arm.

"Y-You fucking bastard!"

He went for another slash. Deimos dodged the attack and sent an uppercut in response. This knocked the Black Dog out cold, making him lose a few teeth. Deimos then aimed the G36 at Hick's skull.

"You know, I kinda wish you weren't knocked out for this, but oh well. Nighty night, Squidward."

As Deimos was about to pull the trigger, all of his instincts screamed at him to jump away. As he did a backflip, a massive shard of ice crashed where he once stood.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now ya gotta kiss me! No homo!"

"Why won't you die?!" Kin screeched.

"Whoa, dude, you gotta _chill_! No need to be so _cold_. Still, those are some pretty _cool_ tricks, my dude! You have to _snow_ me more of 'em! They're pretty _ice_! "

Kin felt a vein pop in his head. Growling, he sent more giant shards at the hacker. Deimos rolled out of the spell's way and started to shoot at the mage while down on one knee. Kin used his shield magic to deflect the bullets, yet small cracks had started to appear on the magic barrier. Deimos had played enough DnD to know what was happening.

Kin was running outta mana.

Deimos kept shooting, trying to suppress and weaken the shield. More cracks started to appear as sweat started to roll down Kin's head.

Deimos stopped as the gun went dry.

"Ah, shit."

Kin didn't waste any time, shooting another volley of spells at him. Deimos started to haul ass, as fireballs, lightning strikes, and ice spears landed mere inches next to him.

"shitshitshitshitshitshitShitSHIT!"

He jumped behind a pillar as another ice spear shattered next to him.

* * *

Sanford rolled out of the Titan's way again as its massive fist came crashing down. The 8-feet tall thing was strong, that was for sure. But so was Sanford.

As the stone goliath raised both arms and tried to pound him into the ground, Sanford held its arms back. A smirk formed on the demolitionist's face as his muscles started to burn against the pressure of the Stone Titan.

"No pain, no gain."

Using the Titan's arms, Sanford pulled himself up and jumped into the air. He then wrapped his legs around the Titan's head. As he pulled out his hook, Sanford bashed at the monster's scalp. The Titan tried to shake off the Nexian, but Sanford wasn't having any of it. Still digging through the 'skull,' Sanford finally chipped a hole deep enough for his next plan.

"Should be good."

Still holding onto the head, Sanford dug into his pocket and pulled out the dynamite bundle. He pushed it inside and pressed the detonator.

10 seconds.

"You're about to have your mind blown, buddy."

Sanford jumped off the Titan and did a backflip. The Titan staggered for a second, ignoring the demolitionist momentarily, It grasped at its own head, out of curiosity.

 **BOOM**

The Titan was blown to smithereens as pieces of him lodged all over the white marble hallway. The only thing left were its legs, which fell over and broke like vases.

"Steel bod beats rock body." Sanford said as he flexed his left arm.

* * *

" _Fuckin hell, that was close_."

If he had not been too careful, he would have turned into a frozen shish kebab. As he took out another clip, his thoughts drifted to earlier today. He had been expecting to fight his way through Nexus City and finally liberating Nevada and the world of the grasps of the AAHW and Nexus Core.

Getting stuck in a fantasy world, wasn't as bad though. Sure, the Black Dogs were a pain, but they were less of a problem compared to Agents and ATP's.

He jaw still stung from getting punched by the Black G03LM in that party, though.

Still, not all had been dandy. The fact that Jebus arrived carrying that sword, had just flowed in his mind ever since earlier. Why did he have to carry it?! Why didn't the Savior leave it at the Nexus Tower, to be forgotten and lost like all the other things Deimos left behind!

Why did it have to be _his_ sword?

Deimos shook those thought out of his mind and lit another cigarette.

" _How many did I smoke today? Wonder how many tumors I can grow on my lungs at this rate._ "

Sanford would probably kill him if that happened. Deimos got up reloading his rifle.

"Show time."

Deimos jumped out of cover and-

Was promptly kicked in the face.

Looming over him was Hicks, with a healed, but scarred shoulder. "You know, you shouldn't wait so long behind cover. Kin had enough time to drink a mana potion and use a healing spell."

" _Ah, shit_."

As Hicks went for a stab, Deimos rolled out of the way, yet was hit by a lighting spell that threw him a few meters across. The techie was about to stand back up, only for Hicks to soar through the air, with both daggers high over him.

Mid-jump, Hicks deflected the G36 bullets with his daggers. He landed and went for a slash, but missed. Before he could attack again, Hicks felt the butt of the rifle smash into his face.

"Gah! Motherfucker!"

Deimos was about to shoot the staggered rogue, before another lightning strike hit him square in the chest.

Deimos screamed before falling onto his knees. He tried to rise again, but felt Hick's boot connect with his visage. Landing on his back, Deimos's white t-shirt he usually wore under his jacket was burnt off. Beneath that, his usual gray skin was now burned red.

Hicks kicked Deimos in the face, making the techie spit out blood. Grabbing his collar, Hicks gave Deimos a sadistic smile.

"Time to die, asshole."

As he was about to plunge one of his daggers into the techie, he didn't notice the meat hook attaching itself to one of the pillars behind him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU BITCH!"

Sanford flew across the air as his hook pulled him towards Hicks. His drop-kick disconnected the rogue's jaw. Howling in pain, the rogue only got louder as Sanford used the meat hook and dug it right under Hick's broken jaw. Using the hook, he then lifted the Black Dog and got him to his eye level.

Kin's eyes widened; he had completely forgotten about the other Nexian fighting them. Kin immediately charged his mana. Deimos, despite being dazed and injured, realized what the mage was doing. The techie pulled his Deagle from its holster.

 **BANG BANG**

The first shot missed, but caused Kin to jolt. The second grazed at the mage's cheek, forcing him to stop his spell and clutch at his face. Deimos let out two more shots, suppressing Kin as the mage ran behind cover.

Hicks could only stare into Sanford's dark teashades. Sweat dripped down the rogue's head as he met the demolitionist's glare.

"Told you you're on the sling, fucko."

Placing his hand on Hick's shoulder and gripping the hook tighter, Sanford used all his strength and yanked upwards. Hicks yelled for a few seconds, until his neck surrendered and tore off. Sanford ripped Hick's skull enough force to rip the rogue's spinal cord out with it. Blood drenched his shirtless chest like warpaint.

Sanford turned around and rushed to Deimos's aid. As he kneeled down to him, Deimos was slowly trying to get back up.

"Goddammit, Deimos! Can't you fight on your own?!" The demolitionist yelled as he wrapped an arm around his partner's chest and helped him up.

Deimos coughed. "S-Sorry San. I-I was distracted."

The demolitionist growled. "Deimos, now is not the time! We gotta-!"

A lightning blast hit Sanford's unprotected back. He screamed as he fell face first. His consciousness drifted away as he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

"SAN!"

Ignoring his own pain, Deimos rose to his feet and shuffled to Sanford. He placed two fingers on his friends neck to check the pulse. Still beating.

The techie turned to the mage. Kin looked like a mess, with his now disheveled hair and bloodshot eyes. Around him magical runes danced around, giving him a bluish glow.

"I HAVE HAD IT! I've worked hard to become the most powerful mage of Eostia! You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a god, you dull creatures! And I will not be bullied by a jester and his shirtless, ape companion!"

Kin lifted his staff in the air.

" _BALL OF DEATH!_ "

A glowing purple ball of energy materialized above the mage, pulsing with infernal magicks. Kin started to laugh maniacally as he pointed his staff at the Nexians.

"DIE!"

Calculating the distance between the both of them, Deimos knew he had around five seconds. He wouldn't be able to dodge in time, as he would have to drag Sanford. Looking around, his eyes landed on Hick's headless corpse. As fast as he could, the techie grabbed the rogue and threw it at the ball's direction.

As the body and the ball were mere inches of one another, Deimos grabbed Sanford and ducked behind a pillar.

 **BOOM**

The purple explosion rang through the halls and caused the two closest pillars to shake. Deimos grabbed his Desert Eagle and ran towards Kin's direction, using the smoke from the explosion as a way to camouflage himself. As he pushed through the dust and grime, the techie was greeted by a shocked Kin.

"W-WHAT?! HOW?!"

Deimos responded with his bullets. Kin raised his shield spell again and started to block the shots. The techie emptied his clip as he dashed at Kin. He threw the pistol at Kin after emptying the clip, stunning the mage enough to make him forget resummoning his barrier.

Just after the pistol broke his nose, Deimos punched the mage across the face. Kin fell while Deimos jumped onto him and send another punch to his face.

And another one.

And another one.

And another.

Deimos lifted his hand, staring at the Kin's bruised and battered face: two black eyes, a swollen lip, missing teeth, and a broken nose. He stood back up and glared at the mage.

"What's a God to an unbeliever, cuck?"

He pulled his MP5 from his back and aimed at Kin. Electricity coursed through his body just as he was about to pull the trigger. Deimos dropped to one knee, feeling Kin's staff connect with his face. This time, Kin jumped on top of him, wrapping his hands around Deimos's neck.

"Come on now! Where did all those jokes go, huh? Run out of jokes, Jester? Because this is making me laugh! Ha! HAHAHAH!

Kin's laugh grew more twisted as Deimos's face grew more purple. Deimos wanted to lift his hands and punch the mage off him, but everything hurt after the last 'shock-therapy.' As his vision was slowly drifting, an idea popped up.

Deimos's shit-eating smirk returned.

"I-I got something better than a joke…" The techie said between chokes. "I got… a magic trick!"

Deimos opened the palm of his hand and let out a small stream of white flames. Originally he only wanted to distract the mage and use that to kill him. What he didn't expect was for his usually small, lighter-sized blaze to become big enough to burn Kin's face off.

The mage fell off, screaming and clutching his melting face. Deimos's fire expanded to his cloak and ignited.

His screams grew louder as he tried getting up, only to fall back onto the ground. Deimos got up, taking a few breaths while staring at the shrieking Kin. Part of part of him thought of taking out the MP5 and mercy-killing him.

"Nah."

Deimos sat down and stared at the burning, flailing mage, whilst lighting another cigarette. Minutes later, the mage finally fell silent, reduced to a charred corpse in a fetal position. Deimos finished his cigarette, stamping the lit end against one of the corpse's agonized eyes.

As he flexed his hands, Sanford started to stir.

"Agh… fucking hell. Deimos did you spike my drinks again?"

"Nah, you just got hit by a shock spell."

"So this wasn't a fever dream? Shit… was hoping I'd wake up half-drunk in Club Advent." Sanford wiped his 'eyes' and looked at his surroundings. "Wait, where's the mage?"

The techie pointed at, what seemed to be, a charred piece of shit.

"Christ, how did you pull that off? We didn't have a flamethrower with us… did we?"

Deimos only smirked.

"Deimos… what are you smiling about?"

"No. I'm not Deimos. I am…"

The techie spread his arms in the air, summoning two infernos.

"THE GREAT EL DEMONIO!"

"OH, GOD DAMMIT!"

* * *

 **(Play: Xenogenocide - Fatality/Looking Deeper Into Death)**

* * *

The throne room was deathly silent. The two figures stood face-to-face as Hank glared at Volt, blood dripping from under his mechanical chin. Everyone in the room, even the mind-broken princesses, could only stare at the assassin's gray, mutilated face.

"W-What are you?!" Volt stammered as he went back into a combat stance, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Hank remained quiet, glaring at Volt. He opened his mouth.

"I'm, Hank J. Wimbleton."

Hank burst into action, sending a small shock wave behind him as he dashed towards Volt. The leader of the Black Dogs barely had any time to lift his sword and block the incoming attack. Hank raised the Dragon Sword for a vertical slice.

A shockwave reverberated through the chamber as metal clanged against metal. Volt nearly lost grasp of his sword. Despite the size of the katana compared to Volt's sword being similar to a toothpick against a wooden plank, Volt had never felt such force shudder his bones.

Hank sent a barrage of swings while Volt used his blade to shield himself from the assassin's strikes. Yet, even after using the greatsword for years, the weapon was too heavy compared to the katana, and small cuts started to form around his arms.

Perhaps he should have worn sleeved armor.

Volt grit his teeth and swung back at the assassin, only to see him disappear right in front of his eyes.

"W-What?!"

Volt screamed as he felt pain shoot up his back. Falling to one knee and gritting his teeth, he laid his hand on his back. A warm, ruby liquid dampened his clothes.

He turned his head, seeing Hank standing there with his bloodied blade.

"D-Did you just… teleport?"

"Nope. Rolled right under your swing. You probably just hit my afterimage."

Volt went silent.

He had fought for over 15 years; 10 years leading the Black Dogs and 5 years as a generic mercenary. He had fought giants, killed Dragons and defeated Orc Warchiefs. Hell, a lot of people had considered Volt the strongest warrior alive today. He had never been defeated in a sword fight and always came out victorious in the end.

This man was nothing like any of that.

While at the beginning of the fight he had some trouble, now he could barely keep up. He had never seen someone... or something, move so fast.

Volt roared as he lifted his Blade again and swung it at Hank.

"DIE!"

Jumping out of the way, Hank then kicked Volt in the face. The king of mercenaries flew a few feet away but managed to stop his crash by digging his sword into the ground. Volt the lifted the blade to block another barrage of Hank's swings. More and more small cuts started to appear all over his body.

Volt started to swing his sword wildly.

"Die, Die, Die, DIE DIE DIE DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"

For most people, Volt would have looked like a furious tornado of blades destroying everything in its path. To Hank, he looked like an autistic toddler throwing a temper tantrum.

"Heh."

Hank simply sidestepped most swings; sometimes, he flipped over them or rolled away, but most of them were predictable. Seeing an opening as Volt raised his sword high into the air, Hank slashed the rapist across the chest a few times. Volt dropped the blade and clutched at his upper body.

"H-How?! HOW ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!"

"Honestly, I'm wondering how you're considered the 'strongest fighter in Eostia' with this sloppy performance. Come on! Give me all you got!"

Volt's eyes went bloodshot. He grabbed his tattered, bloodsoaked tunic, and ripped it off, revealing his hairy chest. While it had a few scars, Hank's three recent cuts were flowing crimson.

"I'll kill you!"

Volt grabbed his sword and ignored the pain. As Volt went for a cut, Hank simply jumped over the massive blade and kicked Volt away once more. As Volt stumbled back, Hank landed next to the throne. Volt wiped the blood from his mouth and ran towards the assassin again, sword raised. Hank was about to dodge until he noticed something.

The girls were behind him.

If he dodged Volt's attack, then the girls would be cut down. Hank shrugged to himself.

" _Shit happens._ "

But before Hank was about to jump away, a concerned face reappeared in his mind. Amalia's concerned face.

As Volt's blade came closer, Hank sighed.

" _I fucking hate my life._ "

He blocked the strike with his Dragon Sword. Using one hand.

The force of Volt's strike caused a small quake, as Hank felt his shoulder dislocate. He still held on, giving Volt no signs of weakness. Hank only kept the crimson orbs in his eye sockets glaring at the rapist.

Even with the crazed look on Volt's face, the King of the Black Dogs gave him an even more psychotic grin. He bellowed at the assassin.

"HAHAHA! What was that about self-righteousness earlier?! You could have dodged that attack, but you chose to protect these bitches instead? Pathetic!"

Volt's mockery was cut short with Hank punch. The King of the Black Dogs continued his hysterics. Hank's right arm hung uselessly around, as he kept the katana over his shoulder.

"Look at your feeble arm! You've practically lost!"

Hank was about to pop it back into place when he glanced at the laughing Volt. He wasn't sure if Volt was trying some sad attempt at intimidation, or if the man was really this stupid. So, just to prove a point...

"One arm will do."

The assassin went into a combat stance. Volt's smirk melted and was replaced by a furious grimace.

"What? You think you can fight me with one arm? You dare mock a man of my stature, huh?! Fuck you! **I** took over this nation! **I** whipped my men into fighting shape! **I** planned this whole idea out! **Me**!"

Hank remained silent, maintaining his stare

"Oh, now you're quiet! What, run out of taunts?! You think you're too good to speak to me?! That I'm not worth your time?! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

The Assassin let out a snort. "Nah, just wondering."

Volt lifted an Eyebrow.

"What?"

"Wondering what will break first. Your spirit, or your body?"

Rushing at the Black Dog, Hank's blade connected with Volt's. Unlike the other times, the katana actually carved into the massive greatsword. The tyrant didn't have time to gawk at his own blade, as more and more sword cuts came. These were more powerful than before, leaving more marks on his sword.

It was then, that Volt realized what it meant; Hank had been holding back. This entire time, the assassin had been holding back his strength.

He was mocking him.

Volt foamed from the mouth. How dare he.

 **How dare he!**

"HOW DARE YO-!"

Being cut off by a foot slamming into his face, Volt crashed onto his back. In his dazed vision he caught Hank jumping through the room, his katana high in the air. With the Dragon Sword coming close, Volt rolled out of the way. As Hank's blade came crashing down, Volt was already next to Hank with his Greatsword in the air.

"DIE!"

He swung the sword at Hank's head, his bloodshot eyes widening and his grin spreading even further. He had won.

… or had he?

"W-W-WHAT?!"

Volt thought he had lopped Hank's head clean off, that the Nexian's arrogance would be his undoing. Neither happened.

Hank had bitten the greatsword to a halt. It would not budge, as it was stuck between the assassin's upper and lower jaw. Sometimes, missing cheeks could be a blessing in disguise.

Using Volt's shock, Hank pulled the katana from the ground. Then, with a swift motion, he cut Volt's left hand off.

The Black Dog dropped his sword as he screamed and clutched the missing appendage. He felt his nose snap, as Hank's knee connected with his face. Volt fell on his back, now trying to grab at his broken nose and left arm. The cuts all over his body continued to run red. With the newer injuries, he was dripping blood all over the royal carpet.

His eyes slowly widened as Hank loomed over him. The Nexian grabbed his own right arm and with a 'Pop,' relocated the shoulder. He flexed his fingers a few times before 'smirking.'

"Ya know, I think I figured it out." Hank said as he cracked his neck.

The red void of his eyes judged the broken man beneath his feet.

"The reason why you were considered the strongest here, is because you never played by the rules, did'ja ?"

Hank kicked Volt once in the stomach.

"Everyone in this stupid fucking country did their job. Acted their parts, like puppets in a play, not breaking the unspoken rules. But not you."

This time came a kick to the face. Several teeth flew out of Volt's mouth.

"No. You ripped your strings out, broke the Matrix, so to say. You realized how retarded this whole system was. So you did things your way. You were an abnormality. An anomaly."

The assassin put his foot on Volt's chest and started to press down, causing the rapist to scream again.

"You were unpredictable. Well, for them at least. But instead of doing the smart thing and dispatching you, they followed their rules as always and made you their champion… until you betrayed them, that is."

Taking the Dragon Sword, he stabbed it into Volt's kidney. Again, the Tyrant screeched in agony.

"They stood no chance. Not because they lacked an army or anything, but because they were dumb enough to play by the books, not adapt. You, on the other hand, were willing to do anything, just to achieve victory."

Squatting down next to Volt, Hank glared at the tyrant.

"The thing is… I also don't play by the rules. And unlike me, you never dealt with another anomaly. You also relied on others, didn't you? You didn't fight Olga yourself. You probably asked your mages and rogues to help you to defeat her. Without your army, you're nothing. You're trash. Absolute fucking trash."

Hank rose back to full height. Disgust wafted off him like cologne in a high school prom. Volt laid like roadkill, his eyes having a glassy look. His entire body, bruised cut and broken. He could only stare at the assas-no. _Demon_ , that had utterly destroyed him.

"Ya know though… you do remind me of a character from a comic book. Not your personality, but your general look. Let me complete it."

The Dragon Sword dug into Volt's right eye, as the Mercenary howled again. For what felt like minutes, Hank played with Volt's eye socket like a child playing with an ant hill. As he stopped, Volt clutched his mutilated eye, crying. Hank cleaned his blade.

"And now, your Guts cosplay is complete!"

He sheathed the Dragon Sword, looking back at the bloodied Volt.

"Well then, I'm going to take my leave."

Volt tried to stand back up but crashed back into the ground. "W-Where a-are you...going?!"

Shrinking at the assassin's glance, he waited for his response.

"I'm bored. You are boring me."

Boring.

Him being ravaged by the red-eyed Demon was _boring_.

"Why you fucking AGGG-" Volt started to try and lung at Hank, only to fail.

"W-Why do I feel so…"

"Weak? That's an easy answer. All those slashes from my sword? Every single one had a purpose. I cut several nerves, muscles and most importantly blood vessels. It's simple, Volt. You're dying. You've been dying for the last few minutes."

Those words rang through Volt's mind like a church bell. He was dying.

"N-No! My _c-cuntry_! M-My sex empire! I-I need to-"

"Do what? Try to save that pathetic thing you call an 'army?' You know, I'm probably not even the strongest around here. Jeb probably finished the rest of your guys off. San and Dei should have killed off your two lapdogs by now. Maybe not, but if my partners failed, then hey, more the merrier for me, right? Regardless, here you are. Laying on the floor like a useless pile of meat. Honestly, I'd say you got around… what? Two minutes to live until your heart gives up after you do?"

This time, Volt was silent. His eyes turned glassier as his vision blurred faster and faster by the second.

"But seriously, you are such a fucking sad excuse for a fighter. I have literally fought Soldats that gave me a tougher fight than you. All in all, my disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined."

Hank turned around. "See ya."

Volt could only lay there as the assassin was leaving him to die. Leaving him like trash, not worthy to be disposed of. This was how it would end?

No.

Volt would not die today. He would fight on. He wouldn't let that…'Thing' defeat him!

With the last bit of his strength, his right hand dug into his own pocket. There, he found a green potion he had stashed. It had been a gift from Shamuhaza.

He had seen what the potion could do, and honestly, he didn't want to take it. It would change him. But at this point, he had nothing to lose.

The liquid ran down Volt's throat as the substance already burned going through his throat. As it passed his diaphragm, Volt felt an unimaginable pain shoot up his chest. He started to scream and twitch on the ground as the bleeding stopped and the pain multiplied to his entire body.

Hank sighed as he heard the screaming Volt.

"Oh my God, will you just shut up alrea-?"

* * *

 **Play: Bloodborne Soundtrack OST - Cleric Beast**

* * *

Volt's wounds closed themselves as a small layer of chitin formed around them. Volt's skin turned a rotten green as more chitin started to grow on spots all over his body. His muscle mass started to expand to an inhuman degree. Slimy, bug-like appendages started to grow out of his skin, as pus and brownish blood started to flow out freely like a waterfall.

Out of his left arm, oily tentacles started to grow out, grabbing the oversized sword he used and wrapping around it as if it was his arm. Volt's face dissolved into liquid; where his lower jaw fell off, more pus flowing out.

His eyes rolled around his sockets, before becoming a jelly-like substance and flowing out. His head started to melt and crack until it fell off completely. The new head was also covered in slime, having the vague shape of a fly.

The green, leathery skin, with small rough chitin particles and bits of hair all over him, was topped with two black beady eyes. Volt's now had two manbiles and a proboscis instead of a mouth. White/greenish vomit was flowing freely from it. The skin started to melt off the legs as the bloodied, skeletal structure broke itself. They were rearranged, now covered in greenish, chitin-covered insect legs. The right hand twitched and snapped around until the fingers were ripped off and replaced with a pair of pincers.

Ichor-filled blisters started to form all over his body. They burst and turned into pulsing, vine-like, slime-covered spiked tentacles. He himself grew in size, slowly towering over Hank.

There he stood, 15 feet in the air.

The abomination that was once Volt stood over Hank, dripping bodily fluids all over the floor. The Insectoid King glared at the assassin with his beady eyes.

Volt let out an ear-piercing screech, shaking the Palace. Hank had to dig his blade into the ground to keep himself from being blown away. As the assassin stared back at the mutant, he smirked.

 **BOSS BATTLE**

 **MAG VOLT**

"Now _this_ is what I'm talking about! Ok, you oversized roach! Let's fucking do this!"

Raising the Dragon Sword in the air and dashing at the Abomination, Hank saw several tentacles that tried to attach themselves onto him. The assassin managed to cut them short as he zeroed in on the behemoth. He soared into the air and stabbed Volt in the shoulder. Cutting upwards and doing a backflip, Hank landed in front of the Abomination.

"The bigger they are…"

Like earlier, Hank went for a few lighter slashes to wear him down.

"The harder they…"

… only for Volt to grab his blade with a pincer.

"... oops."

Being flung with the might of a bull, Hank crashed into a wall, forming a crater upon impact.

"Damn it."

* * *

 **Play: Madness Combat: Project Nexus Soundtrack - Mission 7 "Killbot" 0:45**

* * *

Picking himself up, Hank jumped out of the way of Volt's incoming slash. More of the pulsing tentacles tried to follow him as he dodged the slippery appendages. Those that went too close were cut off. Rushing at the assassin, the abomination raised its swordified arm again and crashed the blade next to him.

The pincer went for a grab just as Hank ducked and rolled between Volt's legs. Mid-roll, he swung the katana into the creature's kneecaps. The abomination's legs failed on Volt, so it used the tentacles to push itself upward instead. More vines tried to attach themselves onto Hank to no avail, each sliced off.

One managed to wiggle to his left leg and grab him. Lifted into the air and seeing Volt raise his bladed arm again, Hank pulled the Beretta from under his coat and shot the fly-monster in its right eye.

The abomination screeched and backhanded Hank, who landed on his feet again. Volt followed up by spitting out a glowing green liquid at the assassin. Side-stepping the drool, Hank witnessed it burning into the carpet and marble.

Acid Spit.

"Great. Now you're a Xenomorph all of the sudden? Fucking bullshit."

As he glanced back at the mutant bugman, he noticed the wounds he had inflicted were slowly healing. Over them, more small layers of chitin grew and hardened.

"Oh and you can regenerate too, huh? Meh, just makes this more fun."

Hank rushed at Volt again and slashed him across the chest a few times. He then jumped onto the monster's face and stabbed him. A tentacle wretched itself onto Hank's neck, choking him.

The assassin was dragged off Volt and slammed into the ground a few times. Hank took out his pistol again and shoot at Volt. While the first few shots missed, one of them hit Volt in the eye again. The beast howled and dropped Hank like a sack of potatoes. The assassin glared at the beast as its eye regenerated.

Hank stood back up. His coat was tattered and he was bruised in a few areas. The bandana on his head had ripped, revealing more bandages and a bleeding scalp. Blood was running down the left side of his face. But Hank didn't care.

He was enjoying this.

"See, this I what I was looking for Volt! A true fucking battle! But you're not Volt anymore, are you? You're just the remnants of the pathetic guy. Hell, you probably can't understand me."

The monster screeched as it took to the air with it's bladed arm and slammed it next to Hank. The assassin sidestepped the attack and sent a volley of slashes all across the bugman's arm.

"Doesn't matter. As long as you give me a nice fight."

Hank's eyes started to slightly glow. He braced the Dragon Sword and narrowed his eyes on the mutant. As Volt jumped and raised his arm, the assassin's concentration reached its climax.

 **KILLBOT!**

 **BULLET TIME: ON**

 **SLASH, SLICE, CUT, DICE**

 **SLASH, SLICE, CUT, DICE**

 **SLASH, SLICE, CUT, DICE!**

 **BULLET TIME: OFF**

Volt's arm turned into sashimi. Hank had ignored the greenish blood splattering everywhere as his eyes were set on the bug. He send two slashes across its chest, then cut Volt's belly open. For a second, the beast screamed before the crab arm started to regrow into a massive tentacle.

Volt's intestines sprang to life and wrapped themselves around Hank's left arm. A pair of teeth had grown out of the wound and was slowly pulling Hank inside.

The assassin tried to cut the intestines off, but another would wrap itself onto him. For every one he cut, another grew and pulled him. Volt's teeth were mere inches away from Hank's face as they tried to chomp him down. Hank managed to keep the teeth away by cutting and stabbing Volt when he was getting too close.

Yet during the attack, Hank found something.

Every time Volt opened his jaw, the monster's insides were visible. While the mutated skeleton and regrowing organs were of little interest to Hank, the same could not be said for the pulsing, glowing green thing that was leaking a greenish fluid:

His heart.

Hank emptied the clip of his Beretta on the unusual organ. Volt immediately lost his grip on his prey, his cries reaching a new pitch. He raised his bladed arm and smashed it next to Hank, sending him flying across the hall. Hank crashed into the remnants of an old pillar as Volt clutched at his chest, still letting out animalistic noises. This time he didn't regenerate.

"Found it."

As Hank was slowly getting back on, the door to the hallway exploded and sent splinters everywhere.

"San, was the C-4 really necessary?"

"Look. The door was closed, and if I let you burn it down, you might've set this entire place in flames."

"It's white marble! It doesn't burn!"

Sanford shook his head. He glanced at Hank, who was leaning against the pillar.

"Oh Hank, how are ya holding up? We heard some really spooky noises coming from here, so we came to-"

Sanford stopped himself as he glanced at the screeching abomination at the middle of the room.

"SWEET MOTHER MARY, WHAT IN THE GODDAMN IS THAT?!"

Hank stood back up.

"That's Volt."

Deimos's "eyes" twitched.

"I thought you said he was some dude?!"

"Yeah, was. And now he's not."

Volt stopped his screaming as he noticed the newcomers.

"Aww shit…" Deimos swore.

"He regenerates. Shoot at his chest and heart. Good luck!" Hank said in a chipper tone.

Not giving them time to ask any more questions, Hank dashed at Volt. Sanford and Deimos stood there, watching the entire fiasco unfold in front of them.

Sanford hung his head. "I hate my job."

"Feel ya dude. We gonna demand a raise from Boss-Man, once we're back?"

"Of course!"

Deimos reloaded his G36, while Sanford took out his hook and revolver.

* * *

 **PLAY: Shiver by Djjaner**

* * *

Hank evaded another one of Volt's swings whilst cutting down incoming tentacles. Volt shot out an acid ball from his mouth, missing Hank by a few inches. Shooting at the beast, Hank did a backflip, missing a tentacle and wrapping itself around his waist. Being slammed into the ground hurt quite a lot, and as the tentacle retracted to Volt's belly-mouth, Hank tried to grip his katana.

Volt dropped Hank, however, as Deimos shot the beast's left eye off and kept pressing on. Most rounds would enter the bugman, only to have the fresh wounds regenerate. Before Volt could attack, Sanford's hook lodged itself onto his giant skull. Pulling himself towards the beast, Sanford slammed his feet into Volt's face and shot him a few times. He then jumped behind the insect and pulled the hook deeper into Volt.

A mix of gurgling and screaming came from what was left of Volt's regenerating head. As it tried to pull the hook off, Deimos used a stream of fire from his hands.

Volt yelled louder; the burning sent him into a blind rage in a struggle to extinguish the flames. While thrashing around, Sanford lost grip of his hook and fell next to Deimos. Helping Sanford up, the techie noticed something on the beast as well:

Volt wasn't regenerating from the fire.

"Yo, Hank!" Deimos called out as he reloaded. "'Imperfect Cell' over here is weak to fire!"

"Oh, goodie. Hey Sanford, I need two favors from you."

"You'll owe me! Twice!"

"Yeah, I know that you pouting cunt. One, is your hook's cord fireproof? And two, you got some frags?"

Ignoring Hank's mockery of his lower lip, Sanford pulled out a grenade with a cross painted on it.

"Well, I'll have you know that yes. The cord is fireproof and that I indeed have a frag. But not just any frag…"

A smile started to creep on Sanford's face. Deimos started to slowly back away.

"Behold! A hybrid of a fragmentation grenade and an incendiary hand grenade! I call her: **The Holy Hand Grenade**!"

Hank immediately stole it.

"Yoink, mine!"

For a second, Sanford's face was running through several emotions. From wanting to burst into tears, laugh maniacally, or rip Hank's head off and shit down his neck. Likely all three combined.

"Hank. _Give me back **my baby** …_" Sanford whispered.

"Ah, ah, ah. I said I'll owe you. Besides, I'm not only your Field Commander, but you'll see the explosion anyways."

Sanford took a deep breath in and exhaled.

 _[Sanford will remember that]_

"Alright, Hank. What do you need me and Deimos to do?"

"Ok. I need to to get Volt back on his leash and hold him there. Deimos, you're the distraction. And I finish him. Clear?"

Both Sanford and Deimos nodded. Hank held the Dragon Sword over his shoulder. Deimos charged and stared at the abomination. Half of Volt's body was charred and not regenerating, as he leaked everywhere. Around his left eye, Sanford's hook was still hanging.

"Hey, ugly! Come get some!"

Deimos spanked his own ass, making the rudest, most childish gestures possible.

"Oh wait, you can't! Not without a cock, haha!"

Just as Deimos spoke, between Volt's legs another bigger tentacle grew and flew right at him.

 _A phallic one._

Deimos switched from "Full-Auto" to "Oh-Shi-" Hank nodded to himself.

"Huh. Guess he does understand English after all," Hank noted like a calm monk.

"NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPESOMUCHNOPE!" Deimos screeched like a little girl.

The G36's rounds ripped through the tentacle, causing it to splat into the ground with a wet noise. Deimos was shell-shocked for a few seconds; _he had seen enough hentai to know where Volt wanted this to go._

Sanford rushed past his partner and slid under Volt's legs. He then grabbed hold of the scorched cord of his hook and pulled back. Volt tried to shake Sanford off to no avail; the demolitionist was too strong.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Volt was about to turn around just as Deimos fired at him again. Holding his G36 with one arm, Deimos threw a fireball at Volt's chest with the other. Volt fell to his knees, shaking the palace with another deafening cry. Volt dug both his arm and breathed heavily to itself.

There's Hank's opening.

Hank ran at the abomination, sword in hand. Volt noticed this, sending more tentacles at Hank. The assassin cut down every tentacle with precision; his eyes were now glowing red, leaving trails of red light. Hank sliced Volt's chest open with enough force to expose the abominable heart.

Pulling the pin, Hank punched deep into Volt's heart. He pulled his hand out with the grenade left inside.

"Arrivederci!" Hank yelled before jumping off.

He turned his back on Volt and walked away as Volt tried to claw at his chest. Cool guys don't look at explosions.

 **BOOM**

Ichor and blood splattered all across the place as the body exploded into burning, gory chunks. The only things 'left' were Volt's legs stumbling for a few seconds before crashing down.

They did not regenerate.

What was left of Volt's head squished against the wall, looking less like a face and more like vomit. His sword clattered into the ground, breaking a small part of the white marble. Everything in the five-meter radius was covered in Volt's entrails.

Including Deimos and Sanford.

"Oh God, it smells…" Sanford said, trying to keep his lunch inside.

"IT GOT IN MY MOUTH! AHHHHHH!"

Hank, compared to the others, was clean. He 'smirked,' before leaving the two to their perils. Walking over to one of the broken pillars, he picked up the remnants of his goggles. They were fixable, yes. Annoying and intolerable? Most certainly.

"Fucker," he muttered to himself.

Stashing them inside is coat, Hank turned around and walked back to his partners. They had managed to get most of the grime off them by now.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! It's so fucking slimy! How are you holding up, San?"

Sanford was in the corner, vomiting his guts out.

"Oh…" Deimos cringed.

"Cry me a river, you two." Hank said as he strode towards Deimos.

"Fuck off. You're not the one who smells like dogshit marinated in 200-year-old tartar sauce," Sanford hissed, before emptying his stomach again.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. By the way, since when did Deimos become a mage?"

"Oh God, Hank, no-"

"Ha! Me! The Great and all powerful EL DEMONIO have had these powers for my existence!" Deimos interrupted Sanford, standing atop some rubble of a pillar. "Of course, I was not born! No, I was created out of pure cosmic energy! For I am the majestic EL DEMONIO and I-"

"Keep going on with this bullshit Dei, and I'll cosmically break your kneecaps."

"My lighter powers," Deimos said with his head hanging down.

"Mhm. Alrighty then. Just don't use your bullshit against any of us. Especially in a wooden house." Hank shrugged before motioning the two to follow him.

Sanford wiped his mouth and followed suit with Deimos.

"So, how'd it go with the two Bitch Bois?" Hank asked. "You two look like shit, and I'm not talking about the bits of Volt on you."

"Well, at first, they kinda gave us trouble because the mage enhanced the other guy and summoned some stone monster. But San blew it up with dynamite and we killed the two. Still, the mage was annoying." Deimos explained as he wiped a bit of slime off his shoulder.

"Right. So you basically had a nerd fight. Okay," Hank replied.

"What about you, Hank? You don't look too bad… can't say the same for your costume, though." Sanford said.

"Oh, you're the one to talk about fashion sense, Mister Shirtless. For one, it's not a 'costume' like the ones you two wear… or you in particular lack. It's a 'tactical getup.' As for Volt, honestly, he was just as pathetic at first." The assassin frowned. "Christ, if I wanted to hear monologuing or whining all day, I would have talked to Jeb. Anyhow, he did get a few good hits in, but after pretty much mutilating and leaving him to die on the ground, he was crying like a bitch. I turned around to get back to you two and suddenly he started screaming and turning into Mister Bugman over here."

Hank picked up the empty potion bottle from the ground. "Fucker did cut my mask, though…"

"Yikes. Any idea why he'd turn into a monster?" Deimos asked.

Hank handed Deimos the bottle and continued walking.

"Oh."

As they arrived at the throne room, all of the chained women's eyes were on the trio. While some started to moan with twisted expressions, others, who still seemed sane, stared in horror at the jawless assassin.

"You know, I'd make a sexual comment right about now… but uh. Yeah, I'm thinking otherwise," Deimos said.

"Good, because I would have actually clocked your jaw," Sanford said with an unusual sternness.

Hank raised his gun, only to have Sanford grab at his hand.

"No," Sanford said. "I know what you're thinking and you're not doing anyone any favors. At the very least, consider what this would do to our reputation."

"Why would that matter?" Hank asked.

"Because us going home depends on that, remember?"

Hank lowered his gun. His eyes landed on the High Elf Goddess as he turned away.

"Fine. You two untie them then. I've got someone to talk to."

An awful silence befell the trio. Deimos pulled out his box of cigarettes.

"God, I could use a smoke."

"I'd honestly ask for one too," Sanford said.

* * *

Celestine had been kneeling next to the others, with the same widened eyes.

She could not stop looking at the bloodied warrior. Her entire body started to quiver, as his scarlet eyes scanned her, like a beast looking down his prey. She could feel his dark aura practically spewing out of him like a mist of darkness.

The sight of his lower mechanical jaw still unnerved her, though.

"You Celestine?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes.

The Elf shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, I am the Goddess reincarnated, Celestine Lucross."

Hank snorted. "Sure, whatever."

"I-I must thank you, stranger." The Elf bowed. "If you and your allies had not helped us we surely would have been doomed."

"Yeah, you would. That's why you owe us."

"I see. Nevertheless, I still must thank you. You are right, we are all forever in your debt. If there is anything we can do for you, we wi-"

Hank pointed his sword at her throat.

"Right now, the best thing you can do is be quiet. With all the stupid, brain-dead and just plain retarded shit you've pulled, I'm honestly contemplating to separate that pretty head of yours from your body. Lucky for you though, I need you alive to get something I want. Right now, unless it's important and I asked for it, keep your mouth shut."

Despite overhearing Hank's conversation with Volt, Celestine stood there, stunned by his words. She sunk her head.

"I-I understand."

"Good." Hank's blade cut the Dog collar on her neck. "Stand up, follow me, and don't try anything funny."

As they turned back to Sanford and Deimos, the duo had a bit of trouble with the more deranged girls. Hank sighed.

"I fucking swear."

Stomping over the closest girl, he send a swift karate chop to her neck. The girl's eyes rolled behind her head and she fell to the ground. The Goddess gasped.

"Relax, she ain't dead. Just unconscious. She'll wake up in two hours or so." Hank turned Sanford and Deimos. "Seriously? You two couldn't handle a bunch of chained-up girls?"

"Look, man, give us a break, alright? Those chicks just… they wouldn't let go!" Deimos replied.

"It's a psychological defense mechanism. Don't shift the blame onto them, Deimos," Sanford scolded.

"I'm not! Don't paint me like the bad guy here! And if you're so smart then, what's that 'defense mechanism' called?"

"I'm a demolitionist. Not a doctor."

As he knocked out the more shaken victims, Deimos freed one of the calmer girls. Her messy, short, orange-pinkish hair had covered the upper half of her face. She looked up from her fetal position, her red irises glancing at the techie.

The faint lines of tears could be seen in the corner of her eyes. She backed away a bit, keeping her gaze on Deimos. The hacker kept his hands in the air, forcing a smile.

"Hey, it's alright I'm a friend. I'm not gonna hurt'cha."

The girl kept her eyes locked on him. Deimos took a careful step near her and knelt to her height.

"Look, me and my buddies came here to rescue you girls." He took off his leather jacket placing it around her. "Everything is gonna be ok."

The girl looked at the burnt scars on Deimos's chest. She nodded, silently wrapping his coat around herself tightly.

"Right. So, what's your name?"

After a few seconds of silence, she opened her mouth.

"My name… is Maia."

* * *

 **HOLY FUCK THAT TOOK LONGER THEN EXPECTED!**

 **AND I'm not even done!**

 **I still have to do part 2!**

 **11.763 words...Jesus..**

 **Still me and Spirit had a great time writing these!**

 **Only one more chapter until I'm back to infernal dawn. So don't worry guys! I'm working on it!**

 **Anyways to the reviews!**

 **bestpony666: It's a complicated topic. Resurrection ...doesn't isn't too easy or rather anything that doesn't end up as a zombie, and it will be explained in a later chapter. Nevertheless, I might do something...**

 **Persus12: He indeed did! I guess you could say him..."BUGGED" out!**

 **Danteinfernus: Hey it's fine! Glad you enjoy it! So...did it meets up to your standard?**

 **Zuskato Zyus: Thanks! More crazy adventures are up ahead!**

 **Akin2018: I already responded to your pm, but for you guys in short: Grisholm was actually the bishop Jeb killed. The reason why I didn't call him Grisholm is because that's technically Staff's OC, and the Bishop originally had no name from what I've been told. As for the rest, can't tell cause SPOILERS**

 **: glad you liked it! Most people make Hank look like a pretty-boy, but not just did I think it would look cooler if Hank looked like this but you know...episode 6...**

 **Ph0enix17 : I guess you could say...He went out with a BANG! GOTEM!**

 **treyalexander63917 : YEAH BOI!**

 **Omega: Ha! Welp don't worry Infernal Dawn is soon gonna be ready!**

 **EnriksD8: *Looks at the Madness Combat Fanfic community.**

 **F**

 **But seriously tho, you should check em out, some of em make good shit!**

 **ESPECIALLY SPIRIT! HE IS SUCH A GODDAMN HERO!**

 **feliep432: You get bonus points for taking your time to learn binary!**

 **Zero: Don't worry! I never said you're a Sadist. I said Jeb isn't one. Hope you enjoyed these battles!**

 **Cyber Foxile: HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY**

 **Wondering Muse: Do you have a source for this? Cause I might use it for something if its true.**

 **Jay Peppy: hope you enjoy thos S**

 **CaptainFusou: HEYA DUDE! Don't worry! With all this support ive gained from you guys im gonna continue this! But only for madness day! Then it's gonna be a special upload with multiple chapters at once!**

 **Guest: Just did ;)**

 **ANYWAYS! Be on the lookout for part 2 of this chapter! It's gonna be soon! And while it's gonna lack the more violent parts of this fic, you will get to enjoy some character interactions you will love!**

 **Also, Spirit himself wanted to say something!**

 **Spirit: "Yeah, I just wanted to say that I'm having a really fun time writing this so far with you and that I'm really looking forward to the future chapters you have in mind. And also, a personal thank you from me to you for trying to direct people towards my stories; I really appreciate that and I promise I'll do my best to make it up to ya by making the best out of Bloodlust. Hope everyone enjoys the chapters!"**

 **Thanks man, I appricate it!**

 **Anyways...here is a little something I made after getting shitfaced..**

 **I am so sorry.**

* * *

Hank glared at Volt, as blood dripped from under his mechanical chin.

Everyone in the room, even the mind broken princesses could only stare at the assassin's gray face, as his eyes bore through Volt.

"W-What are you?!" Volt asked as he went back into a combat stance, sweat dripping.

Hank said nothing. He only glared at Volt.

Then he opened his mouth.

"Somebody once told me…"

Hank then pulled out a pair of shades out of his coat and put them on.

" **The world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed! She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb, in the shape of an "L" on her forehead!"**

As Hank started to sing, the light's shone all across the room, as Sanford and Deimos kicked open the door, both holding a Boombox playing 'Allstar' by Smash-mouth.

"W-What?!" Volt yelled.

Hank started to lay down some sick-ass dance moves as he continued.

 **"Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming. Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running didn't make sense not to live for fun! Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb! So much to do, so much to see what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go. You'll never shine if you don't glow!"**

At this point, Hank did the Carlton dance, while Sanford and Deimos pulled out Sherk masks and equipped them.

"You dare mock me?! I'll Kill you!" Volt roared before sending a slash with his sword. But Hank dodged the attack with ease, and simply did the Fortnite Default Dance.

Then he said the Magic words.

 **"Ḫ̴̛͙̅̀̀ę̵͉͌͌̿͛ÿ̴̥͚̠́̎̍̉ ̵̢̲̱̝͂n̶̜͉̖̕ȍ̸̩̩͓̌̌w̵͔͆͆,̶̹̞̻̃ ̶̘̰̝̬́̀́y̴̙̫̆̐̈́͜o̶͎̖̊͑̔u̴̝̿̃'̵̱̗̓͊͠ŕ̸͙̉̋̎e̴͇̔̀̌ ̵̨̜̼̯̓̒̎̃a̵̹͕̋̆̉n̴̝̩͖͋̉͛ ̵̣̆̔̀ḁ̸̢̹͊̋l̶̢̒̐̾͘l̸͕͖̹̅̏̀̚ͅ-̵͉́s̵̼̙̮̖͊̕t̸̨͓͐a̵̱̐͜͝ͅř̷̻̿̊,̷͔͉̘̈́͒̈ ̴̩̐g̸̘̗̈́͘͜͝e̵̛̞̭͓ͅṱ̶̜͉̀ ̸̤͌͆̅͜y̸̻͒͠o̷̡̟̣͒̔ͅu̶̹̙͖̺̎̊̆̒ṛ̶̩͐ͅ ̶̫̾g̸̨̨͆̚ą̷͍͔̍͆͠m̷͖̟̬̾̄͠e̸̬͕̦̦̅͗ ̶̧̡͎͊̋͘ȯ̸̙̹̳̐n̵̛͎̲̪̄̆̚,̶͚̏̕ ̵̱̍̀̄͘ǵ̷̠̹̍̅o̵͕͉̎̃͠ ̸͈͚̩̑p̴͎͇̀͒l̵͖̤͈̺̽̽ȃ̷̱̗y̴̻̠͚̓͐̾! H̵̡̝̲̘̋e̸͔͗ͅy̵͈͂̄̂́ ̴̛͉̯̈́̄̿ͅn̷͖͙͓͓̏̆̕o̶̯̱̺͋̈́ẅ̶̡̥́͐͌́,̷͈̓͑̈́ ̴̰̗̊̃̇̕y̵̛̝̻͕̌̑̅o̵̼̥̬̊͐ṹ̸̯̩̥͊'̴̩̤̱̒̈r̸̓ͅę̷̨̥͔̀̉̓̓ ̷̭͉̠̞̔ȧ̸̫̇̀ ̴͙̘̽ŗ̷̳͓́̆o̸͍̊̌͌̿c̴͎̥̤̆͜k̶̋͜ ̸̲̯̜͆̚s̷̖̝̄t̴̲̤̞͑ä̵̟̼̰͉̀͒r̵̨̧͚̼̈̽,̵͙͔̅̍ ̸̼͂̌̕͝g̷̮͒̐e̶̥̣͔̞̎̓͊̈t̸͙̺́̋ ̶̮̽͑̉t̷̳͕̝̔̈h̵̖͍̫̍e̴̱̾́͜͠ ̷̟͊̅ś̵̳̩̱̩͋̓͒h̸͉̆̓̽ơ̵ͅẁ̷̧͕͇̆ ̴͉̤̘̣̏̆̀̕o̵̺͎͒̈́̄n̵̫̯̳̊̍͜,̴̀͌͌̚ͅ ̵̡̛̦̻̹̆̕g̶̠̀́̿e̵̛̘͂̊́t̸͔͗ ̶̘̯̖͒p̸̭̤̖̼̉̒̕a̴̰̾̑̄͝i̵͍̐d̴͙͔̑̈͊! ̸̩̝̼̔͒̎̚A̶̭͕̤̾̓̂̐ņ̷̬͇̊̑͗̌d̸̛̰̉͗ ̷̨̭̬̥̓ȃ̷̯͎̜͉̆̍͝ḻ̷̢̗̻̉̓̅̃ḽ̶̣̻̉ ̵̘̿̅̓̚t̷̡͌͘͘h̶̹̯̜̺̃̂̀͝a̷̦͋͗t̵̳͒̑̚͝ ̵̢̛̱͙̲̾̍g̵̢͂̕ͅl̴̠̯̄̉͘͘î̴͍͇͔͊͠͝t̵̪̥̿̅̌̇t̷̞̙̊̎ͅĕ̸̲̝̤̬̓͗r̵̠̼̹͖̈́͗s̷̤͎͛̔̂ ̷̯͍͊ì̵̟̾s̴̘̈͂ ̴̪̹̏̀͐͝g̸̜̦̤̈̅̄̚ơ̶̳͎̩̋̚ḷ̷̮̙́̈́d̶͚̘̅̅͘! ̴͎̮̿̄͒͜O̶͉͋ṅ̷̳͇ľ̴̜̜̑y̴͓̌̋͛ ̸̫͛̓͘͝s̶̨͍̺̒͠h̷̙͆̾õ̵̭̀̓o̵̪̠̥̺̾̒t̸̳̥̗̠̊̅i̷͕̓̒n̵̼̔͋g̶͓̳͎̼̃́͗͠ ̸̩̺̳̤́̊ṡ̶̘̻̾͌̄t̷̨̰̣͌̋̎͝ặ̸̧̘͂̔̄r̵̥͖̯͔̔ṣ̸͍̥̍̓̀̕ ̴̱̰̤̬̊͘b̴̳͇̩̞̌͗̊̿r̷̤̩̀e̷͉͗͠a̶̜͍͕̍͜k̵͓͔̯͔̍̈́ ̷͇̽̾t̷̨̮̠̀͆͑̚ẖ̴̖͆̿͂e̸̡̦̯̲͋͑͊̚ ̵̲̝̎͂̎͘m̴̧̢̡̪͝o̴̥̽̾̐͠l̶̢̫̞̆͒͝d̵̜̗͛͝"**

A green lightning bolt crashed from the Havens and turned Volt into a Pile of Goo. Hank the Proceeded to Dab.

"Get Shreked!"


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

_**RESTORING SITE.**_

 _ **PLEASE BE PATIENT.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SITE RESTORED.**_

 _ **THERE ARE 3087989900 ERRORS.**_

 _ **CONNECTION TO G-LAN DISABLED.**_

 _ **CREATING IMPORBAL CONNECTION.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **WELCOME BACK ADMINISTRATOR.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 part 2: H** **eaven in a Wildflower**

* * *

As Hank knocked out the final girl, his senses picked up the sounds of footsteps coming from outside the throne room. He groaned, pulling out his Dragon Sword just as the supposed next wave of Black Dogs stormed in:

Amalia and a platoon of Dawn Templars.

They had stopped at the sight of the Nexians releasing the shield princesses and Hank standing guard. While most raised their weapons back, they also visibly hesitated at the sight of his missing lower jaw.

"Oh, it's you." Hank put his sword away. "Took ya long enough."

Amalia stood speechless for a few seconds before recomposing herself. "Well, we were busy trying to fight the Dogs off! Do you have any idea what kind of chaos you caused and how many people panicked?!"

"It got the job done. The fuckers are all dead." Hank pointed at the pile of insect flesh and guts in the corner. "Volt included."

Amalia took a step back as her face paled.

"That doesn't look like Volt…" one of the knights said.

"Yeah. He took some potion after I dominated his sorry ass and turned into that. Had to blow him up. Look, if you want the full story, go talk to someone over there behind me."

Amalia stuttered for a few seconds before angrily stomping her foot against the ground.

"How in the Goddess's name can you be so calm about this situation?!"

Hank let out a dry chuckle and loomed over her. "Because where I'm from, somewhere in Nevada, I've seen things that make this look like a joke. Fun times, though."

Eostia in the past few months had been suffering non-stop; being raided and nearly defeated by an army of literal rapists tends to do that. So what could possibly be worse than that?

What twisted and corrupted land did Hank come from?

"By the way…" Hank leaned closer to her. "Told you so."

Before Amalia could have another fit at the assassin, she noticed that Celestine stood behind him.

"My Goddess!"

The knight immediately knelt in front of her majesty. The entire knight platoon followed Amalia's example. Hank rolled his eyes.

"Please do not kneel, for after what happened I am not worthy of your loyalty," Celestine said.

"My Goddess, my queen! It is not your fault. You were ready to give yourselves to these bastards!" Amalia said before looking back at her. "We could never betray you like this! We will follow you wherever you go."

"Yeah, right. Don't make me laugh." Hank said as he cracked his neck.

Amalia and the knights glared at him.

"Shut your mouth! How dare you speak to the Goddess like that?!" One of them yelled.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sooooo sorry. It's not like her strategy caused the downfall of a nation. It's not like people in other places are getting mercilessly gang-raped. It's not like her weakness caused this nation to literally get fucked over. It's not like you needed the help of complete strangers to kick the shit outta them."

While Celestine sunk her head again, Amalia growled.

"At least she cares about us! There is no kinder ruler in Eostia than her! She would give anything to save her people."

"Yes, she can be as nice as she wants. It doesn't excuse poor war strategies and stupid decision making. This is war, not a fucking game. You have to make sacrifices. You have to show cruelty. You have to dominate and drown your enemy in a sea of blood! Because if you don't, you lose. And then it's the people who suffer the most."

Deimos and Sanford stared at Hank.

"Uh, Hank. I think they get the point," Deimos said.

Hank walked up to Amalia, his face mere inches away from her. She could see the details of how the mechanical lower jaw had been drilled into his flesh; how small amounts of pus had developed at the corners of the jaw. How a small layer of rust had started to develop around the metal. His eyes at this distance felt like they were boring holes into her head, causing her to squirm.

"So please, tell me, how are you going to fix this major fuck up? How are you going to explain yourselves to those who lost everything because of the choices of the people they trusted to protect them? You fuckos need to realize that your actions have consequences. That you can't play 'the noble knights' all day long like a bunch of pansies and not realize that it's not working. Tell me, because I really want to know? What are you gonna say to the families that had to see their loved ones gang-raped to the point of insanity? ' _Sorry, my bad_?'"

"Hank, calm down," Sanford began, only to receive a glare from the assassin.

"Fuck off, Sanford. You know I'm right. The fact that it only took us three to clear this shit out basically tells how pathetic they are."

"Actually, we were four."

The new voice came from the doorway, where a battered and bandaged Jebus stood. He was leaning on two nuns, using his sword as a walking cane.

"And here I was, hoping that you got killed by an orc or something." Hank sneered. "Shame."

Jebus let out a weak chuckle. "It will take more than that to kill me. After all, my faith is my shield."

"And _fables_ are your armor." Hank rolled his eyes. "I get it."

Jebus's smirk turned into a frown. "However, I do not approve of your toxic behavior. While I do not completely disagree with what you said, you should still maintain some form of respect. For they have all been through a rough patch."

Hank snorted.

"Respect? I'm pretty sure they gotta earn it by changing the odds on their terms." Hank crossed his arms. "And the odds don't look very favorable for them."

"Everyone makes mistakes, it is what makes us mortal. Besides, need I remind you of all those times you yourself failed? Like your first attempt on The Sheriff's life? Or the incident at Club M?"

Hank tightened his fist. "You wanna fucking go, Jeb?"

"We have had this dance many times before, Mister Wimbleton. We both know how it usually ends."

"Yeah? How about you try and fight me face-to-face and not shoot me in the back like the fucking rat you are?"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned their heads to Sanford, who was pressing against his face with an index finger and thumb.

"Hank, shut your fucking mouth. And Jebus, I know you're not with us, but stop antagonizing him."

While the Savior nodded, Hank scowled.

"Sanford, I'm your comm-"

"Quit your bullshit, Hank. Yes, you're our CO, but you know EXACTLY why Bossman assigned us both to you!"

" _One more PR disaster like that and you're getting a court-martial, Hank! Sanford and Deimos will be under your care, but don't mistake this as a promotion! They will keep their eyes on you and make sure you don't EVER fuck up this hard again! If you ignore them, they have clearance to execute you under dissertation!_ "

As the words echoed in his head for what felt like an eternity, Hank said nothing. He finally turned away from everyone else.

"I'm gonna change bandages." He quickly gazed at Jebus. "Fuck you and your book of fairytales."

As Hank went to a corner, some of the knights continued glaring at him. Most of the attention turned back to the Savior. Celestine bowed her head.

"I must thank you to try and come for my defense…"

"It is fine. Brashness has always been a defining characteristic for Wimbleton. Perhaps he will learn in the future, but where are my manners?" The Savior nodded; the closest thing he could do to bowing back in his state. "I am Doctor Jebidiah Christoff. But most call me Jebus."

"Your holiness! This man had saved us from Bishop Grishom!" One of the Nuns spoke up. "That monster wanted to 'baptize us' by having the Dogs and Monsters force themselves onto us, but he took care of them!"

Celestine's eyes landed on Christoff. "I-Is that true?"

"Indeed. I have purged the filthy heathens. The one who claimed to be a holy man was turned into ground meat, as punishment for his heresy."

"I see. Then I must thank you for freeing and helping my followers. Truly, you are a Saint!"

"Your followers?" Jebediah's face lit up. "Ah, I see. You are the Goddess the sisters spoke of? It is a pleasure to meet another religious figure such as yourself."

He gave her a respectful nod. As this happened, Hank returned, the lower part of his face wrapped up.

"Alright, 'your majesty.' What do you need us to do?" Hank asked.

"The Black Dogs are still lingering in the city. While they have been defeated, we still need to take care of the last stragglers." Amalia said in Celestine's stead.

"We're on it. San, Dei. Let's go."

As Sanford left, Deimos gave Maia a reassuring smile and a thumbs-up before following Hank out.

"I may be of assistance here," Jebus said.

"But you are injured," Amalia pointed out.

The Savior smiled. His halo glowed for a few seconds and a white light blinded them. As the brightness stopped, Jebus stood proudly with his wounds gone.

"My faith in God is strong. It is the only thing I need." The Savior's eyes landed on the naked girls that had been freed by Sanford and Deimos. "What happened to these poor wretches?"

Celestine bit her lower lip. "They were my friends and allies. Volt had defeated them and took them in as his sex-slaves. They have been used up to such an extent that they… broke."

The Savior's fist clenched.

"Filthy Black Dogs. A thousand curses upon their names! May they rot in the pits of hell!" Jebediah recomposed himself. "They are suffering through something called, 'RTS.' Rape Trauma Syndrome. Normally it would take years to heal from something as vicious as this... if at all."

The Savior strode past Celestine. He placed his hand on one of the Girls, as it started to glow. The girl started to stir but could only stare at the bright light.

"Stare into the truth, my child! Don't hide the past of yourself any longer! Face what happened and learn! Learn and heal!"

Soon the girl started to shake as the memories started to flood her mind. The memories of her past, her name and her failures.

Alicia remembered.

* * *

It had been three days after the Defeat of the Dogs in Ken. The Nexian team had eliminated most of the threats by either hunting down the last remnants in the city or sending the Zeds to do the deed. After the last Dog either fled or was killed, The Savior had sent the Zeds back, where they had crawled back into their graves to finally rest.

Meanwhile, there was still much to do. A large part of the city had to be rebuilt. The broken women had to be taken to the churches and be treated by their new Saint. And the Army needed to fill its ranks again. The Battle for Ken had ended with the Seven Shields First Victory.

 _But at what cost?_

Jebus had managed to heal the minds of the princesses. He had then spent the rest of the last days at the Cathedral, healing people of their physical and mental injuries. It did not mean that they would not suffer, but at the very least, they would cope.

Sanford and Deimos had helped around a bit, either by carrying supplies and equipment for some of the workers or capturing some Black Dog remnants. It was the least they could do to earn their free meals in a castle.

Having hunted down the Black Dogs out of the city, Hank had spent his time doing… _things_. He would suddenly disappear for a few hours and when he would return, refuse to explain himself.

He also got his goggles and mask fixed.

Nevertheless, Celestine had arranged a council with the Shields and the former Dark Queen, Olga.

The Nexians had also been requested to attend.

"This is boring." Hank bemoaned as he sat on his chair, with his feet on the Royal Table.

Unlike the others, Hank and the gang had arrived early to the meeting. While Hank was busy tarnishing the table, Sanford was fiddling with his hook, Deimos looked at something on his ACE, and Jebediah glared at the assassin.

"Mister Wimbleton, you are being quite rude. Please cease."

Hank looked through his pockets before shrugging.

"Sorry, _Mister_ Christoff, but I don't got any fucks to give ya."

"Hank, stop acting like a child and put your feet down," Sanford scolded.

"And I should care because...?"

"Because you are setting up a bad example, and we need their help to get back to Nevada." The older Nexian said. "You want Bossman to hear that you're not cooperating?"

Hank groaned. "Fine. I forgot I needed to set a 'positive example' to you kids."

"Hank, I'm three years older than you." Sanford deadpanned.

"And I'm five lifetimes better than you in combat. Eat shit."

As Hank put his legs down, Deimos let out a giggle.

"Silly cat! You can't fit all those cheeseburgers into your mouth!"

"You have an _Internet connection_ here?" Jebus asked. "I should have been made aware of this sooner."

"Ah, sorry. But yeah! Don't underestimate Improbable tech!" Deimos replied. He then sulked. "Too bad I only have San and Hank to talk to on this thing, ugh…"

"Fascinating. May I borrow your device momentarily? It could be incredibly useful for a wide variety of tasks."

Deimos paled. "Err… ah, uh. Can I, uh… get back to you on that like, sometime later?"

"What? Is something the matter?"

"He has gratuitous amounts of _porn_ ," Sanford answered for the techie.

Deimos shot out of his seat. "SANFORD WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN ACCESS MY ACE?!"

"' **Deimos69** ' is not a good password, you know," Sanford said with a shrug. "Couldn't help but go through your gallery while I was trying to ping HQ."

Jebus scrunched up his face slightly. "I… see. While I don't condone the act, it's nothing to be too ashamed of, I suppose."

"Yeah, not that kind of porn. We're talking about that real, nasty shit. I nearly vomited, actually. There's quite a bit of art on it from some dude named 'Shadm-'"

"AAAAND WE'RE DONE!" Deimos shoved a hand over Sanford's mouth. His beet-red face turned to Jebus. "YOU HEARD NOTHING! YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR DEVICE AFTER PURGING!"

Jebediah blinked a few times before shrugging. "Just make sure you wash it beforehand."

"And wash your hands too, Christ…" Hank muttered.

Just as this little event finished, the door opened to reveal the Shield Princesses. All of the women had been healed by Jebediah two days ago. While this had been going on, the princesses decided to rest for a day before the meeting would start.

Following suit, was Queen Olga and her retainer, Chloe. As the girls sat down on their places, Hank noticed an empty seat.

"Uh, is someone missing?"

"Lady Prim is still recovering. She requested to rest for today," Celestine explained.

Hank remained silent. As everyone took their seats, the Goddess composed herself.

"I would like to begin by thanking every one of you for attending this meeting. Even with all that has happened, it is good to see that we can still come together and discuss our first course of action."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"I would also like to thank our new friends again. Had it not been for them, we surely would have been doomed," Celestine finished with a faint smile.

The Nexians nodded.

"I think that introductions are in order. As you may know, I am Celestine Lucross. Goddess Reincarnated and Queen of Ken."

The Elf motioned to the woman sitting next to her. "This is my second in command and loyal friend, Claudia Leviathan. Shield Princess of Geofu and leader of the Dawn Templars."

The Knight gave a composed nod, as the Queen pointed at the girl next to Claudia.

"This is Alicia Arcturus. Daughter of King Eos, Knight of Iris and the Shield Princess of Feoh."

The blonde barely reacted to what the goddess said, having a 100-yard stare. She suddenly refocused and shook her head. Celestine noticed the awkward glances that the Nexians were giving Alicia and moved on the next princess.

"This is Lady Maia. The queen of mercenaries and the Shield Princess of Ansur," Celestine said, pointing at said girl.

Maia looked at the Nexian's with a worried look but felt herself calm down as her eyes landed on Deimos, who gave her a friendly smile.

"Lady Luu-Luu is the leader of the Halflings, Inventor extraordinaire and Shield Princess of Rad," Celestine said motioning to the Child-like girl with the dog-tail close to Sanford's side.

"Sounds RADical.."

"Shut up Dei…"

Celestine let out a fake cough to get everyone's attention back to her.

"Yes well now, this here is the Shrine Maiden Kaguya of Thorn." Said Shrine Maiden bowed as Celestine called out her name.

"And finally our newest member and former enemy, the Dark Elf Queen of the North and Sorceress, Olga Discordia and her retainer Chloe"

As Celestine called out the Dark Queen, several girls had sent a small glare to her. The Dark Queen ignored them as she filled a glass with wine, while her attention turned to the Nexians"

"Now then, perhaps you could tell us who you are?" Olga asked.

The Nexians traded looks for a second. Christoff stood, placing a hand on his chest.

"I have already presented myself, but I am Doctor Jebidiah Christoff. Though, you may call me Jebus."

Christoff sat back down. Sanford spoke next but remained seated.

"Sanford Hodges. Demolitionist. A pleasure to meet you all."

"I am the great EL DE-"

Deimos stopped as Sanford bonked him at the back of his head.

"Ow! Alright, alright! Jeez." The techie rubbed the back of his head, putting a grin back on. "Anyways, the name's Deimos! Deimos Mars, atcha service! I'm a hacker, but considering your tech… I'm pretty much the most useless guy in the group."

The girls sweat-dropped as they stared at the smiling techie. They all turned to Hank, who was leaning back on his chair and playing with a pen. It took a second for him to notice them staring.

"What?"

"Are you... not going to introduce yourself?" Alicia asked.

"Pfft, you girls know who I am."

"Hank, it's not polite to act like this. Please, introduce yourself to the Princesses," Jebus requested.

"Fuckin'... fine."

With a laid-back stance, Hank mockingly placed a hand on his own chest.

"I am Hank Johnson Wimbleton. assassin, rebel, tax evader, and public urinator. Though, you may call me that one guy who once blew a hole in Jeb's head."

"Dude! You got ' _Public Urinator_ ' on your wanted poster too?!" Deimos yelled before Christoff could interject.

"Hell yeah!"

The assassin and hacker high fived across the table. Sanford felt his migraine return while Jebus covered his face.

So far, so… semi-adequate.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance..." Celestine said, trying her best to not break her smile. "Now, perhaps we can ask the real questions. I have never seen creatures such as yourselves. From where do you exactly hail?"

"We're from a place called Nevada," Sanford answered.

"Is that a nation in another continent? I have never heard of such a place here in Selenus," Olga piped up.

"No, not really. It's... kinda complicated," Deimos said, scratching the back of his head.

"We would like to tell you, but we worry that you might not believe us. After all, our story might seem… far-fetched in your eyes," Jebus said, with a grim expression.

The girls looked at each other.

"How 'far-fetched' are we talking?" Alica asked.

"Well, the 'bending time and space' kind of far-fetched," Hank responded

"What are you implying?" Kaguya asked this time.

The gang looked at each other for a few seconds before sharing a few silent nods.

"We're from another world. Like, another dimension," Deimos said.

The girls went silent.

"Excuse me?" Claudia asked, almost offended by what seemed like a tasteless joke.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Well, we did say that it's far-fetched."

"Claudia, please," Celestine said, giving her second a soft glare. The Dawn Templar looked ready to protest, but sighed and sat back down. Celestine turned back to the others. "I do hope that you have proof of such claims. We are asking you to take this meeting seriously after all."

"We look different. Have weaponry you guys never saw. Have tech you guys never used. Use mannerisms that you people never heard of. And, well, we did just appear outta nowhere." Hank leaned back on his chair. "What more proof do you need?"

"While that may be so, it could also mean that you are just from another advanced nation. Do you have something more… tangible?" Celestine asked.

"I got something," Deimos said.

He pulled his ACE back out. Already, the Nexian's faces turned into a grimace after the previous ordeal.

"Oh god… Deimos, I swear if-"

"Fuck off, San! I'm not showing them THAT!"

Kayuga pointed towards the device. "What is that-?"

"Magical brick that lets you talk to people with moving paintings!" Hank tapped his fingers against the expensive marble table with each word. He clenched his fists. "Fuck sake's, the ACE is getting more introductions than all of us combined!"

* * *

After calming the situation down, the girls huddled around Deimos's device. He had expanded the screen so that it was large enough for the crowd.

The first thing that they could see was red.

The sky was a deep, dark crimson red that complimented the deathly gray landscape for miles. There were no plants, no water, and no sun. Just deadlands with some ruined buildings in the distance and nothing more.

"Wait, isn't this-?"

"Hush!" Deimos silenced Sanford.

The camera moved to show a square a gray square building that almost blended in with the environment.

" _So, I and San had just finished off that job at the armory. We blew up the weapon crates and cleaned up all of the AAHW troops inside,_ " the chipper techie said.

The girls looked like they were about to panic, but a simple raise of the hand from Jebus told them not to.

" _So, I was checking around, when I caught Sanford doing… this._ "

The camera peaked out of a corner to catch Sanford standing next to a few corpses. He was currently rubbing his biceps.

" _Heh, heh! My, my, you sure are a cute tricep, are'cha? I gotta say, I still remember working you up from a squirt. All the hours at the gym, the protein shakes. and Rocky 2 training montage recreations sure turned you into a stud._ "

Sanford flexed his arm and kissed the biceps.

" _Oh god, you are so hot…_ "

 _"Weird flex, but ok…"_

Sanford's head turned faster than it should be humanly possible. It took a few seconds for him to register what was going on.

" _DEIMOS YOU FUCKING CUNT! GET BACK HERE!_ "

" _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ "

Back in the real-world, Sanford almost pounced at Deimos who was busy losing his shit, only to be held back by Jebus.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOLD ME YOU DELETED THAT VIDEO!"

"AHAHAHAHAH! THAT'S FOR TELLING JEBUS ABOUT MY PORN STASH, SHIT-LIPS!"

"DON'T DISS MY LIPS, YOU WANKER!"

A feeling of dread rose on the back of the princesses spines as they realized that those were their Saviors. Before things could escalate any further, Hank slapped both across the back of their heads.

"Stop acting like idiots."

As both sat down, Deimos chuckled a bit while Sanford let out a small growl.

 _[Sanford will remember that]_

"Anyways… I see that this is definite proof… But then, what happened to your homeland?" Celestine asked.

"The northern wastelands of Garen are less deathly compared to your world, and I had made sure to thoroughly destroy those lands," Olga added.

"It is a long tale," Jebus replied.

"We are willing to hear it," Celestine answered.

There was a moment of silence before Hank spoke up.

"Alright. So, first things first, you need to know that our place doesn't have any magic of sorts… or rather not naturally."

This made the girls eyes widen.

"No magic? How?" Maia asked.

"Never existed. Had to make due, with technology."

Luu-Luu smirked.

"Anyways, how's a good way of starting this fairytale? Maybe with a 'once upon a time?' Sure, that works I guess. So once upon a time, in a not-so-magical shithole far, far away, the world sucked."

That was a great start.

"It had been 43 years after World War 2. The Cold War was still raging, Chernobyl blew up two years prior to that, and there was the UN Massacre in 1987. The United Nations disbanded and World War 3 was closer than ever."

"Pardon me, but we are not familiar with this 'World War 2.'" Kaguya said. "Or 'Cold War.' Or Chernobyl…"

"Right, right. Long history short, our place had 2 World Wars where almost every nation on the face of the planet joined in. After the second one, the Cold War was basically a dick-measuring contest between two super nations and the UN, called the 'United Nations,' was formed as an international organization tasked to maintain universal peace and security. Everything else is kinda irrelevant to a degree. All you need to understand is that the world was going to shit and that we were on the verge of another World War… and after the last two, we didn't want that."

The Princesses digested the information they just received, uncertain expressions on most of their faces.

"Anyways, as I just said, the world was getting fucked in several ways… until the Agency Against Human Warfare arrived.

"They claimed to be a humanitarian regulatory agency. Their soldiers were outstanding, managing to take care of terrorists and criminals with no casualties. Their diplomats were charismatic and brilliant, being able to quell tensions between the USA and the USSR, the two super nations I mentioned before. And, after the signature of the 'Nexus Concordat' the AAHW and their sister company, the 'Nexus Corp,' were given free reign over all countries belonging to the USSR and Former-NATO-participants. For the first time, people thought we achieved world peace.

"But it was a lie. A year later, they started to show their true colors with the 'Nexian Program'. 'The next big step in human evolution,' they called it.

"Didn't think human evolution would turn you into some gray dudes with a lack of facial features. It was apparently a pitch to eliminate racism, and what better way than making everyone look the same? Those that refused to turn, were either killed or forced."

"Wait, you are humans?!" Chloe yelled, her jaw hanging afterward.

"Let me take it from here, Hank," Sanford interjected. He turned back to the girls. "Were. Nexian program changed our appearance, as you guys can obviously tell. Still, that also made improving our combat a lot easier, for whatever reason."

"They broke every law they could think of." Deimos interrupted without asking. "You either became a soldier or a guinea pig for the Nexus Corp. Sure, they advanced their tech crazy-fast, but it was obviously not for the sake of the people that trusted them. And that's where the 'Improbability Drives' come in."

"'Imp… what?" Alicia asked.

"Devices capable of bending reality. 'Officially,' they were created to stop natural disasters, such as earthquakes and tornados. However, their real purpose was for population control. With the Drives, the AAHW were practically gods themselves… save for one complication. The Drives are technically prototypes… in a simpler term, unstable." The memories of his own contributions to the project made Jebus lower his gaze. "That is why they cause so much… improbability. The Drives created an inhospitable wasteland, infested with deadly anomalies"

"Luckily, the fucking things need three Drives to function properly and the main Drive to control and use commands. We managed to destroy one of them, but two of the Drives are still running," Deimos interrupted again, causing Jebus to frown. Deimos pointed at his device. "Remember the red sky? That isn't because of aurora borealis, mind you. _That_ is because of the Drives."

The girls sat, speechless. Somewhere beyond the astral realms existed a place where not just technology ruled, but a tyrannical organization had enslaved mankind and mutated them. It was unfathomable, even in the form of the lands' myths.

"Every place that isn't under AAHW jurisdiction is either a bandit-infested shithole or run over by Zed's," Hank added.

"Zed's?" Claudia asked.

"Amalgamations formed via a disease the AAHW cultivated. It originated as a strand of rabies that had been modified to kill and resurrect a person into a flesh-hungry host for the virus to spread… zombies so to say." Jebus explained.

"One of Jeb's bullshit powers, mind you," Hank jabbed.

"You summoned a horde of the undead and infected them?!" Claudia stood up from her seat. "That's necromancy! Even in these lands, that is a grievous crime!"

"Please, calm yourself, ma'am. These undead are different from the normal Zeds. They require a willingness to be resurrected first before I am capable of summoning them. They also maintain a certain amount of sentience, unlike regular Zeds. And, while they can infect others, these individuals will also be under my direct control. Again, I cannot resurrect those that do not wish to be resurrected."

Claudia glared at the Savior for a few seconds before sitting back down. "Very well. But you will let the dead rest once you have done your deeds. Our fallen warriors are not your playthings."

Jebus made a small bow. "It shall be done."

"... Anyways. Point is, all you really need to know is that we come from a dystopian shithole where reality is fucked and everyone is trying to kill one another." Hank concluded.

"That sounds like… madness." Kaguya stated.

"Eh, it's home." Hank shrugged.

"Are there at least Knights fighting for the freedom and justice of people?" Alicia asked.

"Knights? Seriously?" Hank let out a dry chuckle. "No. We don't have 'knights'. I mean, there are the _Nevada Rangers,_ but they are a WHOLE different can of worms. The closest thing we have are the AAA: The Anti Auditor Agency."

"That's us!" Deimos chimed in with a wide grin. "See, we're the group of people who got sick and tired of the AAHW. So we fight for our freedom. We're rebels, ya see?"

The girls were more focused on what Hank had revealed instead of Deimos's flex.

"That sounds horrible! How could your people survive in such a place, where chivalry has died?!" Celestine cried.

"Simple. We adapt. Some people snap and start going on random killing sprees. Others accept what the world became and try to follow the new world order. And the bottom of the barrel ends up killing themselves. You tend to find more bodies that blew their own brains out rather than food on scavenger hunts." Hank said nonchalantly.

"That's quite grim…" Kaguya pointed out.

"Nevada's a grim place…" Sanford retorted.

"If I may assume, you must have fled from Nevada to here. All due respect, anything sounds better than your home." Olga said, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Actually, we came here by complete accident!" Deimos said.

Olga nearly spat her drink out. "Excuse me?! How does one travel through dimensions by accident?!"

"We were on a mission to the Nexus Tower, the AAHW's crown jewel," Hank began. "While we were driving..."

* * *

 ** _(Play: Project Nexus 2 OST: No Escape.)_**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Nevada…_

 _The massive truck had run over one of the Bandits that had been hanging around the highway. The body of the shaggy looking bandit was splattered across the truck's windshield._

 _"No hard feelings, mate…" The Bandit gasped as the cleaners pushed him off and splattered him onto the Highway._

 _At the back of the truck, Hank sat on top of a wheel, a bored expression on his face. "Why isn't this going faster? You forgot how to drive up there?"_

 _"Awww, poor Hank. Afraid you might have to do a little fighting?" Deimos taunted from the driver's seat._

 _"Why don't you take a look behind the truck and see how we're doing?" Sanford suggested as he leaned in the passenger seat._

 _Hank stood up with a groan as started walking to the back of the truck grumbling._

 _"'Afraid of a little fighting?' Fuck off. I wanna fight, but I wanna fight those jackasses at the Nexus Tower. Not these shrimp-fry Agents..."_

 _As he got to the back, he was greeted to the sight of hundreds of AAHW trucks, vans, and armed vehicles._

 _"Yeah, I see em," Hank called back to the duo._

 _Just as he said that several bikes drove close to the Truck. Three of the Agents got close enough to it and left their bikes as they boarded the trucks._

 _"Pull over! You're not getting away!" An Agent yelled, hatchet in hand._

 _As soon as the Agents tried hopping onto the truck's rear, Hank disarmed Hatchet Guy easily and punched another Agent standing next to him. The third Agent shot at Hank with his Desert Eagle, but Hank kicked the hatchet from the ground into his hands. He then slammed it into the Agent's skull and pulled it back out, shoving the Agent off the side of the truck. Hatchet Guy tried to go for his partner's Deagle but felt Hank's foot slam into his face, causing him too to fall off the truck and get flattened by one of his comrade's vehicles._

 _Hank picked up the hatchet again. More bikes, coming his way._

 _It was showtime._

* * *

"I kept on fighting these assholes for a few minutes before I heard Deimos and Sanford screaming, and a blue light swallowed us. Next thing I knew, I woke up in some weird city. Sun was back and not trying to kill me again and was on Deimos is on the ground with broken ribs," Hank concluded.

"What exactly is this 'Project Nexus'?" The Goddess asked.

"Good question, because not even the AAA is completely sure. All we know is that it involves cloning. From what we can guess, the AAHW wants to create a never-ending army of clones to finally annex Asia, Africa, South America, and Australia. The last four, free continents." Sanford responded.

The AAA Nexians turned to Christoff. He shook his head, despite the accusatory looks.

"I have told you all that I know. The AAHW does not share full Intel with its sister company in fear of precisely this circumstance," The Savior said.

"In any case, we were sent to destroy the Nexus Tower as a way to critically cripple the AAHW. Without the Tower and the Drives, the AAHW would sustain a major loss," Hank continued. "While they would be busy with damage control, we could finally strike them down and liberate a part of the AAHW's foothold on the world."

"The best part is that since Nevada is the AAHW's capital, there's a chance that the leadership might fall into chaos, giving us a better advantage to destroy them once and for all!" Deimos cheered.

Jebediah involuntarily averted his eyes again, grateful that he kept his sunglasses on.

"Alright. So, let me get this straight." Olga rubbed at her temples with both hands. "You are... 'humans' from a different dimension where an oppressive kingdom usurped complete power from, what I can guess, is a large part of your world. But, instead of preserving peace, they enslaved everyone, killed innocents, and turned the world into a cesspool of degeneracy, robbery, and murder while compromising reality with a strange form of… techno-magic?"

"Pretty much." Hank shrugged. "You couldn't figure out what a phone was but managed to size up _that_. _Color me impressed._ "

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Alicia yelled.

"Girl. The day you fight a bunch of guys and witness a ** _fucking giant marshmallow_** falling from the sky and crushing them to death, is the day you stop questioning logic. I'm in another world, who fucking cares? Do you see me losing my head over your magic?"

So many questions, so little time. Celestine was the first to act upon that realization.

"Regardless, I must still thank you for all you have done for my people and kingdom." She smiled. "Truly, you are all heroes in your own right and from the bottom of my heart, you have my utmost gratitude."

While Jebus returned the friendly smile, Deimos's grin was a little less innocent.

"If there is anything and I do mean anything we may do to repay you, I am willing to give it to you! Money, fame, nobility titles. Please do ask me!"

Sanford and Hank leaned in closer. It was time.

"Weeeeeell..." Deimos started, only to get slapped across the head.

"Just one thing," Sanford answered. "Get us back to Nevada."

"What?! Aww…" Deimos murmured in the background.

Celestine's brow rose.

"You wish to go back?"

"Yeah, we still got a mission over there. It may be a shithole, but it's our shithole." Hank said his voice firm.

Olga smirked. "A man of duty…"

"Well, this will be difficult…" Celestine muttered.

Hank glared at her. "I swear if you're gonna go back on your word I'-"

"No, no! I'm not saying I won't do it! Far from it, in fact! I wish to say that my idea could work… in theory…"

"Explain. Now."

"You see, while portals to other cities or even realms are possible, not many people have worked on portals to different dimensions. Dimensional Magic is not just one of the hardest magical classes to master, but also one of the most dangerous, as failing a spell might end with … gruesome results.

"Still, with mine and Olga's power, we could try and find a way to create a stable one… but it will take time and effort." Celestine explained.

Hank groaned before leaning back on his chair. "God fucking dammit."

"Hey, on the bright side, we get to chillax! From, you know, getting ourselves killed all the time." Deimos said, laying back as he started to light a cigarette. "Y'all mind if I smoke?"

Sanford hit the cigarette off Deimos's mouth, making the techie scrunch up his face.

"Party pooper…"

"Nevertheless, I still can't thank you enough. For one, we would like to give you residence here in the Royal Palace. We have several guest rooms, but for your actions, you only deserve our biggest and best room. I shall also organize you all servants that will take care of your needs and clean your chambers," Celestine began. "Further, after this situation in Ken has calmed down, I shall have the best smiths in Eostia craft you any enchanted weapons of your desire!"

"Alright then. I guess that works." Hank shrugged. He just noticed Celestine giving him a nervous look. "What?"

"Well… my offer actually extends beyond just providing a living space."

The Princesses all stared at the Goddess, most with confused expressions. Hank looked like he was about to complain, but a glare from Sanford told him otherwise.

"Fine. This better be good."

"Thank you. You may have defeated the Black Dogs here in Ken, but the other cities are still run over."

The Goddess waved her hand and a small glow manifested around the Table. The light formed into the land of Eostia and highlighted what looked like eight cities.

"The Seven Shield Alliance had been made out of Ken and the six other cities that surrounded the Dark Fortress. East of here are Rad, the city of halflings and Luu-Luu's domain, Ansur Maia's Kingdom and Thorn, Kaguya's birthplace."

Celestine motioned to the other three cities.

"In the west, Geofu, Ur and Feoh stand, where they used to be lead by Claudia, Prim and Alicia."

Deimos let out a snort. Everyone glanced at the techie.

"Sir Mars. Is there an issue?" Claudia asked.

"Sorry… what was the name of the city between _Geodude and Feoh_?"

"It's pronounced **Geofu**! And the Other city is Ur," Claudia huffed.

Deimos broke into a fit of laughter.

"Deimos what the fuck are you giggling about, you tard?" Sanford scolded.

"D-Dude… _'Ur mom gay'_."

It took a second for it to dawn on everyone. Sanford was about to flip a table in rage, while trying not to laugh. Hank shook his head while letting out a chuckle. Christoff facepalmed.

The Princesses only gave the techie a flat stare.

"Amusing..." Olga said, sarcasm waterfalling out of her line.

"Could we please discuss the matter at hand?" Celestine asked, with a hint of firmness.

"Sorry, sorry. Force of habit!" Deimos said as he wiped a tear from his 'eye'.

"As I was saying. Finally, there is the Dark Fortress, where most of the Black Dogs are stationed. All of the City Fortresses have been taken by the Black Dogs and the Monsters of the North. Each city is under the control of their allies. After this attack, our forces have been weakened by Dogs, through battles, enslavement, or defection. Due to this, we have lost a large part of our army. They outnumber us, have more weapons than us, and use 'unconventional' tactics."

"Get to the point." Hank murmured, receiving a glare from Jebus, Alicia, and Claudia.

"R-Right. My apologies. We will need new allies to defeat them, yet after what happened, we will not hire any mercenary company. However, we would like your assistance. You are clearly great warriors that have defeated the Black Dogs and secured our victory here in Ken. I would ask- No, plead for you to help us! You will be knighted and given the title of Nobility in these lands. You will even be given your own Knight order and several privileges in our army. The only thing I ask in return is that you help us in this war and that you swear your loyalty to me until I can find a way to help you home."

Hank went silent for a few seconds. He opened his mouth again.

"Is this all just some fucking joke to you?" Hank leaned closer on the Table before Celestine could formulate a reply. "Again, because of your own incompetence, you decide to ask others for help instead of dealing with your own shit! Seriously, while Volt was a fucking tool, the guy had a point with the fact that you hired his men to do all the work for you! And look what happened! The guys you hired suddenly betrayed you! And now you want us to do the same?!"

Several of the girls looked ready to pounce until Olga spoke up.

"Actually, that's only half true. You would be working for her indeed, but you would have to swear your loyalties to Celestine. Unlike the Black Dogs, all of your Knight's loyalties would be to Celestine first, and you, second. This way, if you tried to betray her, it would not end well for you."

She calmly took a sip from her wine glass.

"Besides it's not like you would have anything better to do. Making an interdimensional portal can be quite a long ordeal. It might take months or even years to make one without something turning anything that passes through it inside-out."

"Excuse me, motherfu-?"

Sanford put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him halfway. "Hank. This is literally the best deal we can get around here. Besides, it's only until we can go back."

" **AND** we're getting turned into fuckin' Nobles! We can be like Game of Thrones!" Deimos raised a hand. "I call dibs on the name _House El Deimonio!_ "

"And even if you do not wish to help, I will still aid them. With or without your assistance, Mister Wimbleton," Jebus added.

The assassin let out a noise, which sounded like the mixture of a groan and a growl.

"Unbelievable. You better make it worth it, but for the record, don't be surprised if I take matters into my own hands if your ' _brilliant tactics'_ nearly gets every female in a five-hundred-mile radius raped. _Again_."

Celestine put her hands on her chest. "I swear upon my existence, that if you serve my people and assist me, you will gain many privileges and that I put my trust in you."

Hank crossed his arms. "So… what now? We gonna have a little pow-wow and kneel or some shit?"

"Pow-wow?" Deimos was the one to ask.

"Dance, you uncultured mongoloid," Hank replied.

Celestine let out a small giggle. "None of that yet. Next week, there will be a small ceremony and celebration, to raise the spirits of the people and to Knighten you four. Right now, the rest of the Princesses and I will have to discuss some things in private. You may go and rest in your newly appointed chambers."

The gang stood up, and Hank was the first one to leave, not even giving the girls goodbye. As Sanford gave the girls a respectful nod and Jebus bowed, Deimos did some finger pistols and gave them all a wink while walking backwards.

The door shut behind the Nexians. And so Celestine, Olga, and the princesses were alone.

"So… What do you all think about our new allies?" Celestine asked.

"Well, Celeste. One is a psychopath, the other is a religious nut, and I'm pretty sure that Sir Mars is just a child trapped in the body of a man." Olga finished her wine glass. "The sanest of the bunch was Sir Hodges… and he's shirtless."

The Girls all shuddered at the memory. Olga placed the glass in front of her, tracing its rim with one finger.

"What I don't understand is why you are so trusting of them, my Lady. While I am thankful for their service and their cooperation, they are rather… strange." Alicia stated.

"It is… complicated, but please listen to my explanation," Celestine began.

* * *

"Fucking hell, finally!" Hank stretched his arms out. "I was about to have an aneurysm!"

"Your impatience in these situations, is truly astounding, Mister Wimbleton," Jebus snided.

"Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too, Jeb."

"I dunno, we got some important info and a place to stay. Doesn't sound too bad if you ask me." Sanford said, walking alongside the two.

" **PLUS** , we're nobility! We're practically the medieval equivalent of rock-stars!" Deimos chimed in.

"If that's the case, any paparazzi is getting a sword up their ass," Hank grumbled as he cracked his back.

"Speaking of swords, I heard a strange rumor about you Hank," Sanford piped up.

Hank's eyebrow rose. "Huh?"

"Yeah. When Dei and I were helping out, we spoke to some of the knights. Apparently, while they hate your guts, they are grateful that you saved the princesses."

"That's old news Sanford," Hank dismissed.

"Yeah, but what I mean is directly saving their lives from Volt's sword swing."

Hank stopped, clenching a fist.

"Apparently you blocked a swing from Volt that almost killed them and dislocated your shoulder," Sanford pressed on.

"Whoa! Hank did something… _selfless_?!" Deimos gasped. "Who are you and where is the real Hank?"

"Deimos, shut up and listen, you tumor-infested shit. Yeah, I saved them, but honestly I only did it for our glowing reputation," Hank explained.

"Our reputation?" Sanford asked.

"Like you said, 'us going home depends on them.' B'sides, it's only business."

"Oh, fair enough." Sanford shrugged.

"Anyways, I gotta take care of some _things_." Hank turned around. "I'll see ya in the room."

"Wait, you don't even know where we're headed… **I** don't even know where we're headed!" Deimos exclaimed.

"I'll find my way!" Hank retorted with his back turned to them.

* * *

Hank walked through the marble halls of the Royal Palace. Several of the rooms he passed he already knew since he had slaughtered his way through the Dogs. Now that all the blood and corpses had been cleaned up, he had to admit that the palace looked kinda nice. The White marble really complimented the silver pillars and golden drapings.

The ancient paintings of Celestine's past incarnations hang around in the elegant hallways with some mementos of old decorating the muted interior. It wasn't over the top with colors but it also didn't feel lifeless. It just had the right amount of professionalism and imperialistic structure.

" _Had to be a bitch to clean this all up._ "

He had heard a lot of servants had slipped on the blood a few times. The thought of it made him chuckle.

Hank made his way towards a staircase and sat down. He let out a sigh, before opening his coat and removing his mask. His hand went inside one of the pockets as he pulled out a bottle.

' _Capitan Sparrow: Original Caribbean Spiced Pirate Rum!_ '

"Oh baby, I've missed you."

Hank put the bottle between two bandages and drank. The liquid burned his throat, but it was rare times like these that he appreciated feeling something in his tongueless mouth. As he put the bottle down, what his eyes caught made his mood sour.

"Jeb, I'm busy. Can you please fuck off?"

The Saviour stared at Hank indifferently.

"'Busy'? All I see is a poor man, pitifully sitting around and drinking to himself like a bum."

"That's really fucking precious coming from your hobo-looking ass!" Hank retorted.

Jebidiah looked over himself. His lab coat had seen better days thanks to the Halo's effects.

"Hmm, alright I will give you that. Perhaps we can find a tailor at some point… But I have not come to discuss our fashion senses."

"Then why are you annoying me? Can't you go back to molesting kids at _incredible speeds_ like all the other altar boys?" Hank took a swing from his drink.

Jebus gave Hank a dry look.

"As always, your humor is wittingly… charming, Mister Wimbleton."

"Piss. Off."

Jebus glanced at Hank before a smile crept on his face.

"Mister Wimbleton. What powers do you think my Halo possesses?"

"A buncha bullshit."

"Hmm, indeed these 'Bullshit Powers' as you call them have been given to me by the Lord Himself."

Hank internally cringed.

" _And there he goes monologuing again…_ "

"As you know my abilities are quite proficient." Jebus placed a hand on his own chest. "I can float in the air, have extraordinary levels of strength, can move things telekinetically-"

"Stop flexing and get to the point, asshole."

Jebus recomposed himself. "Nevertheless I have one power that not many know of."

"That you can go fuck yourself?"

Jebus let out a chilling chuckle. Hank didn't like this.

"No. That I know when someone lies."

Hank raised his head to Jebus. "And?"

"Well, when you told mister Hodges and Mars about your reasoning as to why you saved the princesses."

Hank's eyes widened. Jebus leaned in real close, his smug grin mere inches from him.

" _You lied._ "

Hank was frozen in place for what felt like hours. He then turned his head towards Christoff and gave him the coldest look.

"If you tell those two idiots about this, I will make what Tricky did to you look like child's play."

"Of course, Mister Wimbleton, we wouldn't want to tarnish your _glowing_ reputation."

Hank started to shake in rage as he could only glare at the Savior.

"Get. The. **FUCK**. Out. Of. My. Sight."

"Very well. I shall be going to the church and take care of those in need there. May God guide your way."

The Saviour left the fuming Nexian by himself. After leaving the palace, he could still hear the sound of a bottle smashing to a wall and a certain assassin screaming:

"FUCKING NERD!"

* * *

Six hours had passed after Hank had his little tantrum. He had made it to the Chambers they were given. The room was large, had large black ceramic tiles, golden painted walls and several paintings of old. The Furniture in this the room had a Victorian touch to it, with a gold, silver and royal crimson touch to it, whilst decoration like statues and a full set of gold-plated armor gave the room a more heroic feeling to it. At the center was a round table that had been carved out of a massive emerald

Each member of the Nexian group dedicated himself to a different task. Sanford and Deimos, who had changed into some more relaxing clothing, had been busy playing a round of poker, with Deimos winning. Hank, who at this point had ditched his coat, mask, and bandana, was reading something on his ACE, wearing only his pants and a t-shirt, covering his mummy-like body. Jebus had also ditched his coat but was on one of the couches reading the Bible... again.

From Deimos's ACE, Carried Away by Bassnectar was playing.

"Full house, bitch!" Deimos announced as he laid his cards down.

Sanford swore as he gave Deimos most of his chips.

"Deimos is kicking your ass again, San?" Hank asked without even looking at the Demolitionist.

Sanford only growled.

"I sure am!" Deimos cheered as he grabbed the chips.

"Gambling is quite a sinful game. Would it not be better to play something friendlier, like Uno or-?"

"Shut up, Jebus!" The trio all yelled at the same time.

The Savior's brow rose before shrugging. "Very well."

Hank grumbled something to himself before standing up.

"Gonna go get some fresh air on the Balcony," he said as he grabbed a random wine bottle Celestine had gifted them.

The two AAA agents nodded before getting back to their game. Hank opened the window and sat down on a small wooden chair there. He took a sip from the Bottle.

"Eh, rum's better."

Hank looked up at the night sky. Back in Nevada, there was no real night and day cycle. After he had killed the sun, the sky had turned black for a while into a star and moonless void. This night sky was nostalgically illuminated with bright shiny stars, making the city of Ken much more visible.

Even from here, he could see people dragging the corpses of the Black Dogs away on carts, all in different states of decay. Honestly, Hank had been thinking about what Deimos had said earlier. He had treated this trip like a vacation, but that's because he expected to return as soon as he arrived. Not being stuck in some backwater universe with elves and shit. Still, one question lingered in his mind: if it was not Celestine that had brought him to Eostia…

… **Then who?**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Eostia_

He ran as fast as his old legs could carry him through the devastated streets. The corpses of the Black Dogs and monsters were everywhere, decorating the entire city in guts, blood, and bodies.

Everyone had been massacred; from the men that stood no chance to the women and children too.

Yes, Grave Leviathan was scared, which was a conundrum in of itself.

Before betraying the Seven Shields, he had commanded armies against Olga's fierce monsters, had trained the greatest knights, had fought dragons and demons alike. And even after the betrayal, he had defeated Claudia, before dominating her and spreading his seed into her so that he could produce a valuable heir.

But that _Thing_ … it scared him.

It had been only a few days ago after Volt forced him to 'borrow' Claudia when his guards told him of a strange entity entering the city. The casualties were already piling by the time he had sent a squadron of monsters to deal with the anomaly. Then, he did it again.

And again.

Grave bolted behind an ally and hid there. He had tried everything to kill it! He stabbed it with his sword, used every spell of magic he knew, and even had a squad of his best archers take their marks.

Nothing worked.

It just kept standing back up and laughed in that high pitched tone. Mocking everyone as if it walked as a lion among sheep.

 _"Come on children, come and play now!_

 _Come and have some fun with me now!_

 _We will jump and we will climb!_

 _It's Tricky time!"_

Grave's eyes widened.

 _"Come on children, come and play now!_

 _Come and have some fun with me now!_

 _We will jump and we will climb!_

 _It's Tricky time!"_

That was impossible! He had run for Gods knew how long!

 _"Come on children, come and play now!_

 _Come and have some fun with me now!_

 _We will jump and we will climb!_

 _It's Tricky time!"_

Why was it still following him?!

 _"Come on children, come and play now!_

 _Come and have some fun with me now!_

 _We will jump and we will climb!_

 _It's Tricky time!"_

He could hear the singing and giggling getting closer as he tried to sneak deeper into the alley.

 _"Come on children, come and play now!_

 _Come and have some fun with me now!_

 _We will jump and we will climb!_

 _It's Tricky time!"_

The ground in front of him burst.

"HELLO THERE!"

There it stood. The 6-feet, gangly looking figure wearing a stained, bloody worn coat. Under that, it only wore a pair of black underwear with little hearts on it, and bunny slippers. Otherwise, the rest of him exposed his green decayed skin to the whole world, his belly showing off his rotten insides. Over its face was a rusted metal mask that had a massive hole in the middle of it, showing the being's yellowed teeth and bloody gums. The abomination also had what seemed to be two "horns" made out of bright red hair, sprouting out of both sides of his head.

"Yer not supposed to run away when playing hide-and-get-killed silly! You're supposed to die! HAHAHAHA!"

Grave clenched his sword with both shaking hands. "S-STAY AWAY, YOU MONSTER!"

"Monster? That's kinda rude! I'm no monster! Imma Clown! And I spread joy wherever I go!"

And Clown laughed to himself again before appearing right in front of Grave.

"And what better way to feel joy than to rip each other to shreds?!"

Grave screamed, thrusting his sword through Tricky's skull. The clown let out a small laugh before falling back, dying once more.

Before Grave could feel any form of relief, a party horn blasted from the maniacal corpse. The Clown rose right back up, letting out a deranged laugh!

"HAHAHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"

Tricky grabbed the sword hilt and pulled the blade off his skull. The blood that dripped off, he licked with his lizard-like tongue.

"MMMM! My blood's spicy!"

Then he 'accidentally' cut off his tongue. It plopped to the ground like a useless piece of meat.

"Whoopsy daisy!" Tricky shrugged before a non-existent audience let out a laugh track.

Grave fell to the ground and shaking uncontrollably as he looked around. There was no one around for miles; who had just laughed?!

Tricky pointed at the General.

"Oh look at dat! Ya goth somethink behind yar ear."

He pulled out his tongue and reattached it. Just as the tongue was fixed, Tricky pulled out a horn and honked it a few times, before throwing it back and laughing again.

 **A**

More non-existent laughing surrounded Grave as he started to break down. So many questions rang inside his mind.

What was happening?

Why was this happening?

How could this happen?!

"What's the matter?! Can't handle some jokes?! Come on! Don't be such a grumpy-old-sack-of-flesh! SMILE! Have fun! It's SUCH a great day today! The sky is crimson! The people are dying, and reality if falling apart! WHAT'S NOT TO LIKE?!"

Grave swung his fist at Tricky's face. He tried to kick him, slap him he even threw some rocks at him.

Nothing worked.

"Why won't you DIE?!" The former General yelled as he went for another swing…

Only for Tricky to grab the fist with one hand.

"Me? Dying?"

Tricky cackled hysterically as his body started to shake uncontrollably.

"You Silly Silly man you! Y̵̹̓ǫ̵̌u̵̘̚ ̵̡̎d̵̑ͅo̸̢̒n̷͈͒'̶̘̌ẗ̸̹́ ̶̲̒k̴̡̎ì̷͉l̴͙̎l̶̺͐ ̷̲̍t̴̖͛h̴̙͘ė̸͎ ̴͍͗c̵̡̚l̸̹̃o̶̤̾w̴̞̽ň̴̼.̷͕͆.̶̤͝.̵͍̽"

"H-Huh?!"

In an instant, the Clown ripped Grave's arm off and rushed mere inches from his face.

 **C̸̛̦̘̘̣͇͎̤̙̹̗͕̝̓̊̄̈́͛͌͂̏Ḽ̸̛̗͈͈̩͎̂̀̇̅̔̾͐̓͗̾̍̚͝͝Ȍ̶̧͎̘̘̤̳͖͎̞͎͍̆̈́́͊͐͜W̴͇̟̖͗̎̿͋͘Ņ̷̛̺͚̻̣̝̖̖̣̩̟͇͉̺̺̿͐̾̀͊̔͌͆͆̊̈́͘͘͠͠͠ ̵̢̧̣̮͚̹͕̩͓̻̯͔͍̮̻̖̘̠͓͗̅̂͊́͐͒͊̐ K Ḯ̴̹̈Ļ̵̦̙̹͖̬̮̖̳͙̝̗͊̃̆͒͆̈́̍̄̈́̔͗̉̇L̷͗͛̽̇̇̂̒̔͊͗̊͐̉̍͆Ş̸̢̨̰͈͔͖͍̝̥͇̻͍̪̗͎̓͐̈̓͆̓̅̒̈͆͠ ̶͇͙̜̗̞͈̦̞̣͒́̐̿̃̍̕ͅYO̶̍̉͌̊̽͐̕͘Ų̶̢͓̻̖̫͉͖̮̤̹̭̽̓̒͌̒̈́͒͑͜͠ͅ!̵̢̗̭͚̺͆̃̓̂͑̏̌̆̽̄̎̍̀̈́̉̍̾̕!̴̨̛̼̲͖̼͔̟̦̦̞̮̻̾͊̉͛̈̈̓̇̽̾͗̓̈́̑̒͑͠!̵̨͇̣͉̗̘̝̲͉̥͔̝̐̒̇́͊̋͐̏͌̈́͝!̷͍͒̈́̾̐̈̃̂̏̿͛͂́̕͘͝!̸̢̨̜̫̭̠̬͍̻͚̭͖̩͗̀͂̔̏̒́̕̕͝ͅ**

The last thing Grave saw was Tricky's mouth opening to an impossible degree as he chomped down on him…

* * *

 **OH FUCK YEAH DADDY!**

 **Finally done! Seriously writing while having classes is a BITCH. The HTML test had fucked everyone in the class and generally, everything else made it hard to not get stressed. Still we fucking finally did it! I would like to Thank everyone who has supported this fic since Madness Day 2018! You guys rock and without you, this fic would have ended on this chapter: Forever left on a cliffhanger of a psychotic clown eating an asshole. But honestly with the amount of support of you guys this fic grew bigger then it had any right to be!**

 **Not just did we become the number one most followed and favorited Madness Fic on this site but we spread the word of the Madness Combat series to people who have never watched it! Honestly, I am glad that people find this because Krinkles could use all the help and attention he deserves!**

 **Hell, maybe he might make a Professional Madness Combat series on Netflix!**

 **If that would become true then I'm sure we can all agree that Sanford needs to be voiced by Vin Diesel.**

 **ANYWAYS I'm currently writing this right before my flight to my vacation home, so let's just say this is Spirit and Mine's early Christmas present.**

 **Now VERY IMPORTANT: This fic will not be updated until September 22 2019...or rather not the main story. I might do small updates involving Omakes and "Incidents" which are non-canon mini-chapters. The Gang will be back on madness day next year, so ya better get hyped!**

 **As for what I'm gonna do now, well imma work on Infernal Dawn again! so you guys can get hyped for that!**

 **Now it's QUESTION TIME KIDDOS!**

 **Danteinfernus: Well sorry no Mag Volt 2.0, but hey at least Tricky's here now! REJOICE!**

 **Perseus12: ahh yes Indeed, The Dogs are gonna get hunted down like the fucko's they are! PERFECT NEXIAN VACATION HOT SPOT!**

 **Ph0enix17: Thanks a lot mate!** **appreciate** **it!**

 **EnriksD8: Don't give me ideas...you truly don't my man!**

 **bestpony666: Pff everyone knows that DeimosXLungcancer is the true OTP!**

 **Super heavy weapons guy: Thanks, mate!**

 **UndeadLord22: Me with one too many Vodka glasses**

 **Guest 1: Yea sorry boi, I get the joke but Hank wouldn't react like that. He would just shoot you in the kneecap.**

 **ticciwork12: Me achieving the CHEEKI BREEKI**

 **Akin2018: Thanks! anyways well we will see! Let's just say that the Madness Gang are gonna have lots of adventures!**

 **: Yee!**

 **EvilMagicman: Ah yes. When I wrote Hank I really wanted to follow the archetype of character that not many people have written: The Asshole. While what Celestine did wasn't great she still cared for her people but was way too naive for her own good. Hank is a man who grew up in a place much worse than eostia could ever be. While personally, I think what she did was REALLY stupid, at least she cares for her people. Hank could have said the same things to her without sounding like an asshole, which is why Jeb, San, and Dei, while agreeing with his general statement, think he can say it in a more respectable manner. As for the girls well...I don't think that they would react to much that way. Keep in mind this fic takes place during the last episode, so that means that most girls got goblin'd early on, and are suffering from traumas (even with jebs help), so they will still take time to readjust. Then there is the fact that the probably are rethinking what happened. They know that can't shit talk (or shit talk him too much) since hank saved them, so they are pretty grateful.**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure they are fucking terrified considering that he basically murdered then shit outta the dogs and looks like a fucking zombie. Still tho glad you enjoy Asshole-Hank..cause theirs gonna be more from this comes from!**

 **Guest2: Agreed. She fucked up, but meant well. Hopefully, they can all learn a thing or two from the Mad-Gang.**

 **NightBringer325: Well here it is!**

 **Anyways that was all! I am so glad you guys like this fic! hell, I'd say this is the best work I brought out! Remember to also check out Spirit's stories like "Hanks Legacy" and "Final Salvation" which are both god-tier! Anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **AND AGAIN A LATE HAPPY MADNESS DAY !**


	7. BONUS CHAPTER 1 : Expurgation

**BLOODLUST BONUS CHAPTER 1**

 **(Non-Canon OMAKE)**

 **Expurgation**

 **SOMEWHERE IN EOSTIA**

 **(Play: Expurgation by Cheshyre)**

The mass of people had gathered in front of the Royal Palace of Celestine Lucross. After one of the most brutal wars and the 'Victory' over Olga Discordia, the Black Dogs had turned on the Alliance. They never stood a chance.

"Everyone. As of today, this fortress will now be occupied by the Black Dogs," the Elven maiden announced with a somber tone. "We lost."

Several people gasped at that statement. After so much fighting, so much killing, the alliance lost?

"I apologize for all of my powerlessness and shortcomings." Celestine bowed her head, while Volt groped her behind. She yelped at his action but kept her head down. "From now on, this country of service will face an era of tumult."

Many of the people started to argue all around. Some cried in disbelief refusing to believe that these things were happening. Other's boo'd at the goddess who failed to keep her people save, and a minority cheered.

Now came the hard part. She slowly put her hands to her chest.

She didn't want to do this.

But she had to.

She had to for her people...

"I need to take responsibility for starting this war."

Celestine hesitated for a few seconds, but after Volt slapped her ass, she forced herself to expose her chest.

"Everyone, I need you to endure the coming years. Please endure it with me until the end."

Volt smirked as he started to unzip his pants.

"Well then. Shall we reveal it now?" Volt asked, as several of his cronies giggled and chuckled behind him. "The Black Dogs' wondrous glory shall begin!" The Mercenary poured the cold drink he had been drinking from on Celestine's buttocks, making her squirm.

"And it all starts with the Crimson purity of the White goddess!" He yelled again as he stared the press his genitalia against her, ready to take her Virginity.

 **[ERROR!]**

 **THE KEYSTONE FRAGMENT HAS BEEN COMPROMISED!**

 **REALITY HAS BEEN COMPROMISED**

 **CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED**

 **CANNOT KILL CLOWN**

 **CANNOT KILL THE FUCKING CLOWN!**

 **WE ARE DOOMED.**

 **[ERROR]**

Before anything further could happen the ground shook. The masses of people turned to the skies only for dread to set in. The once blue heavens turned into a dark red. Black clouds decorated the crimson atmosphere like bushes in the woods. Behind Volt and his allies, the air started to shimmer.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" A Traitor Noble yelled as he could only stare. The shimmer turned into a bright red light that expanded causing two figures to be shot out of it.

What looked like an Orc wearing a Mask and Goggles with a Mutated insect arm stood up next to his gray skinned shirtless partner.

"Hank! Where are we?" The Shirtless one asked the 'Orc'

" **The fuck do I know, Sanford?! Does this look like Nevada to y-** " Hank yelled back in a gruff voice before being interrupted by the world shaking again. The Mag turned back to the portal and saw it expanding again. Two red eyes could be seen from the void of the portal.

" **Shit! He's coming through!** "

Volt and his allies could only stand there. What was happening? Who were these two? And most importantly: What was coming?

As if on cue, a gaunt-skeletal looking figure popped its head through the portal. Its red eyes narrowed as the red halo over its head glowed brighter.

 **"C̵̨̙͈͇͙͉̤͖͔̩̥̲̺͝ͅĀ̵̧̛͙͈̝͕͙̟̮̥̬͋͌̍͛̈͘̚͠N̸̘͓̹͛̈́̽̔͛̂̀̓̈́̔͂̀̎̕Ņ̴̙̤͓̹͎̣͖̫͔͍̓͘O̸̭͆̇͘Ţ̵̢̣̠̳̙̯͚͎̻̪̲̑̇̒͑͂͜͝͝ ̶̰̯̞̬̜̭̻̙̙̠̝́͗̂͆͑͐̈́̄̋͒͑̃̑͜͝͝K̶̛͈͓͇̼̯̰̘̅͜I̶̫̼̜̲̺̬̺͆͗̏̌̇̑̇͐́͋͠L̶̨͍̱̝͖̰̄͜͝Ļ̷̡̨̞̝̭̹̺͔̠̖͋̿́̿̌̃ ̵̡̧̣̞͇͇͎͉̫̹̯̳̯̦̌̉͊̒̅̃̒̒͠Ç̶̟͚̟̜͓͔̫̓̈́͌͆̉͌̊̀̔̌͊̽̐͠͠Ļ̸̙̻̜̞̱̟̗̤͈͎̲͈̭̓̈́̀͝ͅO̴̦͇͙͎̯̒̄̍̀͊͛̎̽̀͠Ẇ̵̡̝̻͉͈͕̆̿͐̓̅̽̅͒̓͑̚͝͝Ņ̵̛̻̝̭̮̞͈̭̘̰̉̊͆͐̚ͅ!̷̛̻̹̤̰̥̦͈͙̫͐́͒͋́̀̍̉̕͠!̷̡̨̨̰͕̳̦̦̲̖͒͋̐̋̍!̸̛̣̫͍̙̃"**

The Figure was then swallowed by a massive bone creature, that shot out of the portal.

It looked like a deformed skull attached to a spinal-cord with crimson glowing orbs and two flaming horns. On top of it's head was the same red Halo

The Auditricky.

Rearing its boney head towards Hank's direction, the monster frowned before letting out an ear-piercing scream and that knocked most people down.

"Ḣ̸̡̢͇͍̫͍͖̯̟͉̣̳̖̯͑̀̂́̓̏̂̏̑͘͠Á̶̡̧̢̖̙͉̝̗͉͍̞̰̺͔̅͂̐N̸̛̜̳̳̣͙̍͂́̑̌K̵͎̬̍͊̽̈́̊̈́̽̃̔͆͛͛̾͘!̴̧͔̝̪͉̻̺̺̼̔̉̓͐͌̿̃͆!̷͇̤͕̗̣̖͎͊͋̚!̸̛̛̣̞̻́̇̆̆̈́͠"

The Creature jumped out of the Portal and the lower part of its body dug into the ground. A Black liquid oozed from the cracks it caused and formed puddles. Out of these puddles, more gangly creatures crawled out, those lacking a Halo.

" **H̵̪͙̖̗̆͊̊̈́͒͒͐̊̉̃̇̋̕͠Ą̶̣̰̗̟̻̰̤͕̅̐̿͆͂A̵̻̙̥̗̘̞̙͗̓̃̀̿̈́͗̓͛͋̓͒̈́͠A̴͎̗̍͒͛̑̈́̆̊̑͋̑͐̀̄̊͂͜A̵̡̻̜͖͖̞̮̪̤͚̗̘̯̾͒̄͆̌̈̚A̵̮̱̫͔͔͉̤̬̒͐͊͋̎̑͋̊͆̊̄̆͋͆̾Ǎ̶͕̣̞͍̙͇͆̃̔̿̄̿̚͝A̸̳̲͍̞̐̔̈́̈́̄͋͑̈́͝Ä̵̻͇̜͈́̒́̓͌̅̾͝Ä̷̝͍͈̏́̓A̵̹͙̩̞͙͙̫̹̲̎́̿͌̾̈́̽̈̄̉̿̚͝A̶̧̦̯̪̣̟͍̺̳̮̎̓͘͘Ǎ̵̡̢̦̯̪̹̱̱̺͎͐̑̈́͗̇̍̽A̶̧̝͍̤̻̲͚̩̲͚͔̟̰͗̃̊̏́̀͒̕͜͠Ą̸̯͎̫̙͗̊̋̀̂ͅA̴̡̤̣̖͚͍̜͇̜͇̒͋̽̈́̂̾̾̂͘͝N̶͈͙̼̘̫̫̪͙͜͝ͅK̵̨͕̺̞̗̳͛̒!̴̳̰͈̍̿̾̊!̴̩̥̞̇̎̾͊̇̔̈́͌͊̇̓̄͘̕͠!̴̢̢͔̫͖̖̪̭̽̄́̓̇̎̓͛́̀̿̑̕ͅ!̶̭̱̖͇̖̺͈̫̭̈́͜͜"**

Reality itself shook, as the Auditricky's next screech caused an earthquake that destroyed some of the cheaper houses in Ken. Two skeletal hands materialized into existence next to the Beast. Several spikes rose from the ground and Impaled most of Volt's allies.

Volt growled and pulled out his sword.

"How dare you! This is supposed to be our greatest mome-"

He was cut off by several of the Gangly One's rushing at him, deranged laughter following them. Volt swung his blade and cut three of them in one swing.

While Volt was fighting off the Gangly One's, Hank rushed at the Auditricky and send several lightning punches into the beast's face. As he was about to send another jab at the Clown, Tricky backhanded him with the force of a Freight-train into the ground. It then roared again and lunged at the Mag Assassin.

Sanford was about to defend Hank when several of the Gangly One's jumped him and started to scratch at his body. He tried to throw them off himself but they dogpiled him.

Soon a black puddle formed beneath him and he was pulled inside.

The Auditricky grabbed Hank from the floor and smashed him into the ground a few times. As the Magnified Hank was dazed, the Monster grabbed Hank's mutated arm and ripped it off. Hank let out a pained scream only for Tricky to smash him into a dark puddle, making him disappear.

The Clown God turned its head towards Volt who had killed several Gangly One's.

"Ha! Is that all you got, Demon?" Volt said with a smirk. He then jumped in the Air with his Sword raised up. He was going to kill the thing for ruining his moment! For ruining the rise of the Black Dogs!

The Sword made Contact with Auditricky's Skull.

And Shattered.

"WHAT?!" Volt yelled, looking over the remnants of his sword. The Beast didn't give him any time, as it punched Volt in the gut. Volt tried his best to gasp for air, but only ended up vomiting on the ground. The Auditricky followed this action, by snatching Volt's foot and slamming him a few times into the ground, like a toy.

The Leader of the Black Dogs was then dropped to the ground. Most of his bones were broken, but he still tried to stand up.

The Auditricky would have none of that.

The Beast opened its mouth and bit Volt's legs off.

"AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The Black Dog was dropped again, gripping the stumps that he used to be his feet and crying in pain. A black puddle formed beneath him just before the Auditricky punched him into it.

The Creature's eye then set on the last being on the Balcony that wasn't impaled or killed.

Celestine.

At this moment she was gripping the railing of the Balcony looking for a way to escape the beast.

She never stood a chance as the Auditricky caught her and brought her closer to it. She tried to scream, use magic, even hit his hand. He only clutched her tighter, causing her to scream in pain and she felt a rib break.

The Auditricky then lifted his sharp thumb and dug it into her chest. This time she nearly screamed again, as tears formed beneath her eyes as the pain intensified when he pulled it out.

As she stared into its crimson eyes she could only ask one thing in her weak voice.

"W-Why ?"

The Auditricky slammed her into another puddle and she sunk into it.

Having dealt with all those on the Balcony, the Auditricky looked at its new playground. A massive city in chaos as more Gangly One's had risen from the puddles he created and attack anyone they met.

It was a free for all as Black Dogs fought its minions, peasants killed Black Dogs, Peasants were killed by its minions. The screams were wonderful to its divine ears.

 **THERE WAS NO GOD**

 **THERE WAS NO ORDER.**

 **THERE WAS ONLY MADNESS**

* * *

Celestine woke up with a jolt only to yell as she felt the pain in her chest. Looking down where the Bloody hole used to be, was now a black liquid flowing out of her chest. Before she could even panic about her wound, her eyes landed on the surroundings.

Gone was the city of Ken. Now she was in a hellish, dark void with floating islands everywhere. The Sky was a dark scarlet, with thousands of bodies falling from the sky, crashing on the Islands. The screams of the damned wailing all around her, yet nowhere at the same time.

As she glanced around she found Volt laying on the ground, legless and crawling towards here.

"H-Help me…"

Celestine stood up and backed away from the crippled rapist.

"W-What is this place?"

 **"YOU'RE IN MY WORLD, NOW BITCHES!"**

Behind Volt, a black puddle materialized and a Gangly One with the Halo jumped out of it. The creature snapped its finger and two red horns out of hair grew out of him.

Tricky Let out a crackle as he floated above the two.

He snapped his fingers again, and out of the puddle, several more Gangly One's rose. They were each armed with sharp weapons such as spears, knives, and swords.

 **"Anyways, I gotta take care of Hanky Boy! Have fun with the two, kids!"** Tricky sniggered before jumping back into the dark goo.

The Gangly Ones jumped at Volt first, stabbing and tearing him apart like wild animals. They laughed and played with Volt's body, each of his pained screams, filling them with sadistic satisfaction. One of the Gangly one's noticed Celestine as he tore Volt's Eye out.

 _ **"NeW tOy!"**_

The Gangly ones let go of Volt's mangled Body and started to rush at the Queen. The Goddess herself bolted in the other direction. A cynical part told her to give up, clearly, she was in some hellish realm. The chances of her escaping from those creatures were minimal at best...

If she would even survive that is...

Her survival instinct told her to keep running.

She then came to a halt as a new puddle formed in front of her path and more came out, giggling and laughing as they surrounded her. She frantically looked around for a way to escape.

 **Fight.**

She looked around. Who had just said that?

 **FIGHT!**

Suddenly she felt the pain of her blackened chest wound increase. More of the black liquid dripped down her body. The Gangly One's stopped for a second, curious to see what was going on with their new toy.

 **IF YOU DO NOT FIGHT NOW YOU WILL DIE AND FAIL!**

More of the blackness flowed out from her mouth, eyes and even nose.

It just kept flowing out.

She tried to scream, but she could only let out a gurgle as she felt herself almost drowning on the ooze that was coming out of her.

The Gangly One's started to get bored with this and one lunged at Celestine.

 **YOU WILL FAIL LIKE YOU FAILED EOSTIA!**

Time came to a crawl as a Gangly One wielding an Axe was mere inches from her.

 **YOU HAVE A CHOICE! LET ME HELP YOU AND WE CAN NOT JUST STOP THIS, BUT WE CAN SAVE EOSTIA! REFUSE AND YOU SHALL PERISH IN THIS REALM AND YOUR WORLD ITSELF WILL BE DOOMED.**

Celestine didn't know what to say, yet so many questions plagued her mind? What was speaking to her? What were its motives? What was going on ?!

 **I can answer these things afterward! I cannot hold time like this for long! Please make your decision! The longer we stay like this, more people will suffer at the hands of the clown.**

Her People…

Looking back, she had failed them all horribly...hasn't she?

She had been so Naiv. She had hoped that Volt would see some form of reason, that his plans were absolute madness, that he could have returned as the Savior he once was. And even then she hadn't expected him to use such underhanded tactics.

And yet the people suffered the most.

Because of her.

 **Then Let me help you. We can fix this! We can change the world! We can rule over it and do things right this time! We can do this! All you have to do is accept me…**

Celestine looked in front of her.

The Shadowy Figure with the scarlet eyes extended it's hand to her.

 **It is your choice Miss Lucross.**

She knew what to do.

 **(CELESTINE. ACCESS GRANTED.)**

 **WORLD (AUDITOR) HELL: PURGE (NO**

 **(VIOLENCE REQUIRED:)**

Time came back to normalcy as the Gangly One Swung its Axe into Celestine.

But nothing happened.

The Axe when through her body as if she didn't exist.

That's when she exploded.

A Black Inferno incinerated everything in a 3-meter radius.

Gone was the injured naked High Elf Goddess.

At her place stood a feminine figure made of Black flames with Red eyes.

 **(VIOLENCE ACQUIRED.)**

Celestine opened her right palm as a sword made out of shadows materialized. She rushed at the closest Gangly One and sliced it in more tried to sneak up on her, only for them to get decapitated. Celestine raised her left hand and materialized an AUG.

She aimed at the three new Gangly Ones that spawned and shot them, splattering their black blood all over the place.

As she finished them off, a stone platform connected itself to the island she was standing on.

She looked at her flaming hands.

What had she become?

During that Fight, she didn't feel like those were her movements.

They felt like his.

 **Do not worry. We both need to adjust to our new situation. Let me take the wheel during confrontations.I will still need to teach you all our abilities when this is over. After the clown is dealt with of course. For now, let me handle this.**

" _ **Very well..**_ " She said, noticing her voice.

Gone was her gentle and silvery tone.

Now it was Husky and deep. Each word would send a chill down mortal men's spine.

She stepped towards the platform.

* * *

Sanford jumped out of the door, as the hallway he had slaughtered his way through had started to fill with spikes. As he landed outside, two Gangly Ones appeared out of nowhere and attacked him. Sanford used the spear he picked up earlier and stabbed the first through the skull and then cut the second with the sword that he had found.

Two more came and jumped him. Sanford had barely any time to block as it swung it's machete at him, causing the Demolitionist to drop the spear. Sanford managed to throw the creature off him and sliced it in two with his sword.

After both he and Hank had been sent into this hellish realm, they had been separated after a confrontation with some agents that Tricky summoned. After that, they escaped from Tricky through a mini-portal and landed both in different places Sanford had fallen into a random hallway which he had fought his way through.

Just as he finished off another Gangly One, out of a pool of blackness Tricky came out again. The Clowns crimson orbs flashed once as he jumped out of the Pool.

 **"Heya there sport! Didja see Hanky boy? I have a lot of Catching up to do! He still owes me his spine! Oh and his liver too!"**

Sanford didn't waste any time, as he rushed at Tricky and shoved the sword through the Clown's skull. He then pulled the sword upwards, causing Tricky to float in the air.

The Clown started to shake and scream as the Halo floated away and got closer to Demolitionist. Sanford tried to grab it but wasn't fast enough as Tricky and the Halo was torn away from him and smashed into a wall on another floating island.

Taking a look to where the Clown crashed, Sanford turned around as he heard the Familiar sound of a Gangly One spawning from a Puddle. As he turned around, he was met with Tricky floating high above him and giggling.

 **"Nothing Personal, Kid!"**

Sanford threw the sword only for the deranged clown to dodge. Letting out a laugh and pointing behind the AAA Agent, Tricky summoned two floating platforms into existence. More Gangly One's crawled out of their spawning pools and rushed at Sanford.

Sanford picked up an Axe and started to hack his way through the horde of chaotic demons.

How did everything go to shit, he wondered. Deimos died getting shot by a possessed ATP Engineer, Hank got turned into a Mag Abomination, the Auditor got possessed by Tricky and now he was stuck in this Nightmare.

Dread set in as Sanford realized that for the first time he was all alone. There was no back-up, no partner having his back, no deus-ex-machina Hank with an Improbability powered arm.

Just him and Hell.

Finishing off a Gangly One by splitting its head open, Sanford then threw the Axe into the last one's Skull. He thought that the wave was over but when three more jumped out of the ooze, Sanford looked for any weapon he could use.

An MP5K

Sanford did a backflip and grabbed the SMG from the ground before aiming it at the three creatures.

 ***RATATATATA***

The Gangly Ones went down.

Another platform came into existence as two more Gangly Ones jumped out of them both armed with Shields and Deagles.

 _ **"SuRpRiSe MoThErFuCkEr!"**_

Both of them started to shoot at Sanford.

Rolling out of the way and shooting back, Sanford managed to grab the Pistol of one of the freaks of nature before trying to shoot them in the back. Both of the gremlins hid behind their shields, chuckling like the Clown.

Out of the pool, another Gangly One shot out, armed with a SPAS-12. Sanford punched one of the shielded creatures just in time, to steal it and block the SPAS shot. He then slammed it into the now disarmed Gangly One's head before blocking another shot.

Holding the shield in front of him, the Demolitionist, Shield-charged at the Shotgunner and bashed it's head open.

Kicking up the shotgun into his left hand, Sanford blocked the bullets from the other Gangly One. Sanford aimed with the SPAS above his head and managed to shoot the creep in the Head, as it lowered it's shield slightly.

Sanford took a breather as he looked over the hellish Landscape.

Was he truly Alone?

He let his head hang low until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around at neck-break speed only to be greeted by a floating Tricky armed with a Fireaxe.

 **"Hey! Not bad, Bucko! Maybe you will also be an entertaining toy like Hanky Boy!"**

Sanford responded kindly, by shooting at the Clown. Tricky dodged the point-blank attack by bouncing down.

 **" Which course gives Tiger Woods the most trouble? "** The Clown joked.

Before Sanford could shoot again, Tricky teleported right in front of him and hit him with the flat side of the axe, like a golf ball.

 **"INTERCOURSE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Sanford flew through the air, gripping his shield before smashing into a Wall on another floating island. As he crashed into the ground he could only let a pained scream out. His back felt like it had been broken with a hammer.

He tried to rise up again but fell back down, the pain was too much. He laid there for what felt like minutes, even though only seconds had passed.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain, Sanford rose to his feet. He let out a few heavy breaths when the wall behind him shot out two chains into the air. The chains connected to another island and pulled both together creating a flat tower that leads to a Pillar of light.

Tricky's crackle brought Sanford back to reality as he looked at the gangly Clown on the other Island. Slamming his axe into the ground, Tricky summoned a new pool of blackness and pulled an M60 machine gun out of it.

 **"Now the Fun Begins!"**

Having adjusted the Gun's accuracy, Tricky pulled the trigger. As the rounds started to rain upon Sanford, he managed to pull the shield up and block the rounds. Tricky kept chortling like a maniac, unaware of the massive figure rushing behind him.

Hank slammed with his left arm into Tricky and managed to make the Clown not just lose the grip of the M60, but he also grabbed the Maniac with him. Both fell onto another, smaller Island, Hank smashing Tricky into the dirt with such force, it created a crater. Gripping Tricky's head and throwing him into another cave-like wall, Hank yelled letting out all of his frustrations on the deranged Gangly One.

" **Hanky Boy! Ya made it!** Tricky gleefully waved his broken hand at the assassin. His eyes then landed on Hank's right arm. The ripped off limb had been replaced by a prosthetic made out of some wire, scrap, a rusty pipe, and a scimitar.

" **And ya got a New arm! I'm very proud of you, my little trinket!** " Tricky said as he tried to stand up.

" **SHUT UP!** " Hank yelled as he punched Tricky again. Even when he was bloodied, even when he had lost his right hearing, even when his arm was torn off, Hank would not give up.

Tricky tried to crawl away, still chuckling only for Hank to pounce on him. Hank raised his prosthetic arm and slammed it diagonally at Tricky, cutting him in two.

Even as the clown was laying on the ground, his black rotten insides spilling onto the ground and only with a left arm…

He still laughed.

" **Oh my, how unfortunate. Mind...GIVING ME A HAND? AHAHAHAHAH!** "

Growling, Hank stabbed Tricky through the remnants of his abdomen.

" **I had it with your fucking jokes!** " Hank said as he pulled Tricky deeper through his Blade.

" **Jokes? That's funny coming from you Hanky Boy! Thinking that you have any chance here! Now that's Hilarious!** " Giggled only to receive a punch.

" **Don't you get it ya silly goose? You don't control this world! But you know who doe-** "

Hank wrapped his fingers around Tricky's head and tore off his Skull. He then threw it onto the ground with enough force to liquify half of it. He noticed that the Halo was laying on the ground and went for it…

Only for the Halo to fly past Hank. The Assassin turned around and was greeted by Tricky, smugly standing there in a new and improved body he had conjured from the void pools.

" **I'm in control of this world!** "

Tricky then hit the Assassin with a supersonic fast punch. As Hank flew a second in the air, Tricky grabbed the Halo and placed it on his head.

" **Good as new!** " The Clown beamed just as Hank landed next to him with a thud.

Hank stood right back up and rushed at Tricky with an uppercut, but the Clown dodged that attack and teleported behind Hank.

" **You're too slow!** "

As the Mag was turning around, Tricky send a punch of his own. The Mag sized Assassin flew through the air like a rocket in the direction of Sanford's Island. He then smashed into the Flat tower like a meteorite breaking most of his bones in the process.

" **HOOOOOOOOOOMME RUUUUUUUUUUNNN!** " Tricky shouted as he raised both hands in the air and did peace signs.

Sanford ran to his CO's aid.

"Hank! Are you okay?!" He yelled as he wrapped Hank's Left arm around him and tried to carry him.

" **I'm dandy. I just don't feel my everything, ya know.** " Hank growled as he pushed Sanford away, only let out a pained hiss.

Little did both know the Tricky had snuck under the Island. Defying gravity, the Clown materialized a Gravity-Lever out of thin air. He then stuck it into the ground and pulled it. The ground rotated a full 90 degrees, dropping the duo onto the floor and briefly disorienting them. As the Flat Tower became the ground, Tricky flew behind the old island and pushed it.

" **SAN, LOOK OUT!** " Hank yelled as he pushed the demolitionist away from the falling platform. The Clown's obnoxious giggling followed suit as said person glided down from above them and floated mere inches from the ground.

" **I gotta say Hanky Boy! You and your little friend here are SO much fun! Can you imagine it? An eternity here! I kill you two over and over again as you desperately try to fight your way out of here! IMAGINE ALL THE FUN!** "

"Fuck you! Get us out of here!" Sanford yelled.

" **Let me think about it, Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. NOPE! HAHAHAHA!** "

" **Tricky!** " Hank screamed as he rose to his full height." **If you don't let us out, I'm going to-** "

" **DO WHAT HANKY BOY?! KILL ME?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** "

Tricky's Cackle echoed all over the realm shaking the foundations of itself.

 **"How can you forget Hanky Boy?"**

 **YOU**

 **DON'T**

 **KILL**

 **THE**

 **CLOWN**

The Platform shook as a massive pool of the void opened beneath Tricky. The Clown jumped into the small lake, as his deranged laugh could still be heard muffled through the ground.

At first, there was nothing….

But then It rose from the pool.

The 12 feet tall massive, black monster could only stare from under its metal mask. At each side of the head were a pair of red horns. The Red halo still floated above it's Head.

" **CLOWN...KILLS….YOU!** " It announced in a deep voice as it charged at the Duo. Sanford managed to roll out of its way, but Hank took the full force of the Mag Tricky who smashed him into the fallen platform. Mag Tricky then proceeded to grab Hank and squeeze him. The amount of pressure started to break more bones in Hanks body, causing the oversized assassin to yell.

Just as Tricky was about to snap Hank in half, he felt a rock connect with the back of his head. While for him it felt like a pebble, it still caught the Mag Clown's attention. Turning around, it was greeted by Sanford desperately throwing anything at Tricky.

" **S-Seriously San..F-Fucking Rocks ?** " Hank managed to say.

" **Just give it up, Sand Boy! Ya have no weapons, no allies and no hope in this place! Yer gonna die! Although seeing yer hope getting crushed is quite amusing…"**

Sanford still stood tall, but his legs started to shake slowly. In Nevada when something bleeds, it meant you could kill it. Yet now he just felt tired. There was no hope...was there? Both would be killed by Tricky, and then reality was doomed.

They Failed.

As he was about to give up, he noticed a new puddle forming behind the Mag Clown. Out of it, a Familiar Black Flame person rose out.

 **The Auditor.**

Except...Feminine?

Last time he checked, wasn't the Auditor a dude?

Before Sanford could question the situation, the Auditor summoned a Grenade Pistol and shot Tricky.

The Grenade detonated on Tricky's right shoulder, separating the arm from the body and releasing Hank from his torment. As the Mag Tricky gripped the stump and howled/laughed

the Auditor telekinetically smashed an Island platform into the Mag Tricky, separating its head from the body.

A black puddle formed on top of the Mag's skull and a Gangly Tricky jumped out of it. It managed to grab the Halo and put it on his head.

" **You?! You can't be here! You're part of me now! That's not how this works!** " Tricky ranted.

" **But we are here. We have decided to stop your inane foolishness personally...** " The Goddess responded as her red eyes narrowed.

" **That's mahogany! You're cheating! No fair, NO FAIR!** "

Tricky then pointed at his former employer and summoned an Old PC.

" **HAAAAAAXXXXXXX!** " He yelled as the computer shot towards the Auditor. She simply summoned her Dark sword and cut the computer in half.

"This ends here, fool." A more masculine voice said out of the Auditor's flaming form.

" **NOPE! IT'S ONLY JUST BEGUN! HA!** " Tricky stomped his foot into the ground creating a massive pool of the dark liquid that swallowed the remains of the Mag form he had left behind. Then hundreds of the Gangly One's rose from the black water and charged at the fused-god-being.

Celestine opened her hands and summoned a Minigun. The barrels started to rotate as the Gangly One's were close enough in front of her.

 ***BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Thousands of rounds poured out of the Heavy Machine Gun and started to mow down the Gangly One's, ripping them apart in a shower of dark gore. A small mist cloud had formed due to the amount of Gangly One's being taken out.

The AAA Agents could only stare. Why was the Auditor fighting with them? And why was he a She now?

As she finished the last Gangly One off, The Auditor spotted Tricky making a run for the Pillar of light. The Auditor turned around and spawned an Ak-47 and a Hook-blade machete. Two red tendrils shot out of her back and burned into Hank's Face.

Before any of the Two Mortals could interject, they noticed that Hank's wounds were healing. The trashy prosthetic turned into a mechanical arm armed with a Chainsaw. Next in front of Hank materialized a Mag Sized Auto9 Pistol: An new AAWH Prototype pistol that had a full auto mode with 50 7.62x51 R.I.P rounds.

" **While I would love to do nothing more than crush you right here and there, It seems that the Clown is the bigger fish to fry. We can continue our 'business' after he had been dealt with…** " The Auditor said in a voice that sounded like the mix of a male and female voice at the same time.

Both Nexians stared at the Dark One, what to do. They couldn't answer him as another wave of Gangly One's rose from the puddles. Hank raised the Auto9 and let out a barrage of bullets that ripped through the bodies of the dark-spawn.

" **Papa likes this gun…** " Hank said as he smirked behind his mask.

The Three started to fight their way through the masses of Gangly One's, with the Auditor cutting them down with her sword and his SMG's.

Hank used the Auto9 to massacre them while ripping and tearing with his Chainsaw arm.

Sanford gutted another of the laughing beasts, spilling its innards onto its brethren.

Hundreds of the monsters fell as the trio kept on fighting, multiple times almost getting overrun, only for them to break through using their strength, wit, and determination.

Also, a large amount of pure, unfiltered **RAGE** helped them.

As the finally arrived at the pillar Tricky had started to dance around randomly.

" **It's Payback time now, Bozo!** " Hank yelled as he revved up the chainsaw. Tricky briefly turned around, a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

" **Payback? But I don't own ya anything? I pay my taxes like a good citizen!** " Tricky proclaimed, as he mockingly stood still like a soldier.

" **You however still owe me yer upper jaw! Get e'm Boys!** "

Two massive puddles formed next to tricky, as two Mag-Sized Gangly Ones rose out of them and charged at their opponents. The first one got close enough to Hank and went for a punch, which Hank managed to dodge. Slashing at the Mag Gangly's wrist, Hank felt the creature backhand him, only for Hank to grab the arm.

While this was going on Sanford shot at the other Mag with his Ak-47. The Ak's round were barely doing anything against the Titan's massive muscle mass, only piercing the skin, but not doing any important damage. The Big Boy, send it's fist crashing next to Sanford which caused the Demolitionist to evade the attack but still get flung away.

Sanford stood back up and manage to duck under another swing. The Nexian then rose his machete into the air and send it down into the Mag's Hand. The Blade had cut halfway into the Bone, but not quite as the Mag howled. It then snatched Sanford with its other hand.

Locked in their struggle, Hank headbutted the big monster in the stomach, causing it to stagger. Using the chance, Hank's chainsaw started to cut through its belly, splattering its black blood all over. Shoving his hand inside, he pulled out a giant Lung.

As the Mag slumped backward, Hank turned to the other one. To his horror, he witnessed it crushing Sanford. The demolitionist was wiggling himself free, only to end up screaming due to the extreme pressure.

 ***Crack**

Sanford's lifeless body slumped down as the Mag Gangly One dropped him. It then lifted its foot and crushed his remains into pulp.

Sanford was dead.

 _Sanford was dead._

Hank's eyes started to glow. He let out a deafening roar as he charged at the Mag, letting the chainsaw rev. The Chainsaw started to rip through the creature's frontal lobe, covering Hank in dark brain matter. The Mag tried to pry Hank off, but to no avail as half of its skull was cut through, the black blood spurting out like a fountain.

As Hank was brutalizing the Mag, Tricky had recalculated his chances. With Hank back at 100 and his Employer by his side, Tricky wouldn't really stand a chance. Punching a hole into the light pillar, Tricky caused the black liquid to create a puddle on it. He then jumped into the puddle but not before looking back at the Auditor and Hank.

" **Eh- Eh-A-Bebeh-A beheh-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!** " The Clown mocked.

" **You will do no such thing,** " The Auditor said as she/he pointed at the puddle. Immediately two red-figures rose from the puddle and caught Tricky before he could escape.

" **Hey watta ya doin! Let go of me ya Dinguses!** "

" **You have been under our employment for a long time Dr. Hofnarr. For someone with such a brilliant mind, to see you in such a pitiful state is quite disappointing.** " The Auditor said as she strode close to him. " **But to be fair...you were always quite the disappointment…** "

" **Well, what are ya gonna do now, bucko?! Kill me? Eat me? Wait, I know! You'll tear my guts out and shove em back through my mouth, yes?** " The Clown responded giggity as ever.

The Auditor chuckled.

" **No. We won't do anything to you...** "

" **Huh ?** "

" **He will**."

The Auditor pointed behind himself at Hank. The Mag-Mutant was covered head to toe in the black blood of the Gangly Mag. His goggles glowed a bright red as he glared directly at Tricky.

" **Tricky…** "

Hank started to growl as he rose to his full high, and charged at Tricky with his Chainsaw and Auto9 in the Hands.

" **TRIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKKYYYYYYYYY!** "

The Auto9 rounds started to tear the Clown's body apart, causing the red spirits to hold him even tighter.

Hank jumped in the air and pulled his Chainsaw arm backward.

" **Oh oh, Spagetti-** "

Tricky wasn't able to finish his Joke as Hank's chainsaw went through his skull with such force that it caused the entire Pillar of light to collapse. Time slowed down as the light glowed brighter and brighter, turning the entire realm white.

Those were the last things Hank saw.

* * *

 _Ken_

The Entire city was being demolished by the Auditricky. Gangly One's poured out of the massive puddles it left all over the place, killing and maiming all they could get their hands on. From Black Dogs and Monsters of the north to civilians and knights. Bodies had piled up all over the city, creating literal lakes of blood. Non were spared.

The Auditricky rose in their air and let out a horrific scream.

Until it's head suddenly popped.

Following this, all of the Gangly One's ceased movements and melted into the ground leaving only their darkened skeletal forms.

Around the Auditricky the corpses of Hank, Sanford a Volt floated out of the black puddle, their skin and bodies mangled and decayed.

The survivors, humans and monsters alike could only stare at the dead Skeleton.

Then out of its hole on its skull, a shadowy figure rose up. Her black flames danced around her body as she raised her hand and telekinetically caught the Halo. He then placed it on his head as they felt the divine energy flowing through their bodies.

" **Finally.** " both voices spoke at the same time.

The Auditor.

Celestine.

Had won.

* * *

 **Now I know what you're thinking, guys. "Quentin you useless fuck! Didn't you say you're working on Infernal Dawn?! Where's the last chapter you fucking asshole!". To which I can only say, well...Madness 11 happened.**

 **Honestly, I was surprised he brought it out. I had expected that it would be released after Project Nexus 2, but it seems that Kranks wanted to surprise us!**

 **Anyways this is one of MANY bonus chapter to come. Some will be "What-if" scenarios just like this one, whereas others might by small funny stories. As for the status of Infernal Dawn, don't worry guys, It's around 40% done. I know it might not seem like much, but keep in mind that the chapter is probably going to be around 30-40k words...I think.**

 **It's going to be REALLY long and full of action, so don't worry, I'm not dead and currently working on it.**

 **Now to your questions and reviews!**

 **Super-heavy-weapons-guy: Thanks!**

 **Ph0enix17: Well Infernal Dawn is up next...So yeah! As for writing, keep in mind that you might need help at first. Try getting a beta and a spell checking program like Grammarly. Makes it easier.**

 **Ronmr: Thanks, I used a mix of the actual backstory in Pn2, Some of Spirit's ideas and a bunch of myself! Glad you're enjoying this.**

 **Perseus12: Glad to see you're enthusiastic as ever mate.**

 **: Oh you have no idea...**

 **treyalexander63917: Well the backstory is around 20% of things we know from Pn2 and the Animations background images. 30% was based off Spirit's MC fanon and 50% is made up shit from me.**

 **Danteinfernus: Well Hank is probably killing someone right now, Jeb is in the church praying like a holi boi, Sanford is getting shitfaced to deal with his migraine and Deimos is probably watching porn, like the degenerate he is. Also thanks for all the info you keep giving me man! You're a lifesaver!**

 **EnriksD8: Eyy mate! Glad you like it, man! As for the other answer...well the ACE ..it's less that it connects to the ACTUAL internet, but rather DOWNLOADS THE ENTIRE FUCKIN NET. Just means you need to reconnect to the actual internet to update. Yes, ACE as THIS POWERFUL, you could run ULTRA MODDED SKYRIM and it would work so smooth. Never underestimate Improbable Energy mate!**

 **Guest 1: Sorry mate, but Hank ain't gonna fall for any THOT. Jokes aside, Hank isn't the helmet type of guy, but the blade idea sounds dope.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah well, I just updated. I said the MAIN STORY isn't gonna continue until madness day, That doesn't mean we ain't gonna get small Omakes. Look I've got another fic to work on. One that has 500+ followers, and one that I really need to improve upon. Writing fics is not easy, so sorry if it takes time to write a chapter, deal with writer's block, deal with shit IRL, correct the entire fic and still not feel drained after...**

 **lolrus555: HEY FINALLY MATE! Yeah, with the Help of Spirit, I've really improved on my writing! I hope that I can make it as great as him someday. Anyways, you took your time for reading this. Still, Hyped for the next chapter of Hamon Hunter! 3!**

 **Guest 3: Maybe...Maybe...**

 **Guest 4: I KNOW! THIS IS WHY I WROTE THIS CHAPTER! : D**

 **JaphetSkie: It's not really a font, but I use a Zaglo "translator"**

 **Anyways, that's all folks! See ya either until Madness Day or when I made a Shitpos-I MEAN OMAKE...yeah.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 6

_I **MPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL AAHW AND NEXUS PERSONNEL, FROM ADMIN-LEVEL CLEARANCE.**_

 _Good day, ladies and gentlemen. Due to our current conundrum, and **ANOMALY 3455 (LEVEL 7 CLEARANCE REQUIRED TO READ FILE)** all AAHW personnel belonging to the 1337, ATP, and Nexus Corps, are to immediately enter battle stations. Sectors 3, 6, and 7 are to be locked and all available troops are to report to their CO. All AAHW personnel belonging to Maintenance, the Nexus Science Department, and the Kitchen Crew are to go on with their usual tasks, but must be armed at all times._

 _Hostiles outside the Nexus Tower are BETA level threats, but are not to be taken lightly. More information will be given to you by your CO._

 _Remember, we are order! We are unity! We are Nexus! If they refuse to communicate on our level, so we shall communicate on theirs!_

 _Failure is **NOT** an option._

 ** _-The Auditor._**

* * *

Amidst a starless night, the moon shone its beams of celestial light across the city. From a distance, the mass of fortified gothic structures and the monolithic palace on top of the metropolis's highest point stood out. Yes, Lardel Palace had been the symbol of Feoh for centuries, infamously dubbed the "Untakeable Bulwark."

The castle had been built closer to a fortress, but had been named a castle, due to the royal Arcturus family having lived there for generations. Not only had it been constructed in such a way that it could sustain itself under siege for months, but the walls had also been enchanted by many of the land's master wizards.

Sadly, it did not matter how strong the walls were when the invaders were let in freely.

Yes; the reason why Feoh fell to the Black Dogs came from two factors. One was the former royal advisor's, Beasley's, sabotage in letting the brigands storm the city. Secondly, the Black Dogs had managed to kidnap all of the nuns from Feoh's Church and threaten to force themselves onto them, unless the Shield Princess, Alicia Arcturus, gave herself up. The Princess, proud and honorable followed through, believing that the Dogs would leave the people of Feoh alone.

Yet that was not the case.

The Dogs still violated the nuns, and did the same to Alicia, for they lack honor. So the city fell and Beasley became the 'High-Lord' of Feoh. Things were supposed to go smoothly for the Black Dogs afterward. The cities would fall one-by-one and they would live lives of endless bliss as they ate, slept and raped to all their heart's content.

This was also not the case.

When the message of the loss at Ken and the deaths of the Black Dogs' leaders came back a few weeks ago, the entire mercenary company fell to chaos. The Black Dogs, while loyal and stubborn fighters, were not the brightest thinkers and strategists. In conflict, their language for diplomacy was brute force, and with Volt as their leader, they had a man who's sword arm could lead them into battle by the blade.

Now, they had neither. People and monsters alike tried to usurp power, only to fail. Nobility tried to take charge, but had usually been killed by the Dogs. The entire army of the Black Dogs had been like that until two weeks ago, when it finally managed to get some form of organization. The leaders that had been chosen by Volt prior to his death would maintain the Dogs until they found someone "worthy".

Outside Lardel Palace leaning against a wall, was a Black Dog, drinking a mead.

This was Thomas.

Thomas had joined the Black Dogs three years ago when he got fired from his job as a blacksmith's apprentice. As he would like to put it, stealing the materials and selling them behind his master's back resulted in an "early retirement." In those three years, Thomas had preferred letting others fight while he usually sat in the sidelines. Still, that didn't mean he didn't know how to swing a blade. He just preferred not to and let his bloodthirster brothers do the job.

Even then, with everything that has happened lately, today was a good way. He woke up, did his patrol, got laid, and now was sipping Eostia's finest mead.

What could possibly go wrong?

(Play: Madness Combat 5 Soundtrack: Cheshyre - Main Theme)

The looming figure behind him dressed in a black coat with a ninja mask and red goggles might be one such thing...

Thomas felt a small wire wrap around his neck causing him to drop his bottle and choke. He tried to get his assailant off him, but the ninja's grip was strong. Slowly, Thomas felt dizzier and dizzier as he lost air.

 ***Crack**

The ninja decided to quicken things by snapping Thomas's neck with such force, that his head spun a complete 360 degrees. The ninja let the body drop.

 **VIOLENCE**

"Huh. Last time this was easier…" Hank muttered as he hid the body in a nearby barrel. He dropped his wire and pulled out a dagger. "Now this. This will certainly make things easier."

Hank kept to the shadows as he stalked along the wall. He got closer to the entrance of the courtyard and saw two orcs lazily hanging around the place.

"Hmm. Too risky with a knife…"

He pulled out his katana.

"But not with a sword!"

 **CHAOS**

As silently as he could, he sprinted towards the first orc and jumped. He then crashed back down and with a swift motion, sliced the first unsuspecting orc's head off. The second, caught off guard, couldn't even squeak before Hank shoved his sword through the green-skin's neck.

He pulled it out and let the orc slump down.

 **CARNAGE**

"Hank. Have you eliminated the outer patrols and guards?" asked a voice from an earpiece.

"They're dead, Jeb. Now you gotta do your part." Hank spoke back to the Savior.

A kilometer away from the Castle, perched on top of the Church's tower, Jebidiah had his TAC-50. Attached to it was a silencer.

"Affirmative," Jeb said as he started to scan the towers with the rifle's scope.

 **MAYHEM**

The Savior first took down the guards in the back towers, turning their heads into red mist. Having cleared two towers without getting noticed, Jeb aimed for the two other towers, killing the Dog in the first one with a body-shot ripping him in half, and the last one had his brains smeared all over.

"Towers have been cleared. You can get up there now."

Back at the Castle's outskirts, Hank nodded. "Roger that!"

 **TERROR**

The ninja pulled out a rope with a hook attached to it and swung it up to the wall. He started to climb before pulling himself up and landing on his feet.

Right next to a guard.

"What the fu-"

The Black Dog was interrupted by Hank grabbing him by the collar and repeatedly stabbing him with his dagger. He then tossed the bleeding corpse off the wall.

"Welp, that was a close call."

 **SLAUGHTER**

 **FEATURING…**

 **HANK J. WIMBLETON AS…**

 _ **THE PROTAGONIST**_

 **THE BLACK DOGS AS..**

 _ **THE VICTIMS**_

 **DR JEBIDIAH CHRISTOFF AS…**

 _ **THE SAVIOR**_

 **SANFORD HODGES AND DEIMOS MARS AS..**

 _ **THE DUO**_

 **QUENTIN3655 AND SPIRIT9871 PRESENT…**

 _ **MADNESS COMBAT BLOODLUST.**_

 _ **ACT 2**_

 **"ANSWERS"**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **"Nevada Psycho"**

 _ **"SOMEWHERE IN EOSTIA…"**_

Hank started to sneak along the castle wall. As he stealthily made his way around, a guard or monster would drop whenever they got too close, due to Christoff sniping them. He made his way to the palace's entrance and main building without being detected by anyone. As he arrived, he began scaling the second wall and made it to the top of the roof. While glancing through the glass ceiling, he spotted the group of Black Dogs and monsters hanging around the place rather lazily.

Hank smirked as he pulled out both of his Micro Uzis.

"Hank, I can see what you're doing, so let me stop you right there!" Jebus said through the earpiece. "This is a STEALTH mission. We are supposed to clear up this place without bringing any attention to us! Put the guns back and try t-"

"I'mma do it," Hank said.

"Please don't."

"I'mma do it right now."

"Mister Wimbleton! Cease immediately!"

"Fuck you, Jeb!"

Hank jumped through the glass ceiling, shattering it. The shards fell like snowing crystals. As Hank landed on his feet, he raised the Micro Uzis and let loose on the surprised Dogs and Orcs.

 ***RATATATATATATATA**

Everyone dropped to the ground, bullet-ridden with pools of crimson. Hank let out a grunt before continuing deeper into the Palace.

The gunshots had not gone unnoticed, as the Black Dogs that weren't sniped down by Jebus had raised the alarm. Every Black Dog in the vicinity rushed to the Palace. Back at the Church tower, Jebidiah growled as he put his TAC-50 back into hammerspace.

"Damnable fool!"

The Savior opened a small portal next to him and shot a massive chain through the sky, which embedded itself on the Palace entrance. He pulled out the Binary Sword and held both sides as he used the chain as a zipline from the Church tower to Lardel Palace. Making it over the castle walls and landing right in the middle of the courtyard, he rose back to his feet with his sword.

Most Dogs stopped at the sight of the Savior. Instead of his white lab coat, bullet-proof vest, and sunglasses he usually wore, Jebidiah now sported a full set of steel plated armor. It accompanied an ornamented barrel-shaped great helmet, worn like the crusaders of old. The armor had not just been polished, but was gilded and had a tabard with the Templar's Cross on it.

If that didn't make the Dogs hesitate, then the glowing halo over Jebus's helmet did. One Orc, however, didn't feel such intimidation, and rushed at the Savior with his club high in the air.

Christoff simply sidestepped the attack and sent a slash halving the Orc. He then decapitated a Black Dog and used his free hand to shoot a Nexus Bolt at another. As the Dog was vaporized by the bolt, another Orc rushed at Jebus with a massive punch, only for the Savior to float away and slice the arm off.

The Orc clutched his bleeding stump, roaring in twisted agony. Christoff punched the Orc with such force that the monster flew across the yard and smashed into a wall, turning into a bloody smear.

Jebus held the sword with both hands, his glare piercing through the heathens' souls.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Ur had been the next Fortress City after Feoh, being only a day's march away from Feoh. While Feoh had been a trading Hub, Ur had been where most of the produce came from. Food, building materials, and more came from Ur, and would usually be transported to Feoh with heavily guarded caravans.

However, while Ur had great farmlands, clear water springs, and most well-needed resources, it lacked in a strong military force. Feoh had usually worked together with Ur and both cities had formed a sort of symbiotic relationship.

So it came to no surprise that both royal families grew close to one another, with several members having been allies, friends, or even families. The last heirs of each respective kingdom had been Alicia Arcturus of Feoh and her cousin, Prim Fiore of Ur.

Sadly, when Feoh fell, Ur followed suit quickly by the Black Dogs. The two Orcish Nobles, Conti and Ponti, now ruled over the city with their enforcers, the "Bull Dog Knights". While the Knights were the Pig Brothers' enforcers, the Black Dogs still maintained their own rules and 'order'.

In Ur's Royal Palace, walking through the halls was a maid, carrying a serving trolly. On it were several dishes and an assortment of foods. The servant looked around left and right, making sure no one was looking...

… and then pulled out a cigarette and lit it with her thumb.

"Really? You're doing this now?!" a voice yelled from inside the trolly.

"Relax, dude! I need my daily hit. Besides, no one's here. They're all at the party. Until we arrive there, they aint gonna send guards our way," a rather masculine voice replied from the maid.

"Goddamnit Deimos! We're on a fucking STEALTH MISSION! I don't need them finding us out because you smell of nicotine!"

The "maid," rolled "her" eyes before throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping on it.

"Fine, fine. Christ, you're too cranky San. They won't find us! Especially with my new "look", they'll never figure it out!"

"Except when one of those assholes feels horny and mistakes you for one of their slaves! Then you're probably gonna kill them and we'll be found out. We're supposed to go unnoticed and you smelling like cancer, will only attract attention!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Deimos dismissed before walking further with the trolly. "Hey San, do you have the guns ready?"

"Locked and loaded. Don't fuck this up."

"Dope."

* * *

The gate to the Palace broke open as the mutilated corpse of a Minotaur flew through the air and landed in a heap. Christoff floated through the gate and entered the castle, his once polished armor, stained and drenched in blood. The courtyard was littered with the corpses of Black Dogs and monsters alike. He turned around and looked at the outer gate. With a hand motion, it closed down.

It would buy them enough time to clear this place out.

They wouldn't have to, if Hank had stuck to the plan and not decided to go Gung-ho on the Black Dogs. Even from where he was, he could hear the distant clashes of combat.

"Damn you, Wimbleton…"

Jebidiah sheathed his sword and pulled out both Mary and Joseph. The entry hall was cleared by Hank, evidenced by the shot up bodies of man and monster alike. Yet looking at the carnage, it was obvious where Hank went.

"Of course, he had to bolt from the blue. Then again, Fortune favours the bold..."

Following the gore will bring him to Hank. As he started to wander through the bloodied halls, Jebus contemplated to himself. The whole situation seemed quite surreal to him. Just a few weeks ago, he would have killed Hank without any hesitation.

And yet, now they were working together.

When he was still in the AAHW, he fought against Hank, the mass-murderer and terrorist. While Jebidiah did question the Agency's reasoning at first, after the 'Nevada-Center' Incident, he had no doubt about it. Hank had been off his rocker, and was too dangerous to be left alive.

Yet, in these past weeks doubt had started to resurface again.

For one, while Hank's motivation for killing the Black Dogs had been for the sake of sport and glory, the man had been acting surprisingly merciful. The fact that he chose to save the Princesses instead of dodging and staying in the fight, seemed too uncharacteristic for him.

There was also Hank's allies that added to the consensus. Sanford and Deimos were not as Jebidiah had expected them to be. The Savior thought they were going to be as bloodthirsty as the assassin himself, yet they not just discouraged his violent tendencies, but also kept him in check.

There was also the fact that the two were quite down-to-earth compared to Hank. And while Deimos's perversion and Sanford's pyromania were troubling, they were harmless compared to Hank and others that he had met back at Nevada.

The sounds of Hank's slaughter were drawing nearer.

Christoff was surprised at how light his armor felt. He had expected it to weigh him down, but apparently the armor was made out of a material known as Durium. It felt like he was wearing some heavy clothing, but not a full set of plate armor.

"Right as rain," the Savior mused.

Still, the biggest question that lingered on his mind was if he could trust the people. After the Nexus fiasco 15 years ago and his departure from the AAHW a few months earlier, Jebus had realized that he lacked allies. The AAA seemed like the perfect choice, but Hank was still a member and he did not want to associate himself with the group. The Nevada Rangers were neutral and only hunted down Bandits. They would probably turn him into the AAHW and Nexus for a bounty.

In the end, Jebidiah was truly alone on his crusade against the AAHW and Nexus. Yet, now that he and Hank had allied themselves, this might change.

Still, could he trust them? Trust them with secrets that could shape both worlds forever? To not succumb into the same pitfall of lusting for power, as several people he once considered friends did?

"Once bitten, twice shy."

He finally arrived into a wide room. Its spaciousness and regality hinted at it being a ballroom. All around the hall were the torn corpses of Black Dogs and monsters like Goblins, Orcs, and Imps. At the back of the chamber were a bunch of old men in fine clothing, surrounded by Black Dogs in plate armor and several monsters. Yet they were not harassing the men, but actually protecting them.

From what?

From Hank, who stood a few meters away from the group, covered head to toe in blood. The man had switched his guns for a Woodcutter's Axe. How Hank obtained such a tool, Jebus did not know. All he knew was that things would get ugly.

Perhaps he should sit back and use this to study the assassin.

Meanwhile, Hank stared at the shaking group. The Orcs, supposedly battle-hardened from combat and atoricites, couldn't stand straight under the mass-murderer's gaze. Due to Hank's outfit, they could not read his face. What monsterous thoughts went through that thing's head?

Finally, he spoke.

"You guys like Prince?"

Most stopped shaking and just raised an eyebrow. Hank simply hefted the axe on his shoulder.

"You know, the musician! Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm still gonna tell you fuckos about him." Hank cracked his neck. "I think his early work was a little too new wave for my taste. But when 'Controversy' came out in '81, I think he really came into his own, commercially and artistically. The whole album has a clear, crisp sound, and a new sheen of consummate professionalism that really gives the songs a big boost."

Hank held one of his arms up, as if he was showcasing a painting. He then pulled his ACE out of his pocket.

"In '84, Prince released this: 'Purple Rain!', his most accomplished album. I think his undisputed masterpiece is 'Let's go Crazy.'"

Most of the group could only stare at the man. Hank simply pressed on the ACE's button and music started to play.

 _Dearly beloved_

 _We are gathered here today_

 _To get through this thing called life_

 _Electric word life_

 _It means forever and that's a mighty long time_

 _But I'm here to tell you_

 _There's something else_

 _The after world_

 _A world of never ending happiness_

 _You can always see the sun, day, or night_

 _So when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills_

 _You know the one, Dr. Everything'll Be Alright_

 _Instead of asking him how much of your time is left_

 _Ask him how much of your mind, baby..._

"A song so catchy, most people probably don't listen to the lyrics," Hank said as he slowly approached them.

' _Cause in this life_

 _Things are much harder than in the after world_

 _In this life_

 _You're on your own..._

"But they should, because it's not just about the pleasures of conformity and about how one needs to live life to its fullest..."

 _And if the elevator tries to bring you down..._

"It's also a personal statement about the man himself!"

 _Go crazy, punch a higher floor..._

Hank immediately closed the gap between him and the closest Black Dog and slammed his axe into the man's shoulder. Then he pulled it out and slammed it again, cutting right through the torso this time. One of the Orcs actually screamed and tried to flee, but Hank was faster. He drop kicked the Orc to the ground and started to hack down the green monster drenching him in more blood.

 _If you don't like_

 _The world you're living in..._

One of the Dogs regained his bearings and charged at the assassin, screaming a war-cry.

 _Take a look around you_

 _At least you got friends!_

Hank simply turned back and swung the axe, chopping the mercenary's jaw off. As the Black Dog started to gurgle and scream, Hank slammed the weapon into his chest and left the man to die slowly with a collapsed torso.

 _You see I called my old lady_

 _For a friendly word..._

An Orc went for a punch, but Hank ducked under the fist and slashed at the greenskin's wrist. The Orc's blood started to spray all over the place. Hank stopped the beast's wailing by cleaving the axe through its skull.

 _She picked up the phone_

 _Dropped it on the floor_

 _"Ah, ah!" is all I heard..._

Two of the armored Black Dogs attacked Hank with their Spears. Side-stepping the first one and cutting the spear's wooden part off Hank did a backflip and landed on his feet. As the Dog stared at his broken spear, the assassin used the opportunity to knock the man's helmet off and use the blunt side of his axe to crack his skull open.

 _Are we gonna let the elevator?_

 _Bring us down?_

 _Oh, no let's go!_

The other Black Dog Knight dropped his battleaxe...

 _Let's go crazy!_

Hank started to walk towards him.

 _Let's get nuts!_

The Black Dog fell on his back and started to crawl away.

 _Let's look for the purple banana!_

Hank prepared to swing.

' _Til they put us in the truck, let's go!_

The Dog started to beg for mercy. Hank ignored him as the man's gray matter splattered onto his goggles.

 _We're all excited_

Hank turned around just in time to block a Goblin's swing. The creature started to back away as the mass murderer's gaze burned into him. Hank whacked the creature away like a golf ball, causing it to get impaled on a chandelier. An Imp at the back of the room shot a fire ball, which Hank deflected back with his axe.

 _But we don't know why..._

Any remaining morale the Dogs had left was completely annihilated at that moment. The monsters and Dogs started to break for the exit, some pushing and shoving each other back.

 _Maybe it's 'cause..._

Then, all the doors closed and locked themselves. While Jebus and Hank had their issues, the Saviour would not let them escape divine judgment. So he had them locked inside until Hank dealt with them.

 _We're all gonna die!_

The Dogs and Monsters started to pound at every door to no avail, screaming, cursing and praying that anybody would find them!

Hank grinned.

 _And when we do_

 _What's it all for..._

Hank rushed at the first group and started to hack and slash wildly. Limbs went flying all over the room, blood, cries, and screaming rebounding off the walls.

 _You better live now..._

Hank was having the time of his life.

 _Before the grim reaper come knocking on your door!_

As the monsters and Black Dogs were getting slaughtered, Hank had completely forgotten about the Traitor Nobles who were also looking for a way to escape. As some were panicking, one noticed a door to a storage closet. He rushed to it and started to pray to every god that the maniac would not find him.

 _Tell me, are we gonna let the elevator bring us down_

 _Oh, no let's go!_

Hank finished the last Dog by hacking the man in the groin until it looked like a schnitzel. He turned around and was greeted by the scared nobility.

"Oh yeah, those guys."

 _Let's go crazy!_

Hank smirked.

 _Let's get nuts!_

The Nobility screamed.

 _Look for the purple banana!_

The assassin dashed at them.

 _'Til they put us in the truck, let's go!_

And went berserk.

 _C'mon baby!_

 _Let's get nuts!_

The Nobility stood no chance as they were getting butchered by assassin. Hank was hacking and whacking and smacking, hacking and whacking and smacking, hacking and whacking and smacking.

 _Yeah!_

Hack, whack. Chop that meat.

 _Crazy!_

 _Let's go crazy!_

One of the nobles who had his legs chopped off, tried to drag himself away from Hank whilst wailing. He stopped and screeched when Hank's axe dug into his back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hank started to drag the noble back, causing the rapist to scream and flail.

 _Are we gonna let the elevator bring us down?_

 _Oh, no let's go!_

 _Go crazy!_

Hank started to repeatedly hack into the old man's body, ignoring the bone fragments and insides that were spilling against his face.

"Well, that was the last of 'em. Whew! Almost worked up a sweat there! Of course, there's nothing better in the world than some honest work!" The assassin wiped some of the blood off his masked face. He was about to try and continue when he heard something falling down. In the storage closet.

 _I said let's go crazy! Go crazy!_

 _Let's go, let's go!_

Hank's grin immediately returned.

"Oh ho ho ho, BOY!"

 _Go!_

 _Let's go!_

He started to walk towards the storage closet with the now bloodied axe in hand. Each footstep caused the traitor noble to flinch as it got louder and closer. Hank rolled his shoulders as he let out a chuckle with such malice in it, that it could have been from the Devil himself.

 _Doctor, everything'll be alright..._

"Come out, come out wherever you are…"

 _Will make everything go wrong..._

The noble started to shake again and back away to the furthest corner of the closet. He started to curse as he tried to find anything to help him out, from a weapon to maybe an exit. Hank on the other hand stepped closer to the door and knocked on it.

 _Pills and thrills and daffodils will kill!_

"Little pig, little pig… let me come in!"

By this point the old man started to break down. He took a managed to put a broom and place it in such a way that it would block the door. As the assassin was hearing the crying and ruckus inside of the room, he rose a mock eyebrow.

 _Hang tough children!_

"'Not by the hair of your chinny-chin, chin?"

As the noble fell on his back again, Hank rose his axe into the air.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff…"

 _He's coming!_

The axe slammed into the door with such force that a large part had been cut through, causing the noble to scream.

"AND BLOW YOUR HOUSE DOWN!"

 _He's coming!_

Hank kept chopping the door open. With each time the axe connected with the closet door, the Noble screamed louder and higher. After a while, a big enough hole had started to form, which gave the murderer an idea. Hank shoved his head into the hole and stared directly into the closet. As he saw the frightful, wrecked noble sitting in the back of it, crying his eyes out and begging for mercy, Hank just smirked.

 _Coming!_

"HERE'S HANKY!"

With a mighty kick, the wooden door fell apart and Hank hoisted the axe up.

"NO Pl-"

The axe went down on the noble, splitting his skull open. Hank pulled it out and hit him again… and again. The already dead noble was still getting hacked, even though he was already dead. Hank was relentless with the corpse.

"TRY FUCKING A GIRL NOW YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! AHHHH!"

Hank still kept brutalizing the noble with his axe until he looked closer to a filet about to be prepared by Gordon Ramsay. As the song was coming to a close, Hank got out of the storage closet, his black outfit now red from the blood of his enemies. He dropped the axe and just let the song take him.

It was at this moment that Jebus had reopened the doors. The entire ball-hall was a mess after Hank had been through the ringer with it. Jebus frowned. He started to walk towards the panting assassin, the clanking of his metal boots alerting Hank of his presence. Spreading his arms mockingly, Hank simply laughed at Jebus.

"So you finally caught up? What's the matter? Age finally getting to you, fucker?"

"Wimbleton! What in God's name were you thinking?! This was supposed to be a stealth mission!"

"Well Jeb, No one can notice us, when there's no one to notice us…"

"Quit Mahogany! Your guns have alerted the entire sector! I've managed to close the gate, but it is only a matter of time before they catch up to us!" Christoff kept his heated glare on Hank. Even when wearing the great helm, the Doctor's red eyes shone in the darkness.

Hank scoffed. "Let em come. The more the merrier. B'sides, that means my plan is working."

The Savior's glare devolved into a raised eyebrow.

"What plan?"

"Well, distracting the army long enough so that the city's defenses will be too busy on us. Then the Alliance can strike 'em hard," Hank said as pulled out both Uzi's and reloaded them.

"Why did you then not propose this plan at the meeting then? I agree with it's effectiveness and had you told us about your idea, I would have even supported it."

"Because they wouldn't listen."

"Mister Wimbleton, being presumptuous will only-"

"Quit your bullshit, Jeb. You and I both know that those arrogant cunts hate our guts!" Hank yelled as he started to make his way towards Jebus.

"Those commanders and Knights are all the fucking same. They grew up in their pampered lifestyles and are used to every fucker bowing to their every need. Those guys have a stick so far up their asses that they'd see someone disagreeing with them as something that warrants a public whipping. Those jackasses would NEVER agree with us and you know why? Cause they're jealous!"

Hank and Jebus were face-to-face.

"Because they know that we understand this shit better then they do! Because we saved their asses back in Ken and they are too prideful to admit they suck! So we gotta take matters into our own hands before they fuck up and more people suffer because of them!"

Both stared at each other, their crimson eyes reflecting one-another's. Jebus understood what Hank meant and did agree, to an extent. The people in charge were gambling glory they were gambling with the lives of their own men.

Perhaps Wimbleton, as insane as he was, had a point.

"I understand. Still, why not tell me? I could have prepared better?"

"'Cause you're goody-two-shoes and'll probably snitch the first opportunity you'd get."

Jebus groaned. "As witty as always, Hank."

"Well I am quite the charmer. Come, we gotta get that Beasley fellow before he can pull a Sheriff."

"Please, refrain from killing the man. While I myself would prefer nothing more than to give him his divine punishment, we need his information on the rest of the Black Dogs." Jebus said as he pulled out the Judge.

"Ehh, don't worry. I'll only break his legs… maybe his arms too."

As both continued onwards side by side, the Savior reminiscent how this all had developed. And so, as the duo were about to continue the mass slaughter, Jebus thought about what happened these past two weeks.

* * *

 ***JUMPS THROUGH THE WINDOW SOLID SNAKE STYLE**

 **Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **So...it's been a while.**

 **Now before you get angry, the rest of the arc will be published in the following days. Chapter 5 and 6 still need to be finished due to some 'issues' but they will come so no worries.**

 **Now let's answer some comments!**

 **UndeadLord22: Yeah, I just wanted to give you guys something until I updated this story again, But didn't expect people to like this idea too...Still, some by the name Random Author of 98 has made their own continuation of this story. Check it our if you like, it's called Celestine: Empress of Expurgation.**

 **Danteinfernus: Dante mah boi, wassup**

 **Perseus12: Ah yes the LEGENDARY Persus, I am glad that my work of literature pleases you, my lord.**

 **Ronmr: Well what can I say. Also there's the story Celestine: Empress of Expurgation**

 **Ph0enix17: hey maybe after everything I might still be able to that Dedmos one-shot I had in mind**

 **Super heavy weapons guy: YEAH BOOOIII**

 **TwinkieMain: Yeah, like I said someone made that story now.**

 **Guest1: you never know ; )**

 **King-Naberius: Ah yes, Nabby mah boi!**

 **Guest2: DABBING DEIMOS**

 **Guest3: Glad you do.**

 **Hunger Man: responded in PM**

 **ManwithaPlan113: First time, eh ?**

 **rockmos: Glad you like it rockmos! Hope ya'll stick around for the next parts**

 **mrkillwolf666: Here.**

 **DefinitelyNotOriginal: Please refrain from adding Infernal Dawn reviews in Bloodlust. i'd rather you kept them in the Infernal Dawn comments. Thanks.**

 **Anyways HAPPY MADNESS DAY boys and Gals! See you tomorrow with the next part of our bloody adventure!**


	9. Chapter 7

_**NEW MESSAGE!**_

 _ **Subject: AAHW and Nexus Corps ACR**_

 _ **FROM: Commander Jackson.**_

 _ **SUBJECT: After Action Report.**_

 _ **This ACR is meant for Level 7 clearance personnel only. Anyone that does NOT have Level 7 clearance is to be eliminated or must report to their higher up to schedule their own execution.**_

 _ **This file includes a full report of what happened during Incident 0946 and what was found during the conflict between AAHW, Nexus, and Hostile Forces.**_

 _ **Deployment Location: Unknown Continent. Outside Nexus Tower and Inside area called "The Black Fortress".**_

 _ **Deployed CCO's: Commander Henry Jackson, Lt 8990 'Xeno', Corporal 3445 'Davison', Commander David Lee, Corporal James Miller, Commander 1223 'Alex"**_

 _ **Duration of Deployment: 65 minutes**_

 _ **Casualties: 35**_

 _ **Enemy Casualties: 2845**_

 _ **Enemy Prisoners: 155**_

 _ **Reason of Deployment: Defense of Nexus Tower and occupation of an enemy base.**_

 _ **Playing Report :**_

* * *

 _Bloodlust_

 _Chapter 7._

 _The Day Before._

* * *

 _Two weeks earlier_

 _Ken._

It had been a week since the Battle for Ken and the death of Volt. Being the first major victory against the Black Dogs, the brigands had fled with their tails between their legs. This gave the people of Ken, not just a morale boost, but also rekindled their hope.

Yet not all had been sunshine and rainbows.

Many refugees and former slaves from the Black Dogs-controlled area, had been pouring into the City. And while word of the Black Dogs' power-struggle within their ranks was great news, it is still implied that the faction was going strong. This did, however, give the Seven Shield Alliance time to adjust and restrategize their approach on how to take care of things.

Meanwhile, the Nexians were preparing for the party.

As a way to raise morale, even more, Celestine had organized a small celebration, which would involve the three Nexians being officially knighten and giving the populace some hope.

Jebidiah buttoned up his regal jacket. The white silk outfit had been gifted to him by Celestine after the incineration of his Nexus lab coat. He stares at himself through the tall mirror in front of him, turning halfway to see how the clothes looked on him from behind. For Jebus to depart with his coat felt strange. He had worn the same jacket for the past 15 years and now it was gone.

Perhaps he was being too sentimental over a pair of clothing, but in the end, he wore the coat for a reason. It was a symbol of what evil men will do to twist something that is meant to help the world into their own selfish objectives.

Still, he should not dwell on it. After all, he had work to do and he would finish it. Whether **they** like it or not.

Jebus put on his shades. While his elegant clothing reminded him of a French aristocrat, it had felt comfortable. The Halo still floated above his head as he headed towards the living room.

There, Hank and Deimos were waiting for him. The assassin wore a similar silk outfit like him but discarded his mask and bandana. He only had his full face bandaged and wore his goggles.

Deimos, on the other hand, wore a still elegant, but rather plain white shirt that hadn't been properly buttoned up, exposing a bit of his naked chest. He did, however, take off his headphones, but kept the hat and bandages.

"Took your sweet time, Jeb." Hank was the first to say from the couch, not looking away from his ACE.

"My apologies. I had forgotten the time," Jebus simply answered, sitting on a nearby chair.

Hank only hummed in response and looked back at his ACE. Deimos meanwhile, crossed his arms and turned towards Sanford's room.

"Hurry up, San! Even gramps made it out before you."

Charming.

"Coming!" Sanford's yelled behind the door.

Not a minute later and the demolitionist came out of his room, wearing the regal outfit he had been given for the party. He wasn't wearing his bandana, showing his military-cut brown hair. He did wear his tea-shades through.

"There, all done. We can go now." Sanford said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Deimos and Jebus only stared as Sanford with puzzled expressions. Hank looked up from his ACE and immediately frowned.

"Sanford. Why are you still shirtless?" Hank asked.

"I'm always shirtless. Besides, it's itchy…"

Deimos sighed and stood up and walked over to Sanford. The techie then pulled his partner by the ear and dragged him back to his room.

"OW, DEIMOS! WHY YOU LI-"

"Sanford, put the fucking shirt on, ya barbarian!"

"Fuck off, it's itchy. Besides, it feels so small on me. I can barely move!"

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna look baller whether you like it or not!"

"DEIMOS, LET GO OF ME!"

Hank and Jebus observed the two squabbling Nexians.

"See what I have to deal with on a daily basis?" Hank asked.

"I see, Mister Wimbleton."

* * *

A few minutes later, the group of men were being escorted through the white and elegant halls of the Palace. Deimos had managed to convince Sanford to also only wear a white shirt, however true to the demolitionist words, the tight shirt barely hid his bulging muscles.

In front of them, an elvish maid was leading them with four female knights flanking the group. While they acted rather professionally, Jebus didn't miss the small glares the knights would send Hank's way.

"So, why are we leaving the Palace? I thought the party was going to be here?" Deimos was the first to break the silence.

"Lady Celestine wanted to make the first part of the celebration and your knighting public. After the horrors of the war, she thinks that the people would like to meet the 'Saviors of Ken'."

A small smirk formed on the maid's face as she finished her sentence. Jebus heard Hank grunting something about 'more public bullshit,' while Sanford looked impassive. Only Deimos puffed up his chest and gave her a toothy grin.

"Well, ya see, it's no biggie. Just another day of heroes such as ourselves. Of course, we appreciate any kind of support…"

Jebus cringed and Sanford's facial expression indicated they both had that in common. The maid only chuckled, while the knights gave him a dry look. However, Jeb did notice one of them that had tried to look away from Deimos, while blushing.

"So after that, we go back to the Palace and continue with the festivities, right?" Sanford spoke up, changing the topic while adjusting his shirt.

"Indeed. There will be many nobles and some of the Princess Knights that will attend it. All in your honor, of course."

"Shouldn't you guys be like… you know, trying to retake the country instead of partying?" Hank bluntly questioned, earning even more glares from the knights. Hank sent them right back, freezing the knights with his chilled stare.

"Indeed. We have actually been working on rebuilding all the outer walls. Reports from spies indicate that the Black Dogs are in chaos due to Volt's death. We are using their current predicament and infighting to our advantage by refilling our ranks and planning how to retake most cities. The party is meant to raise morale. After all, in these desperate times, people need heroes to look up to, especially when the last ones proved to be quite unappealing…"

For a maid, she sure knows a lot about the political situation, Jebidiah noted.

Hank simply shrugged and continued following on with the rest of the gang.

* * *

The carriage that they had entered was a beautiful round one, covered in a silver alloy and decorated with gold gilding. Deimos remarked that it kinda looked like the one from Cinderella, only for Hank to mock him for watching children's cartoons.

The four sat quietly inside the carriage for the first few minutes, observing the city from the windows. Surprisingly, a lot of the damage that the city had sustained had been fixed, but if they had to guess, it was with the use of magic.

Finally, Hank was the first to speak up. "This is ridiculous."

"What is?" Jebus asked.

"This whole fucking situation! We just managed to run them off and now we're having a fucking party?! It's like they learned nothing."

Sanford shifted uncomfortably. "I get what you're saying, Hank. I really do. And I agree. But at the same time, we gotta remember. This isn't Nevada and the Black Dogs aren't the AAHW. It's not like they're a highly organized, international organization. They're dumbasses that got led by one clever jackass."

"Then how did they nearly take over?" Hank glared at San as he asked.

"Because Volt had inside information." This time, it was Jebus that cut in. "He knew the princesses personally, he knew the weaknesses of each city since he had once defended them, and he knew exactly how to motivate the heathens he refers to as his 'soldiers'. He also had bribed and contacted many nobles that let their greed and pride get the better of themselves. However, the monsters and the Black Dogs themselves are rather… unintelligent.

"While in the church, I had asked several of the nuns about them and they told me that the only reason the Black Dogs had became famous had always been due to Volt himself. The Dogs outside of the leadership had always been infamously known for being troublesome and rowdy.

"Apparently, a large bulk of the company was made up of men from a city called Ansur. From what I've gathered, the city always had a bit of a poverty and corruption problem. So most soldiers were not just 'of low birth' but had poor education, and when they joined the company, developed a superiority complex," Christoff concluded.

"So they're more like Nevada bandits, is what you're saying?" Deimos asked.

"Perhaps not as… mentally deranged, but close enough when it comes to structure and intellect."

"I don't know what honestly disappoints me more. The fact that Celestine's little circlejerk group lost to a bunch of moronic bandits, or that no one saw it coming and that there never was a backup plan for them to fall back in case of the bitch boy's betrayal," Hank said, leaning deeper into his seat.

"Remember, they were considered heroes. If anyone had tried to come up with any sort of plan against the Dogs, then there would have been a massive backlash from supporters. Besides, at the time, they never committed any extreme act that would cause suspicion. However, I do agree that Eostia suffered from naivety. Things like the fall of Feoh and Ur would not have happened, hadn't the leaders of each city been so trusting," Jebus finished.

Hank was about to respond when the smell of nicotine entered everyone's non-existent nostrils. The entire group turned to Deimos who had just lit a cigarette.

"Are you fucking with us, Dei?" Sanford growled.

"Oh, come on man! I didn't smoke since yesterday!"

"And you do it in our fucking carriage?!" Sanford yelled, nearly lunging at the techie.

"Chill bro! I'm just taking a few puffs and that's it! Pull that Bad-dragon toy out of your cunt, man."

Christoff and Hank tuned the two arguing Nexians out. Jebus appreciated the view of the city. The romantic, white marble structures dotting the whole of Ken would have made the ancient Romans proud. An air of purity and order flowed through the repaired streets.

The monolithic palace that they came from towered above the buildings and could be seen even from their carriage. Most of the city's important structures had been made out of the white marble, while common buildings were made out of white limestone in an either 14th century-styled look, or a neoclassical one.

The city was also pretty open, having enough space between buildings for massive crowds to move through and carry wares and food. Sometimes, even guard patrols passed by with their prisoners.

Speaking of crowds…

Some had been busy fixing numerous objects of importance, ranging from buildings to carriages. Others had surrounded the combatants' carriage, cheering at the "heroes." After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination.

The Royal Arboretum had been a place in Ken where nature and humanity came closer together. For centuries, citizens had come to visit the park to relax in its lush grass, cared for by masterful gardeners.

The gang strode out of their transport to a mass of cheering peasants, civilians, and soldiers. The Nexians had been flanked by guards to both keep the civilians away from getting too close and to guide the heroes through the Gardens. Where Jebus and Sanford send the masses polite waves, Hank tried to ignore everyone around him, his facial features forming into a sour expression.

Deimos, on the other hand, relished in the attention. He high-fived people, shook their hands and even gave some of the girls his number... only to realize that there were no phones in Eostia.

"Please, please! There's enough Deimos to share all around," the techie said while winking at a particular girl in the crowd. She blushed, while her friends simply laughed at the cheesy one-liner.

"Get moving, you chucklehead. You can flirt at the party later," Sanford said, whilst shoving his buddy to the path through the Gardens.

"Eyy, what can I say, San? Chicks dig me."

"Yeah, yeah. You can be a man-whore later."

"But you know San, I like this place! We got fans! Hot chicks! The sky isn't constantly having its period! Do we really have to go back to Nevada?"

Sanford's demeanor changed from annoyance to stone-cold seriousness. He placed a hand on Deimos's shoulder and stared deep into his "eyes."

"Deimos. If we don't get back, the AAHW and Nexus are gonna win, and we're all gonna be turned into test rats. We made a promise that we will never let that happen after the 'escape.'"

"I know man, but like… can't someone else do it? Like, what if the AAA found better guys? I'm sure Jack Wernick could do it. He hates the Auditor and can teleport all over the place. Or what about Gabe or Janer? They could do it too! Besides, this place needs heroes, and we could be those heroes!"

"Yes, but that's not the point! After all the SHIT those bastards made us go through, you want to escape in some cushy fucking dimension to play a superhero, when OUR people bleed for our freedom?!" Sanford glared at Deimos. "We don't belong in this world. We were never meant to be here. We will help them, but that's that. Besides, we both know that _**they**_ will know."

The mention of _**them**_ chilled Deimos's blood.

"I-I see what you mean, San… sorry."

"I don't want to hear this from you again. And if you value your legs, you won't say it in front of Hank." Sanford pulled himself away. "Come on. Let's get this knighting over with."

And so they went.

* * *

The park reminded Jebidiah of the Royal Botanical Gardens in London, back when he had visited Oxford at a younger age. The lush oasis had been made out of well-tended greenery, bright, colorful flowers and majestic and exotic trees, such as banyans, palms, and oaks.

The group finally made it to the center of the park, where there had been a large white and open mausoleum. Inside were Celestine, Maia, Claudia, Kayug, Alicia, and Luu-Luu. The women had been waiting, with several guards in ceremonial gold-plated armor and the nuns.

Being escorted to the mausoleum, the gang were placed next to the girls. They looked a bit better, even after all they went through.

Celestine made her way to a podium and addressed the crowd.

"People of Ken! My loyal subjects and gracious followers! It is a wondrous day! With the Black Dogs thwarted and the death of Volt, we have won our first victory in this war!"

Hank rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, I see what she's doing. She's sweeping the fact that some tried to dethrone her under the rug." Hank said not as silently as he should have, causing all of the Shield Princesses to give him a deathglare, and Sanford shushing him.

"Today we celebrate not just our victory against the Black Dogs, but also the heroic, brave, and selfless actions of four individuals. These men are from a faraway nation and have been sent to aid us in our most desperate time."

" _Tell me lies, tell me sweet little lies…_ " Hank thought to himself.

"I would like to present you our heroes! The Nexians!" Celestine said while motioning to the four men. The crowd clapped and cheered while yelling praises and throwing flowers.

"For their valiant ways and saving this city, there is only one honor I can bestow upon them! I grant them all the title of Barons and Knights Errants!

"The first hero that I would like to introduce to you is Sir Jebidiah Christoff."

Jebus rose, the cheering and clapping intensifying for a moment until he made it to Celestine herself. He bowed down to her. Celestine took a golden sword and held it high in the air.

"In the name of Eostia, Selenus, the gods and the people of these lands, I Celestine Lucross dub thee Jebidiah Christoff, a Knight!"

Celestine placed the sword once on Jebus's right shoulder, then to his left.

"Thank you, my queen."

"I also dub thee Saint Christoff, for your actions against the corrupt Archbishop and for saving the holy nuns and their purity."

The cheering erupted again, as the Savior noticed a familiar group of nuns at the very front of the mass, waving at him. Jebus nodded once and smiled. He then rose and went back to his seat.

"Next, I call upon Sir Sanford Hodges."

The demolitionist made his way to her and also bowed.

"In the name of Eostia, Selenus, the gods and the people of these lands, I Celestine Lucross dub thee Sanford Hodges, a Knight!"

Celestine did the same with her sword as previously.

"Thanks, your highness."

"I also dub thee Captain of Destruction, for your masterful use of explosives against the Black Dogs."

Sanford stood and went to his seat.

"Sir Wimbleton, please rise."

"Ah shit, here we go again," Hank thought as he walked over to her.

The crowd went wild again, albeit it made no difference to Hank. He leaned a bit over to Celestine and whispered.

"Let's just get this over with."

Celestine didn't respond. Hank used all his might and willpower to bow in front of her. It was in moments like these that he wished Tricky didn't revive him and just left him a rotten corpse in the Mojave desert.

"In the name of Eostia, Selenus, the gods and the people of these lands, I Celestine Lucross dub thee Hank Wimbleton, a Knight!" Celestine said before doing her sword ceremony.

"Yeah, yeah, cool story and all..." Hank murmured.

"Also, for having spear-charged the assault on the Black Dogs, saving the Dawn Templars, and being the one who had slain Volt, there is only one title I can bestow upon you. I hereby name thee, Hank Wimbleton, Herald of Judgment and Haunter of Souls!"

Those that knew what the titles meant, gasped but continued cheering.

"Alright, cool."

Hank went back to his seat.

"And last but not least, Sir Mars!"

"Oh no." Hank whispered.

Deimos beamed as he got up. Before he could walk towards the stage, Sanford grabbed his arm.

"Deimos, don't do anything fucking stupid when you're up there, do you understand me?"

"Don't worry San…" Deimos pulled himself out of his partner's grip. "I got this."

For some reason, Sanford felt a chill run down his spine.

The techie strode forwards, his metaphorical Chad-Aura blinding the whole stage. He did finger pistols to every girl in his vision and even pulled a Nixon by making V-signs with his fingers.

He bowed down in front of Celestine but not before giving her a wink.

"I-In the name of Eostia, Selenus, the gods and the people of these lands, I Celestine Lucross dub thee Deimos Mars, a Knight!"

"Hell yeah!" Deimos yelled.

"Uh, furthermore, for your bravery and magical talent I dub thee, Caster of Fire."

"Dope!" He stood back up and looked at the crowd. "Hey, I gotta tell the people something, if that's okay with you."

"Oh! Why, of course!" Celestine gleefully replied.

Deimos then addressed the crowd.

"I've come to make an announcement, Volt and his Cronies are dog-fuckers!."

The entire crowd went quiet. Sanford and Hank looked like they were about to jump out of their seats.

"That's right, I said dog-fuckers! He and his incel club are all closet zoophils! Thats why they call themselves the Black Dogs !'"

Parents covered their children's ears, Celestine gasped, and the guards began rushing for the stage.

"So I'm making a call-out post on my Twitter-dot-com! Volt had a small dick! It's the size of this walnut except for way smaller!"

Deimos pulled out a peanut out of his pocket, while Hank, Sanford, and the guards were sprinting at him.

"And guess what? That's why he died! So to all that had suffered from the Cuck Dogs, I say DAB on them Black Dogs! Dab on those LOSERS!"

Incredibly, Deimos confidently dabbed in front of the crowd of confused (and slightly terrified) peasants, children, and soldiers. Moments later, the bodies of his partners and the guards piled on top of him, dragging him off the stage with the power of a dozen panicking stallions.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sanford screamed as Deimos fell off the stage. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me I can't SAY anything stu-GACK," Deimos began, only to feel Sanford's hands wrapping around his throat.

For a few seconds, no one responded, until...

"YEAH! He's right! DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!...whatever that means.." a random peasant shouted as he followed Deimos's instructions and dabbed.

"He speaks the truth!" another one said. "DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!"

And so more and more people joined in, turning Deimos's phrase into a chant:

"DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!"

"DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!"

"DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!"

"DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!"

Everyone on stage looked back at Deimos. "What can I say? I guess I made Eostia's first meme!"

Hank slowly pulled out his pistol and placed it under the techie's chin.

* * *

After the whole ceremony, the gang had been transported back to the Palace for the party. The massive ballroom floor had been crafted out of verdant malachite, while the walls had once been massive geodes. Pieces of furniture were made of beautiful ebony, coupled with pillars of obsidian that were decorated with brass and attached to the walls.

The hall had been filled to the brim with fine dressed nobility of Ken and supporters of the Crown. In the center, a band of bards was playing gentle music for slow dancing.

Hank glared at everyone in the hall as he sat in his little corner with a bottle of Jack Daniels. While the Seven Shields were partying, the thought of some poor chick getting turned into an orc's personal flashlight left a bitter taste in his mouth not even the whiskey could wash down. And instead of sending him, San, Dei, and that asshole Christoff, they had to attend the fucking party.

Ever since they had defeated Volt, this whole place had been boring for Hank. There was no one to kill, no one to beat up and no one to mutilate. No; he had been forced to do… "normal things."

Disgusting.

Deimos practically shoved a loaf of bread down his own throat. "Uhh, Hank? You trying to steal San's look? Cause only he can keep that shitty frown of his while still looking decent."

"Fuck you," Sanford spat, while sipping some champagne.

Hank turned his head to the techie before taking a swig of his whisky. "It's nothing, Deimos. Just go back to chasing skirts like the filthy slut you are."

"Oh yeah. Slut-shame the technician. Really original!" Deimos spoke with scathing sarcasm. "Maybe next time your ACE is busted, I might not give a shit anymore and leave ya with a broken phone, Dick."

Hank rolled his eyes and continued sulking in his seat. While he, Sanford, and Deimos were eating at the table, Jebidiah had been speaking to some of the partygoers. Hank's judgemental stare didn't stop as he glanced at everyone in the room.

" _Pathetic. These useless fucks are just sitting here, eating and drinking like it's New Years when shit is going down. What if the Black Dogs attacked now? What would those assholes do then? Oh, I know! They'll tell us to deal with it! Yes, four guys against a fucking army. Because those goddamn maggots can do anything themselves! They're like fucking parasites, living in their own filth . I fucking swear I'll-_ "

"Uhh, Hank. You alright man? You kinda zoned out there again." Deimos said, waving his hand in front of the jawless killer.

The assassin recomposed himself. "And again, It's nothing."

"Sure… that's why you were staring at the hall, looking like you're about to go full Columbine on this place," Deimos said.

Hank rose. "I'm getting some food."

Even if he couldn't taste anything, that didn't mean he was unable to eat. The assassin made his way past several people, ignoring their greetings and non-trivial compliments. He took a plate and started to shovel some mashed potatoes on it. As he was about to move on to dessert, he bumped into a figure, almost dropping his food.

"Watch where you're going, ya Mong-"

Hank held his his non-tongue as he saw that it was Alicia Arcturus giving him a stern look. Both just stared at each other for what felt like minutes.

"Sir Wimbleton…"

"Oh, you again. Hi."

"I hope you are enjoying this party. After all, Lady Celestine didn't go through those lengths for nothing."

"Meh."

Alicia said nothing as she picked up a piece of veal and placed it on her plate. "I see. Well I at least hope you can enjoy your dinner. It has been made by the best chefs in all of Eostia."

Hank cracked his neck and then turned directly to Alicia. "I wouldn't know that, cause you know…"

He pulled a small part of his bandages off, to motion at the metal jaw.

"No real jaw… means no tongue."

For a few seconds both said nothing.

"Oh," Alicia simply responded.

The knighted assassin rolled his eyes and walked away from, grumbling under his breath.

" _Fucking idiot._ "

Alicia clenched her fists. She took a deep breath, resettling her nerves and clearing her mind.

"Take it easy," she whispered to herself. "Not like last time."

* * *

"So then Sanford got blasted by Kin's lightning magic and got his ass knocked out! It was only me and that cuck!" Deimos said. As he motioned to himself, the four beautiful ladies in regal clothing that surrounded him gasped.

"So he was all like, 'Muhahahaha! I'm a God you weakling! I'm gonna kill you with my magic' and shot some spell at me. Luckily, cause I'm just that awesome, I did a backflip and dodged the attack. Cause he was so starstruck that I punched him with my secret technique… the firepunch!"

Deimos wiggled his finger for dramatic effect.

"He got instantly incinerated by my sheer awesome power! Still with his last breath, I told him one last thing. ' _What's a God to an unbeliever_?!'"

The girls around Deimos started to either laugh, squeal or give him the bedroom eyes.

"Oh, Sir Mars… You are such a brave man! If only you had arrived to our lands earlier, you might have been able to beat both the Dark Queen and Volt! At the same time!"

"Yes! A man with your stature must be strong… and I like strong men…"

Deimos gave them a grin. "Well, what can I say, babes? They don't call me the **great** El Deimonio for nothing… if you catch my drift."

The girl to the left to him leaned to his ear. "Maybe you can prove it to us, tonight~"

Deimos just 'winked' back at her.

"Maybe… but first I gotta get something to drink! BRB!"

Deimos rose from his seat and made his way to the bar corner, a smirk plastered on his face.

"The first multiversal one-night-stand! It's a small step for me. But a big one for all casanovas out there!"

As he walked over to the bar, he passed by Hank. The ninja sat at another table alone, trying to eat with his bandages still on, and failing. Sanford was still back at their original seats, eating with Jebus.

The techie strode to the bar and leaned on it. The bartender turned to the Nexian with a bright smile.

"Ah, Sir Mars! Hero of the Ken! It would be an honor to serve you."

Deimos smirked. "A medium dry Martini, lemon peel. Shaken, not stirred."

The bartender gave Deimos a look. "Um… Sir Mars, I don't know what that is. We only serve wine, beer, ale, and mead…"

Realization dawned upon Deimos.

"Oh right, Fantasy Universes don't have cocktails."

"I-I'll just take a mead, thank you."

The bartender gave him a friendly nod and handed him a cold bottle.

"Draagundala's Finest; Drachen Feuer."

Deimos opened the bottle and took a sip. The sweet liquid washed through his throat, making him let out a breath.

"Damn, that's some good stuff!"

"You like it? It's from a neighbouring country called Draagundala. We and the country have been allies for a few years now," the bartender said, while cleaning a glass.

"Huh? Why didn't they help you guys then?!" Deimos asked a bit louder than usual.

"Alas, they too are being threatened by an evil. From what I heard, the demon Grinyol had attacked the country with his army. Sadly, our allies are busy defeating this menace, but perhaps once the Black Dogs are defeated, we might be able to assist them."

"Let me guess. We'll have to fix that mess too?" Deimos said, taking a sip from his mead.

"Oh no! Dragundaala is the kingdom of Dragons! It will take more than infantry to defeat them!"

"Still, if they need us, don't worry! Me and the gang will take care of them if they try to stir shit up here!"

"Ha! Considering your feat Sir Mars, I don't doubt it," the bartender said before serving another guest.

Deimos leaned back on the bar, smirking as he glanced over the hall. This was life! Fame, fortune and no AAHW or Nexus assholes shooting at him!

If only his trip could last longer.

As he turned his head, he spotted the familiar redhead, Princess Knight Maia, standing next to the bar. She was drinking from a glass of champagne. Immediately, all of his attention turned to her.

"Oh, hey Maia! How are you liking the party?" Deimos said as he waved at her. The girl turned to his direction and seemed to shrink slightly.

"Sir Mars. I am fine, thanks for asking." Maia said looking away from him.

"Yeah, it sure is a nice party. Although gotta say, I'm not a big fan of the music. I'm more of a pop, techno and rock kinda guy. Ya know like ABBA, ACDC, Cheshyre! All that good stuff!"

Maia turned back towards Deimos with a raised eyebrow.

"What… what are those?"

It took a second for realization to click in Deimos's head yet again.

"Oh, right! Sorry. They're music genres from where we come from! It's a bit wilder and more energetic than what those guys here are playing. Maybe you want to listen sometime?"

"Yes. Maybe sometime," Maia said.

"Dope! Trust me, you'll love some of the shit we got! You look like a someone who might enjoy Jimi Hendrix! Purple Haze is fuckin' wicked too! It's like, the best song that guy did! Christ, now I wish I could blast Jimi Hendrix into the room! People would start dancing for sure! it would be like super do-"

"I'm sorry but I'm getting called. Perhaps another time?" Maia said before walking off.

"Uhh, sure?"

Deimos sat back, confused as she hurried off.

" _Eh, she probably got bored of me talking about Hendrix… still she's pretty cute in that orange dress. Hope she has a nice evening._ "

Deimos finished the bottle and looked back at his table. He smiled as he saw the same girls as before, still giving the bedroom-look.

"Guns up, let's go."

* * *

Sanford leaned back on his seat as he finished his dish. The food had been excellent, probably the best thing he had ever eaten. Considering fresh food in Nevada was now a luxury, it was no real wonder.

Jebus had finished his dish before him and had left to talk to the other partygoers. Hank was in his little corner with his bottle and food, still scowling at everything like teenager having a phase. And Deimos was flirting with the four girls from before.

It left Sanford by himself.

Sure, he had spoken to a few people here and there but mostly kept to himself.

The only thing that frustrated him was that DAMNED shirt. He felt like he could barely breath in that shitty rag and all, because both Hank and Deimos had to be all autistic about the dress-code.

Chuckleheads.

He took a sip from his drink and leaned back into his chair. Turning his head, he spotted Luu-Luu, wearing a green dress, making her way towards him. What did the pipsqueak want?

"Sanford, may I speak to you?" the little girl began.

"Not overly formal? huh." Sanford thought to himself.

"Sure thing, kiddo. What's up?"

The girl froze in place for a second and then gave him a glare. "I'm not a kid, you dolt! I'm a Halfling!"

Sanford simply rose an eyebrow.

"Uhh and what's that?"

Luu-luu's eyes twitched for a second before she shook it off.

"We Halflings are a race of demihumans that come from the lands of Tururu, but we migrated into the south eastern mountains and built the city of Rad. We are well known for our combat prowess and engineering." Luu-Luu explained with a hint of pride.

"Huh… so why do you look like a kid?"

"I-I AM NOT A KID!" Luu-Luu exclaimed a bit too loud, causing some people to look at her direction. Immediately, she regretted her outburst and sat down next to Sanford.

Luu-Luu placed her hand on her face. "W-We Halflings… all look like human children with animalistic traits, such as tails, ears, and even sometimes horns."

"I see…" Sanford took a sip from his glass. "So you are all a bunch of pint-sized mechanics with animal parts on your body, if I understand correctly."

Luu-Luu looked like she was about to have an aneurysm, causing Sanford to rethink his previous words.

"Ah shit, was that racist? Sorry, didn't mean to say it like that."

Luu-Luu dropped the look of contempt and calmed down. "Please, stop referring to us as children. It's something our people rather dislike."

"Sorry again. It's all weird for me too," Sanford said whilst raising his hands.

Luu-Luu began to pout and look away.

"Nice going Sanford." The demolitionist scolded himself. "We already have one too many insensitive asshats in our group."

"Anyways, what did you want to ask me?"

Luu-Luu turned back to Sanford, still pouting but easing up on the angry look.

"Hmph. I wanted to know about your people's technological capabilities. You see, we the Halflings are the most technologically advanced race in Selenus. We engineered airships, steam generators, in-door plumbing, and weaponry such as automatic crossbows and even replacement limbs. Yet all of these things are powered by magical crystals or magic itself.

"These past few days, when we cleaned up all of the wreckage of your 'enemies,' I decided to study some of the items we found, especially these 'guns' you used during your assault. Yet, I noticed something in particular: Your technology doesn't use magic. I also remembered how at the meeting, you told us your world didn't have any magic. So I wonder, how do your contraptions work?"

Sanford smirked. "Ah, I see. Yeah, we didn't have magic so we did things the hard way. First you know how you need heat to generate energy?"

Luu-Luu nodded. "Yes."

"Yeah, well first we tried wood and coal, but it never produced enough output. With coal, we did manage to create steam powered engines. From my understanding, you guys already achieved this, right?"

Luu-Luu nodded again, her eyes growing more intent.

"Well, you're on the right track. Most modern engines run on something called fossil fuels, petrol or other oil based substances that can be used for energy consumption. The other thing you need to remember is that most of our tech also utilizes electric chips and contraptions so that you can install minicomputers into them. In short, you need to rely less on steam and more on the electric side of things."

"I see! What's the most powerful energy source your people use?"

"Now, it's either Improbable Energy or S3LFS. But back then, it had to be atomic energy…"

And so, the two continued talking for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Several hours had passed. As the party dragged into the night, the gang split up. The first one to leave had been Deimos, with several girls tucked under his arms and a smirk on his face. Jebus had still been at the party, talking to Celestine and whatnot, but left because he wanted to check on the Cathedral.

And so, Hank finally found the perfect excuse of turning to bed earlier. He left without much trouble and started making his way to the quarters, leaving Sanford behind by himself.

" _Hehe, suckers._ "

The assassin made his way through the white marble halls, passing the golden pillars with veins of silver. Taking a swig from his whisky, he let the golden liquid flow through his throat. As he was about to put the bottle down, he froze.

Turning around at neck-breaking speed, the bottle was hurled across the chamber and right next into a pillar. The bottle smashed on impact, causing tiny glass fragments to fly around.

"You know, sneaking up on me is one of the few more interesting ways to commit suicide. The healthy option would be to stop hiding before I make you stop breathing…"

For a few seconds nothing happened. Until, from behind the pillar Hank had yeeted his bottle, the blonde Dark Elf from before came out, armed and glaring daggers at him.

"Oh hey, it's you… Cora? Or was it Catherine?"

"Chloe!"

"Ah yes…" Hank crossed his arms. "Now, ya mind telling me why you were stalking me?"

"I don't trust you, Human filth."

"Not Humans. Nexians. Remember, gray skin, lack of facial features, awesome po-"

"I don't care! You are all the same to me!"

"Oh, racism! Glad to see it survived trans-dimensional transport. Anyways, if you got nothing else, piss off."

Hank turned around and walked off.

"HEY! Come back."

"And why should I?" Hank spoke with his back still turned to her.

Chloe growled and threw one of her daggers at the Nexian, aiming for his shoulder. Back still turned, Hank managed to catch the dagger with his fingers.

"Huh, you're a pretty good shot."

In one swift blur, Hank spun around and threw the dagger right back at her. It embedded itself mere inches from her face into the golden pillar next to her. The girl went as straight as an arrow.

"But I'm better. So don't fuck with me."

A chill went down Chloe's spine as Hank's crimson eyes burned into her like x-rays. She went back into a fighting stance and rushed at Hank with her other dagger. The assassin managed to block her attack with his right arm before going for a punch with his left.

Fortunately for the Dark Elf, she managed to grab his left hand before it made contact with her face. Unfortunately, she underestimated her opponent's strength. The full force of his punch smashed against her hand like a sledgehammer. While she was stunned by his power, Hank then used her own grip against her, pulling Chloe up and slamming her into the ground.

As the girl landed on her back, Hank grabbed the dagger mid-air and pinned Chloe onto the ground. He placed the small blade millimeters under her neck.

"Okay, what's the issue? Is it that time of the month again? I don't know much about ladies, but Deimos usually stays away from certain chicks back at HQ during certain times in the month…"

"SHUT UP!" Amazingly, Chloe's glare managed to intensify. "I know that you want to do something reprehensible! Your kind always do!"

Hank scoffed. "What I want? What I want is to get the fuck back to Nevada. I don't give two shits about any of you dumbasses playing Lord of the Rings over here."

He removed himself off her and took a few steps backwards, keeping his eyes on her. The young woman stood back up, but still tried to take a combat stance.

"I don't care about this stupid fucking war, Celestine, Olga, or even the Black Dogs. I got my own shit to deal with back in that cesspool of degeneracy I call a home, and I intend on fucking finishing it. I never asked to come to this shithole and never asked to kill your problems. The only reason why I even considered working with that knife-eared twat is because I need a way home and she needs someone who can kill her enemies."

Chloe still kept her glare on him. "So that's what you care about? Killing and slaughtering? How typical of human scum."

"Pretty much. Hey, I never said I was a twink knight in shining armor. Besides, like I said, I didn't choose to come here. So, if you excuse me, I've got more important places to be."

Again Hank turned around and started walking away.

"Animal…"

Hank turned his head towards her.

"Excuse you?"

"Animal! You don't even have a honorable reason for what you are doing! You simply do what you do because it pleases you! You don't think about those around you, you simply take! You are no better than the rest of the humans! You are just like the Black Dogs!"

For a few seconds, Hank wrapped his hand around his Beretta. Celestine could bitch and moan all she wants later. All she'd receive is his middle finger. Yet, as his finger tightened around the trigger, his eyes connected directly with hers. The look of pure contempt, hatred and fury she gave him... he was familiar with.

Mirrors constantly reminded him about that look.

His posture relaxed, but his stare hardened. He rolled up his right sleeve and started to remove some bandages off his arm.

"What are you doing?!" Chloe yelled.

After a few seconds of unwrapping, he showed her his scarred arm. On it, were tattoos made of black ink.

 **SUBJECT: 1348**

 **DESIGNATION : PROJECT ATP**

 **I III III II I II IIIII II I**

"I know," Hank said.

He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to his Quarters, never looking back.

* * *

 _ **WHATS UP GAMERS!**_

 _ **Well here's chapter 7 for you all! Hope you all enjoy it. I know this wasn't a very action-orientated scene but hey it's coming boys. At least we got a few laughs here and there. overall a rather silly chapter but I hope an entertaining one for you lot.**_

 _ **now the QUESTION TIME**_

 **darkpit65: Actually it was a reference to MC 5's Intro which had a movie-like start.**

 **Perseus12: "THIS IS MADNESS!" "Madness?...THIS IS SP-Wait this is Madness Combat, sorry my Dude." -King Leonidas on Madness Day**

 **Super heavy weapons guy: Yeah ALIVE and Kicking...I'm totally not a zombie brought back by a Necromancer who constantly steals my fucking milk AZOR THE UNHINGED YOU KLEPTOMANIAC FUCK...no totally not.**

 **Ph0enix17: Nice to see you back here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Danteinfernus: Just to clear up some confusion, when Hank said "To Pull a Sheriff", he didn't mean sheriff being brought to the Kuroinu universe. He meant to run away. Since the Sheriff always runs away.**

 **Cause he's a Bitch.**

 **kevinhendasaputra: Well you certainly will love Act 3, then.**

 **EvilMagicman: THANKS! I mean even if it's its anniversary, it's also Madness Day... Well, I hope that you'll like more of Hank's Moments because we just about to be startin!**

 **Wombag1786: Ah, Thanks! I've been working this whole year just on these chapters trying to make them as great as possible, i'm thankful you guys understand!**

 **Anyways that's all of now. Tomorrow i'll upload another chapter! I will say that chapter 6 and 7 and still in the works, but everything else is done. Sorry for the delay on these chapters.**

 **Also since it's Madness Day DO check out Newgrounds for the new animations that came out like 'Killroy madness 3' and Jsoull's "MAXIFICATION 2: Commencement", both are great animations! Also as you might have heard Project nexus 2 might come out in November as early accsess! So get ready to buy it on steam to see what out boys would be doing if they weren't in eostia!**

 **Also a BIG shout out to my Beta, Partner and Friend, Spirit9871! Again without him I wouldn't be that good of a writer! Check out his stories like Madness: Hank's Legacy.**

 **Anyways See you guys tomorrow...and remember!**

 **DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!**


	10. Chapter 8

**RULES OF MADNESS**

 **1\. DIE**

 **2\. HAVE FUN**

 **THEY CARE NOTHING FOR YOU. THEY SEEK TO DESTROY WHAT WE HAVE ACCOMPLISHED!**

 **EVERYONE IS IMPORTANT!**

 **THE INDIVIDUAL IS TO BE TRAMPLED!**

 **FOR THE GOOD OF HIS PEERS!**

 **AT ALL TIMES: BE PREPARED TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF!**

 **JOIN THE AAHW ELITE!**

 **WE MUST NOT BE STOPPED!**

 **WE WILL PREVAIL!**

 **THIS WORLD IS BROKEN AND WE WILL REPAIR IT!**

 **UNITY THROUGH PURPOSE!**

 **SUBMIT NOW TO GIVE YOURSELF A SAFER FUTURE!**

 **TO PROTECT NORMALCY**

 **AVE NEXUS.**

* * *

 _Bloodlust_

 _Chapter 8_

 _Expectations_

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA**_

 _Glancing from behind a rock and looking through the gray and desolate landscape of Nevada, Hank smirked as he spotted the Nexus Facility. To most, the squared gray buildings in the middle of nowhere would look just like the other AAHW facilities dotting the state._

 _This was an exception._

 _Around the facility, a large concrete wall had surrounded the perimeter._

 _It was a prison._

 _The Rebel looked in his pocket and pulled out his AAA orders. They had been passed down to him straight from Bossman. The orders held secrets that could be the turning point of the entire AAHW and AAA war._

 _Hank looked at the paper._

 ** _Hank, pretty please:_**

 ** _1\. Rescue noobs_**

 ** _2\. Acquire hardware_**

 ** _3\. Destroy Nexus_**

 ** _4\. ?_**

 ** _5\. Proceed_**

 _The pictures of Sanford and Deimos had been clipped next to the Note._

 _"Time to make the donuts."_

 _Opening a nearby bag, he pulled out an RPG-7. The mercenary's eyes glowed for a sec as he aimed at the wall._

 _"Can't have any donuts without holes now, can we?"_

 _Hank pulled the trigger and the rocket flew right into the wall, bursting it open with a loud boom. Even from his distance, he could see several corpses of unsuspecting Grunts littering the prison yard. The alarm system started to blare, as Hank could already see the Agents making their way to the breach._

 _Hank simply rolled his shoulders, pulled out his Beretta, and chuckled._

 _CARNAGE INITIATED_

* * *

… Hank J. Wimbleton eyes fluttered open. Even with his red-tinted goggles, he had been blinded by whatever was above him.

 _Wait a minute._

Last he remembered, Nevada's skies were a crimson red color with black clouds. Sure, here it felt like there was a sun, especially in the Mojave Wasteland part of Nevada. But he recalled it didn't exist anymore. Because he killed it.

Literally.

And yet despite that, there it was. A bright blue sky and a yellow sun. Almost as if everything had turned back to normal without him. Like his vision, his memories of such a time before the War have been a blur. He couldn't have been any older than five, maybe six.

…

"Oh right, Still in Eostia."

Of course, he had to dream about being back in Nevada. It's not like it just soured his mood or anything. Totally not the case.

Rising from the where he had fallen asleep after that party yesterday, Hank gazed at the entirety of the city. From here, he could see not just Ken's beautiful white architecture, but also beyond. The lush woods to the east complimented with the large mountain ranges. For miles, there were green hills and clear blue lakes in the distance. Eostia was the polar opposite of Nevada.

And Hank had to admit, that the view was pretty awesome.

"Alright, time to head back."

He stood back up and made his way forward, only to almost fall of the edge.

The edge of what?

Why the edge of the palace's roof.

"Why was… Oh yeah, didn't want to sleep in the room ,with Deimos doing his thing…"

Carefully, Hank started to climb his way down to the nearest window like a psychopathic spiderman.

* * *

Having climbed his way back inside (and nearly giving one of the maids a heart attack), Hank pulled the key from his pocket and opened the room to the Quarters. The first thing he saw when entering was Sanford sitting by the emerald table, coffee in hand.

"Oh. Hey, Hank."

Bags had formed under Sanford's shades and his slightly unshaven face made the already gruff looking Nexian look worse.

"Well, you certainly look like shit, Sanford."

The demolitionist groaned. "Please, don't get me started…"

"Oh, but since you're in this state I really want to know why you look like someone pissed on your bed, for my amusement of course."

Sanford glared at the grinning Hank, as he LOUDLY sipped his coffee.

"Well if you have to know, it started around three in the morning. I had just finished talking to Luu-Luu and decided to go to bed. Problem was Dei-"

"Deimos?"

"EXACTLY! So I get to bed and it sounded like Deimos's room was going through a magnitude 10 earthquake! And that went on until DAWN! The fucker could've moved tectonic plates!"

"How bad was it?"

"HOW BAD WAS IT?!"

* * *

 _A few hours earlier._

 _"Oh, sir Deimos! Harder!" one of the somewhat muffled voices screamed behind the wall separating Sanford and Deimos's room. Moans and violent bed squeaks followed after._

 _"Yeah, baby! The LEGENDARY EL DEIMONIO is the headmaster of Hogwarts!"_

 _Sanford laid on his bed, glaring at the opposite wall with a thousand-yard stare. He tried to use the pillow to tune out the noises, to little effect._

 _"O-Oh! S-Sir Deimos, OUR POTION IS ALMOST DONE BREWING!"_

 _"S-SHIT! IMMA BOUT TO CAST MY SPELL! HERE IT COMES! EXPELLIAMUS!"_

 _Sanford eyed the revolver on the nightstand, contemplating blowing his own brains out just for one second._

 _"So girls… any of you down for some afterschool lessons?" Deimos's muffled voice asked._

 _The feminine giggling on the other side was blocked off by Sanford's internal screams of the damned._

* * *

"I never asked for any of this. I just wanted to sleep."

"Christ, this whole trip is just one giant trainwreck…" Hank muttered as he sat on the opposite chair.

"Actually, where the hell did you go, chucklehead?!"

"Oh? Well, after an incident, I heard what Deimos was doing through the door. I was too tired to deal with his stupid bullshit, so I slept on the palace's roof."

"The roof?"

"Yeah?"

Sanford gave him a dry look. "Why am I not surprised?"

The assassin poured himself a cup of coffee. "Speaking of things that sicken us, where's Jeb?"

"No idea. Last I checked, he went to the Cathedral again. What for? I don't know."

"Yeah? Well, he better hurry up, cause if Celestine and her merry band of retards are gonna need us, I don't want him fucking around."

Just as he said that, the door to their quarters opened. Jebus entered, still in his regal outfit.

"Speak of the literal Devil." Hank pulled his mask down and drank through the bandages. "Where the fuck did you piss off yesterday?"

Christoff sends the assassin a glare.

"First of all, language! Second, I decided to help the Cathedral in its rebuilding efforts. I had used my powers to help the nuns fix several statues and stabilize the building, as to make sure it won't come crashing down."

Hank rolled his eyes and was about to stand when Christoff placed a letter on the table. Both AAA agents eyed the paper.

"What's that?" Sanford asked.

"It is from Celestine." Jebus took off his jacket and placed it on a coat-hanger. "She said that at 2 PM, there will be a war-council regarding the rest of the Black Dogs."

Hank pumped his fist. "About fucking time we get back into action!"

"Indeed. Now that the Seven Shields have some reprieve, we can finally strike at the heart of darkness and exterminate every single one of the heathens," Jebidiah said.

Raising his mug, Sanford gave a tired smirk. "Amen to that."

"Right. Now, all we gotta do is wake Deimos up and get him dressed." Hank started walking into his own room.

"Ah, yes."

After a minute of rummaging inside the dark and dank chamber, Hank came back out with a bright, colorful water pistol.

"Why do yo-" Jebus started.

Hank smirked. "Never know when there are any corrosive liquids around."

Sanford rubbed his 'eyes.' "Fucking hell…"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Oh shut it, ya spaghetti-monster worshipping twat." Sanford glared at the Savior. "I'm not in the mood for your goddamn preaching."

Before both Sanford and Jebus could continue arguing, Hank made his way to Deimos's door. With a mighty kick, Deimos's door toppled. Hank raised his water gun.

"WAKEY WAKEY, MOTHERFUCKER!"

What followed next was a series of confusing, high-pitched screams. Sanford took a gentle sip of his coffee and smacked his lips.

"Nice."

* * *

"It was NOT funny, Hank!" Deimos bellowed as the gang was making their way through the halls.

"Except it was." Hank kept his gaze in front of himself. "I think the last time I heard screams that high was when you got shot in the ass that one time."

Deimos huffed. "I didn't get to sleep in, man! I went all night, so I need to rest."

Jebus muttered to himself; something about 'filthy sinners.'

Sanford glowered at Dei like a rabid bear. "And I don't?!"

"Listen man. I'm the one bagging chicks, so I need to bag my beauty sleep. You're busy pumping muscles and setting off firecrackers, okay?" Deimos taps the side of his head. "Balance of resources."

"Keep this shit up and you'll NEED the sleep more than I will."

"Hush," Jebus said. "We're already here."

With Hank taking the lead, the group entered the war-council room. Unlike last time, the Seven Shield Alliance girls made it before them.

Celestine perked up and gave the Nexians a smile.

"Greetings, Champions! How was yo-"

Hank walked past her. "It sucked."

The Goddess Incarnate could only stare with a broken smile and a somewhat shaken posture. Alicia and Claudia sent the assassin a heated look, but dropped it shortly after.

"I-I see," Celestine bumbled.

Hank was the first to sit down, as he took the seat farthest away from everyone. Next came Sanford, still holding a cup of coffee in hand. And lastly, Deimos and Jebus, who sat next to each other.

While the other women were making their way towards their seats, Hank didn't miss the look he was receiving from a certain Dark Elf. Yet unlike last time, it looked… softer.

"With everyone here, I believe we can start this meeting!" Celestine announced. "As you all know, the Black Dogs had been defeated here in Ken, by our 'valiant' heroes. Defeated but not destroyed. Without Volt, the Black Dogs turned their tails and ran to the other cities. However before we go any further, I need someone to close the curtains."

"Why the fu-" Hank began, only for Jebus to wave his hand and darken the room.

The goddess bowed. "Thank you."

Celestine stood up and closed her eyes in the dimmed chamber. After a few seconds, her body had a faint glow to it. She became brighter and brighter until an orb of light left her figure and landed on the table.

The sudden spell caused Sanford to near fall of his chair.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!"

"Please do not use my name in vain."

"OH, FUCK OFF!"

After sitting back into his chair, the entirety of the room stared at the table. A warm projection of Eostia made out of butterscotch light rose from the royal furniture, highlighting the seven fortresses. They formed a U-shape, with the northern area sporting a large tower.

"Huh. Hologram magic." Deimos nodded in approval. "Dope."

"Shush!" Claudia hissed.

Celestine gestured to the projection. "As you can see, this is a map of Eostia with all the cities highlighted."

'No shit, Sherlock!' Hank was about to say, but kept to himself.

The Southernmost fortress had gleamed blue, while the others turned into a red color.

"The blue city is Ken, while the others are the unliberated cities. While we have won, we lack the manpower and resources to commence a siege. Even with Volt's death, the Black Dogs will regroup and try to retake Ken. We are on a time limit."

"Gee, maybe we should have organized something instead of throwing a party!" Hank rolled his eyes. "But what do I know? I'm just a veteran assassin from a war-torn wasteland."

Celestine shrunk into her seat.

"That's it!" Claudia slammed her fists onto the table. "I've had it with your disrespectful attitude towards Celestine. While we are grateful that you saved us, that doesn't give you the right to insult our grace! And unlike you, she has been doing somethi-"

"Claudia," Celestine raised a hand. "Please calm yourself. We must not-"

"My Lady, I am sorry, but I cannot stand for such behavior towards you. Such a man cannot be trusted! Who knows, perhaps he's planning to murder us all in our sleep!"

Everyone now eyed Claudia as she continued her tirade. "Think about it. We trusted Volt once as a hero, and he betrayed us. We trusted Grave and he betrayed us! This scumbag isn't even hiding that he's a killer. It's only a matter of time until we find ourselves with a knife in our backs yet again."

Alicia stared at the Knight of the Dawn Templars. "Uh, Claudia. I agree that Sir Wimbleton's behavior has been downright insulting, but I think that him being a potential traitor is taking it too far."

"Oh, what would you know, you brat?! You surrendered your city to the enemy!"

Several of the Girls gasped.

"By Celest, calm down Claudia! You're acting delusional!" Maia yelled.

"Delusional?! Says the one who still believed Volt was still a hero, even after he took over both Feoh and Ur."

Maia clenched her fist. "Oh, you self-righteous **BITCH**! It is on!"

" **SILENCE!** "

The entire room shook as a grenade had gone off. The group stared back at the floating form of Jebidiah, whose shades now glowed a dangerous crimson.

" **We are NOT children. We are all reputable ADULTS. We have the RESPONSIBILITY of thousands of LIVES that are currently looking up to us for aid. We must NOT quarrel like animals over food.** "

Slowly, but surely, Christoff descended and sat back on his seat. He readjusted his shades, a deadpan expression etched on his face. As the Girls and the Nexians eased, Jebus glared at Hank.

"Wimbleton. I want you to apologize to Celestine and Lady Leviathan."

"Fuck you."

" **Wimbleton**. Let me make this very clear. I tolerate you and your behavior towards me because we are currently working together to stop this threat and return to Nevada. That does not mean it gives you an excuse to act like a barbarian. If you wish to act barbaric, we can settle this outside the courtyard. We have done this dance **many** times and you have enough sins crawling on your back that thy soul shall crisp in hell. **I'll make sure of it, this time**."

For a few tense seconds, they both said nothing. Not a single word was uttered by anyone in the chamber; only two sets of scarlet orbs glaring at one another. Then, Hank's posture relaxed as he leaned back into his chair.

" _Fine_." His head slowly turned to the two Eostians he had verbally assaulted. "I'm _sorry_. Won't happen again, your _highness_."

Celestine's smile was just as forced as Hank's words.

"It is alright, Sir Wimbleton."

Jebus's head turned towards Claudia.

"Lady Claudia. While I completely understand your frustrations with Hank, please cease these baseless accusations. If Wimbleton had planned to betray any of you, rest assured that **I would personally kill him on the spot**."

The Savior shifted in his seat and took a sip from some tea. "Furthermore, please refrain from insulting and picking fights with your colleagues. You are a respectable Knight. Please **act** like it."

Claudia's mouth opened and closed, but not a single word escaped it. She finally sighed and looked back at her two compatriots.

"I'm sorry. That was very unprofessional of me. I'm just a bit _stressed_."

Maia and Alicia didn't respond.

"Well…" Celestine said after a few seconds of silence. "I guess we should take an early break to _calm_ ourselves."

Some of the Girls like Olga, Chole, and Kaguya stayed inside the hall, while the ones who disputed left the chamber. Deimos sulked in his seat.

"I should have stayed in bed."

"I wish I could have been in bed," Sanford said, taking another sip of his third coffee.

* * *

After a few minutes, the meeting restarted. This time Jebus sat next to Hank, carefully eyeing him at times.

"Now then. Let us get back on track." The Goddess brought back the light projection. "As I was saying, the Black Dogs have us outnumbered. And while to answer Wimbleton's question, yes. The celebration might have seemed unnecessary, but I needed to distract my people and boost their confidence. Still, that does not mean I've been idle."

Hank remained silent.

"After our first meeting, I had called upon our best scouts and spies to travel to the fortresses and assess their situations. The good news is that we have confirmation that the entire Black Dog army is in disarray. There have been several coups that had been staged by their members in a power struggle to become leader. Without Volt, they are only left with their brawns."

"I can testify to that." Maia rose from her seat. "Back when I still worked with them, not everyone was really smart, since most mercs grew up in the slums and in Ansur. Volt and his personal commanders were the only ones who really knew what they were doing. That included Kin, Hicks, and himself."

Sanford leaned a bit on the table. "So we cut off the head of the snake. Defeating them should be easier then, that is, if they don't end up killing themselves before we get there."

The Goddess nodded. "Indeed, but that's where the bad news comes in. From the seven scouts that I sent, only the ones I had sent to Feoh and Ur have returned. From what they told us, Feoh has an underground rebellion that calls themselves the 'White Wolves,' whereas Ur has only a small group of loyalists and spies.

"From what the reports say, Feoh is undermanned because half of the troops stationed there had joined Volt on his attack on Ken. Ur never had too many troops in the city before and after the Black Dogs took over, so it should be the easiest to liberate. The other cities' situations are unknown to us, so we can only theorize."

Deimos rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, so Feoh and Ur are the first ones we take care of."

"That should be the plan, yes," Celestine said. "Our idea was to split the four of you into two groups. One would accompany Princess Alicia to Feoh and aid her in retaking the city. The other will accompany Princess Prim to Ur."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Sanford asked, the bags under his eyes somewhat lessening.

Alicia tensed up before speaking. "M-My cousin is a bit ill and doesn't feel well, so she decided to skip this meeting."

"I see."

"Only one question now remains." Kaguya looked at the Nexian gang. "Who will go with who?"

Deimos was the first to raise his hand. "I'm calling dibs on Sanford to Ur!"

"Of course you are…" the demolitionist grumbled.

"So Hank and I are going with Alicia to Feoh?" Jebus asked.

"Yes," Celestine said. "Unless any of you three have a problem with that notion?"

Everybody focused their attention on Hank again, who had pressed his fist against his mouth. Hank shrugged.

"Of course I don't."

Though Hank's answer was somewhat chilling, the rest of the council lowered their shoulders just from receiving an affirmative.

Claudia raised her hand. "My Queen. If I may?"

"Yes, Lady Leviathan?"

"I would like to take a portion of the Dawn Templars and personally scout Geofu."

The Girls all had a puzzled look.

Luu-Luu rose from her seat. "Are you nuts? You realize that you'll probably get killed or worse!"

"I said I'm scouting, not assaulting. I believe that with more soldiers, we might be able to find out what has been going on in the region. Besides, we may be able to raid slave caravans and liberate them."

Kaguya took a sip of tea. "Still, we are undermanned. The more people you take, the fewer soldiers defending Ken."

Olga placed her wine glass down. "I also recall Geofu is the second most defended fortress in Eostia right next to Ken. Credit where credit is due, the humans who built the fort knew what they were doing. Even I had trouble sieging it back then."

"I understand all of your worries, but I am not as careless." Cladia turned to Celestine. "All I ask is that you consider it, my lady."

For a second, Celestine's face shifted sourly before she closed her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

"So, I guess we got everything then?" Deimos started to pull a cigarette from his pocket, only for Celestine to raise her hand.

"Not exactly. There are two matters that still need to be addressed."

"Well," Sanford cracked his neck. "We're all ears."

"Thank you." The Goddess bowed. "First, I wish to inform you of certain targets. These individuals are traitors with high rankings in the Black Dogs, having been mostly responsible for the fall of the cities. While we would prefer if you captured these men and interrogated them, if there is no other option, do eliminate them. We cannot take any more chances."

"Ah yes, interrogations! Sanford's favorite past time, since we never got a boxing bag back in HQ." The hacker laughed.

Sanford only let out a tired sigh, while the girls stared at the muscle-bound Nexian.

Celestine did her best to hide her reaction. "Uhh, let's start with the targets you are most likely to encounter on these next missions."

The light projection shifted over the city of Feoh. The form of an older man in a green coat and a brown muffin cap materialized.

Celestine gestured at the transparent male. "This is Thomas Beasly. Noble of Feoh, former advisor of the Arcturus Family. Traitor and currently the 'High-Lord' of Feoh."

Alicia grit her teeth at the sight of the hologram.

"This man was responsible for the Fall of Feoh, as he had managed to smuggle explosives into the city and blew up one of its most defended walls," Celestine continued. "The Black Dogs easily overwhelmed us by that point. While he may not be a fighter, he has extensive knowledge about the Black Dogs' plans, bases, and finances."

"Holy fuck, he's an Oompa Loompa…" Deimos covered his open smile with a hand over his mouth.

Jebus looked back at him. "I understood that reference."

"Cool! At least we have one person here who doesn't live under a rock." Deimos eyed his partner. "Sanford."

Chloe blinked. "Uh… wha?"

Most of the girls looked muddled. Sanford pressed his index finger and thumb against his head.

"Deimos. Could you not confuse the royals with your stupidity?" The demolitionist massaged his temples.

"Is that some vile creature?" Olga asked.

"It's a thing from a children's book." Deimos waved it off. "Anyways, who's the next fucker who needs a bullet between his eyes?"

Over the city of Ur, two balloon-like shapes formed. These were then followed with two pig heads, attached to humanoid bodies. One wore a lime regal outfit, and the other, a pink one.

"These are the Orcish pig brothers, Conti and Ponti. They have assisted Beasly in several endeavors and supplied the Black Dogs information regarding our defenses."

Again, Alicia clenched her fist. Again, Celestine continued.

"They used to be minor nobility in Ur, but had formed connections with the Royal family and several crime lords unknown to the rest. While they aren't the greatest threat they are also responsible for the Black Dogs accounting."

Sanford eyed the holograms. "...They are Orcs, right ?"

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"So, is it considered cannibalism to eat them or…?"

The entire room gawked at the demolitionist.

"Hey don't judge me! These fuckers look like pigs and are called the fucking Pig Brothers!" Sanford crossed his arms. "It's been ages since I've had bacon!"

"Sir Hodges…" Alicia cringed. "That is disgusting,"

"I mean… not really?" Luu-Luu spoke up. "Since Orcs are a different species…"

"But they can still talk and think! As much as I detest these horrid monsters, they are sentient!" Alicia protested.

Olga let out a snort. "Hah! As someone who ruled over these creatures, I can confirm that they are practically animals! The only race I think that is even more pathetic than Humans are Orcs."

Deimos, on the other hand, was drooling. "Dude, now that you mention it, I MISS pork belly…"

Sanford grinned. "What about spare ribs?"

"Bruh…" Deimos rolled his 'eyes' in ecstasy as he laid back. "You're starving me here."

Jebus placed is hand on his visage. "Can we **please** question the ethics of consuming Orc meat for another time and get on with our objectives?"

"Right, right." The techie shook himself out of his pork trance.

Celestine gulped and went back to her projection.

"Now then. The following targets are not expected to appear during these operations, but should they be sighted, dealing with them is a top priority. I leave it up to you how you deal with them, whether it is delivering them to us, or delivering justice."

Jebus slightly straightened himself at the last word, a spark igniting his eyes. Hank scoffed to himself.

Over the city of Thorn, a slim and robed shape manifested itself. The bandaged face greeted them, causing Kaguya to tense up.

"Hey! It's that guy from the Mummy movies!" Deimos whispered, only for his partner to smack his shoulder.

"Pay attention," Sanford scolded.

"This is Shamuhaza, Kaguya's former advisor and an alchemist." Celestine pointed at the man. "He has told the Black Dogs of a way to breach Thorn's defenses. When the castle was captured, he had taken women and used them to breed insectoid warriors."

Jebediah's shades glowed red just for a second. "He shall pay for his crimes against humanity."

Geofu's target rose in a gleamy display. It revealed itself to be an older man, wearing full plate armor. Celestine stopped for a second as she glanced at Claudia. As hard as the knight tried to keep a cold exterior, everything about it was stiff.

The Goddess saw the storm that was brewing in Claudia. Still, she carried on with her presentation.

"This is Grave Leviathan. He once was a distinguished general, warrior, and hero. He committed treason only a few months prior and had been responsible for the fall of Geofu. Please be cautious when you face him."

Another projection formed, this time over the city of Ansur. A man of round proportion, wearing a pink shirt and exposing his belly with a large ruff around his neck. Maia started to shake a bit, but took a deep breath before relaxing back into her seat, glaring at the fat man.

Before Celestine could even say anything, a low chuckle could be heard coming from Deimos's direction, with the techie holding his hands in front of his mouth.

After a few seconds, Celestine looked back at the projection.

"This is Mitchelle Pantielle. He was the youngest of the Pantielle family, which had been renowned for generations of knights, warriors, and generals. Mitchelle has always been the black sheep of the family. He joined the Black Dogs by giving them information about our battle plans and had been involved in the capture of Lady Celcia."

"Whom is that?" Jebidiah asked.

"Ah yes, my apologies. Lady Celcia never received a proper introduction," Celestine said. "She was originally the princess of the rulers in Ansur, with Maia being her bodyguard of sorts. Sadly, she had tried to flee on her own an-"

Another snort from Deimos. Celestine forced a smile on her face.

"Something you wish to express, Sir Mars?"

"HAHAHAHA!" The techie burst. "HOLY SHIT, LOOK AT THIS DUDE!"

Deimos sprawled across his chair as his howling laughter echoed.

"I-I mean just fucking look at this literal thumb! Christ, and that piss-stained pubic hairline, the 1980's beer belly and his pink bozo-outfit! This dude doesn't have a six pack! He downs six packs of beers! It's a real human BEAN!"

Deimos's breaths turned into gasps, as he fell into a wheezing mess.

"A-And then there's that fucking thing around his neck! The dude sexually identifies as an attack helicopter! If you spin him around fast enough, that hippo's gonna fly off into the sunset! AHHHEHEHEHE!"

Tears had formed around his 'eyes,' almost falling off the chair while clutching at his belly.

No one else was laughing.

The entire room just stared at Deimos as he continued his fit of laughter.

After a minute of judgemental stares, the techie slowly started to calm himself.

"A-Alright... I'm good. I'm good. Sorry, it's just…" Deimos straightened himself in his seat. "This fucking mess, hehehe…"

Celestine just nodded before letting out a sigh

"Now then… with that out of the way, I believe it is time for my second announcement. As you all know, we have promised you not just the title of nobility, but that we would help you return to 'Nevada.' However, there is one more thing you shall be rewarded for your aid in taking back Ken."

Celestine clapped her hands twice. The doors opened and several maids entered the chamber holding several items. "I would like to bestow upon you four with these items, specially crafted and brought from the royal armory to aid you in battle. Years of crafting and enchantments ensure they are of the highest quality here in Eostia."

She motioned to Sanford. "I would like to begin with Sir Hodges. With consideration to your fighting style, we grant you this."

One maid made her way towards Sanford with a small chest in hand. Her fingers wrapped around the clamps as she opened it. Inside was a one-handed axe, with a nordic, engraved silver blade and a grip of red ivory, gilded with ancient brass and gold.

"This is 'Silver Edge.' This ancient weapon once belonged to a Raider of the northern mountains, known as Drig the Beast. He had once unified several tribes with this axe that had been blessed by the ancient spirits that the Northmen worshipped. Two millenniums ago, he had attempted to take over Rad and had nearly succeeded, if it weren't for the Halflings' technological edge. He had fallen in battle against Rero-Rero, Luu-Luu's great grandmother."

Sanford raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of 'blessing' did the weapon receive?"

Celestine smiled. "The blade can become colder than even the highest mountain peak. If thrown at an enemy, it will return to its wielder. Witnesses have told us about your 'creative' use of a meat hook, so we felt like this mighty weapon might be just for you."

"A frozen boomerang axe?" Sanford grabbed Silver Edge. He inspected the weapon for a few seconds before nodding to himself. "...Nice. Thank you."

Celestine nodded back. She motioned for the next maid.

"Now for Sir Mars, we didn't find a weapon, but an item equally unique."

The maid opened her wooden chest in the same manner as Sanford's did. Unlike Sanford's axe, what had been placed inside was a large saddlebag. Instead of leather, the bag had been covered in shiny, gunmetal gray scales.

"This is the legendary Bag of Holding. This item is connected to a pocket dimension in the astral planes that can be used to store anything inside, as long as it's not alive. The Bag had been made of the hide of an ancient, extramagical Aether Dragon. To take something out, just put your hand inside the bag and think of the item."

"Gonna stash so many cigs…" Deimos immediately smirked as he took the bag. "Thanks!"

As Deimos was busy putting the bag on, the Elven Goddess motioned to another maid, who came carrying a smaller box.

Celestine looked at Hank's direction. "For Sir Wimbleton, I have something that he might like."

The maid stood before the assassin and opened the tiny box to reveal an obsidian ring.

"Oh my gosh! She's propo-!"

Sanford smacked the back of Deimos's head.

Celestine cringed internally, but managed to continue.

"This is the Ring of Shades. It was an item that once belonged to a powerful Necromancer who wanted to invade the city of Ur, but had been slain by a legendary Paladin from its neighboring city, Feoh. The ring allows its user the 'shadow-step' ability, which makes them become one with the shadows and teleport away from attacks, or even teleport-strike enemies from afar!"

Wimbleton simply took the ring and nodded. The Goddess turned to the Savior.

"For you, Sir Christoff, we wanted to give you a shield to couple your holy blade, but the Nuns at the Cathedral insisted on you getting this."

The maids left the room for a few seconds before returning with a full suit of plate armor. The stainless, gothic metal laminated a layer of golden chainmail as the entire set was large enough to cover an entire body. The barrel greathelm had a golden trim on the middle, like the Crusaders of old.

"This is a full set of Durium armor. The ore of this armor is very hard to find and even harder to harvest, as it has magical resistance. When harvested however, it is one of the strongest, yet also lightest pieces of armor. This is not something found every day."

Jebidiah smiled and looked over the armor.

"If that is true, then I shall cherish it with my life. I must thank you and the Nuns. I will use it to purge the wicked from the lands. Mark my words."

"Aww shit! Jeb's about to raid Jerusalem!" Deimos joked, which everyone ignored.

"That is all then, you will receive further information down the week for your deployment." Celestine bowed. "Thank you for coming."

* * *

After the meeting, it didn't take long for Hank to part ways with the rest of the Nexians.

"Mister Wimbleton, where are you going ?"

Hank clenched his fist as he heard the Savior's voice.

"Yeah man?" Deimos scratched the back of his head. "You don't want to go back to the room?"

"Nah," Hank replied matter-of-factly. "I'm good."

The Savior frowned. "Mister Wimbleton, what are yo-?"

"I **said** I'm good. If that braincase of yours needs a translation: it means fuck off."

The two engaged in a glaring contest, until Hank turned back and continued down his path, alone. The pearl halls had been illuminated by the pumpkin sun, shining through the crystal windows. A royal guard patrol, wearing their golden imperial-style armor, passed by the assassin with a salute. He ignored it.

A few minutes later, Hank made it to the royal terrace; the same one where Volt and his band of asshats had tried to announce their rule... until he blew some asshole's skull mid-speech.

The Nexian leaned on the railing and looked down at the plaza. Corpses no longer littered the roads, with the cityfolk clamouring as if nothing had happened. Despite the thorough cleanup, he swore he could still see blood lingering in the earth.

Hank pulled out his ACE with a set of earphones. As he placed them on, he looked at his playlist.

 **-Hall and Oates - Out of Touch**

 **-Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up**

 **-Aaron Smith - Dancin (KRONO Remix)**

 **-Interpol - Evil**

 **-Stuck in the Sound - Alright**

 **-Nero - Into The Night**

 **-Kavinsky - Nightcall**

 **M83 - Midnight City**

The French electronic music blasted into his ears, as the Nevadan smirked behind his bandaged mask. No assholes scolding him. No Deimos shitting out stupid jokes twenty four-seven. And no Sanford bitching and moaning... like a lil' bitch.

Just him, M83 and the city skyline.

.

.

.

Hank sighed as he could faintly hear footsteps from behind. He tore off his headphones and turned around at neck-breaking speed.

Standing there, was the elf girl from yesterday.

"Okay, that's it Claris! Trying to kill me while I'm walking to my room I can let slide, but when I'm listening to **FUCKING M83?!** You just crossed a line…"

Hank's fingers were gripping the hilt of the Dragon Sword. All it would take was one slash, and her upper body and lower body would have a divorce.

Yet as Hank stared at her, he noticed her stance. Her pose lacked the same, confident form she had when she was planning on killing him the other day. Instead, her posture seemed relaxed and neutral, and she didn't frown.

She did still narrow her eyes.

Both just eyed each other for a few seconds before Hank removed his hand from the Dragon Sword.

Hank frowned. "Alright, what's your game?"

"Excuse me?"

The assassin pointed at her. "What the fuck is your game? Yesterday you screech at me autistically, and now you're just… standing there? The fuck you want from me, Cali?"

Chole breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. "Don't let him get to you."

"I-I have come with a…"

She hated what she had to say. She hated that it was a direct order from her Queen.

"With a...?"

"AN APOLOGY!"

The assassin glanced at her before shrugging.

"Alright, cool. Now piss off."

 **CRITICAL DAMAGE**

Chloe's jaw dropped as the assassin turned back to the balcony and was slowly putting his headphones back on. Her shocked expression morphed into a scowl.

"Oh, you self-centered, gray-skinned **ASSHOLE**!"

The headphones were mere inches from the assassin's ears. Hank then pulled them back down.

"Excuse me?"

"I try to apologize to you and you just-"

"No, not that! Did you just swear?"

Chloe blinked. "Yes?"

"Huh. I thought you princess type were all about being pompous and 'noble' with a stick up your asses."

"I'm not a princess. I am Queen Olga's retainer and bodyguard. Please don't lump me in with these human fools."

The assassin let out a laugh. "Oh great, the racism is back! Still, that just means you're 20% more respectable than most of these jokers here."

Chloe raised and rolled her eyes. Hank just stared back at the city. After a minute of silence from both, the Dark Elf spoke up.

"Yesterday, you showed me these symbols on your wrist."

The Nexian turned back to her. "What about 'em?"

"Where did you get them, and what do they mean exactly…?"

The assassin frowned. "How about you mind your own fucking business?"

"You were the one to show them to me! So what do they mean!"

"As I said, mind your own shit. You don't see me pushing personal questions onto you now, do you?"

Silence returned. The girl looked at Hank's profile. Back when he and Volt had fought, even through her mind-broken state, his scarred face had been burned into her mind. The missing lips, his bloodied gums, missing jaw, and red eyes all told her a story. Yet the story lacked a beginning and a middle, with only the end being left.

Chloe took a breath in.

"Fine."

The girl made her way next to him and sat on the railing.

"I was born a slave."

Hank's glanced at her.

"My mother had been captured by human slavers and died during childbirth. Thing is, I'm not a full dark elf… but a half one." The girl's fists were shaking slightly. "That didn't matter to them. They just saw another toy. Waited until I was around five and then started using me.

"I wanted to die. I was so young, yet I wanted it all to end. I was lucky because Queen Olga had launched an operation to save our particular slave camp. She went in with her monsters and liberated us."

The shaking started to calm down.

"After this, she took me in… gave me food and a place to stay. Showed me kindness for the first time in my life. And so, I've decided to serve her eternally. She is like a mother to me, and I would do anything for her."

The Dark Elf exhaled a breath she didn't know she had been holding. As she stared at the Nexian, she noticed how he wasn't looking at her, but back at the city. She sighed and was about to stand back up.

"Five years in that godforsaken facility," Hank spoke, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Killing soldiers and thugs weren't so bad. I hardly remember it. But the experiments, the weekly beatings.. I see it every day."

He slowly started to remove his goggles. His vortex eyes turned towards the sun again.

"I used to have a normal life, with a normal family in a normal upbringing. I never asked for anything really, just did what Mom told me to. I was a kid after all." Hank looked at the city. "Then the AAHW came and took us. Never had a choice. They just said that they found us to be 'perfect' candidates and that we were going to be the next stepping stone in human history."

Grabbing the end of his coat, he started to clean his goggles. "They did things to me. Started pumping me up with all kinds of drugs. Hell, they even cut me open once, while I was awake. All so they could have their 'perfect' soldier…"

Glancing back at the crimson goggles, he started to place them back on his skull.

"There was a riot and we escaped. Joined the AAA and swore that I would tear the AAHW down. Rest is history."

Hank turned to the Dark Elf. He noticed how her ruby orbs could not look away from his scarlet voids. He let out a dry laugh.

"If that answers your question, I'd like a moment to myself."

"I understand," Chloe said, stepping away from the terrace. "Have a good evening Sir Wimbleton."

"You too, Chloe."

She left him, with half of the sun past the horizon and an empty balcony.

* * *

 **What's up my fellow** _DOOMERS_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

 **Another day, another chapter and another day questioning our existence on this realm. Anyway wild ride. We getting closer to where chapter 1 began, hopefully, you guys are hyped for some bloody action!**

 **Anyways to the questions!**

 **Super heavy weapons guy: Nah man, you guys reading this are the legends! I'm justa poor wretch who spends his time writing a fic about hentai and an obscure cartoon.**

 **Perseus12: Olga was banned from the server for doing the fortnite default dance. Fucking zoomers...**

 **Akin2018: Yes...there will be an act 3...like I said LAST chapter.**

 **Wombag1786: lol. I'm still trying to make the girls seem slightly more competent tho, cause the way they were decrypted was just brain-dead-stupid. I'm trying to also find better reasoning behind the naivety which should also help them with their character development.**

 **Also, I read your Darkest Dungeon story. You could use a bit of grammatical help and watch your spelling a bit more, but otherwise, it's pretty neat.**

 **Ph0enix17: TFW you're Sanford and Jeb and have no fans. Feels bad man. jokes aside, I'm glad you enjoy this fic! DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS!**

 **darkpit65: Your comment is the 101st comment...bro you are IMMORTALIZED.**

 _ **LMAO DAB ON THE BLACK DOGS**_

 **-DARKPIT65 24/09/19**

 **Danteinfernus: Thanks Dante! Glad you like it so far!**

 **TwinkieMain: Well get ready for T-Posing Jebus, as he asserts his dominance over both Hank and Celestine.**

 **Zuskato Zyus : Thanks! hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Anyways that's it for today BOIS and GALS! This was another chapter of MADNESS BLOODLUST! Again check out Krinkles's Youtube channel for the madness combat series and be sure to check out Newgrounds for madness content! Also check out Spirit's profile for his stories! The man is a legend!**

 **Anyways, see ya tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Please review the following to increase your chances of survival:_**

 ** _A desire for social interaction, physical contact, affection, or support may lead to poor judgement._**

 ** _Persistence may be labelled as obsession if you indulge in impulses to objectify the subject. Also, be mindful of psychological projection._**

 ** _Please be mindful of your rank, for any form of disobedience can end with immediate execution. Know your place._**

* * *

 _Bloodlust_

 _Chapter 9_

 _Roadtrip Through the Apocalypse_

* * *

 **20 minutes after attempting to assault Hank, one week ago.**

 _"This is unacceptable." Olga took another sip from her wine glass as she stared down her kneeling retainer. "I specifically told you to stalk and observe the halls. To gather whatever you can from our 'friends.' NOT to engage them. And yet, what did you do?"_

 _Chloe didn't dare to look at the Sorceress."My deepest apologies, my Queen. I just…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"It's just…."_

 _The retainer was at a loss of words. .After a few seconds of silence, the Queen sighed._

 _"Rise."_

 _Chloe did so. Olga's arms wrapped gently around the girl as she caressed her blond hair._

 _"M-My queen?"_

 _"I understand your thoughts. I also don't trust the humans. But we have to acknowledge our situation…"_

 _Olga removed herself from the girl. She slowly made her way to the window in her crimson bedchambers. As she stared out, a melancholy aura filled the surroundings._

 _"We have lost, Chloe. Our troops have betrayed us. Our people despise us. Our Dark Fortress was robbed from us and our bodies were defiled. We have lost. The only reason we are currently alive is because of Celestine's gracious mercy. If it were up to the other Shields, we would have been brought to the headsman. All eyes are on the Black Dogs now, not us."_

 _"That's not true, my Queen! You were a liberator of our proud race against those humans!" Chloe straightened herself. "Don't you remember the Demon Crisis? When Selenus was invaded by the inhabitants of Muspelheim? You granted salvation to the dark elves of the north, when the other races picked at us like vultures! It was an act of mercy, especially since the early portals appeared there!"_

 _"It was two centuries of pointless bloodshed, Chloe. And while I find most humans despicable creatures… I also realize when I've lost." The queen then strode to the closest couch and sat down on it. "Besides, if it's not the humans that kill us, with what you've done tonight, it may be Wimbleton."_

 _Chloe raised an eyebrow. "The assassin?"_

 _"Yes. You saw his handy work. He had slaughtered his way through the Black Dogs effortlessly. When Volt charged at him, he didn't even flinch. When he stared at us with his crimson eyes, do you know what I saw?"_

 _Chloe shook her head._

 _"Nothing. Nothing at all. No soul. No remorse. Not a spark of care or worry for his mission, the people he slain, **or even himself.** All there was, was bloodlust." Olga took a sip from her glass. "And you tried to kill him."_

 _Chloe went pale. "M-My queen. I'm so sorry, I'm just… scared. I don't want him to try anything with us. I don't want any of us to go through that again."_

 _The queen let out a dry chuckle. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. He made his intentions very clear."_

 _As the retainer raised an eyebrow, the sorceress just stared at the ceiling while she continued._

 _"He doesn't care about us or the Black Dogs. What he cares about is getting back to his realm. To put it simply, aside from the condemnation he'd receive from his allies, he doesn't have a good reason to betray us." Olga's gaze then turned back to her retainer, as her figure loomed over the half-elf. "So please. Don't give him a reason."_

 _"I understand, my queen. But, if I may be bold to ask, what makes you so sure?"_

 _"Oh, Chloe, my dear. Once you live a few hundred years, people are like open books. He is obviously very focused on getting home while our other visitors seem more adaptive to their situation. Maybe he is looking for revenge? Or perhaps he has gotten used to his horrid world that Selenus as a whole feels unnatural to him? All I can tell is that he has great resentment for this… 'Ah Ah H Double You' as he called it."_

 _Chole nodded._

 _Olga stood. "Now then. Tomorrow, once you can find him in private, I want you to apologize. It is the least we can do."_

 _Apologizing. To a Human._

 _Truly Chloe's world has gone mad. She bowed her head._

 _"Y-Yes, my queen."_

* * *

Chloe leaned back against a pillar as she watched the soldiers arming themselves in the Palace Yard. Thousands of men, carrying weapons, equipping steel armor, and preparing war gear, such as catapults and ballistas.

While she had no love for humans, she did feel a bit of heaviness in her chest for the Alliance. Once, it had been comprised of seven armies, with each army holding four legions and each legion holding around five thousand men.

Now, they were down to five legions.

Chloe bit her lip.

* * *

"Alright, today is the big day!" Deimos stretched his arms as Hank walked by him. "Time to kick some bad guys in the face! Man, hope this'll be easier than the last time."

"Grunts would give these chumps a run for their money." Hank shook his head. "It'll take longer to get there than it would to kill them."

Sanford strode next to the two Nexians with Silver Edge strapped to his back. As he scratched at his chin, both of the other operatives eyed him wearily.

Sanford's brows furrowed. "What?"

The techie itched the back of his head. "Did you forget to shave, bro?"

True to the hacker's words, Sanford had a five o'clock shadow around his mouth.

Sanford snorted. "Nah, I'm growing myself a beard. We ain't in Nevada anymore and it might get chilly in some places."

"Then wear a jacket, you philistine manwhore!" Hank yelled. "You're wearing less than some of these girls out here!"

"I don't mind that." Deimos shrugged. He quickly waved his hands when he felt both pairs of eyes on him. "T-the girls being almost naked, I mean! Not Sanford! Because like… yeah, okay. I'll shut up now."

Sanford grit his teeth. "I've already told you jackasses these clothes are too tight for me."

"Bullshit!" Hank pointed an accusatory finger. "You're just a fuckin' closet nudist and you won't admit it!"

As the two were busy squabbling, they did not notice the Imperial Soldier passing by them. Said soldier then turned to Deimos and proceeded to dab.

"Hail, Sir Mars! Hail, Sir Wimbleton! Hail, Sir Hodges! Dab on the Black Dogs!"

"Hell yeah!" Deimos dabbed back. "Dab on those motherfuckers!"

The Soldier nodded and then walked off. Deimos turned to his two bewildered partners, a shit-eating grin firmly etched on his face.

"AHAHAHA! YES! This is the best! This is LITERALLY the-!"

Hank started to grip Deimos by his collar and shook him violently.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BROUGHT UPON THIS CURSED LAND?! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOURS!"

Before Sanford could get Hank off the laughing hacker, the sound of metal clanking caused them to turn to the door. Jebus strode towards them, wearing his newly gifted armor with his helmet under one arm.

The Savior shook his head. "I see we are back in kindergarten."

"Oh shut it, ya Jello-eater!" The assassin dropped the techie back to the ground. "Where the fuck were you?! We were waiting here for thirty minutes!"

Jebus placed a hand over his chest. "My apologies. Putting this armor on takes time."

"'Oh, My ApOlOgIeS, pUtTiNg ThIs ArMoR oN tAkEs TiMe.'"

Hank parroted the Savior with a pitched voice while rolling his eyes behind his goggles. For a second, Jebus glared at the assassin, but then dropped it.

The sounds of the army from the courtyard replaced the silence.

"Soooo..." Deimos placed his hands behind his back. "Anyone remembers their plan?"

Christoff turned to the hacker. "Of course. Hank, Alicia, several Knights of Iris, and I will take a fake Black Dog carriage into the city, disguising ourselves as new slaves for Feoh. From there, we will contact the White Wolves and discuss the battle plans. A day after our Departure, one legion will march to Feoh."

"Yep." The hacker nodded. "Then, we take the princess with the KKK to a cave near Ur."

The Nexians stared at Deimos.

"The what now?" Jebus asked.

"You know, the **Kool Kids' Kar!** "

Sanford lifted his hands and as his fingers were twitching:

"Deimos, I swear to fucking GOD, if you called the van-!"

"Relax! It's just a joke man!" Deimos raised his hands and gave a reassuring smile. "Just messing with ya'll!"

Sanford pointed at his own 'eyes' and then at his partner. The hacker continued.

"Anyways, apparently, Ur had a mine inside the city and it's connected to this cave. That's also where the rebels are staying. We've also gotta take her two bodyguards. Easy money."

The Savior nodded. "I see. Now all we have to wait for are the princesses and our transport."

Hank spotted Claudia walking further away from them, flanked by two of the Dawn Templars.

The assassin frowned. "I can't believe Celestine let her guard dog go on that suicide mission."

"For once, I somewhat agree, Wimbleton." Jebidiah's head turned towards where Hank was staring. "Scouting Geofu would be beneficial to us, considering it's proximity to Ken. But taking a hundred knights does not yell subtlety."

Deimos cleaned his ear. "Why didn't they send more scouts, instead of the whole knight squadron?"

"I'll tell you why." Hank turned his head back to Claudia's direction. "She doesn't want to scout. She wants to assault the city. She seriously thinks that she can take the Black Dogs on. Maybe it's pride. Maybe they did something to her. All I know for sure is that they pissed her off and now she's out for blood. And we're probably the sorry suckers who have to clean up the mess. Again."

The demoman scratched his head. "Uhh, I feel like you're not giving her enough credit, Hank. I mean, she's a war veteran and the leader of the Dawn Templars. I feel like she'd know she couldn't take them."

"Yeah, right!" Hank blew a raspberry. "We're talking about the same brainlets that gave up their city because the literal fucking demons 'promised' not to rape nuns if they did."

"Yeah, but that was Alica, and from what I've understood, she's only been a Knight for a few years," Sanford said. "Claudia has like, 20 years of experience. That's twice as long as Deimos's mental age."

"The fuck?" Deimos scowled. "I'm not ten!"

Sanford shrugged. "Could've fooled me."

"True," Jebus cut in. "But keep in mind that people may tend to act irrationally after certain traumas. It is clear that she had been violated by the Dogs, and her trying to retake the city is her wanting to not just prove herself, but also cope."

"So why aren't you doing anything about it?" Hank cracked his fingers. "Can't you just abracadabra her into not being retarded? Hit her with some of that holy water?"

The Savior glared at the psychopath. "Psychology is not malleable, Wimbleton. Doing as such would be a violation of her human rights and I simply refuse to cross that line. I could give her therapy, but I cannot do it without her consent. If I force my help onto her, she will stubbornly refuse, and we don't have time for her to find herself. She will sadly have to walk her path alone until she realizes that she needs help. Until then, there is nothing I can do."

"Yeesh," the techie grimaced. "That got dark real quick."

From the distance, Deimos noticed a group of around fifteen women led by Alica were approaching them.

"Yo, Hank and Jeb. I think your ride is here."

Said Nexians turned around towards Alicia.

"Sir Wimbleton, Sir Christoff." Alica greeted, before noticing the two others behind them. "And Sir Hodges and Mars too. Hail."

"Hail," Jebus said.

"Good Day," Sanford said.

"Sup," Deimos said.

Hank didn't say anything, he simply waved his hand lightly.

Alica glanced at the group for a few seconds before letting out a cough. She motioned for the two. "Well then. We have to get to our carriage. Please, follow me."

As Jebus started to march towards Alicia's path, Hank turned to the two others.

"Remember. If you got any trouble or info, contact me per ACE."

Sanford gave Hank a lazy salute. "Roger that."

And so, Deimos and Sanford were left to their own devices. As Deimos started to light a cigarette, Sanford turned to his friend.

"Ya packed all the shit?"

Deimos smirked at the grizzled Nexian. "Hell yeah! With my new Gucci bag, I took all we need from our mobile armory! Unlike Hank and Jeb, we get to carry more shit… like an LMG."

"You managed to fit a fucking Light Machine Gun in there?!"

Deimos smirked as he opened his bag and pulled out its barrel. "Yeah. Turns out if you can find a way to place it inside, you can carry it! And it ain't heavy at all!"

Sanford said nothing, until a wide grin formed on his face. "Please tell me you took some splosiv's".

"Hmm… I dunno." Deimos shrugged, before pulling out a cryo grenade. "Does this tickle your fancy?"

"Nice!"

They both high-fived. Sanford looked at his watch.

"Alright. So Prim and her bodyguards should be here around a few minutes. Go get the van ready."

Deimos gave him a thumbs up. "No problem!"

The techie started to walk back to where he had parked the van in the Palace's courtyard. As soon as he was out of Sanford's line of sight, the hacker started to sprint.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Deimos whispered to himself as he started to sweat viciously. He pulled out a rag from his bag as he started to wipe the paint off the side of the van. "Shouldn't have written that on the car before I asked them, damn it!"

Too bad it was silver paint.

* * *

A few days later...

Hank stirred from his slumber as he looked around the greenery. The eggnog-colored dirt road they were driving on was surrounded by vigorous, thick birch and lush, dense oaks. Tall grass and bushes filled the blind spots around the wooded area they were traveling on.

Bugs scurried and birds chirped not too far from their vehicle. Even a Barn Owl nested on a nearby tree between the road and the forests overlooking their path.

In silence, the sounds of nature drifted Hank away from reality.

 _Hank kicked the door open as he raised both PPKs entering the Sheriff's office. As the cowardly southerner jumped behind his desk for cover, both of his bodyguards lifted their weapons and aimed at the assassin. With his enhanced reflexes, Hank blew the first bodyguard's brains off. The second guard aimed but two bullets through the chest stopped him._

 _With the guards dead, the Sheriff poked out of cover and lifted his Revolver. "Goodnight, Ire-" Hank's PPK went off and the Sheriff dropped his pistole._

 _The Sheriff raised his hands as sweat started to trickle down the AAHW officer's brow_

 _"Alright, you Texan motherfucker!" The AAA operative glared " Say your prayers."_

 _"N-N-Now, let's not get hasty here! This doesn't have to end with poor ol me in the local AAHW morgue. I've got intel, money, weapons! We might could even make a deal…"_

 _Hank's glare did not stop._

 _The Sheriff's already gray skin turned paler "I-I could give you Pie?" the Texan shrugged._

 _"Good Night Sheriff," Hank smirked._

 _"Good Night, Hank," Jebus said as the assassin felt the cold barrel of a Deagle at the back of his skull._

 ** _BANG_**

"Oh, you're finally awake."

The assassin turned towards Jebus's voice. Like himself, the Savior wore a dirty rag over his outfit. In fact, everyone but the driver was covered in rags. Their part of the carriage had been covered in a steel cage, as all the passengers sat on a wooden bench at each side.

Hank frowned. "Yeah, what of it?"

Next to Jebus, Alicia spoke up. "We are going to arrive at Feoh in an hour. We saw that you were still sleeping and chose not to disrupt you."

"This soon?" The Nexian raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say that it would take us like a week?"

Alicia nodded. "Indeed, but we are expecting unrest on the road. Bandits, monsters, or even Black Dog patrols may attack when we least expect it." The Princess Knight placed a hand under her chin. "Yet we haven't even seen a wolf…"

"So, Wimbleton." Jebus turned to Hank again. "What were you looking at?"

Hank scoffed. "What's that to you?"

Jebus shrugged. "I am just trying to make a conversation."

The assassin glanced at the Savior for a few seconds before shaking his head. "The woods."

The Savior blinked twice. "I never thought you would be one for nature."

"Oh fuck off, I'm not a hippy. It's just… it's been a long time since I've seen a forest."

"I see," Jebus said.

Hank looked back at the woods.

"A damned long time…"

* * *

"Come on man, I told you I was sorry! Don't give me the silent treatment now while we're on an op!"

Deimos's pleas fell on deaf ears, as Sanford continued scowling behind the wheel.

"Deimos."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what I specifically asked you not to do?"

"Yeah, but-!"

"And what did you do?"

Deimos sulked in his seat. He looked down in shame.

"I painted 'KKK' on the van…"

"You painted 'KKK' on the van," Sanford immediately repeated. "You lied to me."

"It was a jok-"

"Yeah? I really appreciate it when you use MAGICAL silver paint for your jokes! Really killing me here man!"

Deimos threw his arms up. "How was I supposed to know it was 'magical'?! Like, what the fuck does that even mean?!"

"IT SAYS SO ON THE FUCKING COVER!"

"I was trying to be funny, alright!" Deimos crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Fuck, it's been two days already. How long until you're gonna let me bury the hatchet?"

"As long as it takes for this paint to get off. So until then, congrats Deimos." Sanford glared back at him. "We are now, officially, Eostia's KKK."

"Stop patronizing me! I'll just find magic black paint and paint over it, you cunt."

"Pardon my intrusion, but could you please keep your eyes on the road, Sir Hodges?" One of Prim's two bodyguards at the back asked.

"Oh, uh, right." Sanford turned back to his front. "Sorry about that. Needed to teach the kid in the back some manners."

Deimos gasped. "Don't call Prim a kid!"

One of the guards kicked the back of Deimos's seat. He glared back at them.

"What? I was defending her!" Deimos shook his head as he turned back around. "So ungrateful. Nobody knows how a real gentleman acts like these days."

Without looking, Sanford slapped Deimos in the back of the head.

"OUCH! Oh, so now I'm being tag-teamed?!"

"Stop doubling down on being an idiot and shut up. I need to keep my eyes on the road. This place has no highways, so hiking trails are a bit more difficult to traverse."

* * *

The carriage drove over the hill as Feoh could be seen in all its former glory. The gothic city stood out from the outer farmlands, bordering the landscape of oaks and birches. Yet the limestone cobble walls surrounding the city remained breached, with the large hole into the city still unrepaired.

"Alright then. Everyone get ready, we're gonna be at the gate soon." The driver said as he fasted his fake Black Dog uniform onto himself.

As they were getting closer and closer to the gates, the Nexians and Knights noticed their surroundings. What were once farmlands and bountiful fields were now nothing more than dried crops or upheaved dirt. Farmhouses were glued together with overaged wood. The skin of farmers barely covered their bones, as they slaved away on the fields, struggling to even find a good potato.

After a few minutes, they made it to the Gate. Two guards, both wearing worn and dirty leather armor, glared at the driver.

"Halt!" The one on the left hefted his axe on his shoulder. "This is the city of Feoh, under the Black Dog empire! What's your business?"

The driver scowled. "Oh fuck off! I'm here to deliver bitches. All newly captured slaves, brought straight from Geofu."

The two Black Dogs glanced at one another. The one on the right spoke up.

"Really? Commander Tosger didn't say anything about a new delivery."

"Not to mention, why are they all covered up?" His partner smirked. "I want to see them tits!"

"Exactly because of idiots like you." The driver placed his hand over his face. "They are fresh virgins for High Lord Beasly. He ordered them to not be touched or harmed so he could have a 'first taste'. Now outta my way! I'm not getting paid enough for this shit."

The two glared at the driver before shaking their heads.

"Fine." The first guard scoffed. "Hope fucking Beasly gets the crotch rot before he can get any healing milk."

"Yeah! Those fuckin' Nobles always get the good sluts," his partner added.

As the two went back to their posts, the carriage started to drive into the city. A stench immediately greeted the newcomers, rivaling that of a mountain of corpses. Already at the entrance, dozens of men stood at podiums. Chained up women were surrounded by crowds of men and monsters alike.

"Fresh from the north we have Number 26!" One of the men motioned to a dark-skinned girl to his left. "A dark elf, with ebony hair and blue eyes! But that's not what you lads are here for! She's a C-cup chick with an ass the gods could only create! The base price is 300 gold!"

"350!" One of the men in the crowd yelled.

"400!" Another chimed in.

"500!"

"SOLD, TO THE ORC WITH THE MACE!" After the girl was forced off the stage, another was immediately summoned. "Now, for our next bargain..."

The passengers tuned the slave merchants out as they drove deeper into the city's rotten core. Moldy food, waste, blood, and small puddles of white decorated their path. It was a common sight to see a Dog going to town with some girl in the middle of the streets, while several others were eagerly waiting for their turns.

Jebus clenched his hands so hard, the other passengers could hear his metal fingertips scraping against his palms.

Finally, after what felt like hours, they made it to a barn inside the city. Two guards, wearing chainmail armor with the Black Dog banner on them, stared at the driver but opened the barn without a word. After parking it, the driver got out and walked over to the cage.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'm going to go to the 'office' to 'sign your papers.' You will all wait here until the 'postal officer' comes and escorts you to 'Lardel Palace.'"

And with that, the driver closed the barn and left. For a few minutes, there was nothing but the sounds of the horses chewing on hay. Then, the door of the barn opened again.

But it wasn't the driver.

"Well, well, well… looks like we've got some new meat coming into our city, boys," one of the iron-clad Black Dogs said. He was flanked by the two others who were guarding the barn.

One of the guards started to unzip his pants. "We are hungry boys and we crave some meat."

The leader of the trio made his way towards the cage. "I'm sure Beasly won't mind us having a little 'taste' of his goods. After all, someone has to make sure that the 'goods' are up to Black Dog quality, hehehe…"

He places his hands through the cage and started to grope a girl's ass.

What he didn't know was that it wasn't a girl's ass, but Hank's.

"Hmmm, nice and-"

Hank's hand shot out of the Cage and grabbed the Black Dog by the collar. The Black Dog gagged against the immense strength, feeling the unusually muscular fingers dig into the meat of his throat.

"W-what the fuck?!"

Hank pulled him into the cage's bar repeatedly. The Black Dog's head bashed against the iron bars, until his skull was smashed into a messy lasagna.

"Holy shit! We need to-"

The guard couldn't finish his sentence before the remaining two Dogs were being telepathically lifted into the air. They clutched at their throats, just before a loud snap made both bodies go limp. Jebus lowered his arms, letting gravity drop the corpses.

The door burst open, with the driver accompanied by several people wearing plate armor. They two wore the Black Dog banner on them.

"So much for subtlety…" one of the warriors without a helmet said while glancing at the driver. "Alright, you two." He then pointed at some of his men. "Take care of the trash before the Dogs uncover this mess."

While his subordinates followed the order, the helmetless soldier walked towards the cage and opened it. He gave a curt bow as the passengers stepped outside.

"Jaq Drachis, Commander of the 4th Legion of Her Majesty Celestine Lucross's army. General of King and Queen Arcturus, may the Goddess watch over their souls."

* * *

Deimos leaned deeper into his seat as he closed his eyes. He bobbed his head to the music coming from his headphones. He smirked; Djjaner's Speedbreaker gave him the sounds he needed in his life.

"Ohh yeah, this is my jam…"

Still bobbing, Deimos started to tap his foot to the rhythm of the song. The beats from the song could faintly be heard by the passengers of the Van. Sanford raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

In his light dance, the techie ignored everything around him. Soon, the bass would drop and that's when the song would become 'fuckin' lit,' as he would say. Unbeknownst to the hacker, the KKK just drove up to their location and parked.

Sanford turned the car off. "Deimos, we're here."

But the techie was still busy enjoying his tunes.

The demoman frowned. "Deimos? Did you hear what I said?"

But Deimos still danced to himself.

" **WE ARE FUCKING HERE, YOU CHUCKLEHEAD!** "

Deimos let out a pitched squeal before withering around like a flipped-over roach. After a few seconds, he took off his headphones, breathing heavily.

"Sanford, what the FUCK?! You nearly gave me a stroke!"

"Well then, next time pay attention when we are on an op." Sanford snorted. "Anyways, open the back doors and let Prim and her guards out."

"Alright, sheesh…" Deimos grumbled before getting out of the van. The clearing before the cave mouth had been covered in little formations of grass all around it. The cave mouth wasn't very big, being barely noticeable unless one was specifically looking for it. It looked closer to a tiny hole in the wall, covered with layers of stone.

The techie made his way to the back of the KKK and opened it. First, the two bodyguards stepped out, clad in their golden, bikini-like armor. Both straighten up and flanked each side of the vehicle door.

Out stepped Prim in her pink dress and with a veil over her face. Deimos wondered how she could see in front of herself, considering he couldn't see her visage at all.

"Probs magic…" Deimos scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, here we are! The cave you guys told us about… that is the cave right?"

"Of course it is." One of the knights huffed. "Our information isn't false."

"Right, right. Just wanted to be sure. " Deimos waved off, before walking over to the cave mouth.

With the Nexians guarding the back, they followed the two knights, who were holding the torches into the darkness.

* * *

As they entered the cave, the first thing Sanford noticed was how deep it went. For the next two minutes, it had felt like they had been walking down a narrow staircase, with only the humid cave walls and the void being visible.

Both he and Deimos had their guns up. The demolitionist bowed down from a bump on the wall.

"So, how deep does it go?"

One of the knights turned and gave him a look. "A while, Sir Hodges."

"And ya sure that there isn't anything livin' in here?" Deimos scanned his surroundings with his weapon. "Like, a troll or something?"

The woman let out a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous! These caves have long been abandoned. Besides, trolls are too big to fit through here."

"Right…"

Sanford kept his eyes on their path as they only went deeper into the mountain and further from the exit. He started to see his misty breath as they went on.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, the area opened up. Droplets fell everywhere from stalactites, like teeth from a hungry maw. Even with the torches, they couldn't see far off, as blackness surrounded them like unrelenting fog. One of the guards pulled out a paper from a bag and looked over it.

"Alright. It says that we need to move further inside." The guard placed her map back in her bag. "There will be a small entrance to a deeper cave, which will lead to an old mineshaft."

"Then let's get a move on," her partner said. "The longer we stay here, the longer the Black Dogs still control Ur."

"Right." Sanford nodded.

As they continued on, Sanford noticed Deimos stopped in his tracks. The techie stared to his left.

"Deimos. What are you doing?" Sanford asked.

"Guys… I think I saw something." The techie pointed his G36 into the nearby darkness.

Without further hesitation, the demoman did the same with his Mossberg, while turning on the flashlight attachment. The light landed into a different passageway, which in of itself, was obscured by the rocky formation.

Sanford growled. "Stop fucking around."

Deimos's head snapped towards his partner. "Sanford, I am not fucking around here. I just saw something. Are you really gonna doubt my calls?"

With a frown, the demolitionist glared at Deimos for a few seconds. "What did it look like then?"

Deimos pointed at the passage. "I dunno it was pale. Like really pale. Only reason I saw it was because of the contrasting colors." The techie then turned to one of the guards. "Where does that passage lead?"

Said guard shrugged. "We don't know. Eostia has some of the biggest cave systems in Selenus, to the point where people have decided to call them the 'Underworld.' Some paths go from here all the way to Thorn or Rad."

Sanford raised an eyebrow. "How are they so big?"

"Keep in mind that these are caves older than time. Miners, natural disasters, and Giant Worms that dig through stone are one of many reasons as to why they stretch so long." The other guard smacked her lips. "Anyways, there's nothing here. It's probably just your imagination."

Deimos glared at her. "Riiight…"

And so they continued on.

* * *

After their little "incident" in the barn, Hank, Jebus, Alicia, and her Knights had been escorted into a rundown building nearby. There, Drachis and his men had led them into the basement. A rusted manhole sat in the center of the room.

With a heavy lift, Jaq raised the metal cover. He pointed at the new hole.

"It's an hour walk from here, but it's the safest route." He then looked at four of his six men. "You lot stay here and make sure no one followed us. If they ask why you are here, tell them that a friend is supposed to bring a girl through. Kill them if they keep insisting, in secrecy."

"Aye, sir!" the quartet saluted.

With a nod, Commander Drachis climbed down with the rest following him. When they made it down the worn and slippery ladder, they were greeted by the putrid smell of human waste and the dank, jade, moldy halls of the Feoh sewer system.

One of the knights grimaced as she pinched her nose. "By all that is holy, what is that smell?!"

"Eh, I've smelled worse," Hank piped up, receiving a glare from all of the Knights.

Jaq chuckled. "That, my ladies, is the smell of the Feoh sewers! Do not fret. The bridges and walkways for maintenance workers will ensure our passage without having to march through the waste."

"That's a relief…" someone muttered.

Jaq turned back to the group. "Follow."

Even though the Feoh canalization had been advanced and well-maintained, the worn diorite walls had been coated in green, a glimmer of hope from the light pouring through the occasional manhole in the cobblestone ceiling. Yet as they marched through the walkway, beyond the streams of rancid water mixed with whatever else had been thrown down, none could deny what was floating on top.

Bodies. Dozens of bodies belonging to women. Young, old, human, or elf - it did not matter. Maggots and rats feasted upon their discarded corpses, floating atop the muddy water.

Jaq and his fellow knights tried their best to look away from the scene. Jebus's Halo flared, but cooled itself as soon as it did.

Retribution would be soon.

* * *

The jagged rock formations did little to help Sanford and Deimos through the slippery cave. Prim had once nearly crashed into a stalagmite, if it weren't for one of her guards grabbing her before her fall. Deimos once ate shit on some gravel.

Yet, they still marched through the damp cavern, with their only navigation being their magical map and the guards. While still marching, the techie made his way near Sanford.

"San, we gotta talk."

"Can't this wait until we're in the base?" Sanford huffed, keeping his eyes up front. "If it's about the fucking paint job, I told you what you have to do."

Deimos grit his teeth. "Look. I'm not here to talk about the KKK. We have a problem."

Sanford regarded the techie for a second before sighing. Both slowed down slightly to be out of earshot.

The demoman hefted his gun up. "What's up?"

"Thanks, man." The techie let out a deep breath. "Okay, so… am I the only one who feels like there is something seriously wrong here?"

"How so?" Sanford asked.

"I mean… first, there is Prim." Deimos pointed discreetly at the pink princess, who was closer to the guards by now. "We've been traveling with her for almost three days… and she hasn't said anything at all. In fact, when we would have lunch or dinner, she would always enter the van alone and eat there, with a guard watching us. Hell, we never even saw her face."

Sanford rubbed his arm in an attempt to heat himself. "I dunno Deimos. But I feel like we shouldn't poke out noses in things that don't matter to us."

"Yeah?" Deimos scoffed. "Well, I don't like the secrecy. What are they hiding? They say these caves are fine, but I'm pretty sure I saw some white... thing in the other passage. What the fuck was that?"

"You're probably hallucinating."

"Or that was… a vampire!"

Sanford turned to Deimos with a frown. "Deimos, are you done acting stupid?"

"Look! She doesn't show her face, we're in the middle of a dark cave, and they keep saying that everything is 'fine' when it's clear that something is not fucking fine."

Sanford raised his hand up, but remained silent before growling. "Okay, maybe there is something weird going on, but I doubt it's vampires!"

"You say that now, but you're not gonna say that when Dracula sucks you off. No homo."

"Deimos, there ar-"

A noise, akin to a very distant roar, echoed through the cavern. The party halted.

Sanford walked past Prim and next to a Guard. "What the fuck was that?"

The blonde guard scowled, but turned to the demolitionist anyway. "Probably a small cave-in. From how far off it sounded, we have nothing to worry about."

"A 'cave-in?' Bullshit, that sounded more like a lion!" Deimos said from the way back, receiving glares from both guards.

"It was a cave-in," the red-haired guard said. "Again, there is nothing in these caves."

The girls went forward, leaving Sanford behind. Deimos skulked next to his partner.

"Vaaaammmpireeesssss..."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"So." Hank made his way next to Jaq. "What makes you so sure those dog fuckers ain't gonna come down here and do a check up?"

"Well, for starters, the Black Dogs aren't all that bright as you might have guessed. As soon as Volt and his lieutenants aren't vigilant of their men, the lot of them are horny fools. They blindly indulge themselves in lust. Only taxes, intimidation, and guard duty are kept in check. It's the most their primitive minds can handle." Drachis let out a dry laugh. "Going into a deep sewer system and patrolling it isn't their game. After all, why should they go down? The stench alone is enough to shake the resolve of warriors. It is no place for cowards like the Dogs."

"Huh," Hank said.

"Yes. While they went conquering Eostia, we managed to establish a small base, manpower, intelligence, and some scouts. We had hoped that we could rise up earlier, but then the invasion of Ken happened and well… the rest is history."

"So," Jebus spoke up. "What have the Dogs been busy doing for these past few weeks?"

"They threw a celebration for their 'victory' over Ken." Jaq grimaced. "They were so confident that they had prepared all of their slaves in the town center for a 'great tasting.' Then, one of the last surviving battalions from the invasion came back, telling tales of four gray monsters that had brought death upon them. About how the dead rose from their graves to attack the Black Dogs, as if the great Necromancer Siegmund Von Fiorire had returned.

"You should have seen it. They all lost their minds! But more on that later in the war room. Speaking of which..."

As the group passed through another tunnel, they approached a larger chamber with another sludge canal between them. At the end of the hall, next to a rusted lever were several men in Black Dog uniforms with a girl in skimpy clothes sitting next to them. One of them turned and raised his weapon.

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

Before anyone could pull their weapons, Jaq simply raised his arm.

"The white wolf whom feasts on the mangy dog."

The "Black Dogs" dropped their aggressive stances.

"Oh, General Drachis! Thank the Goddess that you've finally arrived. The tension was killing us," one of them said.

Jaq placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm here now and so are our 'guests.' Open the gate and keep watch. You know your shift ends in an hour."

"Yes, sir!" they all called out.

A soldier gripped the lever and started to turn. The sound of metal screeching rang in everyone's ears as slowly, but surely, a tarnished metal door rose up, revealing an illuminated chamber.

"I'm pretty sure the entire city just heard that," Hank snarked.

The knight veteran let out a small laugh. "Nay. They are too busy thinking out sticking their cocks into a tree."

And so they entered the base of the rebels.

* * *

"Alright. We made it to our checkpoint." The blonde guard motioned to the general area they had stepped into.

Both Sanford and Deimos stared at them. After a few seconds of silence,the other guard frowned.

"Oh, for the love of the Goddess! What is it now?!"

Deimos shook his head before pointing. "Bruh… that's literally just a hole. A deep, dark hole that goes really… deep."

True to his words, what was in front of them was a crater of blackness.

The blond scoffed. "Sir Mars, please stop this foolishness. It's not that deep and it's our way into the city."

"Oh I'M foolish?! Girl, didn't you hear the literal DEMON screech from before?!"

"It wasn't a demon. It was a rockfall. We need to keep going."

"And I say that this is NOT fucking safe. Also, are you hearing yourself?! It's pretty clear that something is following us, but NO! You don't even want to listen to-"

"I've had enough of this. Princess Prim, if I may."

The pink girl nodded and walked towards her guard, who then carried her bridal style. Before Deimos could interject the guard jumped into the hole with Prim.

"HOLY FU-"

The other guard followed suit, leaving Deimos and Sanford in the dark. Deimos snapped his fingers and let a small flame ignite the chamber again. He then snapped his head towards Sanford.

"Are they fucking insa-"

Sanford jumped into the hole. Deimos was all alone in the dark.

"Those suicidal asshats."

Looking left and right, Deimos swallowed a lump in his throat and jumped into the abyss, screaming like a little girl. Unlike the others, who landed on their feet from the three meter drop, Deimos crash on his back like a wet rag.

"Owww…"

As the others turned towards him, Deimos managed to stand back up. He glared at the Guard.

"Okay, that was stupid AND dangerous! What the actual fuck, lady?!"

"It was just a small drop, no need to worry yourself Sir Mars…"

"Oh yeah, I'm soooo sorry. It's not like this place is dangerous or something…"

Both guards huffed.

"Oh please. This path had been cleared out months ago to make sure no creature nests here." A smirk formed on blondie's face. "Or is it that you are scared of the darkness? Ohohoho~!"

As both guards laughed, Deimos's face turned a shade of crimson.

"N-No! I'm just saying that there can be something here! I mean, there was that white thing earlier, and the roa-"

"Oh for the love of the Goddess, cease your whining. There is nothing in this god-forsaken cavern but us and the resistance members." She extended her hands. "Face it, Sir Mars. You're scared of the dark."

As she finished the sentence, everyone was backing away from her. The blonde guard struggled to pull her sword out of her sheath and the Nexians raised their weapons in her direction. Prim's shaky feet backed behind the blonde.

"Sir Mars! Sir Hodges! What in the Goddess do you think you are-?!"

Transparent slime, slid onto her left shoulder, causing the red-haired guard to freeze up like a deer caught in headlights. As if on cue, she could hear faint clicking coming from behind her. A putrid odor of wet and rotten flesh started to invade her nostrils.

She turned around, torch in hand and eyes shrunk as she gazed into the two, void-like sockets of the three-meter high... thing that stood before her. It's yellowish pale skin and razor-sharp, yet uneven teeth, did nothing to calm the slowly hyperventilating guard, as its bony fingers wrapped around her frame. The skinny monster let out an ear-piercing, but distorted scream, as it opened its jaws to an inhuman degree.

Before the red guard could even scream, the beast chomped the top-half of her body violently off. A chewed spinal cord and hanging intestines remained, as the legs dropped to the ground.

Both Nexians opened fire as several bullets started to rip into the beast's chest, tearing large chunks of flesh off. With a hiss, the monster jumped onto the ceiling and scuttled off back into the darkness like a spider.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Sanford yelled as he still kept his gun on the darkness.

The surviving guard kept Prim behind her and pulled out her sword. "It was a-"

"FUCKING VAMPIRE!" Deimos yelled.

"Wha-NO! It was a Ghoul!" She yelled back at the techie. "These things hunt in packs and are blind in the light! We need to get Prim out of here!"

"Oh, so NOW there is something in these caves?!" Deimos rubbed his chin mockingly. "It's not like I said I saw something or... OH WAIT!" he shouted as he extended his arms.

Sanford growled. "Look Dei. I get that you wanna rub it in and all that, but can this wait AFTER we escort Prim out?!"

Deimos grumbled something about 'told you so,' but reloaded his gun.

"Alright, so how do we get out of here…" Sanford turned to the guard.

The bodyguard bit her lips while looking around. "That's the thing. The only exit into the wild was from before the hole we jumped through. The only way out is through these caverns, into the resistance base…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" The techie yelled.

Sanford motioned to the guard's map. "Alright, you tell us where to go. Deimos and I will take point."

The blond looked at it and pointed in the same direction the Ghoul had crawled off to. Just as she did that, the sound of clicking and shuffling in the dark could be heard.

* * *

 **PN2 Soundtrack: Brimstone.**

* * *

"Alright, Deimos! Flashbang now!" Sanford yelled.

Deimos did as Sanford said and thew the cylinder into the darkness.

"EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

 **BANG!**

The flashbang went off. Shrieks of Ghouls flooded the caves, almost as ear-piercing as the flashbang itself.

"NOW RUN!"

The two Nexians started to sprint to the direction the guard told them to go. Said guard gripped Prim with her and followed them, passing by the screaming and blinded abominations.

"Okay, which way now?!" Sanford asked as he could see two passages in the dark.

"Left!" the guard pointed.

The group took the path going deeper into the cave system. As they were running, Sanford's reflexes told him to duck as a rusty arrow flew past his head. As he looked back, several rotten skeletons were walking towards them, rusted weapons in hand, hissing and rattling as they did.

Deimos pointed his rifle at the skellies. "Mister Bones, I wanna get off your wild ride…"

Sanford, on the other hand, pulled out Silver Edge and threw it. A blue light formed around the axe as it flew towards the skeletons and cut three of them down. The rest of the bones were encased in ice. The axe flew back into its master's hand.

"Huh," Sanford said.

Deimos opened fire on the skeletons, to little effect, as most of the bullets flew through the boney forms. As one of them got too close to him, he smashed it with the butt of his G36, cracking the bonehead's skull open like a ceramic bowl.

"We cannot stay here! We'll be overwhelmed!" The knight spoke again as she shielded Prim from a battle-axe wielding skeleton.

Sanford punched another undead into bone meal. "Deimos! Another flashbang!"

As the girls closed their eyes, Deimos threw another flashbang at a group of skeletons. The ensuing explosion didn't blind the corpses, but it did cause some to lose stability and focus. The group ran past the boneheads as arrows whizzed by and the undead screamed.

Hauling ass, several more passages began to form around the group as the undead chased after them. Deimos would always turn back and let out a few shots to take out whatever creature was getting too close, be it ghoul or skeleton.

"Where now?!" Sanford yelled.

The guard looked over her map. "Right! Right!"

Right it was.

Through the narrow passage, Sanford pointed his light into the corridor as Deimos suppressed the hoards behind. The demolitionist came to a stop, as his light shone over a shambling horror.

It looked more like a pile of flesh, made of multiple corpses that had been stitched together with clawed hands made of bone and uneven muscle. Unlike the inhuman screeches of the other undead, this thing was the polar opposite. It sounded like its existence was constant pain.

" **niap eht esaelp !em lliK !pleh esaelp sdog hO**!"

"T-That's a Fleshwalker!" The guard screamed.

Pulling out the Mossberg, Sanford splattered the creature all over the walls. The pained wailing continued as more of them slowly stumbled towards the group.

They were caught on two fronts.

Deimos kept mowing down the skeletons and ghouls, as Sanford was busy with the Fleshwalkers. With every undead down, two more would take their place. Each time one fell, they got closer to their targets and closer to melee range.

As Deimos emptied his clip, he put his hand into his bag, but stopped as a thought raced through his mind.

Instead of pulling out a clip, the techie pulled out a cryo grenade and lobbed it at the incoming creatures. As it was about to go off, a Ghoul went for a leap, bearing its teeth and extended claws.

 **PAFF!**

Instantly, the back passage had been frozen over. The glassy blue ice had immobilized all of the incoming undead that had gotten too close to the group, including the leaping Ghoul, whose lower half was stuck in the ice. It thrashed and yelled until Deimos shoved his MP5 into its mouth.

"Smile for the camera, ugly!"

 **RATATATA!**

The creature's braincase was plastered all over the ice as it finally slumped. Deimos then turned around and reloaded the G36, letting out a few shots. One of the Fleshwalkers that was getting close to Sanford had its skull opened before crashing down.

"Nice shot," Sanford said as he reloaded the Mossberg.

The duo stood side by side, tearing the abominations apart. With one last Fleshwalker crawling towards them, Silver Edge finished it with a chop into its chest cavity.

Sanford wiped his brow. "Alright… that seems to be all of them." He then turned to the guard. "Let's go, before more come or the skeletons crack the ice."

True to his words, the undead behind the ice that weren't caught by the explosion had begun hammering at the frozen wall, using their weapons like makeshift picks.

"Yes… let's." The guard nodded.

The group then rushed down the tunnel, with Deimos guarding the back again and Sanford taking the front. After a few minutes, they made it to an open area again. This time, the whole place had been shaped like a natural arena, with several entrances and cavern passages going through it.

Sanford scanned the arena with his shotgun. "Okay. Considering the amount of underground highways we're facing, what does the map tell us?"

Again, the guard looked through her map, whilst mumbling. "It says… That way!" She pointed at the largest opening in the arena to her left.

Deimos sighed in relief. "Alright! Finally, we won't have to deal with this shi-"

The roar from before rang out again, this time closer. More screaming and screeching followed it. The hacker pulled his gun back up.

"Me and my big mouth…"

Sanford turned to Prim and the guard. "You two go to the large cavern! We're gonna stall them for a few minutes and then join you while closing up with a cryo grenade! Keep the Princess safe!"

"Aye, Sir Hodges!" the guard saluted, while sprinting over to the passage with Prim in hand.

Deimos pulled out a flare and lit it, throwing it next to themselves.

Sanford raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do that for?"

Deimos pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Those Ghoul-thingies are like stupid moths, always attracted to light, even if it blinds them. So, I just raised the chances of Pinky not ending up six feet under."

"Huh. Clever."

Deimos nodded. "Yep."

The distant footsteps and howling of Ghouls, skeletons and Fleshwalkers alike drew closer.

Deimos blew a raspberry. "Man, this fucking sucks."

"I know, but we've had worse. Remember Hank's extraction?"

"Oh God, don't remind me of that flaming asshat…"

The shapes of undead could faintly be seen thanks to their flare, as the monsters were about to rush them. Sanford pulled out a frag grenade and chucked it at the nearest cluster of horrors.

Deimos opened both of his hands and started to form a ball of white hot flame. In the direction he concentrated his blaze, a pillar of fire rose and burned everything to a crisp, while the grenade blasted several skeletons apart.

Already, two dozen undead were down. Only four dozen more to go…

A Ghoul blindsided Sanford, while he was busy shooting down a Fleshwalker. The ghastly freak pinned him down and started opening his mouth. The creature went for a bite, but Sanford used his strength to pull his hands out just in time. He grabbed the Ghoul's upper and lower jaw open.

"Not…TODAY!"

With a mighty grunt and pull, Sanford tore the skull in two, and the Ghoul crashed on top of him. Sanford kicked the body off, only to witness another Fleshwalker looming mere inches away from him. Gripping Silver Edge, Sanford swung the axe and decapitated the fiend.

Deimos kept shooting down Ghouls and Fleshwalkers with the MP5 in his right hand, and skeletons with fireballs using his left hand. As he mowed down the fleshy undead, the bonemen would get blasted into kingdom come by an infernal ball.

While the two Nexians were busy killing undead, Prim and her guard rushed to the largest cavern. There, she placed Prim behind her. The guard kept her hands on her sword.

"Damnation… how can these things be here…" the blond muttered while keeping her eyes on the other entrances.

Fortunately, it seemed that most of the undead had been focused on the two Nexians. Prim shifted next to her and started to shake.

"Now, now, my princess. We can get out of this… after all, those two men are the ones that saved us from the Black Dogs."

Prim didn't say anything but just pointed at behind the guard with a quivering hand. The guard pulled out her sword and turned around with a snarl. As her eyes glanced at the looming ten foot figure, she dropped her sword.

"By the Go-!"

SPLASH!

The rusted, oversized mace, instantly turned the guard into tomato paste, which splashed against Prim. The girl fell on her back as the gigantic flesh construct stepped towards her.

And so, she screamed.

Both Deimos's and Sanford's heads snapped toward the direction of the screaming, as they lay witness to the abomination that just stepped out of the passage they had to go through.

To call it a "big" Fleshwalker was an understatement. Unlike its regular-sized brethren, this beast looked closer to a big bag of skin and meat, tied together and then stitched up. Its legs looked closer to that of an elephant, with bony claws at the end. Both arms had been replaced by a ginormous blade and an equally oversized mace.

It had the face only a mother could love, with one eye being bigger than the other and a malformed, skull-shaped head, lacking any lips and maggots crawling on it.

"Shit!" Sanford yelled as a took out his hook.

Just as the monster lifted its bladed arm again, Sanford swung the hook, causing it to embed itself into the creature's neck. With a mighty pull, Sanford flew across the arena and dropkicked the goliath in its big stupid face.

Unfortunately for them, the beast merely stumbled. Worse, due to Prim's shrill screams, the undead ignored Deimos and went straight towards the princess and demoman.

"Aww, shit," Deimos cursed as he started to snipe down the undead that would get too close to them. While the Skeletons were hard to kill, the Ghouls and Fleshwalkers would drop after several shots to the skull.

The big Fleshwalker lifted its mace hand and went for Sanford. Instead of being squashed like a bug, the Nexian managed to hold back the swing with both of his hands, his muscles bulging.

"DEIMOS! ANYTIME NOW!" Sanford yelled as his face started to turn red.

The techie switched targets and blew the Fleshwalker's big eye off. It stopped pressing its mace towards Sanford as it blindly stumbled back, thrashing and yelling. Not wasting any time, Sanford rushed towards Prim and picked her up over his shoulder. Deimos had switched positions from the center of the arena and had placed himself next to one of the passages, still sniping the risen dead that got too close.

The demoman still hauled as fast as his legs could take him as arrows whizzed by and Prim still screamed. As he was getting closer to Deimos, several skeletons marched between the two and blocked Sanford's passage.

Sanford didn't give two shits.

With the might of a bull, the musclebound Nexian rugby-charged through the mass of undead, scattering bones and weapons all over the place. Yet daggers, arrows, and even a short sword had dug into his left arm.

Deimos started to wave them into the passage. "COME ON! COME ON!"

More arrows landed next to the hacker. As Sanford was getting closer by several meters, a rather rabid Ghoul crawled on all fours and went for a pounce. Deimos's eyes shifted with the accuracy of an eagle.

"Not today."

 **BANG, BANG!**

Two bullets flew by the older Nexian and Princess, hitting their pursuer right through the heart and skull.

Prim and Sanford finally made it to the passage and entered it. As soon as that happened, Deimos pulled out another cryo grenade and followed them. He dropped the grenade at the entrance, and with a puff, sealed their escape route.

* * *

 **Well that was a close call.**

 **Another chapter of BLOODLUST. What will happen next? Will our heroes survive the assault by the undead? Will Hank and Jebus make it to the Rebel base? Will James confess his love for rosetta? Will his mother find out? Find out next time in the next episode of DRAGON BALL Z**

 **Jokes aside, I'm glad you guys enjoy this fic. Like I said chapter 11 and 12 are still under work but should be out soon. Now, lets get right INTO THE NEWS**

 **Darkpit65: Cause your comment was LIT. Anyways about the other question...I do it for _DRAMATIC EFFECT_**

 **Wombag1786: Thanks and you too! You never know when a story becomes a hit! Best of luck!**

 **Ph0enix17: Haha, yeah I've had some pretty good deaths in mind.**

 **javiergnzalez: Ah yes Infernal Dawn. Well don't worry, the story isn't really canceled or anything and technically the latest chapter is done...**

 **Technically.**

 **The reason for the lack of updates was**

 **1\. I was busy writing bloodlust**

 **2.I'm a bit disappointed with how the fic looks and plan on doing a complete re-write**

 **and 3. I'm waiting for Doom Eternal so that I can learn more about the lore and not end up with it biting me in the ass. So don't worry it's not dead, only getting re-worked on.**

 **It's hard balancing these two fanfics, so I'm sorry if it takes so long for updates.**

 **Danteinfernus: Hey glad you like it mate! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **MadnessCombatant: Lol, kinda. I was thinking about Sanford's combat style and really liked how he used the hook. Then I was like "Why not give him the leviathan axe?" Hell, both Kratos and Sanford kinda look similar. Sanford is just Kratos without the beards and tattoo, wearing a bandana and tea-shades.**

 **Anyways see you tomorrow with CHAPTER 10!**

 **Arrivederci!**


	12. Chapter 10 Part 1

_**NEW MESSAGE**_

 _ **Subject: CONFIRMATIONS ON POWs**_

 _ **FROM: Commander Jackson**_

 _ **Subject: Status Report**_

 _ **This mail is meant for Level 7 clearance personnel only. Anyone that does NOT have Level 7 clearance is to be eliminated or must report to their higher up to schedule their own execution.**_

 _ **This file includes a full report of what happened to the subjects that have surrendered after Incident 0946.**_

 _ **Post-Incident 0946, all subjects had been placed in temporary cells, categorized by 'race.' Humans were placed into regular cells with Grunts and 1337 guarding the ward.**_

 _ **Subjects of the category "Viridis Cutis," such as Porcus Hominibus and Mus Hominibus have been placed in the same ward as Zeds in a recently disinfected arena chamber. 1337 and ATP Engineers are guarding them.**_

 _ **Subjects of the category, "Te Deum," such as Imprimir Hominibus, Tauri Hominibus, Luscus Hominibus and Diabolus Hominibus, have been placed in heavy containment with failed experiments, unfinished G03LMs and Sleepwalker patients.**_

 _ **ATP level guards and 1337 scouts have been placed to ward them.**_

 _ **Nexus scientists have requested experimentation clearance on the non-human entities. In consideration to the Porcus Hominibus's massive size similar to G03LM units, I share their sentiments. The Porcus Hominibus's levels of lackluster intelligence only substantiates my decision. Exploiting them could benefit Nexus and humanity.**_

 _ **-Commander Jackson of the Nexus ATP Core**_

* * *

 _Bloodlust_

 _Chapter 10_

 _The Darkest Dungeon part 1_

* * *

Sanford's legs kept going as he carried the crying form of Princess Prim over his shoulder. Even after they've lost their torch, Sanford's 'eyes' had adjusted to the darkness. A few minutes after clearing passages and grottos, they made it to a cleared cave surrounded by large stalagmites.

"Dead end," Sanford growled.

As the demoman gently placed Prim on a nearby rock, Deimos leaned back on a wall, panting. "I'm pretty sure we just ran a goddamn marathon!"

"It doesn't matter. They can still be after us!"

Deimos exhaled before pulling out a claymore-mine and a light projector from his bag of holding. "Ya gotta think sometimes, San."

Just as Deimos walked over to where they had arrived, Prim's sobbing brought Sanford back to the Princess. San walked over to her and knelt down next to her, opening his mouth.

Yet no words came out. What could he say? Should he comfort her? Tell her to woman up? She wasn't a soldier- she was a princess.

The demolitionist's face shifted through several emotions. "Uhh, you alright?"

She stopped crying for a second just to stare. Slowly, she removed the veil over her face.

Tears rolled down her pale expression, sloppily mixing with the makeup. Her blue eyes, with dark rings around them, had a dulled color, as bags had formed under them. Messy, pink hair only complemented her ghastly appearance.

Sanford bit his lips and sucked a breath through his teeth. "Hmm. You look... decent."

Prim went back to sobbing.

Sanford turned to Deimos, who just gave him an, "Are you retarded?" look. The demoman shrugged frantically, answering back with an, "I don't know what to say!" look. To which Deimos responded with an, "Anything but THAT!" look.

Sanford sighed. As he glanced back at her, he gently placed his right hand on her shoulder. Prim flinched, ready to scream until she saw his face. His expression could have been mistaken for looking sour, were it not for the determination she could feel flaring out of him.

"Look, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. We're all stuck in this dark cave system, teeming with monsters. We're lost, tired, and we dropped our map to a giant Frankenstein."

Prim looked like she was about to burst again.

"But that doesn't mean it's all over. Because we're still alive."

The Princess stopped halfway into another breakdown.

Sanford pointed at his chest with his thumb. "Me and Dei have gone through this sort of crap before. But we're still here." Sanford pointed towards Prim. "You can do this too. We're here for you, but bawling your eyes out is going to make this whole operation a lot harder."

Prim eyed him for a moment before looking down. Sanford looked down before standing up and heading towards Deimos.

"I used to trust people."

Her voice made Sanford turn back to her.

"The Nuns at the Ur and Feoh Church, the nobility, my parents, and Alicia. I trusted them." Slowly, she stood up. "When this war broke out, my parents wanted to send me to Ken via carriage, after the fall of Feoh. I didn't have any guards because they didn't want to drag any unwanted attention. So it was only me, my hand maiden, and two 'family friends' as my guardians… two friends named Conti and Ponti."

She still stared at Sanford. "So I how can I be sure that I can trust you? Even then, what's the point? I'm a disgraced princess. The people would never accept me, because of my failure. In fact, what's the point of even living?"

Sanford slapped her in the face. He used very little force, but the gesture was enough to make her gasp and silent.

"You're responsible for staying alive for the people who care about you, even if you don't want to live with yourself. Think about your cousin, Alicia. How do you think she would feel if you're gone?" The demolitionist pointed at her. "No matter how scared you are, you always gotta get back up. So stop trying to take the easy way out and actually face your problems, chucklehead. That's what we're here for."

Prim's mouth hung as Sanford kept his "eyes" on her. After a few seconds, he winced and glanced back to his left arm. The wounds from his rugby slam were still bleeding and the limb was barely responsive when he opened and closed his hand.

First he lost his hook and now this.

"Shit. Deimos, pull out a stim and a few bandages. I think one of the skeletons damaged a ner-"

His arm glowed with a yellow energy. Sanford's wounds closed right in front of his eyes. Looking up, the demolitionist saw the same golden aura emanated from Prim's extended hands.

"What was that?" Sanford asked.

Prim lowered her arms, her hands returning to darkness. "That was healing magic. I was very good friends with the Nuns of Feoh and Ur. They decided to teach me some holy magic, even when I wasn't part of their order."

"That's extremely useful." Sanford flexed his fingers. "I appreciate it."

Prim hung her head. "I… I'm sorry if I made a scene."

Sanford nodded. "It's alright. We're all tense. But we gotta stick together now and be stalwart. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "Y-Yes."

The demolitionist loosened up slightly. "Okay. I'll go get Deimos and some food. You're gonna need a clear head and a full stomach, 'cause we're gonna have to discuss how we'll get out of here. Sounds good?"

The Princess repeated her earlier gesture. Sanford gave her a friendly smile, before turning back to Deimos. The techie stood there with his mouth agape.

Sanford raised his brow. "What?"

"Uhh… nothing, just…" Deimos stumbled. "...caught me off guard right there."

Sanford waved him off and grabbed the bag of holding. He pulled out three Snickers bars and handed one to Deimos. Sanford strode back to Prim and gave her another.

Deimos placed a flashlight in-between the group as he sat down next to Sanford. The hacker opened his candy bar and took a munch out of it.

Prim eyed the plastic wrapping, fiddling with it. The clicking of the wrapping relaxed her, before she emulated Deimos's opening motion. Taking a bite, the sweet mix of nuts, caramel, and chocolate made her squeal to herself in delight.

Sanford opened his own and smirked at her. "Better?"

She nodded. "Better."

"Snickers. Satisfies." Deimos chimed in.

Sanford paused as he looked at his partner. "Why do I feel like we're in the middle of a commercial?"

Awkward silence hung over the trio. Prim turned to Sanford.

"What is a… 'commercial?'"

"An abomination of capitalism." Deimos stretched his arms. "Anyways, about our current situation. Any ideas, folks?"

Sanford raised his arm, after swallowing his bite. "For starters, I do have a question for you, princess."

The girl finished another bite of her snack. "Yes?"

Sanford crossed his arms. "Those… things we dealt with earlier. Your guards repeatedly assured us that there was nothing in those caves, but, well… you saw what happened."

"Yeah!" Deimos nearly choked on his food, before pointing at Sanford. "Like, why was everyone being hush-hush?" The techie then turned towards Prim. "If it weren't for those guards getting killed, I might have thought that you guys had planned an ambush for us."

The princess looked down, her expression hardened. She met their gazes again. "To understand, you must also know about the history of Ur and Eostia itself."

The two Nexians stared at each other before looking back at her.

Sanford cracked his neck, before leaning into a large stalagmite. "Well, we're stuck in a giant cave system… so I'd say we've got time."

"Very well." Prim let out a breath. "It was around 340 years ago. Back before the War and before the Demon crisis. During that time, Ur had been a different place."

"Different, how?" Sanford asked.

"We were Eostia's capital when it came for magic." Prim placed her hand on her knees. "There were hundreds of academies and people from all over Selenus came to study here. Ur was the cornerstone of all magical knowledge. From common classes, such as Elemental, Holy, Spiritual, and Alteration magic, to even the now forbidden Dark, Demonic, and Necrotic magic."

"Wait. Necrotic… as in Necromancy? Didn't Claudia say something about that being illegal?" Sanford pointed out.

"Indeed, but those were different times," Prim said. "It was an age before Eostia was united, where neighbouring kingdoms would fight each other over petty things. However, Ur and Geofu at that time had bad blood between them. Whereas Geofu had always been a city loyal to Ken and the city where most of the Paladins and Knights from the Orders of the Dawn came from, Ur had not cared for such. Ur only wanted power, and power it had. In fact, some say it may have been the most powerful kingdom once.

"But I digress. Back then, the City had been ruled by a young man named Siegmund Von Fiorire. Siegmund had been a master of the dark arts and especially excelled in Necromancy, going as far as to replace all of the Palace's staff and guards with the undead. Indeed, Siegmund had been fattened by decadence and luxury. And yet, he began to tire of conventional extravagance. No, what he sought was knowledge. And what better place than the most unexplored part of Eostia—The Underworld."

"Wait, wait, wait." Deimos waved his hands over his face. "His name was Fiorire? Isn't that…"

Prim nodded. "Yes. He was my ancestor."

"So did he also have pink hair?"

Both her and Sanford gave Deimos a flat look.

The techie hung his head. "Sorry, stupid question. Go on."

"Anyways, Siegmund with relic and ritual, had bent every effort towards the excavation and recovery of those long buried secrets, exhausting what remained of the kingdom's fortune on workers and tools. At last, in the salt-soaked crags beneath the lowest foundations they unearthed, they found it. It looked like a doorway made out of obsidian, with jagged edges and eldritch symbols carved all over it.

"With a surge of magic, the relic glowed and opened a portal to one of the astral planes. Caught by surprise, Siegmund had been sucked into the portal and vanished. When he woke up again, he found himself in the infernal realm of Muspelheim. There, he had been brought to the three Serpent Kings. For having opened a stable gateway into Selenus and freeing them from their hellish realm, the Kings gave him an offering. If he and his kingdom were to serve Muspelheim and their champion, the Heresiarch, then Ur would not only become the sole kingdom spared from the demonic invasion, but they would also rule alongside Muspelheim as equals and gain unimaginable power."

Prim lowered her gaze. "And, Siegmund willingly accepted. When he returned to Ur through the portal, he wore demonic armor as black as the night and had powers granted only to the gods. Soon enough, he and his army of undead started to raid and pillage through Eostia, while the Demons did the same. That was how the Demon crisis began.

"Yet, when it seemed that all was lost, the four Elemental Knights and their Leader, the Purple Knight Izul, banded Eostia together and retaliated. The Five Heroes made their way to Ur and fought Siegmund. It is said to have been a legendary battle that nearly caused the city to level. Fortunately, the Orange Knight, Edmond Arcturus, cut the Necromancer down. After that battle, they fought against the Heresiarch himself. The Heresiarch was banished back to Muspelheim, the main gate was closed, and the Demon Crisis ended.

"As a punishment for their actions against Selenus, Ur was forced to demilitarize for the next thousand years. In fact, most of Ur's people felt so ashamed at what their Lord had done, that they had closed all of their magic schools and chose to become an agricultural city."

Sanford scratched his chin. "That seems like, the opposite of a good idea, in hindsight."

Prim's expression soured. "Indeed. Yet Edmond Arcturus had married the rebellious daughter of Siegmund, Madleen Von Fiorire. As Edmond was the Crown Prince of Feoh, both cities united and Arcturus had promised that Feoh would become Ur's protector for the next thousand years."

"So," Deimos interrupted again. "It's a cool story and all, but what does it have to do with all the undead? Are they like remnants? If that's the case, why would it be 'safer' to traverse through the caves?"

"I was getting to that." The Princess slightly pouted. "Now, after the war, Siegmund had summoned a massive army of undead. While most were buried after being sanctified, a large bulk were too aggressive and hard to control. So a group of Paladins had sacrificed themselves by luring the creatures to the large cave, where the Muspelheim gate had been. They used magic to close the cavern down with holy crystals that would burn any undead that got close to them.

"So they trapped the undead in the underground where they could never escape. Got it," Deimos replied.

"Yes, except there's one problem that I don't understand." Prim stood up and placed a hand under her chin. "The holy crystals should ward off the undead from even getting close to the exits. So the undead couldn't possibly break out by themselves, unless..."

"Unless, what?" Sanford asked.

Prim's eyes widened

"Unless beings that aren't undead break them out. Like the living."

The demoman raised an eyebrow, "So someone broke them out? Who do you suspect? The Black Dogs?"

"I-I wouldn't see a reason why," Prim stammered. "There is no way of controlling Sigmund's forces. He had them risen in such a way that if he ever would fall, they would slaughter all that were not him."

Deimos stretched his back. "What about the rebels? Maybe they thought they could use them as a biological weapon. You know, pull a 'Day of the Dead' on them?"

The pinkette shook her head. "No. I doubt they would, for they know that it's impossible to control them… unless they wished to send the entire city into ruin as a last ditch effort of rebellion."

The techie grimaced. "That would be… stupid."

"Indeed…"

"Sounds just like the Black Dogs." Sanford stood up himself. "Enough chit-chat. We can ask the guys at the rebellion HQ what happened afterwards. Right now, we gotta find a way to get back to the main cavern."

"I know several spells that could help us." Prim looked at them, determination now flaring off her. "I have a spell of pathfinding which could guide us back to our previous location."

"Okay, nice." Sanford nodded. "What else?"

"Hmm… I also know two other spells that could help. I know how to cast a holy shield around us. The shield could protect us from any projectile that would fly in our direction."

"And the other spell?" Deimos asked.

"A circle of turn undead. Any undead creatures that enters the spell's ten-meter radius gets burned and sanctified. They usually die for good after that."

Sanford crossed his arms. "Why didn't you use any of those spells before?"

The Princess looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Slowly, the confidence she had built up started to dissipate. "I-I was caught off guard and scared and…"

Sanford placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We get it's the first time this is happening to you, but now there's no more room for error. So try to calm yourself, breathe in and out. Me and Deimos got your back, alright?"

The girl stared at the demolitionist before weakly smiling. "Thank you."

Sanford returned the smile. "It's fine. Anyways I'm starting to get an idea on how we get outta here. We just need to get to the map."

"R-Right!"

* * *

The massive diorite cistern was brewing with life. Hundreds of soldiers, knights, peasants, commoners, lower-class nobility, and mercenaries all preoccupied themselves with their daily toils. Training, maintenance, patrols, and other preparations; these were just to name a few.

Unlike the rest of the sewers, the moss and filth had been cleaned up and the feeling of moisture in the air vanished. Dryness took its place, as several lit brazier, heated and illuminated the chambers.

The soldiers themselves wore different uniforms depending on their origins. Peasants or adventurers wore either cheap leather armor or strong chainmail, with hoods made out of wolves' fur. White wolves', to be precise.

Knights, Imperial Soldiers, and Guards wore their own assortment of chainmail, platemail, or full plate armor, also with a cape of white fur.

The newcomers passed the working people, as Jaq still guided them through. Hank glanced around.

"They look busy."

"They have to be." Jaq nodded as they passed a knight patrol. "Tomorrow night, we shall start our assault on the Dogs. We have had this whole operation up for a while, but never found an opportunity where Ken or any other city could assist us."

"So what have you been doing then?" A Knight of Iris asked.

"Scouting, slave liberation, subterfuge, manipulation." Jaq motioned them into another hallway. "We have been keeping low, while still fighting the good fight."

They arrived to another smaller cistern. The chamber was round, with several weapons and armor pieces aligned to the wall. A full set of golden plate armor with a crowned greathelm was placed at the far edge of the room. Next to it was the banner of Feoh: a white eagle flying on a blue background. In the center of the cistern was a large round table with an equally large map placed on it. Around it were two people.

The first was a younger woman wearing plate mail armor. Her compatriot was a man in his early 30's, wearing fine silk clothing and a steel breastplate over it. The man turned to the group.

"Ah, you've finally arrived. Your timing does leave something to be desired, I suppose."

Jaq rolled his eyes. "They reached their destination two days earlier. I'd say they got here earlier than expected."

"True." The man nodded and placed his hands behind his back. He faced both the Nexians and Alicia. "But where are my manners? I am Jeacon Petial, the fourth of Fayscar, son of Charles Petial and Emma Petial of Fayscar. I am the Lord of a hamlet not far from here. My family served the crown for generations by importing ore from our mines. Yet without current… conundrums, I felt like I had to take responsibility and be here myself."

Jebus raised his hand for a shake. "Doctor Jebidiah Christoff. Savior of humanity and purger of evil."

The Noble gave him a forced smile, while shaking the Savior's hand. Jeacon turned to Hank, who was busy rolling his eyes. "And whom might you be?"

"I'm the guy who killed Volt. But you can call me Hank."

Even though he was smiling, Jeacon's eyes betrayed him as they shrunk a bit. "I-I see. You must be a mighty warrior, Sir Hank."

Hank shrugged. "I'm more of an assassin and terrorist, but eh. Tomayto, tomahto."

Sweat poured from Petial's head as he hastily nodded. The Noble turned to Alica and bowed to her. He then kissed her hand.

"My queen."

Alicia looked at her hand as Jeacon's words finally set in. "Q-Queen… So when you said 'goddess bless their souls'..."

Jaq placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a firm, yet gentle look. "Indeed. King Arcturus, after hearing what Volt did to you, tried to upstage the city, but was killed in the process. When all of her family was either violated or dead, Queen Martia took her own life, to escape the Dogs. I'm sorry, Lady Arcturus."

Alicia stared at the ground. Her fists shook as a single tear rolled down her eye.

"I see."

She wiped her eye, but glanced back at the Noble. "I will do my best to rule Feoh like my father and my ancestors. This time, I am ready."

While Jeacon gave her a sly smile, Drachis huffed. The woman who had been studying the map turned and bowed to Alicia.

"My Queen, I am Lady Alma! Knight Commander of the Royal Guard of Feoh. It is my duty to serve you faithfully."

"Rise Alma," Alica commanded. "While I very much appreciate your loyalty, now is not the time. The city is still under the grasp of the Black Dogs and it is our duty to take it back."

"Y-Yes!"

With the Knights of Iris gone, the group surrounded the table.

"Now then," Jeacon began. "As you can guess, a lot has happened since the capture of Feoh at the hands of those mongrels." The Noble pointed at the map. "The Black Dogs have turned this once fine city into a den of degeneracy and debauchery. Truly dark times are ahead of us, but there is good news for once."

"The Black Dogs are sloppy," Drachis cut in. "They are usually too busy indulging themselves from guarding the perimeter. Consequently, one of their flanks is usually left completely exposed…"

"Indeed." Alma nodded. "The west wall has the least guard patrols and activity in the area. We've managed to establish a little outpost in the closest sewer there."

"So what's your battle plan?" Hank asked.

The Noble let out a pompous chuckle. "The plan is quite ingenious, if I do say so myself. After all, I came up with it." Jeacon gave the now-queen Alicia a smirk. "I'm sure that our new queen will love it."

"Get on with it." Drachis grunted.

"Hmph. Well, it's quite simple. We will do to the Black Dogs as they have done to us."

Everyone gave him a stare. Hank was slowly reaching for his katana.

Petial raised his hands defensively. "N-Not the way you think! As you all know, when the Dogs attacked our glorious city, the traitors had blown up the south wall by placing explosives there. When the Black Dogs stormed our gates, we were caught by surprise and left powerless to stop them. My idea is to do the same. We sneak explosives into the west wall and crack it open. Our army will march into the city and in a karmic twist of turns, we will heroically retake the city back from these mongrels!"

Jeacon then pointed at the two Nexians.

"You two will go and sneak into Lardel Place before the raid and bring Beasley here. But you must not be spotted as you abduct him! If you are, the Black Dogs will overwhelm you in sheer numbers. Here, stealth is your adversary. The man must be interrogated! The Black Dogs will forever regret their sins!"

While Alma and Alica looked impressed, Drachis and Hank were not.

"It might work Lord Petial, but we have to also remember the costs." Jaq pointed at the map. "The Imperial Army is only at a seventh of its once full force and the Black Dogs still outnumber us. The plan has a chance of backfiring and even if we beat them, our casualties would be tremendous. What I would suggest is that we cause a distraction, like a fire in the marketplace or the east walls. Then, we defeat them in detail."

Jeacon huffed. "And use dishonorable tactics?! No! We shall take them by surprise and overwhelm them with pure skill and confluence!"

"Dishonorable?!" Drachis growled. "Our decisions will determine the fate of hundreds, if not, thousands of slaves under the Dogs' grip! Those beasts don't deserve honor! And for those who perished from their cruelty, should we fail, do you truly believe that your 'honor' will sate their anguish?!"

Jebus raised his armored hands. "Now is not the time to squabble between ourselves. I see both ideas could work, but they each have their flaws. While diverting the Black Dogs attention seems viable, we must also account for the diversion force. How long could our men fight without any reinforcements? They could very well be overrun, by the time the main force attacks."

The Commander hissed something under his breath.

"And you, Sir Petial. While your idea is certainly..." Jebus paused momentarily. "…' optimistic', like Commander Drachis said, the casualties could be too high if we are not careful enough. It's too risky."

Jeacon scowled. "Then what do you suggest?"

Jebus chuckled. He pointed to Alicia, guiding all eyes on her.

"We have a queen."

* * *

 **Alright if you're wondering why I didn't upload sooner, both me a spirit felt like the Chapter was not ready and that It was too long, so we split it in two. Both me and Spirit had been busy this weekend also, considering that he had shit to do, and I was celebrating my 22nd birthday. Still, we both found time to make it today, hopefully, we can finish the next part ASAP.**

 **Alright now then onto the questions.**

 **Guest 1: Nah! Next you're gonna say Sans is gonna join Smash!**

 **Super heavy weapons guy: Thank.**

 **Ph0enix17 : Thank you. I've always been a fan of horror movies and horror in general. It doesn't help that I grew up in a creepy environment, so spooky shit is basically something I'm used to.**

 **darkpit65: Hey man, you punch the face, you pay for the fucking operation!**

 **Guest 2: Yeah it's not like i've been working on all of these chapters the entire year and I've decided to upload them only now.**

 **kevinhendasaputra: Alright Stinky Lou-Lou**

 **Perseus12: THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK**

 **TwinkieMain: Usually I give wendigos, deer skulls cause I think that deer skulls look cool as shit. The ghouls were more inspired by the Falmer from skyrim and the Snorks from S.T.A.L.K.E.R. but 096 is pretty close to how they would look like.**

 **Danteinfernus: Platonic Bromances are better than any shitty ship, mah BOI**

 **Wombag1786: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, mate. That story sounds pretty interesting mate, can't wait for it to come out.**

 **MadnessCombatant: _W̷̟͌ĥ̸̯ả̸̜t̴̖͠ ̴͚̑m̵̻͐ạ̸̈́k̶̤̑ê̶̹s̸͍͗ ̴̼̿y̸̭̑o̴͉̎u̸̖͌ ̴̝͠ţ̴̑ḥ̷̈i̴̭͐n̸͍̓k̴͚͌ ̵̲̈́h̴̬͋e̴͍͠ ̷̘̊h̵̻͛a̸̬͊s̶͚̀n̷͎͝'̶͇̍t̷̞̽ ̴̯͂b̶͍̎u̴̺͐c̷̹̓k̸̜̃ȏ̶̻?̷̲͘ ̶̮͆H̵̞́A̶̤̒H̵̝̅A̵͎͐H̸̻̊Ä̶͔́Ḥ̶̈Ȃ̵̺Ḧ̵̘́A̴̫͂H̵̝̅A̸̱͗H̵̡́Ā̵̙H̷̲̑A̷͇͑H̵̤͆A̴̭̐A̸̗̔H̶̤̿A̷͔͌Ḩ̷̈́A̸͈͆Ȁ̴̹H̵̪́Á̶͔ ̶̨̉L̴̬͆O̶̖̊L̵̰̕Ȯ̷̳L̴̘̔Ö̶͇L̶̪̅Õ̵͕L̵̻͂_**

 **Omega: It's funny because even if that may or may not happen, Hank would just mock them like always.**

 **Guest 3: Maybe...Maybe not, you just gotta wait for the next chapters.**

 **Anyway, see you guys soon!**


	13. Chapter 10 Part 2

_**Shift Reports from the ATP MP's:**_

 _ **Two drunk Grunts were causing a ruckus in the quarters. MP's got involved and were able to resolve the situation before Soldats had to show up.**_

 _ **MP's received a complaint of suspicious activity near the Nexus Tower. The complainant reported seeing a man hugging several trees. An intoxicated grunt was sleeping in the recreational area. The subject is under Nexus custody.**_

 _ **MP's responded to a report of an engineer in the underground facility who locked herself in the boiler room.**_

 _ **MP's broke up a fight between Soldats near Facility 9003.**_

 _ **Agent P0778 has been causing trouble again. His pranks are starting to go a little too far. One more complaint and I'll execute him, myself.**_

* * *

 _Bloodlust_

 _Chapter 10_

 _The Darkest Dungeon part 2_

* * *

The three figures marched through the dank caverns, with Sanford taking the front. Prim took the middle spot while Deimos guarded her back. The Princess's hand glowed as a smoky trail guided them through the stony maze they had escaped into.

"Yo," the techie spoke up. "How long do you think until we get there? I feel like we've been walking for an hour now."

Deimos pulled out a cig and lit it while Sanford gave him a disapproving glance.

"Not long," San responded. "When we ran, it took us a few minutes. Now that we're walking, it might ta-"

They made it past another corner and came face to face with a wall of blue ice. The demoman snorted.

"Never mind…"

Prim shook slightly, but then straightened herself up. Right, they had a plan.

"Deimos, get a look into the cavern," Sanford ordered.

With a two-finger salute, Deimos walked over to the wall and used his flames to burn a bit of the barrier. Once he managed to create a spot of glass-clear ice he glanced through it. The cave, while still shrouded, was illuminated by the dead knight's still burning torch. The Flesh Colossus was nowhere to be found, while a few dozen creatures still hung around the area.

Ghouls were feasting upon the corpses of the knight, dead Fleshwalkers, and even their slain brethren. Skeletons patrolled the hall like professional soldiers. Lastly, the Fleshwalkers aimlessly skulked around.

"There's around two dozen walkers, a few Ghouls, and a small platoon of Skeletons. The Big Boy isn't there, sorry San."

Sanford let out a growl before shaking his head.

"Anyways," The demolitionist began. "Everyone get ready. Deimos, pass me the C4."

"Roger that!"

The techie started to dig into his Bag of Holding. While Deimos did so, Sanford turned to Prim. Even when she tried to look tough, he noticed her slightly shaking legs. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry so much. Just stick to the plan and we'll get out of here."

Prim glaced at Sanford, before giving him a small smile. Deimos walked over to the two and handed Sanford the C4 package.

"Alright, let's make some noise."

On the other side of the ice wall, the undead were busy shambling around. A particular Ghoul was currently feasting on the knight's crushed arm when its brethren took a bite from its piece. The creature growled and both Ghouls started fighting over the human chunk as a patrolling Skeleton stared at them.

Just as things were getting interesting, the ice wall blew apart, killing a nearby Fleshwalker. The two Ghouls ceased their transgression and locked eyes to the now-destroyed wall. They, alongside the other Ghouls in the chamber, blindly rushed at the trio, screeching and yelling on the way there.

* * *

 **Play: Darkest Dungeon Soundtrack: Battle in the Ruins (Extended Version)**

* * *

"NOW!" Sanford yelled.

Deimos pulled out two grenades and threw the flashbang first. The moment it detonated, the halls were yet again blared with white and the panicked screams of Ghouls. Deimos then dropped the second grenade, causing smoke to rise and cover the Nexians and Prim. As the Fleshwalkers and especially the Ghouls were distracted with their blindness, the Skeletons started making their way towards the group, weapons up.

Out of the smoke cloud, a faint orange glow cloud be seen. Without warning, a pillar of flames shot through the cloud and burned everything that stood in its path to a crisp.

With that attack, around a dozen undead had been executed with impunity.

The fumes started to dissipate. While the Fleshwalkers and Ghouls needed to recover, the Skeleton archers started to take aim.

As if on queue, Prim's body shone a bright gold.

" **HOLY PROTECTION!** "

A yellow bubble surrounded the group, illuminating the cave further. The Skeleton let loose and the arrows bounced off the orb.

Sanford pulled out Silver Edge and hurled it across the chamber. The axe cut through three Skeletons and a Ghoul, freezing their bodies over. With the abominations cleansed from the land, the axe returned to Sanford's hand.

Deimos started unloading his G36 at the dazed Ghouls and Fleshwalkers. The blinded creatures screamed and dropped as the 5.56 millimeter rounds tore through their flesh.

Confidence surged in Prim as the enemies crumbled. The Ghouls and Fleshwalkers regained their eyesight and charged back into the fray.

An arrow whizzed by Deimos's head, making the techie switch targets from the hoard of spiriting undead to the Skeletons. Sanford pulled out his Mossberg and downed the creatures. Yet their numbers were too big for a simple shotgun.

"PRIM! DO YOUR THING!" Sanford shouted.

The Princess nodded and placed her hands together in prayer.

" **GODDESS, PLEASE GIVE ME STRENGTH!** "

As a Ghoul pounced at Sanford, a glowing ten-meter radius formed beneath the group.

" **GREATER TURN UNDEAD!** " Prim yelled.

Any undead caught in the magic zone were instantly vaporized into fine ash. Some who had been placed in the corners of the blast had half of their bodies crumbled. Deimos finished off the last Skeleton archer, before turning back to the Ghouls and walkers. He opened fire and finished off the stragglers.

With the last undead laid to rest, Prim stopped the spell. She felt the blood that had pumped through her slowly fading, as a smile crept on her face.

As she glanced at the Nexians, Sanford gave her a smirk. "Told ya we could do it."

"These nightmarish creatures can be felled!" Prim yelled. "They can be beaten!"

"Well, you know the saying." Deimos lit another cigarette. "If it bleeds, you can kill it."

Sanford laughed. "Alright then. Now let's get that map and get the fuck ou-"

A roar echoed through the cavern.

It was close.

The optimism Prim had felt vanished in an instant, as fear and frailty finally claimed their due. Even the Nexians looked tense as Deimos reloaded and Sanford growled.

Overconfidence is a slow and insidious killer.

"Shit!" Deimos yelled. "Let's get the map bef-!"

* * *

 **Darkest Dungeon OST - Color of Madness "Dark Mitochondria" (2018) HQ Official**

* * *

Deimos was interrupted as a nearby wall cracked open. The Flesh Colossus from before, towered above the group in all its ancient glory, while slowly charging at them.

"DODGE!" Sanford yelled.

The Colossus slammed his mace into the ground, missing his foes by mere inches. It let out another roar while the group was busy getting back into a suitable formation. Sanford and Deimos shielded Prim, as the former threw Silver Edge and the latter started blasting the monster with his rifle.

The axe lodged into the beast's shoulder. A large chunk of flesh started to freeze over while the bullets left a few holes on the Colossus's back.

Prim went pale as a ghost as her legs started to shake again. The Creature was slowly turning towards them, clumps of blood and muscle still dripping from its mace. Just as the Flesh Colossus raised it's rusted, oversized blade, Prim's resolve was tested.

Her life flashed before her eyes.

The memories of her childhood in the royal botanical gardens. Every time she and Alicia played together when she came to visit. Every hour she had spent in the Cathedral with the Nuns whom she befriended. The first time she met the other Shield Princesses and Celestine.

Memories of how the Black Dogs kidnapped her and used her. How she became merely a toy, breaking her as they took amusement in her suffering. How she was too powerless to stop them from harming her and anyone she cared about. How Ponti and Conti betrayed her and violated her and her handmaiden.

She was useless. She was pathetic. She-

 _"You're responsible for staying alive for the people who care about you, even if you don't want to live with yourself. Think about your cousin, Alicia. How do you think she would feel if you're gone?" The demolitionist pointed at her. "No matter how scared shitless you are, you always gotta get back up. So stop trying to take the easy way out and actually face your problems, chucklehead."_

Prim grit her teeth. Her eyes narrowed on the abomination as she took deep breaths. It was a moment of clarity in the eye of the storm as she stopped shaking her legs. She focused on the lumbering monster as time felt like it was going at a snail's pace. Sanford pulled out his Mossberg while Deimos was reloading.

It was now or never.

A moment of valor shone brightest against the backdrop of despair. Her body started to glow just as she muttered in the holy language. Her thoughts wandered to all of her allies. To all who seemed to think they needed to protect her.

The glow grew brighter the more she thought of her loved ones. The thoughts wandered to those who hurt her. The Black Dogs, the Mortadella brothers, Volt. All who had harmed her needed to pay. They all needed to face justice and she would be the one to deliver it with divinity.

Anger was power.

And so, she unleashed it.

 **"LEGENDARY TURN UNDEAD!"**

The Flesh Colossus was mere inches away from Deimos as it went for a slash. Before the beast could go for the kill, a pillar of blinding light rose from underneath it like a divine inferno. Sanford covered his 'eyes'.

"HOLY SHIT!" Deimos screamed while falling on his ass.

As the burning pillar of light dissipated, the group witnessed the Flesh Colossus still standing. Yet his once mighty mass of muscle had been charred off, to the point where barely any skin was still here. The creature looked closer to a giant burned skeleton, with strips of grilled meat still hanging and blackened weapons attached to it.

The beast fell to its knees and let out a pained groan. The two Nexians stared back at Prim, who was now a sweating mess. Her legs turned shaky again unlike her face, which remained vigorous.

"G-Go!" She rasped out. "Send this abomination back to the pit!"

Many would fall in the face of chaos; but not her.

Not today.

"R-Right!" Deimos responded. He turned around and send another wave of fire. The flames burned off the Colossus's blade arm. The monster crashed into the ground as the rest of its tissue was still melting.

Sanford gripped his axe with both hands and a battlecry charged at the skeletal menace. A mighty under-swing made the Flesh Colossus fall apart into a pile of over-sized bones. Said bones turned into dust upon separation. With the cursed champion killed, the only ones left in the large cavern were the Nexians and Prim.

Speaking of the Princess, she had crashed into the ground, barely moving. Sanford hurried over to her.

"Prim! Are you alright?!" The demolitionist shook her.

Prim weakly opened her eyes, groaning. "T-Too much. U-u-used too…"

"Hey, stay with me kid!" Sanford carefully held her up. "Deimos, bring the medkit and water! Now!"

The techie rushed over to them with his Bag of Holding in one hand and bottled water in the other. Deimos gave the bottle to San, who replied with a thankful nod and passed it over to Prim. The girl tried to drink, but ended up leaking onto her clothes.

"Easy, easy!" Deimos rose his hands. "Take small sips."

Prim let out a few coughs before sipping from her water. "T-Thank you."

Deimos squatted next to her. "So then, mind explaining how you turned the kebab-monster into a boney boy?"

"I-I used a master-level holy spell… But I'm only an adept. I've used up too much mana..."

"I see." Sanford placed his hand under his chin, before trying to help her up. "Can you walk?"

"I-I don't think so. My limbs feel like jelly…"

"Don't worry, I'll carry you," Sanford said.

For a moment, a small blush formed on her cheeks, as the image of Sanford carrying her bridal style like a prince invaded her mind.

The reality however, was that he grabbed her by the leg and held her over his shoulders. "Alright let's go! Deimos! Ya found the map?"

On cue, the techie pulled out the piece of paper covered in dry blood. Sanford nodded and marched at the direction of the map-marker. He stopped by the where the Flesh Colossus had been killed.

"Uhh, bro? What are you..."

The demolitionist pulled out his dust-covered meathook.

"Now, we're ready…"

* * *

"Deimos, what's the map telling us?"

"Uhh, we gotta go through this passage."

It's been an hour since their encounter with the undead, as the Nexians and Prim traversed the cave system, map in hand. Sanford was still carrying Prim over his shoulder, as said Princess fell asleep. The only times she would wake would be if they faced an adversary. With those fiends being easily dispatched by the techie, both Prim and Sanford weren't worried.

"You doing alright, girl?"

Sanford's voice shook Prim awake. The Princess opened her eyes and stared at the Demolitionist with groggy vision.

"I-I'm fine, Sir Hodges. Just… tired"

"Good, good. Keep your head up, we should be there soon according to the map."

After another stalagmite-filled passage, the group found themselves in a mineshaft coming through a hidden crevice. Fortunately for them, parts of the shaft were lit with torches.

Unfortunately, they didn't know who lit the torches.

Sanford's expression soured. "Keep your eyes peeled, Dei."

"Roger that."

Deimos scanned the shaft as Sanford was following close. The deeper they went, the more open the mine became. They came across wagons filled with ores, left to gather dust, and pickaxes left to rust.

After a minute, they made it to a larger mineshaft that looked closer to a cave chamber. Scattered around the dim chamber were several bodies of the undead, with arrows sticking out of them.

Sanford turned and raised an eyebrow. At the very back of the chamber was what he could only describe as a small fortress made out of wooden logs. Inside it was a large encampment, with soldiers marching around the base.

Soldiers donning the Seven Shields' colors.

"Huh." Deimos scratched the back of his neck. "I guess this is it. So how do we signal them? Do we like, knock o-"

An arrow flew past the techie's head which was followed by the sound of a battlehorn going off. Several dozen soldiers mounted the walls, all of them aiming their bows at the pair.

"HANDS IN THE AIR AND IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" A guard shouted.

"Well, I guess we do that." Sanford frowned as he raised his free hand. Deimos raised both hands while looking straight at the line of armed guards.

"Don't shoot!" Sanford yelled. "We're here under the orders of Celestine Lucross. She sent us and Princess Prim to aid you in retaking the city."

The guards froze at the mention of Prim, but still kept their bows aimed at the group.

"Is that so?" the first soldier continued. "So you're supposed to be the ones to aid us? What's the password?"

Deimos shot the guard a look. "Password?! Dude! We literally have Prim with us! And we were never heard of no password!"

"Hah! You cannot fool us!" The soldier huffed. "She could be a girl with similar pink hair, dressed up in one of Lady Fiorire's old dresses! You Black Dogs are a cunning lot! Men! Turn these two into pincushions!"

"B-but sir…" One of the guards turned to his leader. "What if they're the ones we were waiting for!"

"Then they would be accompanied by Knights of Iris. Yet I don't see any…"

"They were killed by the undead!" Sanford growled. "Look, we really need you to let us inside! Prim is in need of medical attention and we don't have any time to lose!"

"Lies! You probably murdered them and are trying to get us to let you enter our stronghold… Indeed, you mongrels are cunning… but we won't fall for your trickery again!"

The leader pointed at the two again, as the bowmen were pulling their strings back.

"HALT!"

A tall, shadowy figure emerged from behind the guard.

"What is the meaning of this transgression?" The newcomer's voice was as sharp as a dagger and chilly like the depths of the frozen oceans.

"M-my Lord! We have found three intruders that have arrived to our base!" The guard shuddered under the figure's dark gaze. "They claim to be the warriors sent by Celestine! They also have an impersonator of Prim Fiorire!"

Said figure turned its head towards the group. For the next few seconds, they said nothing as Sanford and Deimos felt the shadowman's judging stare.

"I'd recognize Lady Firore anywhere. It's her. Let them in."

The lead guardsman gasped. "B-But my Lord, surely you must jest! What if these a-"

The figure's burning gaze caught the guardsman to a halt.

 **"Are you defying my orders, Sargent?"**

"N-No, my Lord!"

"Good, open the gate and get some healers ready."

The Sargent gave him a stiff salute. "Yes, sir!"

Slowly but surely, the wooden gates were opened and the group was escorted into the stronghold. The inside was a mess of tents and camps, with soldiers, slaves, and commoners all huddled together in the decently-sized encampment. Two women in nun-clothing came and escorted Prim to another tent.

Just as Prim was placed into the tent, heavy footsteps alerted the two Nexians. Both turned around and slowly itched for their weapons.

A Minotaur was slowly making his way towards them, wearing a full set of brass plate armor and a closed-visored helmet. The horns that poked out of the helmet's side were decorated in gold plating and gems. Strapped to the beast's back was a golden greatsword, bigger than an average man.

Both of the Nexians stared at the bullman, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"My Lord wishes to speak to you," the Minotaur grunted in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Follow me."

Sanford relaxed his grip on his axe.. "And who is your Lord?"

The Minotaur let out a deep chuckle.

"The man who just saved your lives."

* * *

The Nexians made their way through the camp, trailing behind the golden bullman. After a minute of marching through the busy trail watched by the camp's inhabitants, they made it to a large, regal tent. The crimson cloth was complemented by the medallion lining that covered the entire tent.

The bullman motioned to the entrance. "After you."

Sanford and Deimos eyed him, but nodded and entered the tent. The inside was faintly illuminated by small, orange crystals that hung from the ceiling. The floor had been covered in fine, yet alien furs. To the left, was a bookshelf with occult-looking books and eldritch, alchemical ingredients. To the right, was an office table covered by a dozen-so scrolls, scriptures, and maps of ancient times with a skull lamp lighting the office area. Lastly, to the very back, was a surprisingly modest bed that stood out from the arcane and expensive items in the tent.

In the center with his back turned, was the shadowy figure from before.

"I was taught about my venerable city, opulent and imperial. Gazing proudly from its stoic perch above the fields of green. I was told of days when the sun shone, and laughter could be heard from the streets."

The man turned. He was tall, almost taller than Sanford. His grayish-brown hair and beard, complemented his fine, yet worn, dark-orange jacket. Sharp, dark eyes pierced the Nexians' souls. His slightly-saggy skin did nothing to ease his intense look, as the man folded his arms back.

"Once, our city was the envy of this land. But then, our ancestor chose a dark path. A path of avarice and annihilation. His obsession caused this great foulness, and it is shameful that he had to rely upon us to set it right.

"But where are my manners?" The man bowed. "I am Helmut Corvus Fiorire, brother of the King and uncle of Prim Fiorire. I would like to apologize for my men's behaviour at the door. The human mind— fragile like a robin's egg. When the world goes to hell, it feels like the walls close in, and the shadows whisper of conspiracy."

Sanford bowed back. "Sanford Hodges. _Captain of Destruction._ "

Deimos smirked. "I'm the great El DEIMONIO!"

Sanford shot up and looked like he was about to tear into Deimos, when Helmut's chuckle caught both Nexians by surprise.

"You hide behind a facade of humor, in the hopes that everyone will underestimate you, yet your cross holds great intellect and an honorable soul." Corvus turned from Deimos to Sanford. "You are calm and collected, always thinking things through. Yet you also know that barbaric strength and unrelenting savagery make for a powerful ally. Not a brute, but a deadly warrior."

Helmut smirked. "A demolitionist and his faithful companion. A bond forged by battle and bloodshed. I welcome thee."

Both Nexians were silent.

Lord Fiorire nodded.

"Now then, let us get to business."

The Lord walked away and flicked his wrist. A dark portal opened and a wooden table with three chairs were dropped off. Helmut sat on one of them.

"Please take a seat."

The Nexians did so, with furrowed brows.

"Good, now we can discuss the matters at hand." Helmut placed his hands together. "What happened to the two Knights of Iris that were meant to accompany you?"

"They got mauled." Deimos shrugged. "They kept going on about how 'safe' these tunnels were until one ended up getting chomped by a Ghoul. The other got squashed by a Colossus."

"I see." Helmut nodded. "So It seemed my letter never made it to Ken…"

"Letter?" Sanford asked.

"Indeed," Corvus began. "You see, two weeks ago, miners had stumbled across the protective holy crystals that kept the undead at bay. Of course, the mongrels that now dominate this den of filth ordered the miners to keep going. The ones in charge of the mine were uneducated wretches that knew not of our city's history. As the swarthy workmen and their sturdy gear broke through, death and madness ensued. Now, the underground will forever be haunted by the undead. All because of the Dogs' gluttonous search for wealth."

"Christ," Deimos groaned. "Of course those idiots would be responsible for this shitfest."

"Quite." Corvus nodded. "But with their numbers here at its lowest and the week of infighting, we may have a chance to drive them out of the city."

"Alright," Deimos said. "But why weren't we informed of this 'passcode'?"

The Lord shrugged. "Probably due to mistrust and resentment."

"Bruh." Deimos paled. "But like, we saved Ken! They're calling us heroes and shit! Why wouldn't they trust us, if they give us such important objectives?"

"That's an easy answer." The old man waved his hand and a glass of wine floated into his hand. "Arrogance? Pride? Their egos? The Knights of Eostia believe themselves superior to all common folk. After all, all Knights are born from nobility and excel in most combative arts. They are also given quality equipment and magical trinkets. Yet they lacked the strength and decision-making for fighting a cruel enemy such as the Black Dogs. So when outlanders such as yourselves interfere and outshine their efforts, resentment boils. And if there's anything I've learned in my years, it's that frustration and fury, can be more destructive than a hundred cannons… especially to one's self."

"What a bunch of dumbasses…" Deimos shook his head.

"To be sure. They let their selfishness get the better of themselves and now they've ended up as fools. Dead fools. Now then, your orders…"

"You know… I've never heard anything about you." Sanford narrowed his 'eyes'.

"Pardon?"

"We had been informed about the King and Queen. But not you. Hell, Prim never told us about her uncle. And your bodyguard is a Minotaur, the same kind of creature that's working for the Black Dogs. So…" Sanford glared at the man. "Who are you exactly?"

Helmut said nothing for a few seconds, before sipping his wine again and nodding.

"Very well. In time, you will know the tragic extent of my failings…" Helmut's expression darkened. "I did not lie to you when I said that I am the brother of King Lorius Fiorire. I did not lie to you when I said that I am the uncle of my dear niece, Prim. In fact, I was to be Lord of this domain, before the Dogs and rats made it their abode. What I did not tell you was that I was banished by my brother."

Sanford pulled out his Colt Revolver and pointed it at the man.

"Explain. Now."

"Sanford!" Deimos tried grabbing at his partner's shooting arm. "Chill!"

"Ah, yes…" Helmut took a small sip of his wine as the barrel of Sanford's gun kept focus on his skull. "I was banished because of a disagreement we had. You see, after the fall of the Necromancer, my father and brother tried to bury our past. Books, journals, magic tomes, and items of the arcane arts were destroyed. Ancient knowledge... burned and branded forbidden. Yet I disagreed.

"The Heroes of the past forbade us from having a proper army, forcing us to rely on Feoh like parasites. But I began to think, what if Feoh was destroyed or taken? We needed to have something to back up! So, I began to search through my great grandfather's old tomes. All my life, I could feel an insistent gnawing in the back of my mind. It was a yearning, a thirst for discovery that could be neither numbed, nor sated. I needed to know, so that my city and loved ones didn't have to suffer from the incompetence of others."

Helmut swiveled the wine in his glass. "Mastery over life and death was chief among my early pursuits. I began in humility, but my ambition was limitless. Who could have divined the prophetic import of something as unremarkable as a twitch in the leg of a dead rat?"

"So you tried to become a Necromancer?" Sanford asked.

"Not exactly. I wished to normalize the forbidden arts and bring glory to Ur back. Our city was once a monolith of the arcane arts! We were feared, respected, and recognized. Now? We are a city of workers with Feoh leeching off our soil in exchange of their useless 'protection'. I also believed that to fight the abyss, one must know it…"

"So what happened next?" Deimos asked, as Sanford was slowly lowering his gun.

"My brother found out. We had an argument. He felt betrayed and wanted to have me killed. His wife, bless her soul, spoke sense into him. I was banished instead to lord over a town east of here, cut off from most of civilization. It was a poor excuse of a hamlet, with buildings falling apart by the seams. It took me money, sweat, and interdimensional contracts, but in only five years I turned that pathetic settlement into a bulwark of might!"

"'Interdimensional contracts,'" Deimos mulled to himself. He straightened his back. "Wait, do you mean-?"

"Yes." Helmut smirked. "I continued my research there. I sacrificed hoards of patience and gold hiring adventurers and mercenaries to not just find these accursed items, but to preserve their lives and sanities in the process. In the end, I've gained much from my strife, especially of the eldritch nature… how do you think I summoned this table?"

"So you're like... a Warlock?" Deimos's 'eyes' lit up.

"In a sense. When I heard of the Black Dogs' betrayal, I knew I had to do something. But as I finished my preparations and arrived to Ur, my worst fears came to life. Ur, a once sprawling city, became a mecca of madness and morbidity. Still, I did not let that bring me down, for I knew that my work has only begun. I kept myself hidden and found allies and companions through selective timing. In only a month, I managed to establish a base for rebels and refugees in the mines."

Sanford let out a whistle. "Huh. Impressive."

Helmut bowed again. "Thank you. I won't lie, these past few months, I felt as if there can be no hope in this hell. Yet your actions brought back said hope when you two saved my only family from being killed. I would not know what would have happened if I lost her too…"

Deimos cocked his head. "The King is dead?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I may have not seen eye to eye with him… but he was my younger brother. I only wanted the best for him. To hear that they killed him, broke this old man's heart. He may have been a naive fool, but he was my naive fool. As for the queen, she had been violated too, until her poor heart couldn't take the stress."

Helmut clenched his hand. "But their deaths will not be in vain. The Black Dogs will pay tenfold. I can assure you…"

Sanford let out a sigh. "Alright then. Sorry about the gun..."

Helmut finished his glass. "I take no offense. These are tense times. Anyone could be a traitor, so a healthy amount of caution is wise."

The Warlock flicked his hand again. Several items were placed on the table, including a map, a few parchments, and an amulet.

"Now then," Helmut began. "I believe it is time that we discuss your objective."

"Yeah." Sanford cracked his neck. "Celestine told us we needed to interrogate the brothers Ponti and Conti."

"Their interrogation won't be necessary. " Helmut shuffled through the parchments. "Most of their dealings and information I have gathered already through some spies I had planted into the palace. The one who you want is John Mandeville."

Sanford rubbed his chin. "The Merchant Guild leader?"

"Yes," Helmut nodded. "From what I could gather, all of the valuable intelligence is given to him. After all, he was one of the first that joined the Black Dogs' schemes…"

"What possible reason did this sick fuck have?!" Deimos extended his hands in a rant. "He's the leader of the merchant's guild! In capitalist terms, he's pretty much untouchable!"

Corvus chuckled. "Indeed, but he's not immortal. You see, old Mandeville has been one of the biggest Dark Elf-traffickers before he even joined the Black Dogs. And while Dark Elf slavery wasn't _technically illegal_ , Celestine had been fighting against the practice for a long, long time as a way to quell tensions between Eostia and the Kingdom of the North. Of course, with him being the leader of the biggest trading guild, he did not want to end up on her blacklist, so he kept his slave-dealings in secret. However, if the Black Dogs had won, he would not just be able to continue his slave-trade without legal repercussions, but he could expand his trade onto human slaves…"

"Bastard…" Sanford growled.

"Quite." Helmut's lips started to curl upwards. "But there is good news. From what I managed to deduce, John keeps a book where he documented every important individual or collaborator of the Black Dogs and exactly what they did for the cause."

Both Nexians stood agape. Corvus leaned close to them.

"If you and your allies can find John Mandeville and his documents, you will be able to destroy the Black Dogs in one stroke. All of their important members could be prosecuted and without their one advantage, the Black Dogs would become nothing more than degenerate thugs and bandits…"

Sanford smirked. "Well then Deimos, looks like we got an op in our hands. I'm gonna send Hank a message through the ACE later and inform him."

"Hell yeah!" Deimos pumped his fist in the air. "That fuck boy John won't see us coming!"

Helmut smiled before handing them some documents. "These are to be sent back to Celestine after our assault. We stole these documents two months ago, and the Pig Brothers still haven't noticed their disappearance. They contain everything you need to know about the Black Dogs in this area and outside the city."

"Thanks, we will." Sanford gave Corvus a nod.

"Now then," Helmut began, as he leaned back into his seat. "Listen very closely, for this is part of your assignment."

Both Nexians leaned into their seats as well.

"To prosecute our war against the Swines, we must first infiltrate their squalid homes. We have sent spies, but this is not a scouting operation. No, I want you to exterminate them."

"So we go in loud and kill em all, right?" Deimos spoke up.

"Not exactly." Helmut shook his head. "I want you to enter the palace undetected, at first. Infiltrate as far as you can go. Then, when you are in the heart of darkness and filth, you deliver them divine judgment. Room by room, hall by hall, I want you to reclaim what is ours. And when the palace is cleared out, move to the streets and continue the onslaught! Destroy. Them. All."

"So you want us to sneak inside their base and THEN go loud? We can do that" Sanford said, turning to Deimos, who nodded.

"Indeed." Helmut picked up the Amulet. But I have something that might assist you in this endeavour."

"What are you-?"

Deimos spoke as Helmut placed the Amulet on himself. There was a flash of light.

And where Helmut once stood was a 'young girl' in a maid outfit.

* * *

 **Alright, Chapter 5 is done.**

 **I see we didn't get so many reviews, probably because of that shitty glitch. Anyways sorry for taking so long, but now I feel like the chapter is ready. Hopefully, it was worth the wait.**

 **Perseus12: *Pumped up kicks starts playing**

 **Wait, this isn't an American high-school.**

 **darkpit65: THAT'S RACIST YOU CAN'T SAY THE N-WORD! MR PRESIDENT GET DO-(BOOM)**


End file.
